


Ngắn tập

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: kuntoriafufu
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. Ta lúc ấy là cự tuyệt 1, 2 (Tống Ca x Mạnh Vang)

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tập một ta lúc ấy là cự tuyệt ( 1, 2 )  
cp: Tống ca X Mạnh vang  
========================

Ta lúc ấy là cự tuyệt

１

“Phát sinh này hết thảy, ta lúc ấy là cự tuyệt.” Tống ca như thế nói.

Nhưng mà, sinh hoạt luôn có chút không thể kháng nhân tố, tỷ như thình lình xảy ra tầm tã mưa to, tỷ như phanh lại không nhạy xe đạp, tỷ như bị hắn đánh ngã tiểu học muội…… Mặc kệ có bao nhiêu cự tuyệt phát sinh lý do, nhưng nó luôn là dùng thiết giống nhau sự thật tới gõ toái hắn hết thảy giả thiết.

“Vậy ngươi cự tuyệt nhất định còn chưa đủ hữu lực.” Ngồi ở giường bệnh biên thiếu niên mặt vô biểu tình, dùng một đôi mắt lạnh như băng mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

“Mạnh vang, ngươi đừng nói như vậy lời nói, vị này học trưởng cũng không phải cố ý.” Trên giường bệnh thiếu nữ dùng một loại không tán đồng mà ngữ khí ngăn trở thiếu niên tiến thêm một bước châm chọc.

“Học trưởng, không có quan hệ, hạ như vậy mưa to, phanh lại còn không nhạy, đụng vào người thực bình thường, chẳng qua ta vừa lúc là xui xẻo kia một cái.” Thiếu nữ xua xua tay, sang sảng mà mở ra vui đùa.

Tống ca xin lỗi về phía thiếu nữ cúc một cung, “Thật sự ngượng ngùng, không biết có thể làm chút cái gì đền bù ngươi. Tiền thuốc men ta đã trả tiền rồi, nếu mặt sau có lục tục muốn phó phí dụng, có thể lập tức liên hệ ta. Hôm nay ra cửa cấp, đem điện thoại quên ký túc xá, như vậy, ngươi nói cho ta ngươi dãy số, đi trở về ta lại cùng ngươi liên hệ. Đúng rồi, ta kêu Tống ca.” Tống ca từ ướt dầm dề cặp sách lấy ra một chi bút lông, lại cầm trên bàn giấy trắng cùng nhau đưa qua. “Ta kêu Dao Dao, tiểu thương mà thôi, không cần như vậy phiền toái, học trưởng ngươi cả người đều ướt đẫm, vẫn là sớm một chút trở về đổi thân quần áo đi.” Tống ca lắc lắc đầu, khăng khăng muốn cho nữ hài viết xuống số di động, cử ở giữa không trung giấy bút lại bị đối diện thiếu niên ngăn cản xuống dưới. Hắn từ trong túi móc ra một bộ di động, triều Tống ca giơ giơ lên đầu, “Dãy số.”

“Cái…… Cái gì?”

“Ngươi số điện thoại.” Thiếu niên không kiên nhẫn mà nhíu nhíu mày.

Tống ca nga một tiếng, lưu loát mà giảng ra mười một cái con số, “Phí dụng vấn đề, ta sẽ thay Dao Dao cùng ngươi liên hệ.”

“Tốt.”

“Dao Dao!” Dao Dao cha mẹ chạy đến bệnh viện, Tống ca thành khẩn mà theo chân bọn họ xin lỗi cũng hứa hẹn phụ trách sở hữu bồi thường sau, liền rời đi phòng bệnh.

“Thúc thúc a di, nếu các ngươi tới, ta đây liền đi trước.” Mạnh vang cõng lên hai vai bao, cùng Dao Dao cùng cha mẹ nàng cáo biệt.

２

Tống ca sau khi trở về, đêm đó liền đã phát sốt cao, thẳng đến ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, nhiệt độ mới dần dần lui ra tới, chờ Tống mê ca nhạc mê mang mang rời giường khi, các bạn cùng phòng đều đi ra ngoài đi học đi. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng mà gãi gãi ngủ đến lung tung rối loạn đầu tóc, lấy ra di động click mở nhìn hạ, phát hiện có một cái chưa tiếp điện thoại, liền hồi bát qua đi.

“Uy?”

“Ta là Dao Dao bằng hữu.”

“Nga, băng sơn thiếu niên……”

“……”

Tiếp theo đối phương liền đem điện thoại cắt đứt, lấy lại tinh thần Tống ca hận không thể đập đầu xuống đất, vội vàng lại bát cái điện thoại qua đi.

“Ngượng ngùng, ngày hôm qua ta phát sốt sốt mơ hồ, hồ ngôn loạn ngữ……”

“Mạnh vang.”

“A?”

“Tên của ta kêu Mạnh vang.”

“Mạnh vang? Ha ha, hảo xảo, ta kêu Tống ca, trái lại chính là ca tụng, cùng ngươi tên hợp ở bên nhau chính là ca tụng mộng tưởng, ha ha, hảo hảo cười!” Tựa hồ là cảm thấy chính mình nói thực buồn cười, Tống ca mừng rỡ ở trên giường trước hợp ngửa ra sau.

“……”

“Khụ khụ…… Không buồn cười sao……” Tống ca ý thức được đối phương trầm mặc, xấu hổ mà khụ một tiếng.

“Dao Dao chỗ đó, bác sĩ nói về nhà nghỉ ngơi hai ngày liền không có việc gì, cho nên ngươi không cần lại phó tiền thuốc men.”

“Như vậy a…… Kia…… Hy vọng nàng nhanh lên hảo lên…… Ách…… Chúc nàng……” Tống ca cảm thấy chính mình đối mặt cái này học đệ nói chuyện liền dễ dàng khái vướng, lâm vào ngôn ngữ chỗ trống khu, chỉ cảm thấy khát đến tưởng uống nước, giãy giụa từ trên giường xuống dưới, ai biết một chân dẫm không, loảng xoảng ngã xuống trên mặt đất, trước mắt tối sầm, đau đến thiếu chút nữa hôn mê bất tỉnh.

“Làm sao vậy?”

Di động, thiếu niên thanh âm phiêu phiêu hốt hốt, Tống ca hất hất đầu, cường trang thanh tỉnh mà nói: “Không có việc gì…… Từ giường…… Trên giường ngã xuống…… Đụng vào đầu mà thôi…… Tê……”

“Nói cho ta ngươi ký túc xá hào.”

Tống ca đứt quãng mà nói, tuy rằng kỳ quái hắn vì cái gì muốn chính mình ký túc xá hào, nhưng là hắn hiện tại đã không có sức lực suy nghĩ……

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
42 nhiệt độ 5 điều bình luận  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: Ta viết thời điểm quyền đương tự tiêu khiển, thả ra nếu có người thích chính là thu hoạch ngoài ý muốn. Não động gì, cùng tiểu đồng bọn giao lưu thời điểm tổng hội có linh cảm, đến nỗi văn thải, ta không có văn thải _(:з” ∠)_  
Bắc chiết: Ta cũng tưởng phát đường ha ha ha chính là não động không đủ văn thải cũng không thể hướng lên trên thấu  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: Không có chống, ta đều không thể xưng là cái gì đại đại, mặt khác đại đại mới lợi hại 😓😓 chẳng qua thích, chính mình cấp chính mình phát đường…  
Bắc chiết: Ta này đối nhi cp toàn dựa đại đại chống, cảm động QAQ  
Diều cửu: Ha ha ha ha ha tiểu ca ca xuẩn đã chết  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	2. Ta lúc ấy là cự tuyệt 3, 4

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tập một ta lúc ấy là cự tuyệt ( 3, 4 )  
cp: Tống ca X Mạnh vang

=======================  
３

“Phát sinh này hết thảy, ta lúc ấy là cự tuyệt.” Mạnh vang như thế nói.

Hắn cảm thấy một năm trước ngã xuống giường đụng vào nhất định không phải Tống ca đầu, mà là hắn. Rõ ràng giống Dao Dao như vậy xinh đẹp đáng yêu nữ hài tử, chính mình cố tình không thích, lại đối một cái cười điểm thấp đến có thể bị chính mình giảng chuyện cười cười chết hơn nữa đều là nam tính Tống ca tâm động. Nhưng tình yêu loại đồ vật này, vốn dĩ chính là hư vô mờ mịt, ngươi không biết nó lấy cái dạng gì tư thế buông xuống đến bên cạnh ngươi, tự nhiên cũng không hề chuẩn bị, kháng cự không được. Hắn thích thượng hắn, có quá nhiều không thể kháng nhân tố, có lẽ bởi vì kéo hắn lên khi lại không cẩn thận đánh vào cùng nhau hôn, có lẽ bởi vì hắn cặp kia thẳng thắn vô ngụy đôi mắt, có lẽ bởi vì hắn cười rộ lên lộ ra răng nanh…… Mặc kệ có bao nhiêu không nghĩ thừa nhận lý do, nhưng chỉ cần một cái làm hắn động tâm nháy mắt, liền đủ để cho hắn thích Tống ca giả thiết trở thành thiết giống nhau sự thật.

“Không, ngươi không cự tuyệt Dao Dao……”

“……”

Nhìn trước mắt đã say mèm Tống ca, Mạnh vang cảm thấy cùng một cái con ma men giải thích nguyên nhân là một kiện hoàn toàn lãng phí miệng lưỡi sự tình. Kỳ thật rất đơn giản, gần nhất có cái nam sinh vẫn luôn ở điên cuồng đuổi theo Dao Dao, phiền không thắng phiền Dao Dao tìm được rồi hắn, cầu hắn ở Lễ Tình Nhân tiếp thu nàng đưa chocolate, làm bộ trở thành nam nữ bằng hữu, làm cho người kia biết khó mà lui. Chỉ là không khéo chính là, hắn tiếp nhận Dao Dao chocolate nháy mắt, bị Tống ca cấp thấy.

“Ngươi thích nàng sao…… Tựa như ta thích…… Ngươi…… Tinh dương giống nhau?” Tống ca một cái ngươi tự vừa đến bên miệng ngạnh sinh sinh mà chuyển thành một người khác danh.

“…… Là lại như thế nào?” Xem ra Tống ca vẫn là nhớ mãi không quên hắn mối tình đầu, một khi đã như vậy, hắn liền càng không có lý do gì giải thích cái gì, là cùng không phải đã không sao cả.

“Không…… Không như thế nào…… Ta…… Quá muộn! Ta hồi chính mình ký túc xá…… Lại…… Tái kiến!”

“…… Hiện tại đã cấm đi lại ban đêm.”

“Bạn cùng phòng…… Sẽ…… Sẽ cho ta để cửa……”

“Ngươi như vậy trở về rất nguy hiểm. Đêm nay lưu tại nhà ta ngủ, ta cho ngươi lấy áo ngủ.” Mạnh vang không dung cự tuyệt mà đem Tống ca ấn ở mép giường, sau đó đứng dậy từ tủ quần áo lấy ra một bộ áo ngủ làm Tống ca thay. Tống ca thay đổi áo ngủ, lại chỉ nhìn chằm chằm máy tính trên bàn Dao Dao đưa cho Mạnh vang chocolate sững sờ. Mạnh vang tắm xong ra tới, đẩy đẩy hắn, làm hắn lên giường ngủ, vừa muốn cho hắn đắp lên chăn, lại bị Tống ca bắt tay.

“Ngươi thật sự thích nàng sao……” Tống ca xem hắn trong ánh mắt chứa đầy không rõ nguyên do cảm xúc.

“Thích……” Giống muội muội như vậy. Tống ca ánh mắt ảm đạm xuống dưới, Mạnh vang rút về tay, giúp Tống ca cái hảo chăn, xoay người tắt đèn. Một lát sau, Mạnh vang phát ra lâu dài tiếng hít thở, Tống ca mới mở to mắt, ở trong đêm tối nương ánh trăng nhìn chăm chú hắn.

“Chính là ta cũng thích ngươi……” Tống ca rốt cuộc lấy hết can đảm ở Mạnh vang bên môi in lại một nụ hôn, phảng phất chỉ dùng một đóa hoa cánh bay xuống ở trong nước lực đạo, vừa chạm vào liền tách ra.

４

Khoảng cách ngày đó một tháng, Mạnh vang liền rốt cuộc không thấy được quá Tống ca, hắn cưỡi xe đạp xuyên qua sân thể dục, đang xem đến một cái thật lớn biểu ngữ sau, ngừng lại. Biểu ngữ thượng rất lớn viết mấy cái chữ to —— “Hoan nghênh thiên tài đàn cello gia Lưu tinh dương tới ta giáo tổ chức cá nhân diễn tấu sẽ”. Phong ngừng lại, Mạnh vang quay đầu, thấy Tống ca cùng Lưu tinh dương sóng vai triều chính mình cái này phương hướng đã đi tới. Mạnh vang bình tĩnh mà đem xe đạp xoay đầu, khai đi rồi, quải mấy vòng sau, rốt cuộc ấn phanh lại. Vài giọt nước mắt dừng ở trước ngực, chậm rãi vựng khai, Mạnh vang dùng tay che che đôi mắt, nhưng mắt thủy không biết cố gắng mà vẫn luôn ra bên ngoài mạo. Có gì đặc biệt hơn người, chẳng qua là thất tình mà thôi, hồng mắt, tự mình an ủi. Lại không nghĩ, bị người từ phía sau kéo lấy cánh tay, “Ngươi nghe không được ta kêu ngươi sao……” Tống ca thở hồng hộc hỏi.

“…… Nghe không được.”

“Ngươi làm sao vậy? Đôi mắt như thế nào đỏ?”

“Hạt cát tiến đôi mắt.”

“Đau sao? Ta nhìn xem……”

“Không cần.”

“Vì cái gì……”

“Không làm ngươi sự!”

“Ngươi…… Ngươi là chán ghét ta sao?”

“Chưa từng thích quá!” Nói xong, Mạnh vang chỉ nghĩ cưỡi xe đạp rời đi, chưa từng đối hắn tức giận quá Tống ca đúng lúc này dùng sức mà đem hắn từ xe đạp thượng túm xuống dưới, xe đạp ngã trên mặt đất phát ra rất lớn tiếng vang. Mạnh vang bị hắn lôi kéo lảo đảo vài bước, cơ hồ là bị Tống ca một đường kéo vào hắn ký túc xá. Mới vừa vừa vào cửa, Tống ca liền dùng đôi tay đem Mạnh vang vây ở phía sau cửa.

“Tống ca! Ngươi điên rồi!” Bị Tống ca cường thế dọa đến, Mạnh vang dùng sức đẩy Tống ca, phát hiện chính mình thế nhưng vô sức chống cự.

“Đối! Ta là điên rồi!”

“……”

“Ta thích ngươi thích đến độ sắp điên rồi lại cái gì đều không thể nói! Chính là sợ ngươi chán ghét ta!” Tống ca dùng lớn hơn nữa thanh âm rống lên trở về, “Ta chỉ cầu ngươi không chán ghét ta, vì cái gì liền điểm này ngươi đều không cho nó thực hiện! Ta chẳng qua là thích ngươi mà thôi…… Vì cái gì muốn chán ghét ta……” Tống ca rống xong, ngược lại nghẹn ngào mà nói: “Ta đã không hy vọng xa vời ngươi cũng có thể thích ta…… Chính là vì cái gì muốn chán ghét ta……”

“Ta…… Ngô!” Mạnh vang bị thình lình xảy ra hôn dọa sợ, mở to mắt nhìn thẳng chiếm cứ chính mình toàn bộ tầm mắt khuôn mặt. Tống ca ôm bất chấp tất cả tâm tình dùng sức hôn Mạnh vang, nước mắt lại không ngừng đi xuống rớt, dính ở Mạnh vang lông mi cùng trên má, mạo hiểm bị cắn nguy hiểm đem lưỡi ／ đầu chui vào Mạnh vang trong miệng, đảo qua khoang miệng mỗi một góc, không được đến trong dự đoán phản kháng, Mạnh vang cư nhiên run rẩy mà vươn lưỡi ／ lần đầu ứng chính mình, lúc này đến phiên Tống ca ngây ngẩn cả người.

“Ngươi……”

“Ngươi thích ta?” Mạnh vang trên môi còn phiếm thủy quang, thập phần mê người, làm Tống ca nhịn không được nuốt nuốt nước miếng.

“Ân……”

“……” Mạnh vang vẫn là một bộ mặt vô biểu tình mà nhìn Tống ca.

“Ta biết…… Ngươi thích Dao Dao……”

“Ta là thích Dao Dao, giống muội muội như vậy thích.”

“Ngươi ngươi…… Ngươi không phải tiếp nhận rồi nàng Lễ Tình Nhân chocolate sao?” Tống ca hoàn toàn ngây dại, lắp bắp hỏi.

“Đó là giúp nàng thoát khỏi một cái phiền nhân người theo đuổi diễn một tuồng kịch.” Mạnh vang đẩy ra đã là thạch hóa Tống ca, mở cửa hướng ra ngoài đi đến.

“Ngươi đi đâu nhi?”

“Lấy xe đạp.”

“Ngươi lời nói còn chưa nói thanh……”

“Nga, đúng rồi…… Ta cũng thích ngươi.” Mạnh vang ngừng lại, đầu cũng không chuyển, nói xong liền vội vàng về phía trước đi đến. Tống ca kháp hạ chính mình mặt, đau đến một đốn vặn vẹo, cũng không rảnh lo mặt đau, truy ở phía sau hô to: “Mạnh vang! Ta đều nói ta thích ngươi, ngươi có thể hay không lặp lại hạ vừa mới ngươi nói câu nói kia!” Phong lại khởi, nhẹ nhàng phất quá Mạnh vang phiếm hồng gương mặt, Mạnh vang nghe thấy dần dần tới gần tiếng bước chân, rốt cuộc cúi đầu lộ ra một cái như mộc cảnh xuân tươi cười.

Ai có thể kháng cự đâu, như thế tốt đẹp tình yêu, được đến liền không cần lại cô phụ.

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
35 nhiệt độ 4 điều bình luận  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: Răng nanh đề đao lại đây 😁 nói ai xuẩn đâu  
Diều cửu: Xuẩn công biệt nữu chịu ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: (´▽｀) ta chính là các loại giả thiết, cho nên không sao cả phong cách, duy nhất kiên trì đại khái chính là ngốc bạch ngọt đi  
Di! Có yêu khí!?: Biến phong cách 😂😂😂  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	3. Ngày mùa hè phác họa 1, 2

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tập nhị ngày mùa hè phác hoạ ( 1, 2 )  
Ca khúc: Hạ の phác hoạ —— đức vĩnh anh minh

CP: Lưu hạo nhiên X Ngô Lỗi

Ngày mùa hè phác hoạ

1

U tĩnh phòng vẽ tranh, chỉ có từng trận bút pháp xẹt qua trang giấy rất nhỏ tiếng vang, Lưu hạo nhiên cầm bút vẽ tập trung tinh thần mà trên giấy miêu tả, dần dần mà, nhân vật trong tranh tinh tế sinh động lên.

Thật dài lông mi cuốn khúc hơi rũ, hai mắt cong thành một cái tiểu độ cung, khóe mắt bóng ma lại thêm ba phần ý cười, tú thẳng mũi cũng rõ ràng lên, thượng kiều môi lộ ra chỉnh tề hàm răng. Lưu hạo nhiên cứ như vậy ở giấy vẽ thượng tế bút phác hoạ, trọng bút bôi, thêm vài nét bút đường cong lại lau đi, chờ hắn thu bút hoàn công sau, một cái có được sáng ngời tươi cười thiếu niên đã sôi nổi trên giấy.

Tuy rằng chỉ là đơn giản hắc bạch phác hoạ, nhưng là chỉ cần nhìn đến này bức họa người đều có thể cảm nhận được họa sĩ dụng tâm. Lưu hạo nhiên uốn gối ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, ở giấy vẽ góc từng nét bút mà viết thượng một câu sau, ngửa đầu dùng ôn nhu ánh mắt thưởng thức chính mình tác phẩm.

Ngoài cửa sổ ve thanh xuyên thấu qua đơn bạc pha lê, không ngừng ở phòng vẽ tranh trung tuần hoàn truyền phát tin, phát hiện chính mình tiêu phí thời gian rất lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới đứng dậy xoay chuyển đã cứng đờ cổ, cầm lấy sạch sẽ vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu gắn vào giá vẽ thượng, xem cái đĩa còn có còn thừa bánh mì tiết, liền bưng nó ra cửa uy lưu lạc miêu đi.

Chờ đến hắn trở lại phòng vẽ tranh, nguyên bản đã phủ lên một tầng ướt hãn cái trán bị oi bức dương quang bức ra vài đạo vệt nước, mồ hôi từ hắn cằm uốn lượn mà xuống, tích ở trước ngực trên quần áo, hắn giơ tay tùy ý lau đi, nghiêng đầu lại phát hiện phòng vẽ tranh trung nhiều một người.

“Ngô…… Ngô Lỗi? Sao ngươi lại tới đây?”

“Ta vừa mới đến, Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi đi đâu nhi?”

“Uy…… Uy miêu……”

“Ngươi nói chuyện như thế nào ấp a ấp úng, không hy vọng ta tới a?”

“Không…… Chính là hoảng sợ.” Lưu hạo nhiên theo bản năng nhìn mắt liền ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt giá vẽ, mặt trên còn cái vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu, trong lòng thoáng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

“Nói tốt cho ta họa trương họa, ta đều đợi ba ngày ngươi cũng chưa cho ta, ta liền muốn chạy đến xem, ngươi có phải hay không đã quên?” Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở ghế xoay thượng dùng chân vừa giẫm, bắt đầu xoay vòng vòng.

“Không có, này không vừa định cho ngươi họa sao.”

“Nga? Chẳng lẽ đã bắt đầu vẽ? Ta nhìn xem……” Ngô Lỗi từ ghế trên nhảy xuống tới, làm bộ muốn đi vạch trần vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn cản xuống dưới. “Không thể xem!”

Ngô Lỗi xem Lưu hạo nhiên như thế kiên trì, cư nhiên cũng không giống ngày thường như vậy thế nào cũng phải thăm cái đến tột cùng, chậm rãi buông ra đã đáp ở vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu tay, hơi hơi bĩu môi, ngồi trở lại ghế xoay thượng, “Lưu hạo yan, ngươi thật nhỏ mọn! Nhìn sẽ thiếu khối thịt sao?”

“Ta keo kiệt còn mang ngươi nơi nơi ăn mỹ thực, sờ sờ chính ngươi eo nhìn xem mập lên mấy cân đi, Thượng Hải tiểu nam nhân.” Lưu hạo nhiên ra vẻ vô tình mà đem giá vẽ dời đi phóng tới phòng vẽ tranh góc, xoay người từ trong ngăn tủ lấy ra hai vai bao trên lưng.

“Hà Nam tiểu xích lão ngươi bản đồ pháo!”

“Ha! Ta đã là đại nhân, ngươi mới là tiểu xích lão đi, trẻ vị thành niên?”

“Ta còn có đã hơn một năm là được!” Ngô Lỗi không phục lẩm bẩm nói, bị Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo ra phòng vẽ tranh, “Hảo, hôm nay mang ngươi đi ăn một nhà đặc nổi danh vịt nướng, Weibo tốt nhất nhiều người điểm tán.”

“Thật sự? Chúng ta đây mau đi!” Còn ở đấu võ mồm hai người bởi vì mỹ thực hòa hảo, vừa nói vừa cười mà rời đi, chỉ có phong cùng ánh mặt trời còn chưa từ bỏ ý định mà hướng phòng vẽ tranh toản, tựa hồ cũng ở tò mò Lưu hạo nhiên đặt ở góc tường kia bức họa rốt cuộc cất giấu cái dạng gì bí mật.

2

“Có thể cho ta họa trương họa sao?”

“Hành a.”

Giữa hè buổi tối, Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở trên giường không hề buồn ngủ, nhớ tới ba ngày trước cùng Ngô Lỗi đối thoại, biết được chính mình bắt đầu học tập tranh sơn dầu, Ngô Lỗi hỏi một câu, cho rằng hắn là nói giỡn, chính mình cũng tùy ý phụ họa một tiếng.

Không nghĩ tới kia tiểu hài tử vào lúc ban đêm liền bắt đầu vẫn luôn thúc giục chính mình cho hắn họa một bức, “Ngươi đáp ứng, thân là một cái thành thục đại nhân phải nói lời nói giữ lời đi? Lại không phải làm ngươi mỗi ngày đều họa, liền một bức mà thôi……”

Thật không thể tưởng tượng, Ngô Lỗi luôn là có thể ở trong lúc vô ý xúc động chính mình tàng đến sâu nhất kia căn tiếng lòng. Lưu hạo nhiên là biết đến, chính mình đối Ngô Lỗi hoài khác thường cảm tình, này không thể nói ra ngoài miệng bí mật thành hắn trong lòng một cây thứ.

Ở học tập tranh sơn dầu phía trước, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng học quá một đoạn phác hoạ, ở hắn thích thượng Ngô Lỗi trong lúc, Lưu hạo nhiên đã họa quá vô số trương hắn, an tĩnh, ánh mặt trời, tức giận, cười vui…… Đem chân thật tâm tình phát tiết ở giấy vẽ thượng, sau đó xé nát tiêu hủy. Hắn đối Ngô Lỗi cảm tình tựa như này đó phác hoạ giống nhau, chỉ có thể đặt ở chính mình trong lòng tinh tế miêu tả, lại không thể trở thành công chư với chúng tác phẩm đặt ở phòng tranh cung người thưởng thức.

Này cảm tình như thế nào có thể làm Ngô Lỗi biết được, bởi vì chính mình còn hãm sâu yêu thầm vũng bùn trung không thể giải thoát, có lẽ là ngắn ngủi ảo giác, có lẽ là nhất thời tình nhiệt, cho nên hà tất muốn đem này không xác định cảm tình báo cho với hắn.

Thích, chỉ là thích mà thôi, còn không có mãnh liệt đến phá tan trở ngại không màng tất cả chỉ nghĩ có được hắn, cũng không có khắc sâu đến có thể nhìn hắn cùng người khác nắm tay cũng không oán không hối hận, cam tâm ngủ đông với hắn bên người. Liền giống như ngày mùa hè có thể làm người hòa tan sốt cao, một ngày nào đó sẽ biến mất, cho nên cũng nên kết thúc đi, ở còn không có cảm nhận được thống khổ trước làm chính mình toàn thân mà lui, an phận làm bạn tốt, hảo huynh đệ……

Lưu hạo nhiên tự giễu mà nở nụ cười, chính mình rõ ràng là ở lừa mình dối người, đều qua nửa năm, này phân thích không có suy yếu, ngược lại càng thêm nùng liệt, kém một cái cơ hội, một tia dũng khí cùng một cái ý nghĩ chợt loé lên, chính mình liền sẽ không hề băn khoăn mà đem này phân thích buột miệng thốt ra, nếu không phải bởi vì sợ hãi……

Sợ hãi tùy theo mà đến Ngô Lỗi chán ghét xa cách……

Cuối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là vẽ một bức ngày mùa hè hải dương tranh sơn dầu đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, chỉ cảm thấy xanh lam biển rộng cùng Ngô Lỗi thập phần tương sấn, luôn là cho người ta mang đến tươi mát cùng trong xanh phẳng lặng.

Gọi điện thoại làm hắn tới phòng vẽ tranh lấy, phía trước đặt ở góc phác hoạ sớm tại mấy ngày trước đã bị hắn xé nát ném vào thùng rác.

Ve ồn ào đến thập phần lợi hại, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ngoài cửa sổ cảnh tượng, nhiệt khí bốc hơi, sở hữu phong cảnh đều phảng phất muốn hòa tan giống nhau, có chút vặn vẹo biến hình.

Ngô Lỗi vào phòng vẽ tranh liền thấy Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn tay dựa ở bên cửa sổ, ánh mắt thâm trầm mà nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ, như vậy nhìn, thực sự có vài phần thành thục hương vị.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ta họa đâu?” Ngô Lỗi cũng không chào hỏi, thẳng đến chủ đề, đem trong tay một lọ băng Coca phóng tới cửa sổ thượng, xoay người tò mò mà nhìn chung quanh phòng vẽ tranh, nhìn đến trung ương giá vẽ thượng đã bồi tốt tranh sơn dầu. Ngồi ở tranh sơn dầu trước, bắt đầu thưởng thức lên, “Ngươi họa?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thu liễm suy nghĩ, cầm lấy cửa sổ Coca uống một ngụm, khoang miệng lập tức truyền đến mang theo hơi đau băng sảng, theo yết hầu hoạt tới rồi dạ dày bộ, nhưng thật ra tiêu tán không ít buồn khổ. Lựa chọn ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh ghế dựa ngồi xuống, hai người một người một lon Coca, tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, nhìn trước mặt tranh sơn dầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi, có lẽ là thời tiết quá nhiệt nguyên nhân, tiểu hài tử trên đầu một trán hãn, lỗ tai cũng hồng đến muốn lấy máu, chính là có điểm kỳ quái, tổng cảm thấy hắn nhìn về phía chính mình ánh mắt có điểm né tránh, cũng không biết làm sao vậy.

“Này đại trời nóng, đưa ngươi một hải dương thật tốt, nhìn có phải hay không đều cảm thấy thực mát mẻ?”

“Đưa ta?” Ngô Lỗi không biết vì sao có chút kinh ngạc, quay đầu nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, trong ánh mắt hiện lên không muốn người biết cảm xúc.

“Này bức họa hoa ta suốt năm ngày thời gian, bạn chí cốt đi?”

“Vì cái gì là này phúc?” Ngô Lỗi mặt trầm xuống dưới, nhìn về phía ban đầu bày giá vẽ trống vắng góc, nhíu mày, “Ngươi ban đầu họa kia phúc đâu?”

“Kia phúc? Nga…… Kia phúc là thất bại phẩm, họa đến quá xấu bị ta ném thùng rác.”

“Quá, quá xấu?!” Lưu hạo nhiên những lời này đột nhiên làm Ngô Lỗi tức giận giá trị phá biểu, hắn tức giận mà từ ghế trên đứng lên, một phen nắm quá Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo, có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: “Ta từ nhỏ soái đến đại, ngươi cư nhiên nói ta lớn lên xấu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy giờ phút này Ngô Lỗi toàn thân tự mang chính nghĩa ngọn lửa thiêu đốt đặc hiệu, mà chính mình chính là sắp muốn thừa nhận cuối cùng tuyệt chiêu vai ác nhân vật giống nhau, ẩn ẩn cảm thấy có chút địa phương không thích hợp lại nghĩ không ra nguyên cớ, “Ta lại chưa nói ngươi xấu……”

“Ngươi nói kia họa quá xấu, không phải nói ta xấu sao?”

“Ngươi…… Ngươi xem qua kia bức họa?!”

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
43 nhiệt độ 4 điều bình luận  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: 😘😘😘 ha ha ha ha  
Molly: Đều đáng yêu ha ha ha  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: Ha ha ha hiện tại văn không đáng yêu sao (๑•. •๑)  
Molly: Trước kia văn đều hảo đáng yêu  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	4. Ngày mùa hè phác họa 3

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tập nhị ngày mùa hè phác hoạ ( 3 )  
3

“Ngươi…… Ngươi xem qua kia bức họa?!”

Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt bắt đầu dao động, trong mắt điểm điểm ngọn lửa nháy mắt tắt, hiện ra một chút hoảng loạn, “Ta…… Nhà ta giáo thực tốt, cũng không lộn xộn người khác đồ vật…… Đều do…… Đều do phong! Đối! Kia phong đem bố cấp thổi bay tới, ta liền không cẩn thận ngắm liếc mắt một cái…… Chỉ thấy rõ họa chính là ta, còn lại cái gì cũng không thấy rõ…… Ngươi đừng tới đây!”

Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên bức cho liên tục lui về phía sau, đụng vào mặt sau giá vẽ thượng, suýt nữa té ngã. Lưu hạo nhiên vươn một bàn tay đem Ngô Lỗi ôm tiến trong lòng ngực, một cái tay khác bay nhanh mà đỡ lấy giá vẽ, kết quả Ngô Lỗi đã bị vây ở giá vẽ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trung gian, thân thể còn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên toàn phương vị vô góc chết mà dán, này tư thế làm hắn cảm thấy thập phần xấu hổ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cô ở hắn bên hông tay mang theo ngang ngược lực đạo, bàn tay nhiệt độ thấm vào áo sơmi, trên người mồ hôi mỏng kề sát, mang theo nhẹ suyễn hô hấp liền ở trước mặt thâm thâm thiển thiển, không khí có chút ái muội lên, hắn tim đập đến độ mau cùng ồn ào ve thanh một cái tần suất. Đỏ mặt duỗi tay đẩy đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên ý đồ rời đi hắn ôm ấp, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên dùng hai tay chặt chẽ mà cuốn vào trong lòng ngực.

“Ngươi ngươi ngươi…… Ngươi buông tay a!”

“Phong có thể thổi bay như vậy trọng vải bạt? Nói dối cũng không chuẩn bị bản thảo…… Nhìn vì cái gì lựa chọn gạt ta, ngươi mấy ngày nay trang không biết là muốn nhìn ta chê cười sao?”

“Ai ái xem ngươi chê cười, chính ngươi không phải giống nhau, thích ta còn vẫn luôn không thừa nhận, chỉ dám viết trên giấy, ngươi nhưng thật ra ngay trước mặt ta mặt nói ra a!” Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên nói được có chút bị thương, phản xạ tính phản bác hắn.

Nói ra những lời này giây tiếp theo, Ngô Lỗi liền hối hận, hắn bị Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt cuồn cuộn khí thế dọa tới rồi, cảm giác chính mình bậc lửa hắn trong lòng chỗ sâu nhất một đoàn hỏa.

“Vậy ngươi nói, ta trên giấy viết cái gì?”

“Làm gì hỏi ta, chính ngươi rõ ràng……” Ngô Lỗi bị nóng cháy ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm đến có chút tim đập nhanh, “Đại trời nóng, ngươi đừng dính ở ta trên người, đều là hãn……”

Hắn một bên nói một bên phiết quá mức chống đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên càng dán càng gần ngực.

“Nếu…… Ta đối với ngươi nói họa thượng câu nói kia…… Ngươi sẽ tiếp thu sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình vẫn luôn chờ đợi cơ hội liền vào giờ phút này đã đến, trong lòng đánh trống reo hò, cầm lòng không đậu mà thò lại gần hôn hôn Ngô Lỗi phát sốt vành tai.

“Ngươi có biết hay không, một khi ta nói ra liền thu không quay về…… Nếu ngươi không tiếp thu, ta không thể ích kỷ mà không màng ngươi cảm thụ tiếp tục ăn vạ ngươi, cũng sẽ không vĩ đại đến lưu tại bên cạnh ngươi đảm đương tuyệt thế bạn tốt nhân vật, khi đó ta chỉ biết muốn rời đi ngươi……”

“Ngươi dám nói ngươi sẽ rời đi ta, liền không cần đem ta ôm đến như vậy khẩn! Ngươi đây là trần trụi uy hiếp!” Ngô Lỗi hỏa đại địa ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực giãy giụa, cư nhiên dùng rời đi tới uy hiếp chính mình, cái này Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực đem đem điểm trúng chính mình tử huyệt.

“Ta uy hiếp ngươi cái gì?”

“Rời đi ta còn không tính uy hiếp sao!”

Chính mình rời đi đối Ngô Lỗi tới nói cư nhiên là uy hiếp…… Nhận thức đến chính mình nguyên lai ở Ngô Lỗi trong lòng cũng có được cường điệu muốn vị trí, Lưu hạo nhiên trong cơ thể không ngừng va chạm cảm tình rốt cuộc có phát tiết khẩu, hắn cổ đủ dũng khí nói ra viết ở họa thượng câu nói kia.

“Ngô Lỗi, ta thích ngươi.”

“……” Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực tức khắc an tĩnh xuống dưới, hắn đã phân không rõ là ngoài cửa sổ ve thanh ồn ào vẫn là trước ngực tim đập cuồng liệt, chính mình cũng không biết ở sợ hãi hoặc là chờ mong cái gì.

“Ta thích ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên lại lặp lại một lần, cúi đầu thật sâu mà hôn lên Ngô Lỗi run rẩy môi, thái dương hãn hạ xuống, tích tiến Ngô Lỗi tóc đen, nhưng hắn giờ phút này đã vô pháp bận tâm này đó, vong tình mà vươn đầu lưỡi đỉnh khai Ngô Lỗi nhân kinh ngạc mà khẽ nhếch môi, chạm được đối phương mềm mại đầu lưỡi, một cổ nhàn nhạt Coca hương vị ở lẫn nhau khẩu dịch trung trao đổi, cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi trốn tránh, Lưu hạo nhiên trừng phạt dường như khẽ cắn hắn môi dưới, lại đem hắn xuất khẩu kinh hô phong ở khẩu nội. Ngô Lỗi bị thình lình xảy ra hôn nồng nhiệt làm cho có chút thiếu Oxy, hai chân cũng bắt đầu nhũn ra, eo lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên gắt gao mà cố định, nguyên bản còn ở chống đẩy tay dần dần hoàn thượng trước mặt người cổ, đầu óc một mảnh hỗn độn, cuối cùng mơ mơ màng màng mà giao ra đầu lưỡi, trúc trắc mà đáp lại, làm đối phương cho chính mình một cái lâu dài ngọt ngào hôn môi, phát ra dính nhớp thanh âm.

“Ta thích ngươi……” Vâng chịu cường điệu muốn sự tình nói ba lần nguyên tắc, một hôn sau khi kết thúc, Lưu hạo nhiên khống chế được thở dốc dán ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai lại thông báo một lần, hỏi tiếp nói: “Ngươi thích ta sao?”

“Làm một cái thành thục đại nhân ngươi như vậy hành vi là ở hướng dẫn một cái trẻ vị thành niên yêu sớm……”

“Ngươi thích ta sao?”

“Ta mụ mụ nói, không cần lão nghĩ yêu đương, như vậy bất lợi với thanh thiếu niên thể xác và tinh thần khỏe mạnh……”

“Nói tiếng người.” Lưu hạo nhiên mất đi nhẫn nại, hai tay vặn quá Ngô Lỗi đong đưa lúc lắc đầu, trên mặt ngũ quan bị hắn tễ ở bên nhau, rất giống một con đang ở phun phao tiểu cá vàng.

Ngô Lỗi dùng đỉnh đầu Lưu hạo nhiên hàm dưới, nổi giận đùng đùng mà gào thét, “Nếu không phải thích ngươi, ngươi nha ở hôn ta đệ nhất khẩu thời điểm đã bị ta tấu bay! Nếu không phải thích ngươi, còn làm ngươi thân lâu như vậy, ta có bệnh a!”

Ngoài cửa sổ dương quang trước sau như một cực nóng, phảng phất có thể đem hết thảy hòa tan, Lưu hạo nhiên khó có thể mở miệng bí mật cũng ở như vậy cực nóng cùng Ngô Lỗi thẹn quá thành giận ót đòn nghiêm trọng hạ tiết lộ đến không còn một mảnh.

Hắn mỉm cười đem còn hãy còn hùng hùng hổ hổ Ngô Lỗi cuốn vào trong lòng ngực, cũng mặc kệ hắn như thế nào giãy giụa, cúi người lại cho một cái tinh tế ôn thuần hôn, hai người thân ảnh giao điệp ở một mảnh mát lạnh biển rộng trước, làm người không đành lòng tiến lên phá hư.

Còn không thể kết thúc đâu, này phiền lòng mùa hè cùng với vừa mới bắt đầu yêu say đắm……

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
52 nhiệt độ 2 điều bình luận  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: Ha ha ha ha phiền cầu được thực!  
Miên với đào chi: Này phiền nhân tình yêu!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	5. Tuyệt đối chiếm hữu 1, 2

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tập tam tuyệt đối chiếm hữu ( 1, 2 )  
Ca khúc: Tuyệt đối chiếm hữu, tương đối tự do —— trần viên

CP: Tần phong X phi lưu

===================

Tuyệt đối chiếm hữu

１

“Phi lưu, nếu ngươi là điểu, có phải hay không cũng thích tự do mà phi ở không trung?” Tần phong đem say mê với khắc gỗ phi lưu ôm vào trong ngực, phi lưu ngừng tay động tác, suy nghĩ đã lâu, tưởng hảo sau, nặng nề mà gật gật đầu, “Thích.” Đặt ở bên hông tay nắm thật chặt, Tần phong trầm mặc hồi lâu.

“Phi lưu, ngươi biết cái gì là ái sao?”

“Ái…… Là cái gì?” Phi lưu nghi hoặc mà quay đầu, hắc bạch phân minh trong ánh mắt tràn đầy hồn nhiên, bên hông tay lặc đến hắn sinh đau, hắn không mau mà cầm lấy khắc đao làm bộ muốn triều Tần phong cánh tay trát đi, Tần phong vừa vặn nâng lên buông ra tay, lưỡi đao cọ qua Tần phong mu bàn tay, vẽ ra một đạo nhợt nhạt miệng vết thương, máu tươi toát ra. Phi chảy cấp mà dùng tay đi lau, lại càng lau càng nhiều, Tần phong ăn đau đến rút về tay, kiềm trụ phi lưu thủ đoạn ngăn trở hắn hoạ vô đơn chí hành vi, đứng dậy lấy ra hòm thuốc, thuần thục mà giúp chính mình miệng vết thương tiêu độc bọc lên băng gạc. Phi lưu ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi ở bên cạnh, an tĩnh xem Tần phong xử lý xong miệng vết thương, mới giơ tay nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo Tần phong cánh tay, mặt mang vô tội mà nói: “Không phải cố ý……”

“Ta biết. Nhưng là ngươi còn có mặt khác nói muốn nói sao?”

“……”

“Vì cái gì làm sai sự liền không thể đối người ta nói thanh thực xin lỗi? Ta thực tức giận, cho nên này ba ngày ta không nghĩ lý ngươi, ngươi…… Chính mình muốn chiếu cố hảo tự mình…… Biết không?” Nghe xong Tần phong nói, phi lưu phản ứng chính là chu lên miệng, hầm hừ mà xoay người đem chính mình quan vào nhà, để lại cho Tần phong một cái cũng không quay đầu lại bóng dáng.

Tần phong thật sự sinh khí, suốt 70 tiếng đồng hồ phi lưu cũng chưa nhìn thấy Tần phong, mỗi lần hắn trợn mắt thấy đều là cái kia mang khuyên tai trung niên quái bác sĩ lận thần cấp chính mình mang cơm, phi lưu cảm thấy chính mình đã làm sai chuyện tình, chính là lại có chút ủy khuất, liền tính nửa năm trước chính mình ngộ thương rồi trước mắt cái này biến thái đại thúc, hắn cũng chỉ là đói bụng chính mình cả đêm, làm chính mình cùng biến thái đại thúc xin lỗi mà thôi. Còn không phải là muốn cho ta nói với hắn thực xin lỗi sao, hừ hừ, thật nhỏ mọn!

“Phi lưu ngươi vẫn không nhúc nhích mà xử ở đàng kia làm gì đâu? Mau đi ngủ!” Lận thần xem phi lưu ăn mặc áo ngủ đứng ở cửa sổ vẫn luôn hướng cổng lớn vọng, liền biết hắn đang đợi Tần phong, “Ai, ta cùng ngươi nói, Tần phong chính là này quật tính tình, nói tốt ba ngày không để ý tới ngươi, tuyệt đối không phải ít một phân một giây, ngươi nha vẫn là chạy nhanh nằm trên giường, đôi mắt một bế, ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại 72 giờ không phải đi qua sao? Khi đó ngươi chuẩn có thể thấy hắn.”

Phi lưu chuyển đầu tàn nhẫn trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, cũng không trở về lời nói, vươn ngón trỏ đặt ở bên cửa sổ trên dưới qua lại cào, móng tay thổi qua kim loại phát ra chói tai tạp âm, đây là lận thần nhất chịu không nổi thanh âm, “Ta tiểu tổ tông, ta sợ ngươi thành sao, ta lập tức đi, không quấy rầy ngươi đương pho tượng!” Lận thần dùng tay lấp kín lỗ tai, bất đắc dĩ mà rời khỏi phòng. Phi lưu lúc này mới ngừng nghỉ, đôi mắt không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm cửa, sợ bỏ lỡ bất luận cái gì động tĩnh. Cứ như vậy làm háo một giờ, đêm khuya truyền đến một tiếng thanh thúy chuông cửa vang, phi lưu nháy mắt từ lầu hai phòng chạy tới lầu một cửa, hưng phấn mà mở cửa, “Tần……” Không, không phải Tần phong, phi lưu cảnh giác mà xem kỹ người tới.

“Phi lưu?”

“……”

“Thật là phi lưu! Hai năm…… Ta rốt cuộc tìm được ngươi!” Người tới kích động mà đem hắn ôm tiến trong lòng ngực, phi lưu ngã vào một cái quen thuộc mà ấm áp ôm ấp, này hơi thở làm hắn hoài niệm, phản ứng lại đây phi lưu hồi ôm người tới, ngọt ngào mà hô thanh: “Ca ca……”

２

“Oa, nhân gian có chân tình a…… Hơn phân nửa đêm nhận thân hiện trường rất cảm động sao!” Bị đánh thức lận thần đi ra phòng cho khách nhìn trước mắt ôm nhau hai người nhẹ trào, phi lưu đương hắn không tồn tại dường như, lôi kéo người tới làm hắn ngồi ở trên sô pha, chạy tới cho hắn đổ nước.

“Như vậy vãn quấy rầy quá ngượng ngùng, ta kêu mai trường tô, là phi lưu thân ca ca.” Mai trường tô ngồi ở trên sô pha triều lận thần gật gật đầu, lận thần thấy hắn giơ tay nhấc chân chi gian lộ ra một cổ nho nhã chi khí, xem ra là cái cực cụ hàm dưỡng nam nhân.

“Ta kêu lận thần, Mai tiên sinh, ngươi như thế nào sẽ tìm được nơi này tới?”

“Là cái dạng này, ba ngày trước, có cái kêu Tần phong cảnh sát đánh điện thoại việt dương liên hệ ta, xưng ta lạc đường hai năm đệ đệ ở hắn chỗ đó, báo địa chỉ làm ta trực tiếp tới tìm. Ôm thử một lần tâm thái, ta liền mã bất đình đề mà bay trở về quốc nội, ấn chấm đất chỉ tìm lại đây, không nghĩ tới thật tìm được rồi!” Mai trường tô còn ở vào tìm được thân đệ đệ vui sướng trung, nhìn quanh cửu biệt đệ đệ sinh hoạt căn nhà nhỏ, xác định hắn tình hình gần đây.

Bưng ly nước lại đây phi lưu nghe thấy mai trường tô nhắc tới Tần phong tên, vẻ mặt xán cười mà buông cái ly, gỡ xuống đặt ở kệ sách thượng khung ảnh, chỉ vào ảnh chụp ăn mặc chế phục có vẻ anh khí bức người thanh niên, hướng mai trường tô hiến vật quý giống nhau mà kêu: “Tần phong! Tần phong!”

Mai trường tô cười xoa xoa phi lưu đầu tóc, “Xem ra chúng ta phi lưu thực thích Tần phong tiên sinh.”

“Có thể không thích sao, mấy năm nay đều là Tần phong chiếu cố hắn, sủng đến độ không biên. Hắn không có tới phía trước ta còn có thể tới chỗ này cọ cọ cơm, hắn trụ tiến vào sau Tần phong không rảnh khi còn phải làm ơn ta cho hắn mang cơm, tấm tắc. Bất quá, hiện tại hảo, ngươi cái này thân ca ca cũng tìm hắn, Tần phong cũng rốt cuộc có thời gian đi giao cái bạn gái, ta cũng có thể đến hắn nơi này tới cọ cơm……”

Lận thần còn chưa nói xong, đã bị tức giận phi lưu nghênh diện bát một chén nước, lận thần từ trên sô pha nhảy dựng lên, “Tiểu phi lưu ngươi như vậy khó trách Tần phong không cần ngươi! Uy! Ngươi còn lấy cái ly tạp ta? Còn tới!” Phi lưu cầm lấy bên cạnh có thể bắt được đồ vật hết thảy hướng lận thần trên người ném, chưa hết giận còn muốn nâng lên bàn trà hướng lận thần ném tới.

“Phi lưu, như thế nào có thể như vậy! Còn không đem bàn trà buông!” Mai trường tô giận mắng một tiếng, phi lưu mới đem bàn trà buông, đôi mắt lại gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm lận thần, trong miệng kêu: “Chán ghét! Không rời đi!”

“Lận tiên sinh quá ngượng ngùng, hắn nhất định cho các ngươi thêm rất nhiều phiền toái. Phi lưu, ngươi lại đây.” Phi lưu manh hô hô mà ngồi xuống mai trường tô bên cạnh, quay đầu không xem lận thần. Mai trường tô lắc đầu, ôn nhu mà nói: “Phi lưu, ca ca hiện tại muốn đi tìm gia khách sạn nghỉ ngơi một đêm, ngươi bồi ca ca đi được chứ?”

Phi lưu trong mắt viết đại đại khó xử hai chữ, hắn dùng tay gãi gãi chiết ở đầu gối quần nếp uốn, hơn nửa ngày mới nói ba chữ, “Không rời đi.”

“Phi lưu hiểu lầm, ca ca không phải làm ngươi lập tức rời đi nơi này không trở lại, ngươi đều mất tích hai năm, ca ca quá tưởng ngươi, hôm nay buổi tối liền trước bồi ca ca đi khách sạn, chúng ta tâm sự thiên, ngày mai ta lại mang ngươi tới xem Tần phong tiên sinh như thế nào?”

“Hảo hảo, tiểu phi lưu ta vừa mới là nói giỡn, này ba ngày Tần phong ra nhiệm vụ, muốn tới ngày mai mới trở về, ngươi trước cùng ngươi ca đi khách sạn, ngày mai Tần phong đã trở lại ta làm hắn ở nhà chờ ngươi không phải được rồi?” Lận thần cầm khăn lông xoa tóc, xem phi lưu thật sự vội vàng hống hắn. Phi lưu ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt tràn ngập mong đợi nhìn về phía mai trường tô, “Phải về tới.”

“Hảo, ngày mai ngươi không nói, ta cũng phải tìm Tần phong tiên sinh hảo hảo cùng hắn nói lời cảm tạ đâu.”

“Ân.” Phi lưu lúc này mới vui vẻ gật đầu, tiếp theo nhanh như chớp chạy tiến chính mình phòng, ra tới khi, trên người áo ngủ đổi thành Ｔ tuất cùng quần jean, còn nhiều một cái túi xách, túi xách thượng treo một cái đáng yêu đường hồ lô vật trang sức.

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
43 nhiệt độ  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	6. Tuyệt đối chiếm hữu 3, 4

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tam tuyệt đối chiếm hữu ( 3, 4 )  
３

“Còn tưởng rằng ngươi muốn mang cái gì đâu, như thế nào liền mang theo một cái túi xách? Này đường hồ lô vật trang sức nhưng thật ra làm được rất giống thật sự, ngươi trước kia yêu nhất ăn đường hồ lô đâu.” Mai trường tô mỉm cười duỗi tay sờ sờ vật trang sức, phi lưu hai tay bắt lấy đai an toàn, mặt mang kiêu ngạo đĩnh đĩnh ngực, “Tần phong làm.”

“Hảo, chúng ta liền đi trước tìm khách sạn, cùng lận thần tiên sinh từ biệt.”

“Hừ……” Phi lưu quay đầu đi, vẫn là cảm thấy biến thái đại thúc thực chán ghét.

Mai trường tô vừa định trách cứ phi lưu, lại bị lận thần ngăn lại, “Không có việc gì không có việc gì, tiểu phi lưu còn ở giận ta đâu.” Lận thần xua xua tay, làm mai trường tô đừng để ý. “Tiểu phi lưu, Tần phong ngày mai trở về ta sẽ nói với hắn, ngươi liền an tâm cùng ngươi ca đi khách sạn đi.”

Mai trường tô lôi kéo phi chảy ra gia môn, phi lưu liên tiếp quay đầu lại, chỉ cảm thấy ngay sau đó Tần phong sẽ từ trong phòng chạy ra, thẳng đến lên xe, màu đen cửa sổ cách trở hắn tầm mắt, hắn mới quay đầu tới, chính là chỉ chốc lát sau, hắn như là cảm ứng được cái gì đột nhiên hô to xuống xe. Mai trường tô quay đầu lại trấn an phi lưu, “Ngày mai là có thể nhìn thấy Tần phong tiên sinh, phi lưu ngươi mau hệ thượng đai an toàn.”

“Đã trở lại!” Phi lưu cảm giác Tần phong đã trở lại, tưởng mở cửa xe lại mở không ra, chỉ có thể mãnh chụp cửa sổ xe, “Xuống xe!”

“Hôm nay coi như bồi bồi ngươi đáng thương ca ca được không, ngày mai chúng ta tái kiến Tần phong tiên sinh, ca ca chưa bao giờ lừa gạt ngươi, không phải sao?” Nhìn mai trường tô sắp khóc ra tới biểu tình, phi lưu tự hỏi vài giây, bắt lấy xe tòa tới gần mai trường tô, vươn ngón út, “Ngoéo tay.” Mai trường tô bất đắc dĩ cùng hắn ngoéo tay, xoay người đánh xe hướng trợ lý phát khách sạn địa chỉ chạy đến.

Liền ở ô tô sử ly tại chỗ, Tần phong sau lưng liền bước vào trong phòng, lên lầu hai mở ra phi lưu cửa phòng, nhìn trống rỗng phòng thở dài. Lận thần đi theo hắn lên lầu hai, ỷ ở khung cửa biên, “Phi lưu hắn cùng hắn ca ca mai trường tô đi khách sạn.”

“Ta biết.”

“Thật sự quyết định sao?”

“Ân, ngươi nói đúng, ta hẳn là làm hắn tự do, ta sợ hắn lại cùng ta đãi ở bên nhau, ta sẽ huỷ hoại hắn……”

“Tần phong…… Đem cảm tình thả xuống đến một cái không hiểu ái nhân thân thượng, là kiện cực kỳ thống khổ sự, này nửa năm nhiều ngươi xem hắn ánh mắt càng ngày càng cực đoan, vì lẫn nhau hảo, ta mới khuyên ngươi tách ra một đoạn thời gian. Bất quá…… Bất quá ta hiện tại có điểm lộng không rõ, như vậy kết quả là hai người giải thoát, vẫn là hai người thống khổ bắt đầu…… Rốt cuộc, vừa mới phi lưu biểu hiện, đối với rời đi ngươi là cực độ kháng cự.”

“Thì tính sao đâu, lưu tại ta bên người quá nguy hiểm, hắn hẳn là trở lại hắn ca ca bên người, vô ưu vô lự mà sinh hoạt, mà không phải cùng ta cái này mỗi ngày nghĩ như thế nào đem hắn giam cầm lên biến thái sinh hoạt.” Tần phong tự giễu mà nở nụ cười, suy sụp mà ngồi ở phi lưu trên giường.

“Tần phong, ngươi chẳng qua là quá yêu hắn, ngươi đừng cho chính mình quá lớn áp lực, tình yêu có chiếm hữu tâm lý là thực bình thường.”

“Bình thường sao? Ngươi sẽ mơ thấy chính mình vì đem ái nhân vĩnh viễn lưu tại bên người, mà giết hại hắn, đem hắn chế thành tiêu bản ngâm mình ở formalin sao? Phi lưu căn bản không hiểu cái gọi là tình yêu, cũng không hiểu ta đối hắn hoài như thế dị dạng cảm tình.” Tần phong biểu tình thống khổ lên, từ phát hiện chính mình yêu phi lưu bắt đầu, cái này mộng không có lúc nào là không quấn quanh hắn. Linh hồn của hắn bị kẹp ở thiện ác gian qua lại lôi kéo, mỗi khi hắn bừng tỉnh nhìn phi lưu thuần tịnh khuôn mặt, liền cảm thấy chính mình quá mức dơ bẩn, nếu không phải chính mình đã hơn một năm tới quấy nhiễu, mai trường tô đã sớm tìm được rồi phi lưu, dẫn hắn rời xa chính mình. Không phải mỗi người ái đều là trắng tinh không tì vết, hắn ái quá mức ô trọc, hắn đã mau vì ái hóa thân ma quỷ. Nửa năm nhiều trước, lận thần đã nhận ra chính mình đối phi lưu cực đoan chiếm hữu dục, từng tu quá tâm lý học hắn bắt đầu đối chính mình tiến hành rồi một loạt tâm lý khai thông, hắn dần dần minh bạch, phi lưu hẳn là thuộc về phi ở không trung vui sướng điểu, mà không phải bị chính mình nuôi dưỡng gia tước, hắn muốn thừa dịp hiện tại chính mình tâm còn không có hoàn toàn lâm vào hắc ám trước, còn cấp phi lưu tự do.

“Vẫn là câu nói kia, ngươi chỉ là yêu hắn ái đến không biết như thế nào cho phải, cũng quá sợ hãi mất đi hắn, nếu…… Nếu ngươi cảm thấy phi lưu cũng là ái ngươi, cũng đáp ứng ta, hảo hảo nắm chắc.”

Nhìn Tần phong cô đơn bóng dáng, không khỏi làm lận thần nhớ tới một đầu Nhật Bản thơ bài cú:

“Điểu đi rồi

Phong thủ một vạn tám ngàn dặm hồ nước.”

Ai…… Điểu đi rồi, điểu tự do sao? Nếu là phong, vì sao phải tại chỗ chờ đợi, không bồi điểu cùng nhau bay lượn đâu?

４

Phi lưu đi theo mai trường tô trụ vào khách sạn, mai trường tô phảng phất muốn đem hai năm thời gian cấp bổ trở về, liên tiếp hỏi phi lưu vấn đề. Mà từ phi lưu trong miệng nhắc tới nhiều nhất tên chính là Tần phong, ngẫu nhiên cũng nhắc tới lận thần, bất quá nhắc tới đến hắn phi lưu luôn là kháng cự mà nhíu mày, mãn nhãn ghét bỏ.

“Lận tiên sinh đối với ngươi cũng rất chiếu cố, như thế nào ngươi nhắc tới đến hắn liền không nghĩ nhiều liêu, hắn làm cái gì lệnh ngươi chán ghét sự tình sao?”

“Hắn luôn lôi kéo Tần phong tiến một cái màu trắng trong phòng, ngẩn ngơ chính là đã lâu……” Phi lưu khó được nói một cái trường cú, “Ra tới, Tần phong liền không yêu lý ta……”

“Cho nên ngươi chán ghét hắn? Bởi vì Tần phong?”

“Ân! Chán ghét!” Phi lưu nặng nề mà gật đầu hai cái, không chút do dự lộ ra chán ghét biểu tình.

“Mấy năm nay xác thật ít nhiều Tần phong tiên sinh, ngày mai ta cần phải hảo hảo đáp tạ hắn, ngươi nói, hắn thích cái gì lễ vật?”

“Hắn thích ta đưa.” Phi lưu đắc ý cười, từ nhỏ túi xách lấy ra một con thập phần tinh xảo khắc gỗ chim nhỏ, “Ngày mai, cho hắn!”

“Này khắc gỗ là ngươi làm? Không nghĩ tới chúng ta phi lưu còn có bực này bản lĩnh, đây là cho hắn lễ vật?” Phi lưu cười cong mặt mày, thật cẩn thận mà vuốt ve chim nhỏ, “Đây là hắn……”

“Ngươi nói Tần phong tiên sinh là này con chim nhỏ?” Mai trường tô buồn cười mà chỉ chỉ khắc gỗ, phi lưu lại trịnh trọng mà khẳng định một tiếng, dùng tay triều thượng đi xuống vẽ cái vòng lớn, “Ta là không trung, bồi hắn, đáp ứng quá.”

Phi lưu đến nay cũng không có quên chính mình lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Tần phong cảnh tượng, đương chính mình bị người xấu mê đi sau, tỉnh lại phát hiện chính mình đã tới rồi xa lạ địa phương, trải qua thật nhiều thiên, hắn đều yên lặng chịu đựng, sau lại hắn dựa theo ngày thường ca ca giáo phòng thân thuật trốn thoát, còn báo cảnh sát, không lâu người xấu đã bị bắt đi, chính mình bị đưa tới một cái trong căn phòng nhỏ, một cái cảnh sát tiến vào hỏi chính mình một đống vấn đề, hắn đầy đầu mờ mịt, đối mặt người xa lạ quá sợ hãi, cái gì đều nhớ không nổi.

“Ngươi là người ở nơi nào?”

“Không biết.”

“Người nhà ngươi gọi là gì?”

“Tô ca ca.”

“Có thể viết ra tới sao?”

“Ta sẽ không viết tự.”

Ca ca nói qua không thể đối người xa lạ giảng nói thật, cứ như vậy, vô luận là ai tới, giống như đều không đáng tín nhiệm, chính mình cuối cùng dứt khoát cúi đầu chơi ngón tay, một câu không nói. Thẳng đến một con khớp xương rõ ràng bàn tay tới rồi chính mình trước mặt, ngẩng đầu thấy một trương tuấn lãng anh khí gương mặt, “Ngươi hảo, ta kêu Tần phong.” Trong thanh âm mang theo yên ổn nhân tâm lực lượng, làm hắn nhịn không được hồi nắm hắn duỗi lại đây tay, hắn tay sạch sẽ mà ấm áp, tựa như hắn cho người ta ấn tượng giống nhau.

“Ngươi kêu phi lưu?”

“Ân.”

“Ngươi quên nhà của ngươi ở nơi nào, cũng không biết chính mình người nhà gọi là gì đúng không?”

“…… Ân.”

“Ngươi muốn ở cục cảnh sát qua đêm sao? Nếu có thể nói, có thể hay không thỉnh ngươi cùng ta cùng nhau về nhà, nhà ta theo ta một người, ban đêm quá sợ hãi, ở tìm được người nhà của ngươi trước ngươi có thể bồi ta sao?”

Người này cùng chính mình giống nhau đâu…… Tô ca ca công tác bận quá thời điểm chính mình cũng là một mình một người, thật giống như ca ca một chút cũng không cần chính mình…… Hắn nắm Tần phong tay, cùng Tần phong đối diện, lộ ra mềm hoá nhân tâm tươi cười, ưng thuận hứa hẹn, “Đừng sợ, ta bồi ngươi.”

Ca ca, ngươi xem, người này yêu cầu ta.

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
30 nhiệt độ  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	7. Tuyệt đối chiếm hữu 5, 6

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tập tam tuyệt đối chiếm hữu ( 5, 6 )  
５

Mai trường tô nhìn vuốt ve khắc gỗ phi lưu, ánh mắt trở nên thâm trầm lên, nhớ tới Tần phong đánh cấp chính mình cái kia điện thoại. Khi đó, chính mình đang ở nước Mỹ mở họp, ngày thường ổn trọng người yêu tiêu cảnh diễm lại xông vào văn phòng, nói có người biết phi lưu tin tức, làm chính mình ra tới tiếp điện thoại. Mấy năm nay đã tiếp nhận quá nhiều bôn tiền tới lừa dối điện thoại, mai trường tô nửa tin nửa ngờ mà đem điện thoại đặt ở bên tai.

“Ngươi hảo.”

“Mai tiên sinh ngươi hảo, ta kêu Tần phong.”

Kế tiếp, Tần phong cũng kỹ càng tỉ mỉ mà thuyết minh phi lưu bị trói quá trình, nguyên lai chỉ là một đám bình thường bọn buôn người, thấy phi lưu tâm trí không được đầy đủ, liền lừa hắn vào chỗ ngoặt dùng mê dược hôn mê hắn, bỏ vào Minibus cốp xe rời đi Thượng Hải, thế nhưng trằn trọc bị vận đến Hà Nam. May mắn phi lưu học quá một chút võ thuật phòng thân, cơ trí mà trốn thoát còn báo cảnh sát, chẳng qua cảnh sát hỏi hắn bất luận vấn đề gì, hắn đều nói năng thận trọng, cũng biết hắn tâm trí không được đầy đủ, trên người không có bất luận cái gì có thể chứng minh hắn thân phận đồ vật, cuối cùng không có biện pháp chỉ phải làm tuổi cùng hắn gần Tần phong dẫn hắn trở về nhà. Tần phong thông qua từ phi lưu trong miệng đạt được một hai điểm manh mối, bắt đầu điều tra, nửa năm sau rốt cuộc xác định phi lưu thân phận —— Thượng Hải Lang Gia công ty nhị công tử. Chỉ là hắn lại ở khi đó lựa chọn dấu diếm phi lưu tin tức.

“Thỉnh tha thứ ta đã hơn một năm dấu diếm, ta khi đó phát hiện chính mình đã không rời đi phi lưu, cho nên làm ra sai lầm quyết định. Hiện giờ, ta hối hận…… Ta như vậy làm hắn ở hoàn toàn không biết gì cả dưới tình huống, bị bắt lựa chọn cùng người nhà chia lìa, cho các ngươi lo lắng, đều là ta tư tâm ở quấy phá, cuối cùng cũng không có thể chiếu cố hảo hắn…… Thực xin lỗi…… Ta bảo đảm ngươi nhận được hắn lúc sau, không bao giờ sẽ đi quấy rầy các ngươi……”

Giống như vậy tình huống, mai trường tô cũng không biết dùng pháp luật chế tài hắn vẫn là cảm tạ hắn, bất quá ở chưa thấy được phi lưu phía trước hết thảy đều là nói vô ích, căn cứ Tần phong cung cấp địa chỉ thật sự tìm được rồi phi lưu, cái này làm cho hắn thoáng đối Tần phong cái này tiểu cảnh sát buông xuống một chút khúc mắc. Lại quan sát phi lưu nhắc tới Tần phong khi, vô cùng ỷ lại tín nhiệm biểu tình, xem ra, Tần phong ở phi lưu trong lòng đã chiếm cứ rất lớn vị trí, Tần phong chính là phi lưu nhớ kỹ người đầu tiên danh đâu…… Liền tính là chính mình, phi lưu cũng chỉ nhớ rõ kêu hắn tô ca ca hoặc là ca ca. Cái này làm cho hắn có chút đau đầu, lấy ở Tần phong trong nhà phi lưu biểu hiện tới xem, rời đi Tần phong là hắn hiện tại nhất mâu thuẫn sự tình.

“Phi lưu, ca ca hỏi ngươi một vấn đề, nếu có một ngày Tần phong…… Tựa như cái kia lận tiên sinh nói như vậy, tìm cái bạn gái kết hôn, yêu cầu ngươi dọn ra tới, khi đó……”

“Tần phong sẽ không kết hôn!” Phi lưu sinh khí mà nhíu mày, hai tay dùng sức đập chăn bông, “Hắn chỉ cần ta bồi hắn!”

“Hảo hảo hảo, ta này chỉ là giả thiết mà thôi. Kia nếu hắn không cần ngươi bồi đâu? Hoặc là hắn tìm được rồi một cái có thể có thể càng tốt bồi người của hắn……”

“Hắn sẽ không tìm!” Phi lưu nâng cằm lên, lộ ra cực cụ tự tin tươi cười, “Hắn chỉ cần ta.”

“Phi lưu, ngươi như vậy……” Mai trường tô có chút minh bạch lận thần lời nói, phi lưu loại thái độ này, đặt ở Tần phong trong nhà, Tần phong xác thật không hảo tìm bạn gái, hoặc là Tần phong chính là bởi vì nguyên nhân này mới làm chính mình tới tìm phi lưu trở về? “Chính là Tần phong là cái bình thường nam nhân, cuối cùng hắn yêu cầu chính là nữ nhân làm bạn, hiểu sao?”

“Kia biến thái đại thúc cũng như vậy cùng Tần phong nói!” Phi lưu oán hận mà nói, từ trên giường đứng dậy cầm lấy tiểu túi xách, liền tính toán hướng cửa chạy. Mai trường tô chạy nhanh đuổi theo đi ngăn cản hắn, “Phi lưu, đừng kích động, ca ca nói giỡn!” Kéo hắn hống nửa ngày mới làm hắn đem tiểu túi xách buông.

“Hắn còn nói ta về sau cũng sẽ đi tìm nữ nhân!” Phi lưu nằm vào trong chăn, hãy còn oán giận, “Ta sinh khí cầm đao ngăn cản hắn nói tiếp……” Mai trường tô hoảng sợ, “Ngươi như thế nào có thể cầm đao đâu!” Nhưng là phi lưu như là nghe không thấy mai trường tô hỏi vấn đề, tiếp tục lải nhải, trong tay còn nắm kia chỉ khắc gỗ chim nhỏ, “Không cẩn thận đâm đến hắn, Tần phong còn giận ta, chán ghét!”

“Phi lưu, mặc kệ thế nào đều không thể cầm đao đối với người khác……” Mai trường tô vẫn là muốn đối phi lưu loại này nguy hiểm hành vi tiến hành tư tưởng giáo dục, lại bị phi lưu đánh gãy.

“Ca ca……” Phi lưu ngước mắt thẳng tắp nhìn phía mai trường tô, “Không thể cho người khác, Tần phong là của ta.”

Mai trường tô nhìn phi lưu nhất quán thanh triệt trong mắt xuất hiện ra đối Tần phong thật sâu chiếm hữu dục, trong lòng thất kinh, này ánh mắt…… Quả thực liền cùng tiêu cảnh diễm xem chính mình khi giống nhau! Hay là……

６

Bởi vì chính mình suy đoán một đêm không ngủ tốt mai trường tô, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm đã bị phi lưu từ trong ổ chăn nài ép lôi kéo ra cửa tìm Tần phong đi. Tới rồi Tần phong cửa nhà, lại thấy một người anh đĩnh soái khí thanh niên chính hướng một chiếc trong xe dọn đồ vật, phi lưu bỏ xuống chính mình một đường chạy chậm chạy về phía tên kia thanh niên.

“Tần phong!” Nghe được phi lưu thanh âm, Tần phong buông trong tay đồ vật, phi lưu cũng không mang theo tạm dừng, thẳng triều Tần phong trong lòng ngực đánh tới, Tần phong ánh mắt lộ ra một mạt ôn nhu, vừa định duỗi tay ôm lấy hắn, lại ngạnh sinh sinh cương ở giữa không trung. Mai trường tô từ phía sau đuổi lại đây, thần sắc phức tạp, không biết dùng thái độ như thế nào tới đối mặt cái này chiếu cố phi lưu rồi lại dấu diếm hắn tin tức cảnh sát nhân dân.

“Tần phong tiên sinh.”

“Mai tiên sinh.” Tần phong từ thanh âm đoán được mai trường tô thân phận, đem phi lưu từ trong lòng nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, hắn không hiểu như thế nào biểu đạt chính mình đối mai trường tô xin lỗi, chỉ có thể triều mai trường tô thật sâu mà cúc một cung, “Thực xin lỗi……” Phi lưu xem Tần phong cấp mai trường tô khom lưng, hắn cũng cúc một cung, đứng dậy sau nắm chặt Tần phong eo biên quần áo.

“Ngươi đây là?” Mai trường tô chỉ vào trong xe hành lý hỏi.

“Chuyển nhà.” Tần phong trả lời xong mai trường tô, tiếp theo quay đầu đối túm chính mình quần áo không bỏ phi lưu ôn nhu nói: “Ngươi hành lý ở ngươi phòng, đã sửa sang lại hảo.” Phi lưu không biết vì cái gì Tần phong muốn chuyển nhà, bất quá nghe hắn nói giúp chính mình sửa sang lại hảo hành lý, cho rằng hắn muốn cho chính mình đi đem hành lý bắt được trong xe, liền vui vẻ mà chạy vào trong phòng.

“Tuy rằng ngươi che giấu ta, nhưng là ngươi đem phi lưu chiếu cố rất khá, từ điểm đó xuất phát, ta còn là muốn cảm ơn ngươi. Ta sẽ không làm khó dễ ngươi, chỉ là phi lưu……” Mai trường tô vừa định cùng Tần phong thảo luận phi lưu đối thái độ của hắn vấn đề, liền thấy phi lưu lôi kéo rương hành lý, giống vui vẻ con thỏ giống nhau triều bên này chạy tới, đem rương hành lý giao cho Tần phong sau, cởi tiểu túi xách ném vào trong xe, lại dính trở về Tần phong bên cạnh. Tần phong cúi đầu nhìn mắt phi lưu, yên lặng mà đem tiểu túi xách từ trong xe lấy ra tới, một lần nữa cấp phi lưu quải hảo, đem rương hành lý hướng mai trường tô chỗ đó đẩy, lại bị phi lưu ngăn cản lại đẩy trở về chính mình bên người.

“Phi lưu, cảm ơn ngươi mấy năm nay làm bạn…… Bất quá hiện tại gia trưởng của ngươi tới đón ngươi, ngươi không cần bồi ta.” Tần phong nhẹ nhàng bẻ ra phi lưu tay, đem rương hành lý phóng tới mai trường tô bên cạnh, “Ta hôm nay chuyển nhà, ngươi trước cùng ca ca ngươi trở về, quá hai ngày ta lại đi xem ngươi được chứ?” Phi lưu cũng không nói lời nào, chỉ là bắt lấy Tần phong quần áo không bỏ, quật cường mà nhìn hắn, “Chúng ta cùng nhau.”

“Phi lưu, ngươi xem Tần phong tiên sinh ở vội, ngươi như vậy sẽ cho hắn thêm phiền toái, quá hai ngày ta lại mang ngươi tới xem hắn, hảo sao?”

“Không cần!” Phi lưu có loại dự cảm, chính mình nếu buông tay liền rốt cuộc tìm không thấy Tần phong. Hắn có chút nôn nóng, cảm thấy Tần phong thật sự tính toán vĩnh viễn không để ý tới hắn, một tay từ nhỏ túi xách móc ra kia chỉ khắc gỗ chim nhỏ, đỏ mặt đem nó nhẹ nhàng đặt ở Tần phong lòng bàn tay, “Cho ngươi…… Thích!”

“Này chim nhỏ điêu đến thật là đẹp mắt, nga, đúng rồi, ngươi điêu sở hữu tiểu khắc gỗ ta cũng đem chúng nó đặt ở rương hành lý, hiện tại liền giao cho Mai tiên sinh bảo quản, tính cả cái này…… Ta đi trước giữ cửa khóa lại.” Tần phong cố tình lảng tránh phi lưu nóng cháy ánh mắt, đem khắc gỗ chim nhỏ đưa cho mai trường tô, xoay người đi quan đại môn. Phi lưu nhấp môi không nói chuyện nữa, chỉ là đem Tần phong quần áo nắm chặt đến càng khẩn, nhắm mắt theo đuôi mà đi theo hắn. Tần phong khóa kỹ môn, trở lại xe bên, phi lưu muốn cướp trước một bước lên xe, lại bị Tần phong căng ra đôi tay ngăn trở, “Phi lưu, ngươi nghe ta nói, ngươi đều hai năm không gặp ca ca ngươi, khẳng định rất muốn hắn, ngươi nhiều cùng hắn đãi hai ngày, ta chuyển nhà xong, đem bên kia sửa sang lại hảo, liền lập tức đi tìm ngươi ngươi được không?”

Phi lưu thật sự nóng nảy, hắn nắm Tần phong trước ngực quần áo, đậu đại nước mắt phác rào đi xuống rớt, đem vùi đầu ở Tần phong ngực, thân mình bởi vì khóc thút thít mà không ngừng run rẩy. Mai trường tô nhìn đau lòng cực kỳ, duỗi tay đem phi lưu từ Tần phong trong lòng ngực lôi ra tới, phi lưu vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định mà nắm Tần phong kia chỉ không cẩn thận bị chính mình cắt qua tay, vẫn luôn kêu: “Thực xin lỗi…… Thực xin lỗi……” Nước mắt dừng ở đã đóng vảy miệng vết thương thượng, thế nhưng làm Tần phong cảm giác được xuyên tim đau đớn.

“Không cần phải nói thực xin lỗi, ta khí đã tiêu, hiện tại ba ngày đã qua, ta sẽ không không để ý tới ngươi, thật sự chỉ là muốn cho ngươi trước bồi Mai tiên sinh hai ngày, bên kia còn không có thu thập hảo không thể trụ người, như vậy, chờ ta sửa sang lại hảo lại đem ngươi tiếp nhận đi, đừng khóc……”

“Ngươi gạt ta!” Phi lưu lúc này rồi lại trở nên vô cùng cơ trí, nếu chỉ là chuyển nhà, vì cái gì không đem chính mình hành lý cùng nhau dọn qua đi? Rõ ràng chính là nói dối, Tần phong thật sự không nghĩ chính mình bồi hắn, có lẽ tựa như biến thái đại thúc cùng ca ca nói như vậy, Tần phong tìm được rồi một nữ nhân tới bồi hắn, không hề yêu cầu hắn…… Thật giống như muốn xác minh phi lưu ý tưởng dường như, một tiếng kiều tiếu kinh hô làm ba người dừng động tác.

“Tần đại ca, đây là làm sao vậy?”

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
38 nhiệt độ  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	8. Tuyệt đối chiếm hữu 7, 8, 9

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tập tam tuyệt đối chiếm hữu ( 7, 8, 9 )  
７

Trương tử phong là Tần phong cảnh giáo trực hệ học muội, sau lại còn thành đồng sự, ngày thường quan hệ cũng không tồi, mấy ngày hôm trước Tần phong đột nhiên nói muốn tìm phòng ở, vừa vặn chính mình cùng bạn trai tính toán ở chung, liền cùng Tần phong thương lượng làm hắn thuê hạ chính mình kia sở phòng ở, hôm nay ước hảo cho hắn đưa cửa phòng chìa khóa, không nghĩ tới vừa đến Tần phong cửa nhà liền thấy hắn cùng hai gã soái ca lôi lôi kéo kéo.

Phi lưu thấy trương tử phong càng thêm kích động lên, hắn dùng sức tránh ra mai trường tô trói buộc, hai tay vòng thượng Tần phong cổ, vững chắc mà gặm thượng bờ môi của hắn, Tần phong bị đâm cho cái mũi lên men, miệng bị phi lưu cắn, đau đến đã có chút chết lặng, chỉ cảm thấy phải bị hắn cắn xuống một miếng thịt tới. Ngắn ngủn vài giây, phi lưu liền mạch lưu loát mà hoàn thành trọn bộ động tác, xoay người đem Tần phong hộ ở sau người, đối trương tử phong căm tức nhìn cảnh cáo nói: “Hắn là của ta! Không cần ngươi!”

“Hiểu lầm…… Đều là hiểu lầm……” Trương tử phong cười gượng hai tiếng, đột nhiên nhớ tới lận thần bác sĩ cùng chính mình nhắc tới Tần phong ở chung người, vị này thoạt nhìn chiếm hữu dục cũng không phải là giống nhau cường a, tấm tắc, Tần đại ca khẩu vị rất trọng…… “Ta chỉ là tới đưa cái chìa khóa, lập tức liền đi, các ngươi tiếp tục tiếp tục……”

Tần phong xoa xoa cái mũi, nhìn lấy phi nhân loại tốc độ thoát đi hiện trường trương tử phong, cảm giác sâu sắc lấy nàng bát quái năng lực, ngày mai cục cảnh sát nói không chừng như thế nào nghị luận chính mình. Phi lưu vặn quá Tần phong đầu đối mặt chính mình, ngày thường thanh triệt hai mắt nhiễm nùng liệt chiếm hữu dục cùng nhất định phải được quyết tâm, “Ngươi là của ta.” Tròng mắt là vô tận ám, lôi kéo Tần phong suy nghĩ hướng vạn trượng trong vực sâu rớt, nhìn như vậy phi lưu, tựa như thấy được tràn đầy tư dục chính mình, Tần phong trong lòng kia cổ âm u lại bị câu lên, nếu là phi lưu hoàn hoàn toàn toàn thuộc về ta thì tốt rồi, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng một ninh cổ hắn, hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không rời đi chính mình…… Đột nhiên, Tần phong cảm thấy chính mình hô hấp khó khăn lên, cổ đang bị một cổ lực lượng gắt gao cô trụ, Tần phong giơ tay muốn tránh thoát, một sờ soạng, lại phát hiện là phi lưu dùng đôi tay bóp chính mình cổ, mai trường tô vội vàng ra tiếng ngăn cản, thấy phi lưu căn bản không có dừng lại ý tứ, Tần phong đã bị véo đến mặt đỏ tai hồng, gân xanh tuôn ra, nhất thời lại không thể đem phi lưu tay lộng khai, dưới tình thế cấp bách đành phải tay phách hắn sau cổ, đem hắn mê đi. Tần phong quỳ rạp xuống ven đường, bị mới mẻ không khí sặc đến thẳng ho khan, mai trường tô nhíu mày ôm té xỉu phi lưu, lâm vào lưỡng nan hoàn cảnh.

“Tần phong tiên sinh, ta tưởng cái này gia ngươi tạm thời dọn không được……”

Đem phi lưu ôm vào phòng, mai trường tô đem hắn đặt ở sô pha thượng, Tần phong từ trong xe lấy ra một cái thảm cho hắn phủ thêm, phi lưu trên môi còn dính có chính mình vết máu, thoạt nhìn nhiều vài phần yêu diễm, làm Tần phong nhịn không được duỗi tay đi sờ, trong ánh mắt nổi lên một tầng dục vọng.

“Ngươi yêu ta đệ đệ sao?” Mai trường tô tuy rằng đưa ra nghi vấn, nhưng là trong lòng sớm đã có khẳng định đáp án. “Hơn một năm trước, ngươi phát hiện chính ngươi yêu hắn, cho nên ích kỷ mà muốn hắn lưu tại bên cạnh ngươi, lựa chọn dấu diếm hắn tin tức. Trải qua đã hơn một năm chiếu cố, làm ngươi cảm thấy thập phần mệt mỏi, hắn tâm trí không được đầy đủ, căn bản không hiểu tình yêu, hơn nữa ngày sau cũng không có khả năng cho ngươi sinh nhi dục nữ, thậm chí còn phải bồi thượng chính mình nhất sinh đi chiếu cố hắn, ngươi cảm nhận được áp lực cho nên muốn muốn từ bỏ, vì thế liên hệ ta?”

“Yêu hắn ta chưa bao giờ hối hận quá, ta từ bỏ không phải bởi vì cảm thấy hắn là gánh vác…… Kỳ thật…… Ta ba ba là tử hình phạm, trong nhà thân nhân thường xuyên bị người chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ, ta mụ mụ bởi vì cái này điên rồi, không lâu liền qua đời…… Ta từ nhỏ tâm lý cùng những người khác không giống nhau, dễ dàng cực đoan, cho dù chính mình đương cảnh sát, cũng không thắng nổi tâm lý vặn vẹo, có lẽ ta trên người di truyền cha mẹ ta điên cuồng cùng tội ác ước số đi, yêu phi lưu sau, ta liền vẫn luôn muốn chiếm hữu hắn, thậm chí muốn chấm dứt hắn sinh mệnh đem hắn vĩnh viễn giam cầm ở ta bên người……” Tần phong si mê mà vuốt phi lưu thái dương, vì hắn đem chính mình chân chính tâm sự lỏa lồ ở kẻ thứ ba trước mặt.

Mai trường tô nhìn Tần phong dần dần hiển lộ ở trong mắt chân thật dục vọng, tâm đi xuống trầm, nếu là ngày thường chính mình tuyệt đối không thể ở làm chính mình đệ đệ cùng như vậy nguy hiểm phần tử tiếp xúc, chẳng qua…… Nhà mình phi lưu đối trước mắt cái này tiểu cảnh sát chiếm hữu dục cũng cường đến dọa người, vừa mới liền suýt nữa muốn Tần phong tánh mạng. Đối với phi lưu tới nói, càng làm hắn làm không vui sự tình, hắn liền càng phản nghịch, nếu chính mình mạnh mẽ đem hắn cùng Tần phong ngăn cách, phỏng chừng sẽ buộc hắn làm càng nhiều thương tổn người khác cùng chính mình sự tình.

Mai trường tô đối như vậy phi lưu cũng là không hề biện pháp, hắn thở dài, vỗ vỗ Tần phong bả vai, “Có đôi khi ngươi quá dung túng phi lưu, nhưng có chút thời điểm ngươi lại quá cùng phi lưu tích cực. Ái cái này từ, chỉ có giống chúng ta loại này tâm trí kiện toàn người tổng hội thử đi tìm hiểu, nghĩ mọi cách đi có được nó. Mà hắn căn bản không có hứng thú biết, hắn chỉ cần biết ngươi là hắn là đến nơi, cho dù không biết đây là tình yêu, hắn cũng ở dùng hắn phương thức ái ngươi. Ngươi minh bạch ta ý tứ sao?”

“Hắn dùng hắn phương thức ở yêu ta?” Nghe xong mai trường tô nói, Tần phong ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn, cảm giác đã tràn đầy nước bùn tâm chiểu mạn nổi lên một cổ nước trong.

８

Nhìn Tần phong vẻ mặt trì độn bộ dáng, mai trường tô trong lòng ở lấy máu, chính mình tưới lớn lên trắng nõn đồ ăn, làm heo củng liền tính, còn phải chính mình thân thủ phủng cấp này đầu heo củng!

“Tần phong, ngươi cảm thấy một cái chỉ số thông minh chỉ có ７ tuổi người nếu không phải bởi vì thích cùng chiếm hữu, sẽ để ý ngươi với ai ở bên nhau? Sẽ để ý ngươi có hay không bạn gái có thể hay không kết hôn sao?”

Tần phong cảm thấy chính mình trong lòng kia cổ nước trong ào ạt hướng lên trên mạo, đem nước bùn đều cấp tách ra, vui mừng mà duỗi tay bắt lấy phi lưu tay, lại rất sợ đem hắn trảo đau, chỉ phải nhẹ nhàng nắm, “Tuy rằng hắn không biết cái gì là ái, nhưng là hắn yêu ta. Tựa như ta yêu hắn giống nhau.” Này cổ thanh lưu đã rót biến toàn thân, cấp Tần phong dần dần trầm tịch tâm linh rót vào tân sức sống.

“Ngươi đừng cao hứng đến quá sớm. Ta cho ngươi nửa năm thời gian, mặc kệ ngươi dùng biện pháp gì đều hảo, đem ngươi kia đáng chết tâm lý thay đổi cho ta điều chỉnh lại đây, phi lưu ta cũng sẽ mang đi, nếu nửa năm sau phi lưu còn đối với ngươi nhớ mãi không quên, ngươi tâm thái cũng khôi phục khỏe mạnh, ta mới suy xét đem phi lưu giao cho ngươi chiếu cố.”

Tần phong xưa nay nghiêm túc đoan chính mặt đều nhạc ra răng nanh, mai trường tô mặt sau lời nói một câu cũng không nghe thấy, tưởng tượng đến phi lưu là yêu hắn, liền nhịn không được hôn một cái còn ở ngủ say phi lưu. Tưởng một chút, hôn một cái, lặp lại rất nhiều lần, cuối cùng chưa đã thèm mà tưởng lại để sát vào phi lưu điềm tĩnh ngủ nhan khi, bị mặt âm trầm mai trường tô, xách theo sau cổ nhắc lên, ném tới ngoài cửa.

Một giờ sau, phi lưu mới từ từ chuyển tỉnh, mai trường tô liền ngồi ở hắn bên người, nhìn quanh bốn phía lại không có Tần phong thân ảnh, phi lưu từ trên sô pha nhảy xuống tới, đem phòng ở mỗi cái cửa phòng đều khai biến, cũng chưa tìm được Tần phong. Không có, đều không có……

“Phi lưu, Tần phong hắn không ở nơi này, ngươi……” Mai trường tô còn tưởng an ủi phi lưu, lại thấy phi lưu ánh mắt dại ra, dần dần không thích hợp lên, hắn chậm rãi đi đến bàn trà trước, cầm lấy tùy tay bày biện ở đàng kia khắc gỗ chim nhỏ. “Tần phong…… Không thấy……” Từng giọt nước mắt dính ướt chim nhỏ cánh, “Hắn không cần ta……”

“Phi lưu, Tần phong hắn……”

“Ca ca! Tần phong không thấy!”

“Hắn không có không thấy, hắn……”

“Ta nhớ ra rồi, ta không cẩn thận vết cắt hắn tay, chưa cho hắn xin lỗi, hắn sinh khí không để ý tới ta……”

“Phi lưu, phi lưu ngươi trước hết nghe ta nói xong……” Mai trường tô đỡ lấy phi lưu bả vai làm hắn đối mặt chính mình, chính là lại bị phi lưu lóe qua đi.

“Biến thái đại thúc!”

“Phi lưu, ta không phải lận tiên sinh…… Ta là ngươi ca……”

“Trời tối! Tần phong phải về tới!” Phi lưu nói liền đăng đăng chạy thượng lầu hai phòng như cũ vẫn không nhúc nhích mà đứng ở cửa sổ bên, đi xuống nhìn cửa. Đi theo lên lầu mai trường tô nhìn nhìn bên ngoài sáng lạn dương quang, thở dài, xem ra phi lưu là không muốn đối mặt Tần phong rời đi sự thật. Móc di động ra cấp đi bên ngoài mua đồ ăn Tần phong gọi điện thoại, đem điện thoại tiến đến phi lưu bên tai.

“Uy? Mai đại ca phi lưu đã thức chưa?” Nghe được quen thuộc thanh âm, phi lưu một phen đoạt lấy di động, rõ ràng muốn khóc bộ dáng, nhưng chính là ra không được thanh.

“Như thế nào không thanh âm…… Phi lưu?” Từ dồn dập tiếng hít thở trung, Tần phong phân biệt ra điện thoại bên kia là phi lưu.

“Thực xin lỗi……” Phi lưu rốt cuộc giống làm sai sự hài tử giống nhau cúi đầu khóc thút thít, “Trở về…… Trở về……”

“Ngươi đừng khóc, ta liền ở cổng lớn……”

Phi lưu ném di động bay nhanh mà chạy xuống lâu, mở cửa liền thấy Tần phong dẫn theo một túi đồ ăn đứng ở cửa. “Oa” một tiếng, phác gục Tần phong trong lòng ngực, ôm cổ hắn khóc đến ủy khuất cực kỳ, Tần phong một tay xách theo đồ ăn, trên tay còn cầm di động, một tay vỗ nhẹ phi lưu phía sau lưng, liên tục trấn an, bận tối mày tối mặt. Mai trường tô trong tay cầm bị phi lưu ném xuống đất suýt nữa báo hỏng di động ngừng ở cửa thang lầu thượng, thoải mái thở dài. Hắn liền như vậy một cái thân đệ đệ, phi lưu vui vẻ mới là quan trọng nhất không phải sao, đến nỗi chuyện khác, liền giao cho cái này làm ca ca tới bãi bình.

9

Nửa năm sau

“Tần phong, ngươi này nửa năm tâm thái bảo trì đến phi thường hảo, xem ra tình yêu lực lượng xác thật là vĩ đại a!” Lận thần chi khởi đùi phải, uống lên khẩu cà phê, trêu chọc nói.

“Hảo, ngày mai phi lưu phải đã trở lại, ta đi về trước đem hắn phòng lại dọn dẹp một chút.”

“Ai…… Lại không thể đến nhà các ngươi cọ cơm……” Ngẫm lại phi lưu kia tiểu bình dấm chua, nếu Tần phong ở nhà, chính mình về sau liền bước vào Tần phong gia môn đều có điểm khó khăn đi. Một năm trước, chính mình liền cùng Tần phong nói phản đối hắn cùng phi lưu ở bên nhau, một câu sở thích luyến đồng từ trong miệng mới từ trong miệng toát ra tới, kia tiểu hài tử liền nổi điên mà cầm đao triều chính mình loạn vũ, lận thần sờ sờ chính mình eo, cảm giác đã sớm hảo miệng vết thương còn ở ẩn ẩn làm đau, đột nhiên ý thức được, Tần phong sẽ trở nên tâm lý vặn vẹo kỳ thật cũng là này tiểu hài tử tạo thành đi…… Nghĩ đến đây, lận thần không cấm rùng mình một cái, vì bảo mệnh, vẫn là rời xa hắn hảo.

“Đừng trách hắn, ta quán.” Tần gió nổi lên thân toàn mở cửa quan, quay đầu lại bình tĩnh mà tới một câu.

Lận thần hướng lên trời mắt trợn trắng, “Đi thong thả không tiễn!” Một đám liền sẽ tú ân ái, đại gia ta không hầu hạ!

Tần phong trở về nhà, khom lưng đem cởi giày dọn xong, lại phát hiện môn quan nhiều song giày chơi bóng. Lúc này, lầu hai truyền đến một trận ngắn ngủi tiếng bước chân, hẳn là ngày hôm sau mới trở về phi chảy ra hiện tại cửa thang lầu, “Tần phong!” Phi lưu trực tiếp nhảy tới Tần phong trên người, hai tay thân mật mà ôm cổ hắn, hai chân quấn lấy hắn eo, Tần phong ôm hắn ổn ổn thân hình.

“Không phải thuyết minh thiên sao, như thế nào hôm nay liền đã trở lại?” Kinh ngạc Tần phong nhân thể ôm phi đổ trong phòng đi, ngồi ở trên sô pha. Này hơn nửa năm không gặp, phi lưu trường cao, lại còn có biến trầm không ít, hắn âm thầm may mắn chính mình ở cảnh đội không thả lỏng rèn luyện, bằng không thật đúng là ôm bất động lớn như vậy thân hình vô đuôi hùng.

“Tưởng ngươi.” Phi lưu lấy mặt cọ Tần phong gương mặt, ngọn tóc cọ qua má biên có chút ngứa, Tần phong cố định trụ phi lưu đầu, nhìn chính mình tưởng niệm nửa năm hiện tại lại gần trong gang tấc miệng cười, nghiêng đầu cho hắn một cái triền miên hôn, phi lưu bị hắn hôn đến thấu bất quá khí, nhưng đôi tay lại vẫn là gắt gao mà ôm cổ, Tần phong thối lui một chút, làm phi lưu có thể hô hấp, thâm tình đôi mắt nhìn chảy thanh tuyền hai mắt, rốt cuộc nói ra chính mình nhất tưởng biểu đạt câu nói kia: “Ta yêu ngươi.”

Phi lưu nghi hoặc mà nhíu nhíu mi, đô miệng ở Tần phong chóp mũi hôn một cái, ngữ khí vẫn như cũ bá đạo, “Ngươi là của ta.” Hắn vẫn là không biết cái gì là ái, nhưng là hắn để ý đối Tần phong tuyệt đối quyền sở hữu, Tần phong là ai đều không thể cướp đi tồn tại.

“Chỉ cần không trung vẫn luôn ở, ta này con chim nhỏ đều chỉ thuộc về ngươi.” Tần phong sủng nịch mà dùng chóp mũi cọ cọ phi lưu.

“Có ta ở đây, ngươi nào cũng đi không được.”

“Đều nghe ngươi.” Hôn hôn phi lưu nhân đắc ý hơi hơi khơi mào lông mày, Tần phong đem thuộc về chính mình hạnh phúc chặt chẽ ôm ở trong lòng ngực, lẫn nhau lẳng lặng nhìn nhau vài giây, lại lần nữa lấy khẩu phong giam.

Ngươi ly không được ta, ta ly không được ngươi, từ nay về sau, ta linh hồn, trọng sinh tâm, còn lại đẹp nhất năm tháng, đều đem bị ngươi chiếm hữu. Mà ngươi cũng đem giao cho ta không trung cuồn cuộn, sao trời lãng mạn, làm ta có thể ở ngươi trong lòng tự do phi hành, không hề bàng hoàng.

bl hạo lỗi răng nanh thỏ nha

Tác giả: Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
47 nhiệt độ 6 điều bình luận  
Chín sinh kiều: Áng văn này viết đến siêu cấp hảo, biến thái bệnh kiều Tần phong biến thái bệnh kiều phi lưu, quả thực viết đến cực hảo, không biết hình dung như thế nào, dù sao cảm giác đối này hai người miêu tả làm ta cảm thấy thực chấn động.  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: Cảm ơn ha, đồng nghiệp văn kỳ thật đều sẽ ooc😂 nói phi lưu viết đến giống ta thật sự vui vẻ 😊😊  
Ngoan ngoãn: Miêu tả thực đúng chỗ, tiểu phi lưu rất giống, rất đẹp  
A _ mục mục: Đúng vậy 23333  
Thêm muối chè đậu đỏ viên: Phi lưu nhất khí phách 23333  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	9. Dã thú nguyên tắc

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 1, 2 )

Ca khúc: ａｎｉｍａｌｓ——Ｍａｒｏｏｎ５

CP: Tần phong X hồ cũng phong dư hoài X thạch bội bội

Chú: Này thiên cùng ngắn năm cùng cái chuyện xưa bối cảnh, bởi vì thạch bội bội quá đáng yêu ( từ ái mỉm cười )

====================

Xé xuống nhân tính ngoại da sau

Chúng ta đều là dã thú hậu đại

Chỉ có không từ thủ đoạn

Mới có thể ở cá lớn nuốt cá bé trung không bị cắn nuốt

Chúng ta thế giới

Chỉ có sinh tồn

Không có ái

—— hồ cũng phong

Nhân sinh liền như vồ mồi

Bản năng cầu sinh cường với hết thảy

Tại đây trong quá trình sinh ra tham lam

Đối con mồi ham muốn chinh phục vọng

Đều là cần thiết cường đại lý do

Mà ta cường đại duy nhất con đường

Chính là đối con mồi vĩnh không buông tay

Không màng tất cả

Thuần túy mà truy đuổi

—— Tần phong

Dã thú nguyên tắc

１

Nhẹ nhàng huyền vũ nhạc khúc ở hoa mỹ yến hội trong sảnh du dương chảy xuôi, tây trang giày da các nam nhân nâng chén trò cười, ăn mặc các màu lễ phục dạ hội mỹ mạo nữ sĩ nhóm, triển lãm chính mình ưu nhã dáng người, làm không ít tự nhận tình trường cao thủ ăn chơi trác táng ở trong đó chu toàn xuyên qua, chế tạo diễm ngộ.

Hôm nay là thương giới long đầu tam thạch công ty chủ tịch thạch thiên con một công tử thạch bội bội mười tám tuổi khánh sinh yến, vô luận hắc bạch hai giới, đều có người tiến đến chúc mừng, mỗi người nhón chân mong chờ vai chính lại gần hiện thân năm phút đồng hồ sau liền biến mất ở trong đại sảnh, lệnh không ít muốn mượn cơ hội này cùng hắn kết bạn người cảm thấy bóp cổ tay, tỉ mỉ giả dạng quá tuổi thanh xuân thiếu nữ hãy còn cắn răng khẽ gắt, lần này lại mất đi phàn thượng cao chi cơ hội.

Thạch bội bội liếc mắt một cái quét biến yến hội thính, phát hiện không có chính mình chờ mong thân ảnh, liền cảm thấy đần độn vô vị, tráng lệ huy hoàng trong đại sảnh, từng đôi mang theo nịnh bợ lấy lòng mắt làm hắn càng thêm bực bội, không cách nào có hứng thú mà thuận miệng đáp tạ mấy cái tiến đến chúc mừng trưởng bối sau, liền vội vàng rời đi. Cửa sổ sát đất ngoại, hồ cũng phong dựa lưng vào đá cẩm thạch lan can, một bộ mơ màng sắp ngủ bộ dáng, há to miệng, đánh hắn hôm nay buổi tối thứ hai mươi chín ngáp, thấy thạch bội mang theo tức giận rời đi đại sảnh, cũng không vội mà đuổi kịp, móc ra chính mình di động bắt đầu đếm ngược: “Ba, hai, một……” Một chữ vừa rơi xuống đất, di động màn hình liền sáng lên, hắn xoay người chống ở lan can thượng, tùy tay một hoa, đem điện thoại lấy xa, đối diện lập tức truyền đến thạch bội bội nghiến răng nghiến lợi truy vấn: “Dư, hoài, đâu! Vì cái gì hắn không tiếp ta điện thoại?”

“Dư lão đại nói, hắn hôm nay còn ở nơi khác công tác, không thể lại đây, làm ngươi chơi đến vui vẻ điểm.”

“Tiểu gia ta hiện tại bởi vì hắn phi thường không vui! Ngươi có phải hay không ở hắn bên cạnh, làm hắn tiếp điện thoại!”

“Thạch đại thiếu gia, ngài trí nhớ sự trao đổi chất tốc độ thật sự có thể đuổi kịp hỏa tiễn thăng thiên, ta đây liền hảo tâm nhắc nhở ngài, liền ở phía trước thiên, dư lão đại bởi vì công tác đến rời đi ba ngày, làm bản nhân, cũng chính là ta tới làm ngài cận vệ, cho nên, ta hiện tại tự nhiên là đi theo ngài ở khách sạn ‘ hưởng thụ ’, không, ở, hắn, thân, biên.”

“Hôm nay chính là ta sinh nhật, công tác quan trọng vẫn là ta quan trọng!” Cho dù đưa điện thoại di động cách xa, thạch bội bội thanh âm vẫn là có thể đâm vào hồ cũng phong màng tai.

Hồ cũng phong không tiếng động mà đánh đệ tam mười cái ngáp, đưa điện thoại di động để sát vào, thanh thanh giọng nói, thấp giọng ôn hòa mà nói: “Ngươi muốn biết?” Ở thạch bội bội còn không có phản ứng lại đây phía trước, trung khí mười phần mà rống lớn nói: “Đi hỏi hắn a!” Nói xong lập tức cắt đứt điện thoại, đem này tắt máy sau bỏ vào túi áo, duỗi lười eo, thưởng thức tươi đẹp ánh trăng tắm gội hạ cảnh đẹp, phỏng chừng từ từ kia chỉ tạc mao tiểu bạch thỏ liền sẽ hùng hổ hồi khách sạn tìm chính mình, sách, kỳ thật hắn thật đúng là muốn hỏi một chút dư hoài, lần này săn thú hành động vì cái gì không cho phép chính mình tham gia, còn phái hắn đường đường dư giúp đệ nhất sát thủ tới bảo hộ cái này cho dù trường tinh xảo khuôn mặt cũng vô pháp che lấp hắn mộc mạc chỉ số thông minh xuẩn thiếu gia, quả thực đại tài tiểu dụng. Chỉ có thể nói tình yêu a, thật sự có thể làm trí giả biến thành ngu người.

“Hồ cũng phong ta đi ngươi đại gia!” Thạch bội bội che lại phát đau lỗ tai, đối với di động phản rống lên trở về, lại phát hiện đối phương sớm đã cắt đứt chính mình điện thoại, tức giận đến thiếu chút nữa đem điện thoại hung hăng ngã trên mặt đất. Mới vừa giơ lên tay liền nhớ tới, đây là dư hoài đưa cho hắn đệ nhất phân lễ vật, yên lặng thu hồi tay, “Thanh âm lớn không dậy nổi sao! Tìm được ngươi ta thỉnh mười cái bác gái đồng thời ở ngươi bên tai nói lời âu yếm!” Căm giận đối với đã đen màn hình uy hiếp, thạch bội bội nhấc chân chạy về đại sảnh đi tìm hồ cũng phong tính sổ.

Ở nơi khác công tác một ngày dư hoài trở về khách sạn, mở ra di động, liền phát hiện màn hình bị thạch bội bội đánh tới điện thoại ký lục cùng tin nhắn cấp chiếm đầy, tuy rằng hiểu biết nhà mình người yêu tính tình, nhưng vào phòng sau, dư hoài ngược lại lại lần nữa đưa điện thoại di động tắt máy, gác ở trên tủ đầu giường, rửa mặt xong sau, tắt đèn ngủ.

Ở phòng đối diện cao ốc, một thanh tiêu âm thương đặt tại một cái mang màu trắng mặt nạ hắc y nhân trên vai, thông qua nhiệt cảm ứng nhắm chuẩn kính, phát hiện trên giường hồng ảnh không hề lộn xộn, tai nghe truyền đến lâu dài tiếng hít thở, hiển nhiên trên giường người đã ngủ say. Tiến vào thâm miên, là người dễ dàng nhất thả lỏng cảnh giác thời điểm, tiêu chuẩn xác định thời cơ, hắc y nhân ngừng thở khai tam thương, tiêu quang khí làm họng súng ngọn lửa thu nhỏ, viên đạn xuyên thấu qua pha lê chuẩn xác không có lầm mà bắn vào ngủ say người thân thể. Nhưng nhưng vào lúc này, hắc y nhân trực giác nằm ở trên giường đã không còn là chính mình muốn giết người, cảm thấy nguy hiểm hắn ý đồ trực tiếp từ cửa sổ lợi dụng tế tác trượt xuống, không nghĩ ngoài cửa sổ hoành tiến một chân hướng chính mình trên mặt đá tới. Hắc y nhân nhanh nhẹn hiện lên công kích, hai tay kéo lấy đá mạnh chân dài, dùng sức uốn éo, ngẩng đầu lại phát hiện cửa sổ lại vào hai cái, xoay người hướng cửa bỏ chạy đi, kéo ra cửa phòng lại phát hiện trước mắt xuất hiện màu đen viên động, gần ở lông mày và lông mi họng súng không ngừng bách cận, sau lưng cũng bị tam khẩu súng chống.

Bổn ứng ở trên giường dư hoài cầm súng lục đứng ở cửa, tuấn mị cao ngạo mà cười, đáy mắt có chỉ là thị huyết hưng phấn, mưu hoa hồi lâu mới đưa chính mình theo dõi con mồi bắt sống, hiển nhiên cái này làm cho tâm tình của hắn thập phần sung sướng, giơ tay ý bảo bên cạnh người diện mạo tà mị thanh niên, “Dật kiệt, thông tri cũng phong, săn thú thành công.”

=================

２

Bị số khẩu súng nhắm chuẩn, hắc y nhân ngược lại không có hành tích bại lộ khi gấp gáp cảm, nếu dư hoài không có lựa chọn đương trường đem hắn diệt khẩu, kia liền thuyết minh so với muốn chính mình tánh mạng, hắn càng coi trọng chính là chính mình trên người có thể vì hắn lợi dụng giá trị, tuy rằng hắn có nắm chắc thành công chạy đi, nhưng là thế tất sẽ bị thương, mà hắn ghét nhất chính là đau đớn. Hắn đem trong tay tiêu âm thương đặt ở trên mặt đất, thẳng thắn thân mình, cao lớn to lớn thân hình cùng dư hoài có đến liều mạng, đứng ở giữa phòng, có vẻ thập phần xuất sắc. Hắn trên người cũng không có sát thủ nên có tàn nhẫn, ngược lại lộ ra một cổ trầm ổn, cho người ta lấy cảm giác áp bách lại bất giác nguy hiểm, trên mặt màu trắng mặt nạ càng tăng thêm cảm giác thần bí, nhưng là cách mặt nạ, một đôi sắc bén mắt đen cất giấu một chút không kềm chế được, làm người vừa thấy liền cảm thấy hắn không đơn giản.

“Lão đại, hồ ly di động tắt máy.” Trương dật kiệt cầm di động, đáng yêu mà nghiêng nghiêng đầu, triều dư hoài hai tay ngoại phiên, nhún vai. Dư hoài một tay chi ở lưng ghế thượng, dùng ngón trỏ nhẹ điểm chính mình huyệt Thái Dương, đối với không thể liên hệ thượng hồ cũng phong gần một tay hướng về phía trước một quán, tỏ vẻ tiếc hận, vốn đang muốn cho hắn cùng hắn vất vả bố cục tiếp cận ba tháng mới thành công bắt giữ ‘ con mồi ’ tới một lần hữu hảo nói chuyện với nhau, bất quá trước mặt hắc y nhân tựa hồ cũng không có gì kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Dư hoài đề môi cười, đen đặc mày kiếm mang theo một cổ dã tính hơi hơi thượng chọn, “Ta người này liền một cái yêu thích, đó chính là thích cho người khác ra lựa chọn đề, ngươi là lựa chọn chết, vẫn là lựa chọn lại tiếp một cái nhiệm vụ?”

Hắc y nhân một đôi mắt cùng dư hoài đối diện, không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh, buồn ở mặt nạ thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn, “Trước nói nhiệm vụ.”

“Giúp ta bảo hộ tam thạch công ty công tử thạch bội bội hai tháng.”

Nghe thấy cái này tên, hắc y nhân trong mắt hiện lên một tia kinh ngạc, nhưng thực mau đã bị chính mình che dấu qua đi, “Tiền thù lao như thế nào tính?”

“Lần này ta hoa 300 vạn mua chính mình mệnh, ngươi nếu đồng ý bảo hộ hắn, tiền thù lao phiên bội.”

Hắc y nhân hừ lạnh ra tiếng, “Sát thủ cũng không phải là bảo tiêu.”

“Ý của ngươi là ngươi không muốn đáp ứng? Đang ở sát thủ bảng đơn đệ nhất danh ẩn hổ cũng có sợ hãi tiếp thu nhiệm vụ?” Dư hoài đem hai tay giao nhau với bụng trước, trong mắt ngả ngớn không thấy, trở nên nghiêm túc lên. Sát thủ cũng có một ít bất thành văn quy định, có một ít thậm chí là trả giá chính mình sinh mệnh cũng không thể trái với.

“Ta giết người cũng là vì tồn tại, nhưng là, ta chỉ hiểu giết người.”

“Vậy ngươi nhiệm vụ chính là giết chết hết thảy muốn giết chết thạch bội bội người.” Dư hoài không ngại đổi cái sách lược, lựa chọn thay đổi nhiệm vụ nội dung, tuy rằng thực chất thượng không có gì khác biệt.

Danh hiệu ‘ ẩn hổ ’ hắc y nhân không hề nói tiếp, đột nhiên khom lưng đem trên mặt đất tiêu âm thương nhặt lên, thuấn di đến dư hoài phía sau, dùng thương chống hắn đầu. Trừ bỏ dư hoài, tất cả mọi người cảnh giác mà đôi tay cầm súng, nhắm ngay ẩn hổ, không khí chạm vào là nổ ngay. Dư hoài dùng tay cầm thương thân, đứng dậy cùng ẩn hổ mặt đối mặt đứng, hai tròng mắt trung mang theo không dung kháng cự uy nghiêm, “Nghe cũng phong nói, ngươi tích mệnh lại thích tiền, tốt như vậy điều kiện ngươi khẳng định sẽ tiếp. Ta cũng rất muốn biết, ngươi tiếp, vẫn là không tiếp?”

“Ta nói không tiếp có thể lông tóc không tổn hao gì mà đi ra ngoài sao?” Ẩn hổ mắt đen mị mị, lần này cố chủ cư nhiên không tiếc lấy chính mình làm mồi, chỉ vì chính mình bảo hộ một cái bị quốc nội sát thủ giới xếp vào nhiệm vụ sổ đen nhân vật, hiển nhiên sự có kỳ quặc, này ngược lại gợi lên chính mình lòng hiếu kỳ.

“Đương nhiên có thể, chúng ta có rất nhiều loại phương pháp có thể cho ngươi bị chết lông tóc không tổn hao gì.”

“Cho nên, ta lựa chọn lông tóc không tổn hao gì mà tồn tại, hợp tác vui sướng.” Ẩn hổ buông tiêu âm thương, không chút do dự giơ ra bàn tay, có thể toàn thân mà trở về có tiền lấy, sao lại không làm. Xem ra, hôm nay không ở tràng kia chỉ tiểu hồ ly, đối chính mình tình báo rõ như lòng bàn tay. Có thể như thế hiểu biết chính mình, hoặc là coi chính mình là địch nhân lớn nhất, hoặc là chính là đối chính mình có cuồng nhiệt lưu luyến si mê, bất quá hôm nay tao ngộ, không thể nghi ngờ là đối phương đối chính mình mãnh liệt khiêu khích, xem ra, chính mình nhiều một cái lực lượng ngang nhau đối thủ.

“Hợp tác vui sướng.” Hai cái thân hình không sai biệt mấy nam nhân giao nắm một chút, đạt thành chung nhận thức. Dư hoài làm trương dật kiệt đem chính mình phát ở sát thủ võng nhiệm vụ thay đổi, cũng đem tiền thù lao đề cao gấp hai, làm tiền đặt cọc, đem 300 vạn nhốt đánh vào ẩn hổ tài khoản, làm ẩn hổ xem qua sau khi gật đầu, mới làm thủ hạ buông súng lục.

“Cho ta hai ngày thời gian chuẩn bị, đến lúc đó liên hệ.” Ẩn hổ đi đến bên cửa sổ một tay cầm tế tác, trương dật kiệt thấy hắn phải đi, không màng dư hoài ở đây, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt giấy bút, tiến đến trước mặt hắn, vẻ mặt xán cười, “Nếu sự tình hoàn mỹ giải quyết, vậy không ngại giải quyết giải quyết ta tư tâm, thần tượng, ta là ngươi sát thủ giới fans, có thể cho ta ký cái tên sao?”

Ẩn đầu hổ cũng không nâng, “Ta đối với ngươi không có hứng thú.”

Trương dật kiệt che lại ngực liên tiếp lui mấy bước, “Thần tượng như vậy cao lãnh thật sự được chứ!”

Ẩn hổ như là nhớ tới cái gì, quay đầu đối với dư hoài nói: “Giúp ta cùng kia chỉ tiểu hồ ly mang cái hảo, ta đối hắn thực cảm thấy hứng thú.” Tiếp theo, thả người từ cửa sổ nhảy xuống, biến mất ở trong bóng đêm. Trương dật kiệt ghé vào cửa sổ đi xuống vọng, ai oán mà nói: “Ít nhất lưu cái ký tên a……”

“Tới, ký tên lấy không được, ta cho ngươi cái cái chương.” Dư hoài đôi tay cắm túi, một chân thật mạnh đạp lên trương dật kiệt phía sau lưng thượng, anh tuấn mang theo tà khí mặt đè ở cửa sổ thượng làm hắn nhịn không được đau hô, “Ai! Lão đại, nhẹ điểm!” Mọi người lắc đầu, tốt xấu hắn cũng là sát thủ bảng xếp hạng thứ sáu, có thể hay không có điểm tự giác? Như thế nào đều là sát thủ, khác biệt lại lớn như vậy đâu……

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 3, 4 )

Ngắn năm lăng là truyền không thượng, bất truyền _(:з” ∠)_

===================

３

Đem thạch bội bội an toàn đưa đến thạch trạch, trở về chỗ ở, hồ cũng phong khởi động máy phát hiện có chưa tiếp điện thoại liền hồi bát qua đi. Chuyển được sau, đối diện lập tức truyền đến trương dật kiệt kích động thanh âm: “Hồ ly! Ta thấy đến thần tượng! Không hổ là lòng ta tâm niệm niệm nam thần, kia to lớn dáng người, kia cao lãnh tư thái…… Ai! Lão đại, ta còn chưa nói xong……” Liền ở hồ cũng phong không kiên nhẫn mà muốn ấn hạ kết thúc kiện khi, dư hoài mị người lại giàu có từ tính thanh âm truyền đến, “Cũng phong, ẩn hổ đã vào ngươi bẫy rập, cũng đồng ý xuất ngoại bảo hộ ta hai tháng. Đúng rồi, hắn còn làm ta cùng ngươi vấn an, nói hắn đối với ngươi thực cảm thấy hứng thú.”

“Cảm thấy hứng thú? Có ta như vậy địch nhân là hắn vinh hạnh. May mắn ngươi không đem hắn giết chết, không có cái này đối thủ cường đại, ta nhưng nhấc không nổi giúp ngươi giết người hứng thú.” Một năm trước, ẩn hổ vượt qua chính mình trở thành sát thủ bảng đệ nhất bắt đầu, hồ cũng phong hiếu thắng tâm bị lại lần nữa đánh thức, không giống chính mình có cường đại dư giúp cùng sát thủ đoàn đội làm dựa vào, độc lai độc vãng ẩn hổ tiếp được sở hữu sát thủ giới đều cảm thấy không có khả năng hoàn thành đơn tử, lại tổng có thể đem mục tiêu giết chết, thành công chạy thoát, như vậy thực lực làm hắn ở trong khoảng thời gian ngắn siêu việt chính mình nhảy cư đứng đầu bảng. Đương biết được dư hoài làm chính mình thiết kế ẩn hổ nhập bộ, hồ cũng phong cảm thấy chính mình đôi tay đều đang run rẩy, máu kêu gào đã lâu thú tính, đây là ở gặp được kình địch khi mới có thể bốc cháy lên chiến đấu ý chí.

“Đã có ẩn hổ bảo hộ ta đi Châu Âu, ngươi liền cùng dật kiệt lưu tại tổng bộ đợi mệnh, thuận tiện giúp ta chiếu cố bội bội.”

“Ta xem, trọng điểm là chiếu cố bội bội, thuận tiện lưu tại tổng bộ đợi mệnh đi? Ẩn hổ chính là ta giúp ngươi bắt được.” Hồ cũng phong từ tủ lạnh lấy ra băng ti, lưng dựa sô pha uống lên lên.

“Ta cũng muốn cho ngươi cùng đi, chỉ là một núi không dung hai hổ, ta nhưng không nghĩ đem mệnh giao cho hai cái cho nhau phân cao thấp sát thủ trên người, rốt cuộc các ngươi chức nghiệp tu dưỡng yêu cầu chính là giết người, mà không phải bảo hộ cố chủ. Hai tháng sau, an toàn về nước, ta bảo đảm tuyệt không nhúng tay các ngươi chi gian đấu tranh, ngươi tùy ý.”

“Ân hừ, nhớ rõ hai tháng sau đem ẩn hổ giao cho ta.” Không khó phát hiện dư hoài đối chính mình có điều dấu diếm, ẩn hổ hay không đúng như hắn theo như lời đi theo hắn đi Châu Âu còn còn chờ thương thảo, nhưng là chính mình còn không có ngốc đến trực tiếp chọc thủng chính mình kim chủ nói dối. Vô luận ẩn hổ bị phái đi hoàn thành cái gì nhiệm vụ, hai tháng sau, hắn đều đem trở thành chính mình vật trong bàn tay, chỉ cần điểm này bất biến, còn lại đều không quan trọng.

Treo điện thoại, dư hoài phất tay ý bảo thủ hạ buông ra bị che miệng trương dật kiệt, cười đến có chút âm trầm, “Tới, chúng ta tới làm lựa chọn đề.”

Trương dật kiệt vẻ mặt khóc tướng, liên tục xua tay, “Lão đại ngươi biết rõ ta có lựa chọn sợ hãi chứng!”

“Cho nên, ta xuất ngoại này hai tháng, ngươi dám ở cũng phong trước mặt lộ ra nửa câu về ẩn hổ tin tức, ta liền lập tức gọi người đem ngươi cùng lả lướt đóng gói điền hải, đã hiểu?”

“Lão đại ngươi hảo tàn nhẫn, ngay cả lả lướt như vậy đáng yêu hamster ngươi đều không buông tha!”

“Nhưng ngươi bảo mật hai tháng, ta sẽ nhiều phát ngươi hai tháng tiền lương.”

“Úc, lão đại chúng ta vì cái gì lại ở chỗ này, các ngươi cầm thương làm cái gì, chúng ta hiện tại là đứng đắn bảo toàn công ty công nhân, mau thu hồi tới!” Toàn bộ thủ hạ đối với trương dật kiệt đồng loạt trợn trắng mắt, không hổ là danh hiệu ‘ cá vàng ’ sát thủ, thật đúng là không làm thất vọng này bảy giây trí nhớ.

Dư hoài vẫy lui mọi người sau, âm thầm may mắn chính mình làm một cái anh minh quyết định, lần này Châu Âu hành khẳng định muốn cướp đi mấy cái súng ống đạn dược đại lão đến miệng thịt mỡ, chủ lực đều đi theo chính mình, khó bảo toàn bọn họ sẽ không lấy bội bội khai đao triển khai trả thù. Tuy rằng quốc nội đứng đầu sát thủ cơ bản bị chính mình cùng thạch phụ lũng đoạn, nước ngoài sát thủ nhưng không như vậy nhiều cố kỵ, chỉ có làm ẩn hổ cùng hồ cũng phong đồng thời bảo hộ hắn, chính mình mới có thể an tâm đầu nhập lần này giao dịch cát cứ trung. Hiện tại sự tình ấn kế hoạch của chính mình tiến hành, làm dư hoài nhẹ nhàng thở ra, rốt cuộc mở ra di động cấp thạch bội bội gọi điện thoại, trong điện thoại lập tức truyền đến thạch bội bội đằng đằng sát khí thanh âm, xem ra còn phải tốn chút thời gian hống hống chính mình tiểu người yêu. Làm hắn ngày mai đính khách sạn chờ chính mình, treo điện thoại, dư hoài xuân phong đắc ý, thổi cái huýt sáo, bắt đầu chờ mong ngày mai chính mình cấp thạch bội bội thành nhân lễ.

Vài ngày sau dư hoài mang theo dư bang chủ lực xuất ngoại, lâm thượng phi cơ, hắn cấp hồ cũng phong gọi điện thoại, thúc giục hắn đi thạch trạch tìm thạch bội bội. Bởi vì chơi game online suốt đêm hồ cũng phong ở gấp ba tiền lương dụ hoặc hạ, gian nan mà từ trên giường đem chính mình rút lên, tùy tiện tròng lên một kiện màu đen Ｔ tuất cùng quần jean liền ra cửa.

４

Thạch thiên cùng dư hoài phụ thân hai người ở trên thương trường có rất nhiều ích lợi liên lụy, bất quá bọn họ lén nhưng thật ra có thể thổ lộ tình cảm bạn tốt, cho nên dư hoài cùng thạch bội bội cũng coi như trúc mã trúc mã trường lên, thạch trạch bảo an đối với trường kỳ đi theo dư hoài bên người thục gương mặt hồ cũng phong cũng không tính xa lạ, hồ cũng phong đi vào một tràng xa hoa biệt thự trước hướng bảo an phất tay ý bảo, được cho phép liền đi vào.

Vào chủ trạch, xua tay làm hầu gái không cần chỉ dẫn, chính mình lên lầu hai hướng thạch bội bội phòng đi đến. Thạch bội bội cửa phòng nhắm chặt, cạnh cửa lại dựa một cái dáng người thon dài xa lạ nam nhân, từ xa nhìn lại, nhưng thật ra cùng dư hoài có bảy tám phần tương tự. Không biết vì sao, hồ cũng phong cảm thấy ly xa lạ nam nhân càng gần, trong lòng cảnh giới liền càng mãnh liệt, nhưng nam nhân chỉ là nghiêng thân dựa cạnh cửa trên tường, hơn nữa là nhắm mắt lại, trên lỗ tai mang tai nghe, một bộ nhàn nhã nghe ca bộ dáng. Liền ở chính mình cách hắn ba mét xa thời điểm, nam nhân mở mắt, cùng chính mình đánh cái đối mặt, chính mình cũng rốt cuộc thấy rõ nam nhân bộ dạng. Một đầu vừa mới tu bổ quá lưu loát tóc ngắn, không có tóc mái che lấp, lộ ra no đủ cái trán, mày rậm tiếp theo song mang cười thon dài đôi mắt chính mang theo dò hỏi nhìn chính mình.

“Ngươi là tới tìm ta gia thiếu gia sao?” Nam nhân mở miệng, trầm thấp dễ nghe thanh âm thông qua không khí chấn động cổ động hồ cũng phong màng tai, làm hắn trên người lông tơ căn căn đứng lên, càng là lệnh người thả lỏng càng là nguy hiểm. Hồ cũng phong vẫn cảnh giác quan sát đến, người nam nhân này cũng thập phần hiểu được thu thập chính mình, trắng tinh áo sơmi áo khoác một kiện áo gió, đem cao lớn dáng người phụ trợ mà càng thêm thon dài, cao nhã mà điệu thấp tơ tằm cà vạt, bên người màu đen quần dài, bóng lưỡng giày da, không một không tiết lộ ra nam nhân đặc có phẩm vị. Hồ cũng phong nhịn không được cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình chân mang có chút mài mòn giày vải, nhăn bèo nhèo áo trên, đột nhiên có chút để ý chính mình này thân trang điểm, có một loại bị so đi xuống thất bại cảm. Hồ cũng phong nhìn nam nhân gật gật đầu, nam nhân duỗi tay giúp hắn gõ gõ môn, lại hướng bên cạnh thối lui đến ly môn xa hơn địa phương. Bên trong truyền đến thạch bội bội đặc có thiếu niên âm, hồ cũng phong thu hồi đặt ở nam nhân trên người tầm mắt, mở cửa vào phòng, liền thấy thạch bội bội thở hồng hộc mà nơi nơi lục tung.

“Nguyên lai là ngươi, hồ cũng phong, ngươi mau giúp ta tìm người.” Thạch bội bội ngẩng đầu phát hiện là hồ cũng phong, lại tiếp tục bắt đầu phiên trong phòng đồ vật, làm cho chính mình mồ hôi đầy đầu. “Mệt chết ta…… Không tìm, ta nhận thua!” Thạch bội bội đỡ đau nhức eo lựa chọn từ bỏ, đều do dư hoài, ngày hôm qua như là nổi điên giống nhau mà không ngừng đòi lấy, cũng mặc kệ chính mình hay không thừa nhận trụ. Thạch bội bội dùng tay che lại hai mắt của mình đếm ngược tam hạ, Tần phong mở cửa mạnh mẽ mà từ ngoài cửa chạy vào phòng, không có phát ra một tia tiếng vang, chờ thạch bội bội mở to mắt, hắn đã đứng ở thạch bội bội trước mặt.

“Oa! Thật sự thật là lợi hại! Ta nhận thua, cho phép về sau ngươi đi theo ta lăn lộn.” Thạch bội bội ngạc nhiên mà vòng quanh Tần phong đi rồi một vòng nói.

“Thạch đại thiếu gia, ngươi đây là xem thiếu nhi phim hoạt hình xem quá nhiều, quyết định tự mình suy diễn chân nhân bản 《 mèo vờn chuột 》 sao?” Hồ cũng phong vô ngữ mà nhìn, đem đôi ở trên sô pha đồ vật toàn quét đến một bên, ngồi ở không ra vị trí thượng.

“Ngươi mới là nhi đồng đâu! Đây là ta ba cho ta tân thỉnh cận vệ, ta vốn dĩ không nghĩ mang theo hắn, bất quá hắn đánh với ta đánh cuộc, ta nhắm mắt lại đếm ngược ba tiếng, hắn giấu đi sau, nếu ta có thể ở cái này trong phòng tìm được hắn, liền tính hắn thua, nếu tìm không thấy hơn nữa ta nhắm mắt lại đếm ngược ba tiếng, hắn xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta chính là ta thua, ta phải đồng ý hắn làm ta cận vệ. Thật là kỳ quái, ta cơ hồ đem phòng đều phiên biến, cũng không tìm được, hắn rốt cuộc tàng chỗ nào rồi?”

Hồ cũng phong nhìn thạch bội bội ngây thơ hồn nhiên ánh mắt, đột nhiên có điểm minh bạch nhà mình lão đại ác thú vị, phóng loại này đơn xuẩn người tại bên người không đùa một đậu quả thực chính là thực xin lỗi chính mình…… Thạch bội bội làm nam nhân đi tìm người hầu tới thu thập phòng, nam nhân phòng nghỉ môn đi rồi hai bước, lại đi vòng vèo trở về, triều hồ cũng phong lộ ra một cái hữu hảo tươi cười, như ẩn như hiện răng nanh làm hắn thoạt nhìn càng thêm hàm hậu, “Ta kêu Tần phong, về sau thỉnh chiếu cố nhiều hơn. Đúng rồi, ta tưởng ngươi sẽ yêu cầu cái này.” Nói xong, từ túi áo móc ra mấy cái chocolate, đặt ở trên bàn, ngước mắt triều hồ cũng phong thân thiết địa điểm một chút đầu, xoay người rời đi phòng.

Hồ cũng phong ánh mắt ám ám, cái này Tần phong không chỉ có thân thủ lợi hại, hơn nữa ở ngắn ngủn thời gian cư nhiên có thể nhìn ra chính mình có rất nhỏ tuột huyết áp, sức quan sát có thể thấy được đốm. Hắn tay dài chân dài lại mềm mại linh hoạt, hành động nhanh nhẹn nhanh chóng, lặng yên không một tiếng động, hơn nữa dám lấy kim chủ trêu đùa, này đủ loại dấu hiệu, làm hồ cũng phong cảm thấy hắn không giống như là huấn luyện có tố tuyệt đối phục tùng mệnh lệnh bảo tiêu, thoạt nhìn càng giống chính mình đồng hành. Cũng không biết thạch chủ tịch từ nơi nào đưa tới, cầm gấp ba tiền lương cũng dù sao cũng phải làm chút chuyện ứng phó ứng phó, xem ra chính mình đến phải hảo hảo tra tra hắn chi tiết, lúc cần thiết chờ thử một chút.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 5, 6 )

５

Thạch bội bội bởi vì người yêu dư hoài bỏ xuống chính mình chạy tới nước ngoài công tác mà cảm xúc trở nên phi thường tăng vọt, đúng vậy, tăng vọt, ngẫm lại từ chính mình mười tám tuổi sinh nhật sau, đã bị dư hoài nương chúc mừng cầu hôn thành công chi danh vẫn luôn đem chính mình ấn ở trên giường, qua vài thiên dâm mi sinh hoạt, sờ sờ đến còn ở đau nhức eo, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ phá lệ sáng sủa dương quang, thật sâu cảm thấy chính mình giải thoát rồi. Cho nên dư hoài rời đi sau mấy ngày, thạch bội mang theo mới tới cận vệ Tần phong rải hoan mà ra bên ngoài chạy. Thạch phụ tựa hồ thập phần tín nhiệm Tần phong, nếu hắn ở thạch bội bội bên người, liền sẽ không lại làm mặt khác bảo tiêu đi theo, thạch bội bội thấy vậy vui mừng, trước kia mỗi lần đi ra ngoài mặt sau theo mười mấy sau lưng linh, chơi đến một chút cũng không tận hứng. Mà Tần phong cũng chỉ có chính mình yêu cầu hắn thời điểm hắn mới xuất hiện, một mình một người đi ở trên đường phố cũng sẽ không có người qua đường đầu tới khác thường ánh mắt, làm hắn cảm thấy phi thường tự tại.

Chính là hắn thản nhiên tự đắc không có liên tục thật lâu, thạch bội bội dừng lại bước chân, hai tay cắm ở eo nhỏ thượng, hướng lên trời thở dài. “Ta nói các ngươi có thể đừng cả ngày đi theo ta sao, dư hoài cho các ngươi tiền lương chẳng lẽ là cho các ngươi không làm việc liền quấn lấy ta?”

Đứng ở thạch bội bội đối diện hồ cũng phong cùng trương dật kiệt đôi tay ra bên ngoài một quán, cũng học thạch bội bội hướng lên trời thở dài, trăm miệng một lời mà nói: “Là.”

Biết được là người yêu an bài, thạch bội bội ngạnh sinh sinh mà nhịn xuống một câu quốc mắng, chỉ là chậm rãi vươn ngón giữa đem đặt tại trên mũi kính râm hướng lên trên đẩy đẩy, “Ái cùng liền cùng.” Sau đó cố tình đẩy ra hai người từ trung gian xuyên qua, nghênh ngang mà đi ở phía trước.

“Hồ ly, ta như thế nào cảm thấy vừa mới bị hắn thật sâu xem thường đâu?” Trương dật kiệt mặt lộ vẻ vô tội mà gãi gãi đầu, hồ cũng phong vỗ vỗ trương dật kiệt bả vai, thân chính mình tay phải ngón tay lắc lư mà đuổi kịp thạch bội bội, “Yên tâm, khinh bỉ ngươi người nhiều đi, ngươi không cần để ý.”

“……” Trương dật kiệt cảm thấy chính mình ấu tiểu tâm linh đã chịu phi nhân đạo tính thương tổn, nghĩ trong nhà gào khóc đòi ăn hamster nhỏ, trong lòng được đến một chút an ủi, “Lả lướt ngươi yên tâm, ba ba là cái người văn minh, tuyệt đối sẽ không theo bọn họ so đo.”

Thạch bội bội phảng phất là ở theo chân bọn họ phân cao thấp, càng đi càng nhanh, lúc sau dứt khoát chạy như bay lên, ở xa lạ trên đường phố đông chuyển tây quải, kết quả đi tới một cái thập phần hẻo lánh ngõ cụt. Hồ cũng phong cùng trương dật kiệt cười gian tới gần đỡ tường thở dốc thạch bội bội, trương dật kiệt vươn ngón trỏ phất quá trên trán, nghiêng đầu lộ ra tà khí tươi cười, “Thạch đại thiếu gia hẳn là thuộc thỏ đi, chạy trốn rất nhanh.”

“Ngươi mới thuộc thỏ, các ngươi cả nhà đều thuộc thỏ!” Thạch bội bội nhớ tới dư hoài đã từng cũng cười nhạo quá, lúc trước chính mình thật vất vả lấy hết can đảm cùng hắn thông báo, kết quả hắn lại chỉ vào chính mình hai viên răng cửa nói chính mình là danh xứng với thực ông già thỏ, gợi lên không tốt ký ức làm thạch bội bội trong cơn giận dữ, hướng tới không khí lớn tiếng hô lên: “Tần phong! Ngươi mau ra đây! Đánh đến bọn họ đi đường đỡ chân tường!” Không đến ba giây, Tần phong liền từ ngoài tường ẩn nấp góc nhảy tới thạch bội bội trước mặt.

Tần phong có chút buồn rầu mà nhíu mày, khó xử mà nói: “Thiếu gia, lão gia cho ta mệnh lệnh chỉ làm ta bảo hộ ngươi không bị người giết chết hoặc là bị thương, không làm ta giúp ngươi đánh nhau.”

Thạch bội bội nghe xong, kính râm hạ đôi mắt hiện lên một mạt giảo hoạt, nhanh chóng duỗi tay nắm lên hồ cũng phong thủ đoạn phách về phía chính mình, kính râm bị từ trên mặt bóc ra, thổi qua mũi lưu lại một nhỏ bé điểm đỏ. Thạch bội bội chỉ vào điểm đỏ đối với Tần phong nói: “Ta bị thương!” Lại thẳng tắp chỉ hướng hồ cũng phong, lược tiếp theo cái tự, “Đánh!” Nhìn thạch bội bội trừng lớn hai mắt, tràn ngập “Tấu hắn! Tấu hắn!” Yêu cầu, Tần phong bất giác nhìn phía như cũ vẻ mặt vô thần hồ cũng phong.

Tuy rằng biết Tần phong liền ở phụ cận, chính là hồ cũng phong không nghĩ tới hắn giấu ở như thế gần địa phương, mà chính mình thế nhưng phát hiện không đến, nếu hắn thật không phải bảo tiêu mà là người khác phái tới sát thủ, cho dù có chính mình cùng ‘ cá vàng ’ che chở, thạch bội bội cũng khó có thể tồn tại. Trong lòng rùng mình, hồ cũng phong ý bảo trương dật kiệt đem thạch bội bội cùng Tần phong cách ly khai, ngày thường tùng rũ nhập nhèm đôi mắt bính ra nóng lòng muốn thử hỏa hoa, đối với Tần phong lộ ra phúc hậu và vô hại mỉm cười, “Vị này bảo tiêu đại ca, chúng ta không ngại luyện luyện tập.”

“Tuy rằng phía trước giới thiệu quá chính mình, bất quá ngươi tựa hồ không nhớ kỹ, ta kêu Tần phong, Tần Quốc Tần, gió nhẹ phong, nhiều hơn chỉ giáo.” Tần phong thuần hậu tiếng nói truyền lại lệnh người không bố trí phòng vệ ôn nhu, vươn xương tay tiết rõ ràng, tản ra hữu hảo mời. Hồ cũng phong theo bản năng hướng bàn tay hổ khẩu nhìn lại, thế nhưng một cái vết chai cũng không có, cùng thường nhân vô dị, hắn duỗi tay cùng chi giao nắm, cảm giác hổ khẩu làn da mềm mại hoàn chỉnh, ngón tay bóng loáng rắn chắc, như vậy xúc cảm làm hắn nghĩ tới động vật trảo hạ mềm như bông thịt lót, nhịn không được động thủ nhéo nhéo.

“Cũng phong?” Tần phong nhìn có chút hoảng thần hồ cũng phong, không cấm nghi hoặc hỏi ra tiếng. Hắn vẫn luôn vui vẻ vô cùng mà nhéo chính mình tay, là bởi vì có cái gì kỳ quái địa phương sao?

Hồ cũng phong bị kêu đến một cái giật mình, vội vàng buông ra Tần phong tay, cũng không để ý hắn đối chính mình xưng hô, cường trang trấn định mà mở miệng: “Ngươi một cái bảo tiêu trên tay cư nhiên một chút tiểu vết thương cũng không có, rất không thể tưởng tượng.”

“Kỳ quái sao? Ta không thích bị thương mà thôi.” Tần phong đem đôi tay đặt ở chính mình trước mặt chính phản lật xem hạ, giảng đến bị thương khi lông mày hơi nhíu, hiển nhiên là thật sự chán ghét.

“Nga? Nhưng luôn có không thể tránh được thời điểm đi, không có khả năng ngươi không nghĩ bị thương liền thật sự sẽ không bị thương.” Hồ cũng phong đối cái này trả lời ôm hoài nghi thái độ, ngày thường chỉ nghĩ ngáp miệng nhấp lên, nhìn có chút nghiêm túc.

“Biện pháp là người nghĩ ra được, không có gì không có khả năng,” Tần phong buông tay, đối hồ cũng phong ngây thơ chất phác mà cười, mặt sau thạch bội bội thấy hai người liêu thượng, dẩu miệng liếc xéo, dùng sức đẩy che ở chính mình trước mặt trương dật kiệt, trương dật kiệt thói quen tính đôi tay về phía trước chống ở Tần phong phía sau lưng, Tần phong một cái lảo đảo đem hồ cũng phong ôm ở trong lòng ngực, bờ môi của hắn không nghiêng không lệch đối thượng hồ cũng phong góc cạnh rõ ràng môi đỏ.

Thạch bội bội cùng trương dật kiệt đồng thời che mặt, la lớn: “Không phải ta làm!” Nhưng từ khe hở ngón tay trung lộ ra đôi mắt, đem bọn họ vui sướng khi người gặp họa tất cả hiển lộ.

6

Vốn dĩ bằng hồ cũng phong thân thủ hoàn toàn tới kịp né tránh, nhưng Tần phong tốc độ thật sự quá mức tấn mãnh, mang theo một cổ áp bách đánh úp lại, hắn trong lòng sinh ra một loại bị mãnh thú chụp mồi mà vô lực chạy thoát cảm giác, kinh ra mồ hôi lạnh, dưới chân cứng lại, kết quả đã bị Tần phong ôm vào trong ngực, môi phủ lên một tầng mềm mại ấm áp, cùng đối phương hàm răng nhẹ đâm phát ra tiếng vang, đồng thời cảm giác môi dưới bị đầu lưỡi xẹt qua, vừa chạm vào liền tách ra.

“Thực xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý!” Tần phong vội vàng buông ra hồ cũng phong lui về phía sau, trong giọng nói mang theo nôn nóng cùng xin lỗi, trên mặt lộ ra chân thành lại vô tội biểu tình, phảng phất vừa mới phóng thích cảm giác áp bách là hồ cũng phong xuất hiện ảo giác. Hồ cũng phong trong mắt vụt ra ngọn lửa, người này, vừa mới rõ ràng còn duỗi lưỡi liếm chính mình!

“Không quan hệ, đều là đại nam nhân, Tần đại ca không cần để ý……” Hắn không giận phản cười, liên tục lắc đầu, duỗi tay bắt lấy Lưu Tần phong tay, trên dưới đong đưa, đôi mắt cong thành lưỡng đạo hoàn mỹ đường cong, trắng tinh hàm răng dưới ánh mặt trời thậm chí có chút phản quang.

“Kia…… Ngươi có thể đem chân thu hồi đi sao?” Tần phong mắt đen rũ xuống, thật nhỏ răng nanh từ môi trên khe hở dò ra đầu, nhìn hung hăng đạp lên chính mình không nhiễm một hạt bụi giày da thượng vải bạt giày, đối với hồ cũng phong nói. Hồ cũng phong làm ra chính mình xông đại họa biểu tình, vội vàng thu hồi chân, sạch sẽ giày da thượng nhiều một cái rõ ràng dấu chân, Tần phong lập tức từ trong túi móc ra khăn giấy uốn gối cúi người bắt đầu tỉ mỉ mà chà lau. Một bên thạch bội bội cùng trương dật kiệt không tiếng động mà triều hồ cũng phong nói một chữ, “Trang!” Hồ cũng phong một cái trừng mắt, hai người súc ở góc bắt đầu thưởng thức bốn phía phong cảnh. Lưu Tần phong vừa lòng mà nhìn bị chính mình chà lau sau có vẻ bóng lưỡng giày da, lúc này mới đứng dậy cùng hồ cũng phong lời nói thấm thía mà nói: “Xem ngươi trước mắt đen nhánh, phỏng chừng ngày hôm qua không có ngủ hảo, tinh thần hoảng hốt mới có thể liền đi đường đều không xong, vẫn là không cần thức đêm hảo, nóng tính vượng, còn dễ dàng thể hư.”

“Phải không?” Hồ cũng phong khóe miệng lại hướng lên trên đề ra đề, cười đến càng thêm sáng lạn, “Vậy ngươi giúp ta nhìn xem ta thể không thể hư.” Nói chuyện đồng thời, hồ cũng phong hướng tới Tần phong bề mặt nhanh chóng ra một cái mau quyền, liền phải đánh trúng khi, Tần phong đem đầu hơi sườn, một tay tiếp được tiến công nắm tay, đau ma cảm giác thông qua ngón tay lập tức truyền tới hai người đại não làm cho bọn họ đồng thời rút về tay, hồ cũng phong lại một cái xoay chuyển đá tới gần, lại phát hiện Tần phong sớm đã thuấn di đến chính mình bên cạnh, ý đồ bắt lấy chính mình mắt cá chân, hắn nhân thể khom lưng một tay chống đất, tại chỗ lật nghiêng,, nhảy ly Lưu Tần phong bàn tay phạm vi, gót chân chạm được góc tường, nhỏ hẹp hẻm khẩu, làm hắn có chút bó tay bó chân. Thấy hồ cũng phong thối lui, Tần phong liền đạp hai bước, nhảy vào không trung đá đánh hắn yếu ớt hầu kết chỗ. Cảm giác được nguy hiểm, hồ cũng phong tránh thoát bay tới chân dài, sau lưng khúc khởi căng tường, mượn lực sử lực đem chính mình đẩy đến đối diện. Sấn Tần phong còn chưa xoay người, lại lần nữa nhấc chân triều hắn sau thắt lưng đá vào, nhưng trước mặt không còn, Tần phong linh hoạt mà leo lên đầu tường, đứng ở mặt trên đôi tay ôm ngực, trong mắt hài hước không giảm, vẫn như cũ cười hì hì nhìn hắn, “Tiểu hồ ly thân thủ không tồi.”

“Ai làm ngươi như vậy kêu ta?” Hồ cũng phong thấy hắn không có ý chí chiến đấu, cũng dừng công kích, dựa ở đối diện trên tường, ngửa đầu kiệt ngạo mà nhìn về phía Tần phong.

“Ta nghe cái kia tự xưng là lả lướt ba ba người văn minh kêu ngươi hồ ly, hơn nữa xem ngươi tuổi còn trẻ, kêu ngươi tiểu hồ ly, rất thích hợp.” Tần phong nhún nhún vai, từ đầu tường nhảy xuống tới, nhặt lên vừa rồi đánh nhau khi di lạc dơ khăn giấy, có chút buồn rầu mà nhíu mày, sưu tầm bốn phía tìm được rồi một cái cũ nát thùng rác, đem nó ném đi vào, lại từ áo trên túi tiền móc ra khăn ướt, đem chính mình lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay tinh tế lau một lần sau, mới giãn ra khai mày.

“Kỳ thật vừa mới hẳn là ta cùng ngươi nói xin lỗi.” Hồ cũng phong thấy thế, đứng dậy trạm hảo, có chút ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, “Ngươi cũng biết ta ngày hôm qua suốt đêm, hôm nay lại bị thúc giục tới rồi tới bảo hộ thạch đại công tử cho nên còn không có tới kịp đánh răng, vừa mới ngươi cùng ta hàm răng chạm vào ở cùng nhau, không biết có hay không dính lên ta cao răng……” Hồ cũng phong bắt tay tâm đặt ở môi trước, nhẹ nhàng hô khẩu khí, nghe nghe, “A —— hẳn là không có gì khẩu khí đi?”

“Không, xoát, nha?” Nhéo khăn ướt tay dùng sức nắm chặt, hiện tại đến phiên Tần phong khóe miệng bắt đầu run rẩy, hồi tưởng khởi không lâu trước đây hàm răng lẫn nhau đâm hình ảnh, tổng cảm giác miệng mình có chút ghê tởm, đứng ở thùng rác trước mặt nôn khan lên. Hồ cũng phong đầy mặt quan tâm mà đến gần, tiến đến Tần phong trước mặt hơi thở phun ở hắn trên mặt, lớn tiếng hỏi: “Tần đại ca ngươi không sao chứ?”

Tần phong lui về phía sau ba bước, duỗi tay ý bảo hắn dừng lại, quay đầu đưa lưng về phía hồ cũng phong, “Ta không có việc gì! Chỉ cần hiện tại đừng làm cho ta nhìn đến ngươi mặt, ta liền không có việc gì, nôn!”

“Nga……” Hồ cũng phong trả lời đến hữu khí vô lực, nhưng trong mắt lại tàng đầy đắc ý, vừa thấy liền biết Tần phong có rất nhỏ thói ở sạch, nói dối chính mình một ngày không đánh răng mà thôi, cư nhiên như thế đại phản ứng. Dám để cho ta có hại? Hừ, đánh không ngươi, ta ghê tởm bất tử ngươi! Hồ cũng phong dùng ngón tay cái lau lau chóp mũi, xoay người tính toán đi tìm ở góc xem náo nhiệt thạch bội bội cùng trương dật kiệt, nhưng hẻm nhỏ trừ bỏ chính mình cùng còn ở buồn nôn Tần phong đã không có một bóng người. Thu hồi vui đùa tâm, hồ cũng phong ánh mắt lại nơi nơi băn khoăn một lần, vẫn là không thu hoạch được gì.

“Bọn họ hai người không thấy.” Hồ cũng phong ôm đồm quá còn đang liều mạng sát miệng Tần phong, chỉ vào đã không ngõ nhỏ cuối nói. Tần phong lại không ngoài ý muốn, bất động thanh sắc mà đem hồ cũng phong chộp vào cánh tay hắn vật liệu may mặc thượng tay phất khai, trạm xa một chút, “Xem ra, thiếu gia thật sự muốn cùng chúng ta đùa thật người bản 《 mèo vờn chuột 》.”

Hai người đặt ở trong túi di động đồng thời vang lên tin tức nhắc nhở, mở ra tin nhắn hai người cho nhau nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, quả nhiên là thạch bội bội phát tới.

“Tiểu gia mới không kiên nhẫn xem các ngươi này hai cái ‘ kẻ điên ’ ở phá ngõ nhỏ đánh nhau đâu, chạy nhanh lại đây tìm tiểu gia ta nha ～ còn có trương dật kiệt đã bị ta bắt cóc, các ngươi một giờ trong vòng không có đuổi tới nói, hắn sẽ có nguy hiểm nga ～”

Hồ cũng phong cùng Tần phong yên lặng đem điện thoại thả lại túi tiền, coi như thạch bội bội cấp chính mình nghỉ một ngày, làm lơ tin nhắn nội dung, chuẩn bị đường ai nấy đi, ai về nhà nấy. Vừa mới đưa lưng về phía quá thân, tin nhắn nhắc nhở lại vang lên, “Đúng rồi, nếu các ngươi dám tự mình bỏ bê công việc nói, ta khiến cho ta ba cùng dư hoài khấu quang các ngươi tiền lương, nếu có thể ở một giờ nội tìm được tiểu gia, sẽ có thêm vào phong phú khen thưởng, các ngươi tuyệt đối muốn ～ cũng đừng nói tiểu gia làm khó dễ các ngươi, ta ở trên tường có nhắc nhở, các ngươi cố lên!”

Thu hồi bán ra chân, hai người xoay người khách khí mà nhìn đối phương, lộ ra giả mù sa mưa mà mỉm cười, “Ta phải đi cứu bằng hữu của ta, làm hắn cùng thạch đại thiếu gia đơn độc đãi ở bên nhau thật sự quá nguy hiểm.”

“Thân là bảo tiêu, ta như thế nào có thể làm chính mình bảo hộ đối tượng rời đi chính mình tầm mắt đâu, này quá thất trách.” Hai người không hẹn mà cùng mà đi vào thạch bội bội ban đầu trạm góc ngồi xổm xuống, phát hiện chân tường nhiều dùng gạch phấn viết xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo chữ cái “ｗｏｍｅｎ” tiếp theo một cái mũi tên chỉ hướng “ｃｈａｎｇｅ”, cuối cùng còn bỏ thêm hai cái khung vuông.

“Nữ nhân…… Thay đổi……” Hồ cũng phong quả thực phải đối thạch bội bội lau mắt mà nhìn, này tiểu hài tử cư nhiên có thể viết ra hoàn chỉnh tiếng Anh từ đơn, “ｗｏｍａｎ” còn hiểu đến thay đổi thành số nhiều hình thức, dư lão đại cùng thạch chủ tịch đã biết nhất định phi thường vui mừng!

====================

Dùng 《 phi chính thức hội đàm 》 nhìn đến một cái tiếng Anh ngạnh, này tiết mục khá xinh đẹp, đề cử ~

Đại gia có thể xem hiểu thạch bội bội cấp nhắc nhở sao O(∩_∩)O

women→change□□

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 7, 8 )

７

Hồ cũng phong vuốt môi dưới suy nghĩ ba giây liền từ bỏ, tuy rằng hắn cảm thấy chính mình song thương cực cao, nhưng hắn thật sự lộng không hiểu thạch bội bội mạch não, nghiêng đầu xem Lưu Tần phong cầm di động bay nhanh mà ấn, dùng ghép vần đánh ra “women”, chúng ta…… Cùng “change”, Thường Nga……, “Mũi tên chính là đi trước, khung vuông đại biểu lấp chỗ trống, kia liền ở bên nhau chính là ‘ chúng ta đi trước Thường Nga bôn nguyệt ’ hoặc là thỏ ngọc vẫn là Hậu Nghệ?” Hồ cũng phong một tay che mắt, cắn răng ở trong lòng âm thầm tỉnh lại, quả nhiên ngày thường đi theo ‘ cá vàng ’ xem điệp chiến phiến xem quá nhiều, liền như vậy cấp thấp nhắc nhở hắn đều có thể nghĩ đến cái quỷ gì tiếng Anh còn có cao cấp mật mã…… Ta quả nhiên quá đánh giá cao ngươi, thạch bội bội!

Lưu Tần phong đột nhiên ra tiếng, “Cẩn thận!” Hồ cũng phong nháy mắt từ trên mặt đất nhảy lên, xoay người cảnh giới chuẩn bị chiến tranh, lại phát hiện không hề dị động, quay đầu lại vừa lúc thấy Tần phong vạt áo biến mất ở chỗ ngoặt chỗ, cùng với hắn tiếp theo phía trước một câu, “Ta lừa ngươi.”

Tiểu tâm ta lừa ngươi…… Hồ cũng phong liễm hạ đôi mắt, đối Tần phong tự hành rời đi loại này hành vi một chút cũng không bỏ trong lòng, rốt cuộc đi rồi vừa vặn thuận hắn ý. Thảnh thơi mà một lần nữa dựa vào trên tường, hắn từ quần trong túi móc di động ra, click mở hệ thống định vị, liền thấy một cái điểm đỏ ở lập loè, đem bản đồ phóng đại, liền phát hiện điểm đỏ cụ thể vị trí ly chính mình phương vị đi bộ bất quá mười phút. Sớm tại một năm trước, dư hoài liền ở thạch bội bội di động an thượng máy định vị, làm đệ nhất phân kết giao sau lễ vật đưa ra, mà lấy thạch bội bội tính cách, tuyệt đối sẽ đem dư hoài đưa lễ vật mang theo ở trên người. Hồ cũng phong thâm thở dài một hơi, vốn dĩ là có thể dùng công nghệ cao giải quyết sự tình, hà tất giống cái ngốc tử giống nhau động não đi suy đoán thạch bội bội không người có thể so sánh hiếm lạ ý tưởng. Đánh ngáp rời đi hẻm nhỏ, vào cửa hàng tiện lợi mua một lọ băng Coca, một bên uống một bên tới lui triều mục đích địa đi đến. Ngắn ngủn mười phút lộ trình bị ngạnh sinh sinh kéo trường đến hai mươi phút, hồ cũng phong mới khoan thai tới muộn mà xuất hiện ở điểm đỏ nơi chỗ. Ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, “Bôn nguyệt tay xé nướng thỏ tiểu thực cửa hàng”, hồ cũng phong ở trong đầu đem vừa mới bắt đầu sinh “Thạch bội bội biến thông minh” tiểu mầm hung hăng véo rớt, một lần nữa giúp hắn treo lên ngu xuẩn nhãn. Vào cửa tiệm liền thấy thạch bội bội cùng trương dật kiệt thiển bụng dựa nghiêng trên lưng ghế thượng, hai người trước mặt các chất đầy mấy cái không chén cùng một đống thỏ xương cốt, rõ ràng là ăn uống no đủ sau hưởng thụ trạng thái, thạch bội bội còn đánh một cái no cách, “Cách! Như vậy trong thời gian ngắn ăn nhiều như vậy, hảo căng……” Quả nhiên, trên đời bổn không có việc gì, hoặc là là ăn không đủ no đói, hoặc là là ăn no căng.

Trương dật kiệt đi táp miệng, “Lại cay lại hương, dư vị vô cùng a!”

“Ăn ngon sao?”

“Ăn ngon!”

“Lại đến một phần ‘ tay xé cá vàng ’ muốn hay không?”

“Muốn…… Hồ…… Hồ ly! Ta ta là bị buộc! Là thạch đại thiếu gia dùng lả lướt uy hiếp ta, hắn nói nếu ta không cùng hắn đi, hắn khiến cho lão đại đem lả lướt bán đi đương vật thí nghiệm, ta là bất đắc dĩ!” Bỗng nhiên quay đầu, thấy hồ cũng phong cười như không cười mà thân ngón tay, trương dật kiệt nhanh chóng biến sắc mặt, sứ mệnh buộc chặt bụng, vẻ mặt bi phẫn mà tiến đến hồ cũng phong trước mặt.

“Ngươi nói những lời này thời điểm, phiền toái ngươi lau khô miệng thượng du.” Hồ cũng phong cho một cái phi thường tiêu chuẩn tám viên nha mỉm cười, đem ngón tay làm cho khanh khách rung động, trương dật kiệt vội vàng dùng tay che lại miệng, lắc đầu tỏ vẻ chính mình không hề nhiều lời. Thạch bội bội đối chính mình lần này thiết nhắc nhở rất có tự tin, không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy đã bị hồ cũng phong tìm được rồi, hắn nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra, không phục mà nói: “Hồ cũng phong ngươi cư nhiên có thể nhanh như vậy phá ta thiết mật mã tìm tới?”

Hồ cũng phong nhìn quanh bốn phía không có phát hiện Tần phong thân ảnh, “Tần phong không tới?”

“Ngươi cái thứ nhất đến, cho nên vẫn là có người bị ta mật mã vây khốn sao! Người này vẫn là mỗi lần đều có thể tìm được ta Tần phong, xem ra ta tự nghĩ ra mật mã trình độ càng ngày càng cao.” Thạch bội bội vỗ tay sau vẻ mặt đắc ý mà đối chỉ vào hồ cũng phong cùng trương dật kiệt nói. Vừa dứt lời, Tần phong liền từ cửa tiệm lóe tiến vào, thuận tay tướng môn nhắm chặt, thạch bội bội sớm đã đem chỉnh gia cửa hàng bao hạ, cho nên hắn hành động cũng không có khiến cho chủ quán bất mãn. Hồ cũng phong nghe thấy được Tần phong trên người nhàn nhạt mùi máu tươi, ngẩng đầu đối thượng Tần phong đầu tới tầm mắt, “Có phiền toái?”

“Có mấy chỉ dò đường tiểu tôm.” Lưu Tần phong đứng lên trung gian tam chỉ, lại so cái OK thủ thế, “Ba con đã bị ta vớt lên bờ, vì bắt cá lớn thả một ít.”

“Uy! Các ngươi không thể vì trả thù ta ra như vậy khó mật mã nhắc nhở liền bắt đầu nói chút ta nghe không hiểu nói hành sao?” Thạch bội bội cắm vào hai người trung gian tả hữu nhìn lại, tổng cảm thấy này hai người có chút kỳ quái, vừa mới rõ ràng còn vung tay đánh nhau, hiện tại thế nhưng dựa vào cùng nhau kề tai nói nhỏ, quả thực là làm lơ chính mình tồn tại!

“Thạch đại thiếu gia, đây là chúng ta bảo tiêu bên trong hội nghị, có thể hay không thỉnh ngươi di tòa đến một bên, chờ chúng ta thương thảo ra kết quả ở hướng ngươi bẩm báo?” Hồ cũng phong làm một cái thỉnh tư thế, ý bảo nhân đã chịu khen tặng mà vừa lòng gật đầu thạch bội bội trước tiên ở một bên ngồi xong. Trương dật kiệt lau khô miệng, nịnh nọt mà đã đi tới, bị hồ cũng phong dùng ngón tay chống lại ót, không cho hắn tiếp cận, “Ngươi hiện tại là thạch đại thiếu gia con tin, bên này không cần ngươi, cho ta qua đi bên kia.”

Trương dật kiệt bi tình mà một tay che ngực, “Có Tần phong ngươi liền coi thường ta, ngươi cái này bạc tình quả nghĩa vong ân phụ nghĩa vô tình vô nghĩa…… Ta đi, lập tức!” Ở hồ cũng phong tràn ngập sát khí ánh mắt uy hiếp hạ, trương dật kiệt nuốt hạ nước miếng, vội chạy đến thạch bội bội sườn biên ngồi xong. Hồ cũng phong thu hồi đặt ở trương dật kiệt trên người tầm mắt, quay đầu thấy Tần phong chính mùi ngon mà ôm ngực bàng quan, ý cười tràn đầy mà nhìn trương dật kiệt, cũng không biết trong lòng vì sao có chút phẫn uất, không có tức giận hỏi: “Ngươi cười cái gì?”

Tần phong nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, vẫn là kia phó cười ngây ngô bộ dáng, đôi mắt có tàng không được hài hước, “Cảm thấy ngươi hảo chơi.”

Tim đập lỡ một nhịp, hồ cũng phong phiết quá mức ho nhẹ một tiếng, xem nhẹ Tần phong trả lời, trực tiếp đưa ra tiếp theo cái vấn đề: “Tôm sông vẫn là tôm biển?”

“Đều là tôm biển.”

Tần phong trả lời làm hồ cũng phong nhíu mày, tuy rằng trong lòng đã lường trước đến nhất định là nước ngoài một ít sát thủ, nhưng không nghĩ tới thế tới như thế hung mãnh, chỉ là âm thầm điều nghiên địa hình liền dùng nhiều như vậy nhân thủ, nhưng nếu là rất nhiều quốc tế sát thủ nhập cảnh, nhiều ít cũng sẽ khiến cho cảnh sát chú ý đi, như thế nào một chút tin tức cũng không có? Nếu liền cảnh sát đều có thể tiêu không một tiếng động mà né qua, vậy thuyết minh đối phương liền như dư giúp giống nhau, có một cái quy mô khổng lồ sát thủ tổ chức, nếu là như thế này, như vậy sự tình liền có điểm khó giải quyết…… Hồ cũng phong lâm vào trầm tư, thật sâu cảm thấy dư bang tình báo bộ môn phải hảo hảo chỉnh đốn và cải cách một phen.

“Ngươi biết không?” Tần phong cúi đầu cùng hồ cũng phong mặt đối mặt, mắt đen không chút nào che dấu mà toát ra thưởng thức, hồ cũng phong còn tại tự hỏi, quán tính mà ừ một tiếng, giương mắt lại đâm vào tràn ngập khiêu khích Biển Đen, “Ngươi tự hỏi khi, tay sờ môi dưới động tác đặc biệt gợi cảm.”

Đặt ở trên môi vuốt ve ngón tay ngừng lại, hồ cũng phong sắc bén mà nheo lại hai tròng mắt, tới rồi hiện tại cuối cùng minh bạch, bao gồm ở ngõ nhỏ, cái này kêu Tần phong bảo tiêu vẫn luôn đùa giỡn chính mình?!

8

Đem thạch bội bội hộ tống đến thạch trạch sau, hồ cũng phong lập tức dẫn theo trương dật kiệt sau cổ áo kéo hắn về tới tổng bộ, trước triệu tập tình báo bộ môn tàn nhẫn phê một đốn, phân phó bọn họ lập tức xuống tay điều tra Châu Âu có thể cùng dư giúp chống lại sát thủ tổ chức, tiếp theo cầm bọn họ mới vừa nộp lên văn kiện, chỉ kêu trương dật kiệt lưu lại, cười dữ tợn làm thủ hạ tướng môn mang lên. Mọi người đối với loại này cảnh tượng đã tập mãi thành thói quen, yên lặng rời khỏi sau, vội vàng đóng cửa lại, động tác nhanh chóng, không chút nào ướt át bẩn thỉu.

“Hồ ly, ngươi chỉ làm sát thủ thật là quá nhân tài không được trọng dụng, nếu không ngươi cùng lão đại thương lượng nhập cổ bảo toàn công ty tính, lãnh đạo tài năng xuất chúng nổi bật a!” Trương dật kiệt khen tặng mà nói, bước chân lại không ngừng lui về phía sau, thẳng đến tay đụng tới môn quan bắt tay, “Ngươi tiếp tục xem văn kiện, ta liền không quấy rầy……”

Hồ cũng phong từ bàn làm việc đế lấy ra trống không hamster lung đem nó gác lại ở trên bàn, đối với trương dật kiệt âm lãnh mà hừ cười, trương dật kiệt lập tức thu hồi tay bôn hồi bàn làm việc trước ngồi nghiêm chỉnh. Hồ cũng phong nhẹ khấu mặt bàn, mang theo thong thả tiết tấu, làm trương dật kiệt tâm bất tri bất giác mà đi theo tiết tấu cùng nhau nhảy lên.

Mở ra văn kiện đệ nhất trang, hồ cũng phong nhướng mày niệm ra tới, “Tần phong, ２５ tuổi, Hà Nam đỉnh bằng sơn người……” Văn kiện đem Tần phong từ sinh ra đến bây giờ cơ bản tình huống điều tra đến rõ ràng, thập phần tường tận, “Ｈ trường quân đội tốt nghiệp, ở giáo liền hoạch hai năm tán đánh quán quân, dấu móc bởi vì năm thứ nhất hắn không tham gia, bằng không hắn chính là tam liền quan lạp, ＰＳ: Hắn thuật đấu vật so ngươi lợi hại ha ha ha ha ha ha……”

“Xì!” Trương dật kiệt nhịn không được phun cười ra tiếng, nhưng lại ở hồ cũng phong liếc xéo hạ cấp nghẹn trở về. Hồ cũng phong mở ra cuối cùng một tờ, nộp lên giả —— tình báo bộ bộ trưởng phạm hiểu oánh…… Mở ra cương kẹp đem văn kiện toàn bộ lấy ra, nhét vào bên cạnh máy nghiền giấy trung nghiền thành cao nhồng, rốt cuộc minh bạch vì sao tình báo bộ môn hiệu suất sẽ như thế thấp, này bộ môn sớm muộn gì muốn ở cái kia điên bà nương trong tay chơi xong!

Đặt lên bàn đánh tay càng lúc càng mau, hồ cũng phong đầu óc bay nhanh chuyển động, so với ngoại cảnh sát thủ sự tình, Tần phong ngược lại càng làm cho hắn để ý, chỉ là từ văn kiện trông được, Tần phong lai lịch đã bị phiên cái đế hướng lên trời, sự vô cự mĩ, nhưng càng là làm hắn trảo không ra một tia sai lậu, càng là kín kẽ, liền càng làm hắn lần sinh ra nghi ngờ, tư liệu cùng số liệu là chết, nhất thiết thực, ở thời khắc mấu chốt làm hắn tồn tại xuống dưới chính là hắn trực giác. Mà trực giác nói cho hắn, Tần phong tuyệt đối không phải văn kiện trung miêu tả đến như vậy mặt ngoài.

“Hồ ly, ngươi muốn ta nhân cơ hội lừa đi thạch bội bội, ta cũng lừa, hiện tại Tần phong chi tiết cùng thân thủ ngươi đều xác định qua, ta nên làm cũng đều làm, có thể hay không đem lả lướt trả lại cho ta?” Trương dật kiệt trừng mắt một đôi vô tội mắt nhỏ, nhu nhược đáng thương mà nhìn hồ cũng phong. Từ ghế trên đứng dậy, hồ cũng phong sắc bén đôi mắt nhìn xuống trương dật kiệt, đầu hạ bóng ma mang theo vô hình cảm giác áp bách, mở ra ngăn kéo đem một cái lễ vật hộp xốc lên cái nắp, bên trong một con phì đô đô hamster chính chôn ở vụn gỗ ngủ ngon. Hắn cầm lấy đặt ở lễ vật hộp bên cạnh súng lục mở ra bảo hiểm, nhắm ngay hamster đầu, làm trương dật kiệt khẩn trương hề hề mà hô to: “Ngươi đừng xằng bậy, ngàn vạn đừng nổ súng!”

“Ta cuối cùng hỏi ngươi một lần, Tần phong, có phải hay không ẩn hổ?”

“Không phải.” Trương dật kiệt nhìn lại hồ cũng phong, lời thề son sắt mà giơ lên bàn tay ra bốn chỉ, vội vàng mà nói: “Ta lấy ta nhân phẩm đảm bảo.”

“Nhân phẩm của ngươi ta nhưng không mua trướng.”

“Hảo, ta lấy lả lướt tánh mạng người bảo đảm chứng, Tần phong không phải ẩn hổ!” Trương dật kiệt vỗ án dựng lên, trong ánh mắt mang theo kiên định, chút nào không thấy dao động. Hồ cũng phong lúc này mới vừa lòng mà buông thương, đem hamster đệ còn đến hắn trong tay.

“Hảo, ngươi có thể đi rồi.” Một lần nữa dựa ngồi ở ghế trên, hồ cũng phong hướng cửa duỗi tay, ý bảo trương dật kiệt có thể rời đi. Trương dật kiệt hai tay đem lễ vật hộp phủng ở trước ngực, ra văn phòng, thẳng đến thang máy, chờ thang máy tới rồi lầu một, trương dật kiệt mới run run rẩy mà từ bên trong ra tới, tay chân đều ở hơi hơi run rẩy, mồ hôi lạnh đầm đìa mà dựa vào trên vách tường, đau lòng mà vuốt hamster đầu mao, vẻ mặt đưa đám nói: “Lả lướt, đi, chúng ta không bao giờ muốn cùng những người này chơi đùa!”

Trong văn phòng, hồ cũng phong cầm văn kiện mang thêm Tần phong tốt nghiệp chiếu, khúc khởi hai ngón tay búng búng, ảnh chụp cũng đi theo run lên vài cái, hồ cũng phong càng xem càng cảm thấy có chút không khoẻ, ảnh chụp trung thanh niên còn giữ ngây ngốc tóc mái, ánh mắt kiên nghị, góc cạnh rõ ràng khóe miệng hơi hơi hướng về phía trước đề, nhìn liền có trường quân đội học sinh tự mang chính nghĩa cùng anh khí. Nhưng chính mình nhìn đến Tần phong, ánh mắt luôn là hiệp xúc mà híp, càng ái cười đến lộ ra răng nanh, làm người không thiết tâm phòng, hồ cũng phong ánh mắt bất tri bất giác mà dừng lại ở dày rộng trên môi, nhớ tới ban ngày còn cùng hắn môi tương dán, hoàn hồn phát hiện chính mình ngón tay đã đặt ở môi dưới vuốt ve, vội đem ảnh chụp ném trở về ngăn kéo, phanh mà một tiếng đóng lại. Ánh mắt chuyển đến ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn đã ám hạ màn đêm, biểu tình cao thâm khó đoán lên, “Ẩn hổ, Tần phong…… Có ý tứ.” Mang theo sung sướng âm cuối phiêu tán ở trong không khí, biến mất vô ngân.

Thạch trạch, thạch bội bội bắt đầu cấp dư hoài gọi điện thoại, sau đó không lâu trong phòng truyền đến hắn làm nũng thanh âm. Ở to rộng tủ quần áo nội, Tần phong nằm ở mềm mại chăn bông thượng, dựa theo cùng dư hoài ước định, ở thạch bội bội cùng hắn trò chuyện khi dùng nút bịt tai lấp kín hai lỗ tai. Mở ra tay nhỏ điện, móc ra đi trước tiểu thực cửa hàng khi ở ven đường tiểu quán thượng mua móc chìa khóa, đem nó giơ lên trước mắt, móc chìa khóa hoa tai là tiểu xảo lả lướt hồng hồ ly mao nhung thú bông, Tần phong đề ở trên tay, nhẹ nhàng đong đưa, đáng yêu hồ ly cũng đi theo lay động, làm hắn không cấm bật cười, lấy ngón trỏ điểm điểm hồng hồ ly cái mũi, về sau niết ở trong tay. Tủ quần áo lại lần nữa lâm vào hắc ám, Tần phong khép lại hai mắt chợp mắt, không biết lần sau nhìn thấy tiểu hồ ly khi, hắn sẽ lấy như thế nào biểu tình đối mặt chính mình đâu? Bất quá vô luận loại nào, chính mình đều thực thích là được. Đột nhiên, tủ quần áo môn bị nhẹ nhàng kéo ra, sáng ngời ánh sáng thấu tiến vào, liền thấy trương dật kiệt vẻ mặt sáng lạn mà đứng ở trước mặt, không tiếng động mà hô thanh thần tượng. Tần phong khẽ gật đầu xem như chào hỏi, trương dật kiệt cúi người lăn vào ngăn tủ một tầng, ngăn tủ môn lại bị lặng yên không một tiếng động mà khép lại.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 9, 10 )

９

Kế tiếp một tuần, thạch bội bội biến đổi đa dạng mà làm hồ cũng phong cùng Tần phong tiến hành các loại thi đấu, nguyên bản hứng thú thiếu thiếu hai người đang không ngừng mà cùng đối phương phân cao thấp trung, dần dần nghiêm túc lên, thắng bại dục càng thêm tràn đầy, hai cái đại nam nhân thậm chí bắt đầu bởi vì ai trước bắt được thạch bội bội muốn búp bê vải mà ở vây mãn tiểu hài tử máy móc trước vung tay đánh nhau, đứng ở một bên trương dật kiệt xem đến xấu hổ chứng đều phạm vào. Này một vòng quá xong, chính là hồ cũng phong cùng chính mình thay ca đi thạch trạch đương trị, trương dật kiệt trong lòng có chút lo sợ bất an, làm cận vệ, thạch phụ chuyên môn vì bọn họ ở thạch bội bội tủ quần áo thượng động tay chân, hảo phương tiện bọn họ gần đây bảo hộ. Y theo hồ cũng phong cùng Tần phong ở chung hình thức, đừng nói bảo hộ thạch bội bội, ngay cả như thế nào làm cho bọn họ cùng chỗ một cái tủ quần áo đều thành vấn đề. Nghĩ đến dư lão đại phát thanh mặt, trương dật kiệt vội vàng kéo hồ cũng phong bôn trở về tổng bộ, bắt đầu đối hắn tiến hành khắc sâu tư tưởng giáo dục.

“Ngươi là nói ta muốn cùng hắn ở một cái tủ quần áo ngủ?” Trương dật kiệt liền nước miếng đều nói làm, kết quả hồ cũng phong chỉ vấn đề chính mình giảng thuật hóa thù thành bạn 50 chiêu tiền đề nội dung, suy sụp ngưỡng ngã vào lưng ghế thượng, hữu khí vô lực gật gật đầu.

“Phải không? Ta đây thực chờ mong ngày mai đâu.” Hồ cũng phong đôi tay giao nhau đặt ở môi trước, âm trắc trắc mà cười, làm trương dật kiệt phát lên dự cảm bất hảo. “Nếu không, vẫn là ta đương trị đi?” Hồ cũng phong không nghe được dường như, đứng dậy rời đi, “Xem ra ta phải chuẩn bị chuẩn bị, ngày mai phải hảo hảo cùng hắn ở chung mới được đâu.” Trương dật kiệt hai tay ôm đầu, khóc không ra nước mắt, thiên, nhưng đừng ra cái gì chuyện xấu, bằng không lão đại trở về phi bổ ta cùng lả lướt không thể.

Ngày hôm sau ban đêm, Tần phong vẫn như cũ nằm ở tủ quần áo nhị tầng, cả ngày đều không có nhìn thấy hồ cũng phong, làm hắn cảm thấy có chút không thoải mái, coi như hắn muốn lấy ra móc chìa khóa, đậu đậu tiểu hồ ly liêu phát hứng thú khi, môn bị mở ra, chỉ thấy chính mình tưởng niệm hồ cũng phong cười tủm tỉm mà đứng ở ngăn tủ trước nhìn chính mình. Tuy nói là tủ quần áo, nhưng đã bị cải trang thành loại nhỏ phòng điều khiển cùng vũ khí gửi điểm, một bên quầy trên vách giắt một cái TV nhỏ, chính truyền phát tin thạch bội bội phòng ngoại các góc theo dõi hình ảnh. Trong phòng thạch bội bội còn ở thông qua điện thoại cùng dư hoài chia sẻ hôm nay thú sự, tiếng bước chân lại ly bên này càng ngày càng gần, hồ cũng phong một tay một chống, đem Tần phong tễ đến một bên, thượng ngăn tủ nhị tầng liền giữ cửa khép lại. Tần phong mở ra đèn pin, nhìn gần trong gang tấc cười đến quỷ dị hồ cũng phong, trong lòng nổi lên lòng nghi ngờ, cảnh giác mà lui về phía sau. Hồ cũng phong rồi lại tễ lại đây, thẳng đem hắn bức tới rồi góc, còn một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước mà đem đầu thấu qua đi, ở Tần phong kinh ngạc dưới ánh mắt, đối với hắn thở nhẹ hết giận, một cổ nồng đậm sầu riêng vị triều Tần phong đánh tới. Hắn dùng tay che lại miệng mũi, chán ghét trốn tránh, vừa định từ lộ ra khe hở chui ra, đã bị hồ cũng phong dùng hai tay cố định trụ thượng thân, hồ cũng phong khúc khởi hai chân, đặt mông ngồi ở hắn trên đùi, dùng đùi kẹp lấy hắn cường kiện phần eo làm hắn không thể nhúc nhích. Cúi đầu xuống, bắt đầu dùng tay lay hắn che lại miệng mũi tay, cười đến thỏa thuê đắc ý.

“Dễ ngửi sao?” Bởi vì tắc nút bịt tai nghe không được thanh âm, từ khẩu hình trung, Tần phong phán đoán ra hồ cũng phong hỏi nội dung, đáy lòng sáng tỏ hắn nhất định là nhìn dư hoài vì hắn chuẩn bị thân thế tư liệu, bất quá đáng chết, cố tình chính mình thật sự chán ghét sầu riêng đến tột đỉnh, hồ cũng phong khi như thế nào làm được từ chín giả một thật sự tư liệu không nghiêng không lệch mà chọc trúng chính mình yếu hại? Cầm đèn pin tay bị hồ cũng phong ấn ở quầy vách tường, phóng ra quang vừa vặn chiếu vào hồ cũng phong trắng nõn trên cổ, ngay cả lông tơ đều mạ lên ngân bạch, gợi cảm đường cong làm Tần phong nhịn không được động hạ hầu kết, nháy mắt sầu riêng khí vị biến phai nhạt rất nhiều. Hồ cũng phong còn không chịu thiện bãi cam hưu, đem môi để sát vào ly Tần phong môi chỉ có nửa tấc vị trí, không ngừng hơi thở. Tần phong mắt đen không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm phản quang cổ phát ngốc, ánh mắt dần dần u ám sâu xa lên, ngược lại đem phía trước di, bám vào hồ cũng phong bên tai, nhỏ giọng mà nói: “Sầu riêng không dễ ngửi, nhưng ngươi dễ ngửi.” Mỉm cười mà nhìn hiện ra nghi hoặc tinh mắt, cúi đầu hung tợn mà hôn lên bóng loáng cổ. Bởi vì cố kỵ còn ở tủ quần áo phụ cận bồi hồi thạch bội bội, hồ cũng phong chỉ có thể đem kinh ngạc nuốt hồi trong bụng, hắn tay đã bị Tần phong ngăn chặn đề ở đỉnh đầu, nguyên bản muốn hạn chế Tần cương quyết động mà kẹp lấy phần eo đùi dùng sức câu lấy eo hông, lại làm hai người thân thể gần như dính sát vào ở bên nhau. Đột nhiên đem hồ cũng phong phóng đảo, Tần phong kịch liệt mà liếm / liếm hắn mẫn cảm hầu kết, tham lam lưỡi chậm rãi uốn lượn mà thượng, xâm / nhập mềm mại khoang miệng, vô cùng phiến / hoặc mà liếm / lộng hàm răng cùng hàm ếch mềm. Hồ cũng phong ôm tùy thời đều sẽ bị thạch bội bội phát hiện khẩn trương cảm xúc mà tiểu tâm giãy giụa, nhưng hoàn toàn ngược lại, lửa nóng hôn kích khởi trong thân thể xấu hổ / sỉ khoái cảm, né tránh lưỡi bị đối phương hút lấy, vô ý thức làm ra đáp lại, thậm chí cuối cùng động tình mà truy đuổi đối phương lui ra phía sau mềm lưỡi không cho rời đi. Hẹp hòi trong không gian, chung quanh không khí không ngừng thăng ôn, áp lực thở dốc có vẻ ái muội mà kịch liệt. Bên tai thạch bội bội nói chuyện thanh âm càng ngày càng xa, hồ cũng phong lấy lại tinh thần ý thức được chính mình thất thố, há mồm cắn Tần phong không kịp thối lui môi, rước lấy một tiếng kêu rên, Tần phong buông ra đối hồ cũng phong kiềm chế, thấy hắn vẫn gắt gao cắn, liền đem tay tìm được hồ cũng phong háng / bộ dùng sức một / xoa, đối phương tựa như bị dẫm đến cái đuôi miêu đẩy ra chính mình, vọt đến một khác đầu quầy vách tường biên. Đèn pin sớm bị chính mình ném ở một bên, Tần phong đem nó nhặt lên, chiếu hồ cũng phong đỏ ửng chưa lui dung nhan, hồng nhuận hơi sưng trên môi còn dính có chính mình vết máu, luôn là uể oải ỉu xìu mặt giờ phút này phiếm ửng hồng, diễm lệ bộ dáng làm hắn nhịn không được duỗi lưỡi đảo qua môi dưới thương chỗ, mị hoặc mà nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta phát hiện, chỉ cần một thân ngươi là có thể chữa khỏi ta thói ở sạch còn có chán ghét sầu riêng tật xấu, nột, cảm ơn ngươi làm ta đã biết phương pháp này, không bằng chúng ta hiện tại bắt đầu nhiều thân vài cái đi?”

Hồ cũng phong trong mắt tựa hồ có nóng cháy lửa giận ở thiêu, căng thẳng toàn thân, đề phòng mà nhìn tới gần Tần phong, bỗng nhiên đá ra một chân buộc hắn ngửa ra sau, thừa cơ mở cửa nhảy xuống, cúi người vào tủ quần áo một tầng, không nói một lời mà nhanh chóng khép lại cửa tủ, đem chính mình cùng Tần phong ngăn cách. Tần phong cũng không hề ép sát, vuốt bị cắn môi dưới, nằm ngửa ở mềm mại chăn thượng, một tay lót đầu, nhìn ngăn tủ đỉnh chóp cười khẽ. Ghét nhất đau đớn, dơ bẩn hòa khí vị, tới rồi hồ cũng phong trên người lại có thể làm chính mình đương nhiên mà tiếp thu, xem ra này chỉ tiểu hồ ly đối chính mình tới nói thật thập phần độc đáo. Bất quá, loại cảm giác này không chỉ có không xấu, hơn nữa phi thường mỹ diệu.

Hồ cũng phong ảo não mà dùng chăn bao lấy đầu, tâm lại mất khống chế mà càng nhảy càng nhanh, cứ việc liều mạng làm chính mình không cần hồi tưởng vừa rồi nhiệt liệt hôn môi, nhưng trên môi dừng lại thiêu đau cùng nóng rực làm hắn cầm lòng không đậu mà dùng tay vuốt ve. Không thể không thừa nhận, lần này chính mình là thật sự thất sách.

10

Đêm hôm đó, hồ cũng phong gần như cả đêm không có chợp mắt, lăn qua lộn lại mà nghĩ Tần phong ngoài dự đoán mọi người hôn môi, bình phục trong ngực không nên có rung động sau, chỉ còn lại có nặng trĩu bị người bao trùm này thượng nhục nhã cảm, ép tới hắn khó có thể đi vào giấc ngủ. Tần phong hành động là xuất phát từ trả thù hay là là đột phát kỳ tưởng, hắn đoán không ra cũng suy đoán không ra, nhưng đối mặt loại này không hề kết cấu đáng nói hành vi, chính mình lại làm ra đáng xấu hổ đáp lại, chỉ bằng điểm này, liền đủ để cho hắn hối hận chính mình lỗ mãng thử. Lần đầu tiên có người làm hắn cảm thấy như thế khó có thể nắm lấy, mãnh liệt ham muốn chinh phục ở trong cơ thể bốc lên, bất luận Tần phong là cái gì thân phận, hắn đều không phải một cái đơn giản nhân vật, bọn họ chi gian nhất định phải lẫn nhau cuộc đua, trở thành lẫn nhau con mồi, nhưng mà chính mình cũng không tưởng trở thành một cái thất bại tù binh.

Luôn luôn thiển miên Tần phong ở cửa tủ lại lần nữa mở ra thời điểm đã bị bừng tỉnh, nhanh nhạy lỗ tai bắt giữ đến trong không khí rất nhỏ chấn động, duỗi tay hướng trên mặt một chắn, bao ở hồ cũng phong uy vũ sinh phong thẳng quyền, trợn mắt nhìn hắn hoả tinh văng khắp nơi hai mắt, mỉm cười dùng khẩu hình nói thanh sớm, buông ra hắn tay, còn cố tình ở trước mặt hắn há mồm ngáp một cái, duỗi cái lười eo mới từ ngăn tủ thượng nhảy dựng lên, lộ ra sang sảng tươi cười. Ở hồ cũng phong trong mắt này không thể nghi ngờ là cực đại khiêu khích, hắn cảm thấy nếu không phải bởi vì Tần phong còn có giá trị lợi dụng, chính mình tuyệt đối sẽ không chút do dự từ tủ ngầm lấy ra một cây thương trực tiếp oanh hắn đầu! Lý trí vẫn là chiến thắng lửa giận, hồ cũng phong nắm chặt chính mình nóng lòng muốn thử đôi tay, không tiếng động mà mở ra cửa phòng rời đi. Tần phong cũng không tiến lên đi ngăn cản, dùng tay điểm điểm đã kết vảy miệng vết thương, vẫn là đau đến trừu khẩu khí lạnh, ngửa đầu từ ngăn tủ theo dõi hình ảnh nhìn đến hồ cũng phong đã lắc lư mà đi ra thạch trạch mới thu hồi tầm mắt. Trong túi, di động phát ra rất nhỏ chấn động, Tần phong tiếp khởi điện thoại trầm mặc mà chống đỡ, đối diện người cũng đã thói quen như thế, trầm thấp thanh âm lộ ra sung sướng: “Buổi sáng tốt lành, cám ơn trời đất, cùng cũng phong chung sống một đêm sau, ngươi còn sống.”

Tần phong đi ra cửa phòng sau, mới ra tiếng đạm phúng nói: “Vì cái gì ta cảm thấy ngươi trong giọng nói tiếc nuối thành phần càng cao điểm?” Đối diện lại phát ra nhẹ nhàng tiếng cười, cũng không phủ nhận, “Ta tin tưởng cũng phong tự chủ, ở còn không có đem ngươi hoàn toàn lợi dụng xong phía trước là sẽ không đem ngươi giải quyết rớt, hơn nữa kế tiếp còn có một hồi ác chiến đang chờ các ngươi đâu, cho nên này một tháng ngươi tuyệt đối an toàn. Lưu ý một chút chung quanh, có lẽ sẽ có không tưởng được kinh hỉ, nếu ngươi cùng cũng phong phát hiện, ta sẽ cho các ngươi khen thưởng, tuyệt đối là các ngươi muốn cái loại này, hảo, giúp ta thay ta gia bảo bối đắp chăn đàng hoàng, đừng cho hắn cảm lạnh, chờ mong biểu hiện của ngươi.”

Tần phong treo điện thoại, ôm ngực dựa ở cạnh cửa, ý đồ từ dư hoài ngắn ngủn nói mấy câu trung lấy ra tin tức. Hắn mỗi câu nói tựa hồ đều đang nói cười, nhưng lại làm người cảm thấy không thể thiếu cảnh giác, ở trong lòng tính toán giây lát sau, Tần phong rốt cuộc lộ ra hiểu rõ tươi cười, vào phòng giúp thạch bội bội cái chăn đi.

Hồ cũng phong từ thạch trạch sau khi trở về trở nên thập phần bận rộn, ban đêm thủ giá trị công tác giao cho trương dật kiệt, cấp tình báo bộ hạ tử mệnh lệnh, ba ngày qua đi, về nước ngoài sát thủ tổ chức cùng này sở hiệu lực bang hội báo cáo liền đặt ở hắn trước bàn. Xem xong văn kiện, hồ cũng phong ánh mắt trở nên càng thêm thâm thúy, lúc này Châu Âu những cái đó hắc bang đại lão nhưng xem như ra vốn gốc, cư nhiên liên hợp thỉnh động Châu Âu nhất khổng lồ sát thủ tổ chức HT dốc toàn bộ lực lượng, mà suất lĩnh bọn họ lại đây đúng là ở Châu Âu thế lực số một số hai nhãn hiệu lâu đời bang hội lĩnh quân nhân vật Chris • cơ nạp hán, cái này sớm tại nhiều năm trước liền đem xúc tua duỗi cập Trung Quốc súng ống đạn dược cùng ma túy giao dịch hắc bang giáo phụ, là cái khôn khéo có khả năng thả tàn nhẫn độc ác địa đạo Anh quốc người. Không ít quốc nội cường thế bang hội đều cùng hắn có chặt chẽ hợp tác quan hệ. Ở cái này dùng sinh mệnh tới đổi lấy ích lợi thế giới, không có vĩnh viễn bằng hữu, nếu Chris cùng quốc nội một ít hắc đạo liên thủ, không thể nghi ngờ là cho hiện tại đã là vỏ rỗng dư giúp một cái trí mạng đả kích, sự tình cũng trở nên khó giải quyết lên.

Đối với dư hoài tới nói, hồ cũng phong không chỉ là đơn thuần giết người công cụ đơn giản như vậy, hắn giỏi về ứng đối các loại thiên biến vạn hóa tình huống, có dũng có mưu, là chính mình cực nhỏ có thể tín nhiệm tâm phúc, chính như ở quốc nội, có người không phục dư giúp độc đại, Châu Âu cũng có kịch liệt thế lực tranh đoạt, mà hắn có thể làm chính là mau chóng liên hợp Châu Âu thế lực, đuổi ở Chris phá hủy dư giúp tổng bộ phía trước đem kia mấy cái ngoan cố không hóa bạch nhân lão nhân đưa vào địa ngục. Bất quá, dư hoài càng vui tin tưởng, lấy hồ cũng phong năng lực, tuyệt đối sẽ cho cái kia cuồng vọng tự đại Anh quốc giáo phụ một cái tuyệt mệnh phản kích, trộm săn phản bị chụp mồi, loại này kết cục lúc này mới phù hợp chính mình cảm nhận trung giả thiết cốt truyện đi hướng.

Chính như dư hoài sở liệu, dư giúp tổng bộ thực mau liền tìm được Chris ẩn thân biệt thự, Chris vẫn là có chút tự mình hiểu lấy, ở người khác địa bàn cũng không dám nghênh ngang mà ra vào, ở cửa cùng các địa phương đều bày ra tuần tra bảo tiêu, theo dõi hệ thống đem mỗi cái góc đều quay chụp đến rành mạch, hai ngày này phái đi điều nghiên địa hình thủ hạ đều sát vũ mà về, liền biệt thự phạm vi 500 mễ nội đều không thể tới gần. Đối mặt loại này tích thủy bất lậu phòng ngự, hồ cũng phong có chút đau đầu, tuy rằng đã đem còn ở hưởng tuần trăng mật nếu bạch cùng bách thảo vợ chồng triệu hồi tổng bộ, nhưng bọn hắn đến quá một vòng mới có thể hồi giúp, trong bang thân thủ nhất nhanh nhẹn trương dật kiệt yêu cầu tổ chức nhân thủ bảo hộ thạch bội bội, những người khác năng lực không đủ đi cũng là chịu chết, dù sao xem ra cũng chỉ có chính mình nhất thích hợp. Hắn lập tức cấp dư hoài treo điện thoại, chuyển được sau trực tiếp nói tình huống cùng quyết định, dư hoài không chút nghĩ ngợi liền bác bỏ, “Cũng phong, dư giúp yêu cầu ngươi tọa trấn, không bằng ngươi làm Tần phong đi thôi.”

“Tần phong?” Hồ cũng phong tâm không tự chủ được mau nhảy một phách, theo sau cười nhạo nói: “Lão đại, Tần phong cũng không phải là chúng ta dư bang người.”

“Được rồi, ta tưởng ngươi đã sớm biết thân phận thật của hắn là ẩn hổ, ta tin tưởng lấy hắn thân thủ tuyệt đối có thể toàn thân mà lui.”

“Vậy ngươi chính mình nói với hắn rõ ràng, đến lúc đó làm hắn cùng ta liên hệ.” Hồ cũng phong thấy dư hoài như thế có nắm chắc liền tính toán treo điện thoại.

“Trước đừng quải, nói thật, lúc trước ta giao cho Tần phong nhiệm vụ chỉ là giết chết sở hữu đuổi giết thạch bội bội người mà thôi, đến nỗi có thể hay không mời đặng hắn tới hỗ trợ, vẫn là muốn xem ngươi.”

“Ta cự tuyệt.” Hồ cũng phong chém đinh chặt sắt mà nói.

“Được việc sau ta cho ngươi thế giới mới nhất nghiên cứu phát minh khoang trò chơi, hơn nữa chờ sự tình sau khi kết thúc thỉnh ngươi đi nước Mỹ xa hoa du bảy ngày, vô luận nhiều ít phí dụng ta toàn quyền phụ trách.”

“…… Thành giao.”

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 11, 12 )

11

“Ta cự tuyệt.” Tần phong đẩy ra để ở cái trán thương, trấn định tự nhiên mà từ trong túi móc ra một mảnh kẹo cao su đệ đi ra ngoài, “Viên đạn đều không có lên đạn, ngươi như vậy uy hiếp là ở chơi đóng vai gia đình sao? Ly thạch bội bội xa một chút, xuẩn thật sự sẽ lây bệnh.”

Hồ cũng phong làm lơ hắn trào phúng thu hồi súng lục, phá lệ tiếp nhận kẹo cao su, mở ra đóng gói giấy ném vào miệng, vô khí vô lực mà nhai, bởi vì mấy ngày không có hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, trước mắt thanh hắc thập phần rõ ràng, “Vốn dĩ chính là chỉ đùa một chút, bất quá ngươi yên tâm, nếu ngươi tưởng ta tới thật sự, ta tuyệt đối phụng bồi rốt cuộc. Nếu là ngươi đối vừa rồi ta ra giá không hài lòng, chúng ta còn có thể lại thương lượng.”

“Lại cao giá ta cũng không đi, ta sợ chết.” Làm sát thủ cái này ngành sản xuất, chính mình mệnh là nhất không có giá trị đồ vật, nhưng Tần phong chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sợ chết có cái gì không đúng, rốt cuộc chính mình còn không có sống đủ.

“Ẩn hổ ngươi trang đủ rồi không có!” Hồ cũng phong đem thương thật mạnh khái ở trên bàn, trong thanh âm ẩn phẫn nộ. Tần phong lại không chút nào kinh ngạc, chỉ là đối với hồ cũng phong lộ ra bất cần đời tươi cười, trêu đùa: “Tiểu hồ ly, ta thích ngươi như vậy kêu ta. Ta là ái tiền không sai, nhưng hoa hơn nửa năm hiểu biết cùng bố cục ngươi hẳn là biết, ta cũng không sẽ tiếp không có nắm chắc đơn tử, làm chính mình tìm cái chết vô nghĩa.”

“Nghe hảo, ngươi mệnh là của ta, chỉ có ta có thể giết ngươi, còn lại bất luận kẻ nào đều đừng nghĩ muốn ngươi mệnh, bao gồm chính ngươi. Ta nếu làm ngươi tiếp, liền tỏ vẻ có biện pháp làm ngươi toàn thân mà lui.” Mới vừa nhắc tới một chút kính sau lại giống tiết khí bóng cao su tê liệt ngã xuống ở trên sô pha, đem kẹo cao su phun ra ném vào thùng rác, hồ cũng phong buồn ngủ đến đánh ngáp, thật sự không có tinh lực cùng Tần phong theo lý cố gắng. Tần phong nghe hồ cũng phong hàm hồ lời nói, ngồi ở sô pha bên cạnh, eo sườn dựa vào hồ cũng phong bụng hướng trong tễ, một tay chống ở sô pha trên lưng, cúi xuống thân mình, sờ sờ hồ cũng phong biến thành màu đen vành mắt, bị hắn ghét bỏ mà chụp bay.

“Khi nào, ta mệnh là của ngươi, liền ta chính mình đều không làm chủ được?” Tần phong ngược lại vươn ngón trỏ đi khảy phá lệ làm hắn động tâm hầu kết, mới vừa sờ lên đã bị hồ cũng phong cầm ngón tay, mở ra đôi mắt lộ ra nhất định phải được sáng rọi, “Từ ta lựa chọn ngươi làm ta duy nhất đối thủ bắt đầu, đương nhiên, nếu làm ta lựa chọn chết ở ai trên tay, ta hy vọng người nọ là ngươi.”

Mắt đen kinh ngạc hơi túng lướt qua, vốn dĩ liền hơi hơi rủ xuống khóe mắt càng thêm đi xuống, lỏa lồ răng nanh chiếu vào hồ cũng phong hờ khép trong mắt, cuối cùng cư nhiên có chút ngượng ngùng mà quay đầu đi, “Tiểu hồ ly, ngươi như vậy xem như thông báo sao? Như vậy đột nhiên, ta cũng chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt.”

Hắn từ nơi nào nghe ra đây là thông báo a! Này tính cái gì thông báo! Hồ cũng phong bình tĩnh nội tâm bởi vì Tần phong không hề logic lời nói xuất hiện vết rách, lửa giận ở ngực hừng hực thiêu đốt, làm hắn hận không thể trực tiếp một đầu đem này mặt dày vô sỉ nam nhân cấp đâm chết! Vừa định rống ra tiếng, đã bị một đôi thiết cánh tay lặc khẩn phía sau lưng bế lên, ngoài cửa truyền đến nhẹ nhàng tiếng bước chân, xem ra là bị cá vàng chi khai thạch bội bội đã trở lại. Hồ cũng phong đem thương cầm lấy, cùng Tần phong cùng nhau trốn vào tủ quần áo.

Cùng lần trước tương phản, tiến tủ quần áo, hồ cũng phong đã bị Tần phong tễ tới rồi quầy vách tường, tay nhỏ điện bị Tần phong mở ra, đột nhiên tới ánh sáng làm hồ cũng phong mị tế mắt, Tần phong mặt đột nhiên tới gần đối hắn thổi khẩu khí lui về phía sau khai, mỉm cười để sát vào hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng nói: “Tươi mát khẩu khí làm ngươi ta càng thân cận.” Khép mở miệng nhẹ nhàng chạm được đỏ lên vành tai, mị hoặc thanh âm mang theo nhẹ ngứa chui vào ốc nhĩ thẳng tới đáy lòng. Bị giảo đến tâm loạn hồ cũng phong dứt khoát mắt không thấy tâm không phiền, dùng chân đem hắn đón đỡ khai dựa vào trong một góc nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, tay lại đột nhiên bị hắn bắt lấy, lôi kéo chính mình ngã xuống, đem ngực lót ở chính mình đầu dưới, “Nếu ngươi đáp ứng hảo hảo mà ngủ một giấc, ta liền tiếp thu cái này giao dịch.” Hồ cũng phong lời hắn nói khịt mũi coi thường, loại này vui đùa lời nói ai tin, quả nhiên hắn mới là cùng thạch bội bội đãi lâu rồi, bị lây bệnh. Ngăn chặn còn ở giãy giụa tay chân, Tần phong cúi đầu ôn nhu mà thân ở hồ cũng phong trên trán, lại nói một lần, “Ta nói chính là thật sự, chỉ cần ngươi hảo hảo ngủ, ta liền tiếp thu giao dịch. Đương nhiên, cần thiết ở ta trong lòng ngực ngủ.”

Dừng lại động tác, kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, cùng tràn đầy nhu tình mắt đen đối diện, ở hắn lại một lần tới gần hôn môi khi không tự chủ được nhắm mắt lại, phía sau lưng bị to rộng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ, tuy rằng vẫn là nghi ngờ, nhưng hồi lâu cũng chưa thấy hắn có tiến thêm một bước động tác, mà nùng liệt ủ rũ thổi quét toàn thân, Tần phong ngực truyền đến cổ động thanh thành tốt nhất bài hát ru ngủ, nghe nghe, hắn liền rơi vào hắc ám. Mặc kệ Tần phong có phải hay không nói giỡn, hết thảy đều chờ chính mình tỉnh lại sau lại giải quyết đi, hắn thật sự mệt nhọc.

12

Ngày kế, hồ cũng phong lãnh đã hướng thạch chủ tịch xin nghỉ Tần phong đi vào dư giúp tổng bộ phòng họp, triệu tập ám sát bộ tinh anh đội, cũng điều ra sở hữu về Chris ẩn thân biệt thự video theo dõi, bắt đầu nghiêm túc mà dài dòng thảo luận. Tần phong nghe những cái đó các tinh anh cùng loại thôi miên số liệu báo cáo, chán đến chết mà ngáp một cái, cúi đầu mơ màng sắp ngủ. Rốt cuộc chờ đến hồ cũng phong từ ghế trên đứng lên, chân thật đáng tin mà mệnh lệnh nói: “Hôm nay ta liền tuyên bố một sự kiện, các ngươi yêu cầu toàn lực phối hợp Tần phong tiên sinh, ở hắn đơn độc lẻn vào biệt thự trong lúc, yểm hộ hắn có thể toàn thân mà lui.”

Tần phong nghe được tên của mình mí mắt nháy mắt căng ra, từ ghế trên ngồi thẳng, hơi cong mà mắt đen nhìn hồ cũng phong, lộ ra mê mang mà không hề phòng bị tươi cười. Hồ cũng phong thong dong mà đi đến trước mặt hắn, mặt mang mỉm cười triều mọi người nói: “Tần phong tiên sinh chính là ta đã thấy thân thủ có thể so với ẩn hổ cao thủ, có lẽ tương lai còn sẽ trở thành các ngươi đồng sự.” Ở đây mọi người nhìn về phía Tần phong ánh mắt đều mang lên một chút kinh ngạc cùng bội phục. Tần phong từ ghế trên đứng lên, khách khách khí khí mà xua tay, “Làm ngươi phủng, ta thân thủ vô dụng, còn thỉnh đại gia nhiều hơn hỗ trợ.”

Hồ cũng phong hữu hảo mà vươn tay phải, cùng Tần phong bàn tay giao nắm, cười khẽ nhìn hắn nói: “Hy vọng lần này điều nghiên địa hình hành động hợp tác vui sướng.” Tần phong vẫn như cũ cười đến như tắm mình trong gió xuân, ở mọi người tầm mắt ngoại lông mày hơi hơi hướng về phía trước chọn chọn, diễn kịch? Nắm chính mình bàn tay thêm vài phần lực đạo, hồ cũng phong ở người khác nhìn không thấy địa phương hướng hắn đề ra đề khóe miệng, ai cần ngươi lo! Tiếp thu đến tín hiệu Tần phong, toét miệng làm tiểu xảo răng nanh hoàn toàn ló đầu ra, nhân thể nhẹ xả hồ cũng phong tay, cùng hắn bả vai tương dán, vỗ nhẹ hắn phía sau lưng, một bộ ra vẻ thân mật lại hiện mới lạ khách khí bộ dáng, nghiêng đầu bám vào hắn bên tai thấp giọng nói một câu, ngay sau đó thối lui.

Hồ cũng phong trong mắt hiện lên kinh ngạc cùng tức giận, như bị nước ấm năng đến dường như thu hồi tay, theo sau trấn định mà đi trở về tại chỗ, ngày xưa tổng có vẻ nhập nhèm vô thần đôi mắt trán ra sắc bén quang, bình tĩnh trong giọng nói mang theo áp bách cùng uy nghiêm, “Tóm lại, lần này hành động sự tình quan dư giúp tồn vong, không cho phép có bất luận cái gì sai lầm, hậu quả như thế nào, các ngươi đều nên rõ ràng.” Ở đây tinh anh gật đầu cùng kêu lên tán thành, hồ cũng phong dương tay vung lên, ý bảo tan họp, làm mấy cái phái đi chi viện yểm hộ cùng Tần phong quen thuộc sau, giống như vô tình mà kêu ở cuối cùng một cái đi ra ngoài cửa hắc y thanh niên, “‘ ô cưu ’, thạch bội bội chỗ đó ta còn là không yên tâm, ngươi vẫn là từ nơi này chọn mấy cái huynh đệ qua đi tiếp viện.”

“Tốt.” Ô cưu gật đầu, từ còn lưu tại phòng họp không kịp đi vài người điểm danh làm cho bọn họ đi theo chính mình đi trước thạch trạch.

Sát thủ trong giới hùng cứ đứng đầu bảng ẩn hổ là rất nhiều sát thủ trong lòng cọc tiêu nhân vật, phụ trách yểm hộ tinh anh đối với hồ cũng phong nói cùng ẩn hổ thân thủ tương đương Tần phong, không khỏi mang lên vài phần tò mò tìm tòi nghiên cứu, vây quanh Tần phong nói chuyện với nhau lên. Tần phong ở trong đám người bình tĩnh tự nhiên mà hoàn ngực, ở trả lời vấn đề khi ngữ khí ôn hòa, bình dị gần gũi, chân thành mỉm cười làm người chung quanh bắt đầu thành lập khởi đối hắn bước đầu tín nhiệm. Hồ cũng phong từ văn kiện trung ngước mắt, lại đụng phải xuyên thấu qua đám người phóng ra lại đây nóng cháy tầm mắt, vội vàng liễm hạ mặt mày, dứt khoát lưng dựa lưng ghế chợp mắt, đem ghế dựa chuyển cái phương hướng, đưa lưng về phía mọi người. Thấy hồ cũng phong tựa hồ ở nghỉ ngơi, mọi người âm lượng tự động phóng tiểu, Tần phong nhất tâm nhị dụng mà biên đáp lời biên dùng ánh mắt đảo qua hồ cũng phong nơi phương hướng, thoáng nhìn hắn lộ ở lưng ghế ngoại hơi hơi đỏ lên lỗ tai, nhịn không được đối người chung quanh cười đến càng thêm thân hòa, quả nhiên làm nổi bật chính mình vừa mới đối hắn nói câu kia thì thầm, thật là đáng yêu!

Ô cưu lãnh mấy tên thủ hạ đi vào thạch trạch chi viện trương dật kiệt, nguyên bản định ra hắn cùng trương dật kiệt cùng nhau ở thạch bội bội phòng thủ giá trị, bất đắc dĩ hắn đã nhiều ngày dạ dày không khoẻ, vì tránh cho ra vào tủ gỗ mà bị thạch bội bội phát hiện, liền tưởng thay đổi người.

“Các ngươi ai vui đương trị?” Một mảnh yên lặng qua đi, mọi người “Xoát” một tiếng lui về phía sau, bực này khổ sai sự chính mình mới không cần làm đâu! Lúc này, một bàn tay cử lên, từ giữa một cái không chớp mắt thấp bé nam tử bất đắc dĩ mà nói: “Vẫn là ta đến đây đi.” Đại gia sôi nổi cấp cái này xung phong nhận việc hy sinh giả, nga, không, dũng sĩ cố lấy nhiệt liệt vỗ tay.

“Hảo đi, tiểu tứ liền ngươi.” Trương dật kiệt tùy tiện một lóng tay, định ra thủ giá trị nhân viên sau liền giải tán đội ngũ.

Đương mọi người có trật tự mà canh giữ ở chính mình cương vị sau, tiểu tứ đi theo trương dật kiệt chui vào tủ gỗ, bắt đầu quan sát đến video theo dõi, “Ai, tiểu tứ, trong đội huynh đệ không đem Tần phong là ẩn hổ tin tức nói cho hồ ly đi? Này hậu quả nhưng không dám tưởng tượng, ngày đó chúng ta đều ở đây, lão đại nhưng nói, nếu ai đem chuyện này nói ra đi, nhưng đến táng thân biển rộng.” Trương dật kiệt có chút lo lắng hỏi.

“Yên tâm đi, các huynh đệ đều có chừng mực, hôm nay phòng họp thượng Hồ đại ca biểu hiện tới xem, hắn căn bản không đem Tần phong cùng ẩn hổ hướng một chỗ tưởng.” Tiểu tứ dùng nắm tay đâm đâm trương dật kiệt bả vai, làm hắn không cần nhiều lự.

“Ta đây liền an tâm rồi, ngươi tưởng a chúng ta hồ ly lại đem hắn trở thành tử địch, nếu cho hắn biết Tần phong chính là ẩn hổ, phỏng chừng hai người thế nào cũng phải đua cái ngươi chết ta sống. Bất quá kia ẩn hổ là cái lấy tiền làm việc chủ, chỉ cần tiền nhiều hắn liền không có gì so đo, bằng không thật khó tưởng tượng bọn họ hai người có thể hoà bình ở chung, tấm tắc.” Trương dật kiệt làm như có thật mà lắc đầu nói, sau lại như là bừng tỉnh, để sát vào tiểu tứ cảnh cáo nói: “Ngươi nhưng không cho đem ta nói nói cho còn lại người nghe a.”

“Hiểu biết hiểu biết…… Ngài yên tâm.” Tiểu tứ duỗi tay ở ngoài miệng làm ra kéo khóa kéo động tác, ý bảo chính mình sẽ bảo mật, trong ánh mắt mang theo lấy lòng. Không lâu thạch bội bội liền đã trở lại, chờ hắn ngủ hạ, tiểu tứ mới từ tủ gỗ nhị tầng nhảy xuống lăn vào một tầng. Đãi tầm mắt toàn bộ hắc ám, trương dật kiệt lập tức móc ra di động.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 13, 14 )

13

Đêm khuya, hồ cũng phong di động sáng lên, click mở tin tức, liền ngắn ngủn bốn chữ —— “Nội quỷ xác định”. Lộ ra dự kiến bên trong cười nhạt, hồ cũng phong trong ánh mắt tàng đầy hung ác nham hiểm, dám phản bội dư bang người, tuyệt đối không thể nhẹ tha! Từ gối đầu biên đột nhiên vụt ra một cái đầu, nhìn nhìn di động, nhẹ từ từ mà nói: “Nha, tra ra nội quỷ?”

Đột nhiên nâng lên tay đề khuỷu tay đánh úp về phía bên cạnh người, lại bị dễ dàng hiện lên, hồ cũng phong mượn cơ hội khởi động khuỷu tay, một chân đảo qua giường đệm lại bị một bàn tay bắt mắt cá chân, cường kiện thân hình áp xuống, đem chính mình gắt gao giam cầm tại thân hạ.

“Tần phong!” Hồ cũng phong trong mắt có thể phun hỏa nói, phỏng chừng trước mặt người đã bị thiêu đến thi cốt vô tồn. Đáng chết, cái này dư lão đại vì làm Tần phong ra tay hỗ trợ cư nhiên đem chính mình gia địa chỉ cũng làm điều kiện nói cho hắn! Chính mình một hồi gia liền nhìn đến hắn ỷ ở cửa phòng thượng, sáng lạn cười đẹp tuân lệnh chính mình nén giận, còn trang vô tội mà nói: “Hoang dại nhất cấp bảo hộ động vật, không nhà để về, cầu chăn nuôi, nhưng nộp lên quốc gia.”

Còn bảo hộ động vật, thật đương hắn là lão hổ sao! Chính là chính mình vì cái gì muốn phóng hắn tiến vào a! Hồ cũng phong nhíu mày, chỉ cảm thấy lúc ấy nhất định là bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, ác quỷ bám vào người, nhất định là! Trừ bỏ nguyên nhân này rốt cuộc tìm không thấy cái gì có thể thuyết minh lúc ấy chính mình hành vi. Tần phong dùng đôi tay hai chân đem hồ cũng phong xoắn chặt, không cho hắn chạy thoát, trong bóng đêm chuẩn xác không có lầm mà tìm được rồi hắn gợi cảm hầu kết, mê muội mà mềm nhẹ liếm láp, ảo não mà nói: “Làm sao bây giờ, ta có chút hối hận đáp ứng đi Chris biệt thự, ta còn không có cùng ngươi làm tình làm sự tình, nếu lần này thất bại, ta chẳng phải là mất cả người lẫn của?”

“Cút cho ta!” Hồ cũng phong sứ mệnh giãy giụa, bị Tần phong lời nói kích đến tê thanh rống giận lên.

“Tiểu hồ ly, ta nói như vậy ngươi liền như thế sinh khí, như vậy luyến tiếc ta sao? Kia không bằng sấn hiện tại chúng ta dứt khoát gạo nấu thành cơm đi, đừng sợ, ta sẽ không bỏ xuống ngươi.” Tần phong đổi trắng thay đen bản lĩnh quả thực lô hỏa thuần thanh, hồ cũng phong bị tức giận đến đầu óc nóng lên, hung hăng mà cắn thượng gần ở bên môi bả vai, chỉ nghe một tiếng trầm vang, Tần phong không có buông ra kiềm chế đứng dậy thối lui, ngược lại đem một tay lót ở đầu của hắn dưới, nhẹ nhàng mà niết xoa non mềm sau cổ, mang theo một chút trấn an ý vị. Thẳng đến nếm đến máu tươi hương vị, hồ cũng phong mới hoàn hồn nhả ra, thở ra nhiệt khí tràn ngập rỉ sắt hương vị, làm cho cả bầu không khí có vẻ càng thêm cấm kỵ cùng ái muội.

“Tiểu hồ ly, ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ không cho chính mình bị thương, hiện giờ nhưng hảo, lần trước cắn thương ta môi còn đau ta vài thiên, lần này phỏng chừng đau càng lâu rồi, ngươi nói, ngươi nên như thế nào bồi ta?” Cảm giác trong lòng ngực thân thể an tĩnh xuống dưới, Tần phong không thay đổi bản tính lại khai nổi lên vui đùa. Hồ cũng phong mân khẩn môi không hề ngôn ngữ, cảm giác ấm áp xúc cảm ở gương mặt cùng mi giác xẹt qua, thở dài thanh âm ở đen nhánh thế giới vang lên, “Nếu lần này ta đã chết……”

“Ta nói ngươi sẽ không chết, ngươi nhất định phải cho ta tồn tại trở về!” Từ gặp được Tần phong sau, hồ cũng phong cảm thấy chính mình quả thực chính là chứa đầy thuốc nổ thùng gỗ, chỉ cần gặp phải hắn tùy thời đều có thể đem chính mình bậc lửa. Chính mình tuy rằng đem hắn đương lớn nhất đối thủ, nhưng lại không phải cùng hắn có thâm cừu đại hận thế nào cũng phải đem hắn hướng chết đưa đi, vì cái gì liền hắn cũng như thế không tín nhiệm chính mình?

“Ngươi luyến tiếc ta chết?”

“……”

Thuần hậu tiếng cười ở bên tai vang lên, chấn động ngực mang theo chước người độ ấm, đem hồ cũng phong vây quanh, “Ta đây nhất định tồn tại trở về gặp ngươi, đến lúc đó……” Cực nóng môi lưỡi cắn nuốt mẫn cảm lỗ tai, ngậm lấy vành tai khẽ cắn, “Ta liền tiếp thu ngươi lần đó cảm động thông báo.”

“Ẩn! Hổ!” Nghiến răng nghiến lợi hô lên thanh, hồ cũng phong trong lòng sóng dữ mãnh liệt, chính mình liền không nên chờ mong Tần phong này miệng chó có thể phun ra ngà voi tới! Đang muốn tránh thoát, không nghĩ tới chế phục chính mình thiết cánh tay tự động buông ra, chỉ chốc lát sau, ánh sáng nhạt sáng lên, “Rắc!” Đột nhiên bạch quang lập loè, Tần phong cầm di động vui vẻ mà nhìn vừa mới chụp được ảnh chụp, tiếp theo hiến vật quý tựa mà đưa điện thoại di động đưa tới hồ cũng phong trước mặt, “Tiểu hồ ly, ngươi xem, ngươi tức giận thời điểm thật đẹp.”

Hồ cũng phong gần như tan vỡ mà phác tới, một phen đoạt qua di động, ngón tay điểm ra cắt bỏ kiện, lại nghe thấy Tần phong ở phía sau sung sướng mà mở miệng: “Nếu ngươi dám xóa ảnh chụp, hôm nay buổi tối ta liền hôn ngươi một trăm lần.” Đem điện thoại giống phỏng tay khoai lang bỏ qua, hồ cũng phong một lần nữa đảo hồi đệm giường thượng, không cam lòng mà nhắm mắt lại, đối với loại này không ấn lẽ thường ra bài người, chính mình thế nhưng sinh ra không thể nề hà ý tưởng. Tần phong nhặt lên di động đem vừa mới ảnh chụp thiết vì bình bảo, hừ nhẹ ca khúc, thỏa mãn mà đem hồ cũng phong ôm vào trong lòng ngực, ngăn trở vài cái vô ảnh chân cùng ngạnh quyền sau, lại lăn lộn hồi lâu, hai người trên đầu đều thấm ra mồ hôi, rốt cuộc làm hồ cũng phong an phận mà nằm ở chính mình ngực, hai người nhắm mắt lại ngủ ngon lành.

14

Dư hoài ở nước ngoài giao dịch đã tới rồi cuối cùng thời điểm, dư giúp tổng bộ còn thừa đội ngũ cùng tinh nhuệ lực lượng an bài càng thêm căng thẳng, Chris nhìn chuẩn cái này thời cơ, nhưng vẫn bận tâm tam thạch tập đoàn, chỉ là mỗi ngày phái một hai cái sát thủ thực hành quấy nhiễu, bám trụ ngưng lại ở thạch bội bội trạch trung nhân thủ, về phương diện khác, tắc đối tổng bộ thực hành chiến thuật biển người, không ngừng cấp hồ cũng phong tạo áp lực. Mà thân là người chỉ huy Chris đa mưu túc trí lại tham sống sợ chết, cũng không đem chính mình bại lộ ở biệt thự ngoại, nếu muốn diệt trừ hắn nhất định phải tiến vào cơ hồ che kín tuần tra cùng theo dõi phòng ngự vòng, điều nghiên địa hình hành động lửa sém lông mày, ở trải qua một vòng thu thập tình báo cùng nghiêm mật cẩn thận bài tra, hồ cũng phong rốt cuộc chụp bàn định án, liền tại đây thiên buổi tối làm Tần phong lẻn vào Chris ẩn thân biệt thự, sờ soạng ra đại khái địa hình, hảo làm tiến công cùng phòng ngừa Chris chạy thoát hai tay chuẩn bị.

Tần phong xuất phát trước, hồ cũng phong tọa trấn tổng bộ cũng không có tự mình đi đưa, mà là phái trở về đội ngũ nếu bạch vợ chồng dẫn dắt thủ hạ cùng hắn đồng hành, yểm hộ hắn tiến vào biệt thự. Xe vừa ly khai không lâu, chuyên chú với xem xét theo dõi hồ cũng phong bị người từ sau chụp hạ bả vai, cảnh giác mà quay đầu liền thấy một mảnh kẹo cao su chắn chính mình trước mắt.

“Nhạ, Tần phong lúc gần đi cho ngươi.” Phạm hiểu oánh cầm kẹo cao su lại đem nó đi phía trước đệ đi, biểu tình cổ quái, lại làm bộ bình tĩnh mà triều hồ cũng phong nhẹ nhàng nhún vai. Hồ cũng phong ôm ngực ngửa ra sau, khóe mắt hơi không thể thấy mà run rẩy, mặt vô biểu tình mà tiếp nhận kẹo cao su, sủy tới rồi quần jean trong túi.

“Nga, hắn còn nhắc nhở ngươi không cần lại đã quên đánh răng.” Phạm hiểu oánh nghẹn cười hơn nữa một câu, thấy hồ cũng phong cái trán bạo khởi gân xanh, lập tức thu hồi tươi cười, đoan trang ưu nhã mà đi ra tin tức bộ. Môn mới vừa khép lại, bên ngoài liền truyền đến vui sướng đầm đìa cười to. Thân là tình báo bộ bộ trưởng, phạm hiểu oánh sớm đã biết được Tần phong đó là ẩn hổ, làm kiên quyết đả kích hồ cũng phong đệ nhất nhân, như thế nào không hiếu kỳ có thể làm hồ cũng phong không tiếc hoa đại lượng sức người sức của, tỉ mỉ bố cục nửa năm mới dẫn hắn nhập võng Tần phong, sáng sớm được hắn một mình điều nghiên địa hình tin tức, liền trộm theo đi ra ngoài, không nghĩ tới lại bị hắn gọi lại, còn làm chính mình cấp hồ cũng phong tiện thể nhắn, ta ông trời, từ đôi câu vài lời trung không khó phát hiện, hai người bọn họ đối thủ một mất một còn cư nhiên ở chung sao?! Nhưng vừa mới nhìn đến hồ cũng phong ăn mệt bộ dáng, không cấm ở trong lòng vì Tần phong giơ ngón tay cái lên, hai người trời sinh tuyệt phối!

Nghe thấy phạm hiểu oánh kia đủ để vòng lương ba ngày ma tính tiếng cười, hồ cũng phong nắm tay nắm chặt kẹo cao su, hít sâu mấy hơi thở sau, đem kẹo cao su ném đến thùng rác, móc súng lục ra liền khai tam hạ, thùng rác lập tức vỡ ra, chết không toàn thây. Hắn mới hả giận mà cười khẽ ra tiếng, chỉ là kia tiếng cười thấm tức giận cùng hàn ý, lệnh người sởn tóc gáy. Tần phong, ta như thế nào có thể làm ngươi chết ở Chris trên tay, ta nhất định sẽ làm ngươi tồn tại trở về, sau đó thân thủ một phát súng bắn chết ngươi! Hồ cũng phong kia tràn ngập sát khí đôi mắt, la sát biểu tình, sợ tới mức mọi người liên tục lùi lại, tránh ở góc tường không dám ra tiếng.

“Ha pi!” Ẩn ở biệt thự ngoại Tần phong đột nhiên đánh cái hắt xì, hút hút cái mũi, bất giác cong lên lỏa lồ bên ngoài tế mắt, loá mắt gương mặt tươi cười che dấu ở màu trắng mặt nạ sau. Chính mình mới rời đi không lâu, tiểu hồ ly liền bắt đầu tưởng hắn, vì có thể nhanh lên trở về cùng hắn tăng tiến cảm tình, vẫn là không cần lại lãng phí thời gian. Quay đầu triều mặt sau nếu bạch vợ chồng làm cái xuất phát thủ thế, thu được cẩn thận một chút ánh mắt sau, mở ra còn đâu ngạch biên mini ban đêm camera, liền một mình ẩn núp trong bóng đêm, tiến vào phòng ngự vòng. Bằng bản năng cùng kinh nghiệm tránh né quá đông đảo tuần tra cùng theo dõi, nhẹ nhàng mà thận trọng mà lựa chọn mỗi một chỗ tàng chân điểm, nhưng càng thâm nhập trong lòng càng cảm thấy quỷ dị, gặp được tuần tra nhân thủ quá ít, máy theo dõi góc độ toàn bộ điều chỉnh thử đến vừa lúc hảo lưu có góc chết, ý thức được không thích hợp sau, Tần phong tưởng lập tức bứt ra mà lui, lại không nghĩ biệt thự nội đột nhiên đèn đuốc sáng trưng, từ bốn phương tám hướng tụ lại mà đến nhân thủ lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đem chính mình bao quanh vây quanh, vô số điểm đỏ đều tập trung đến chính mình trên người. Bởi vì chính mình kinh suyễn, tai nghe truyền đến nếu bạch vợ chồng nôn nóng dò hỏi, nhưng quá không lâu trở nên đứt quãng, cho đến hoàn toàn biến mất.

Ai tễ đám người khoát khai một cái khẩu, một vị ăn mặc cắt khéo léo tây trang Anh quốc lão nhân mang theo thỏa thuê đắc ý tươi cười triều chính mình đã đi tới, bắt lấy trong miệng ngậm thiếp vàng cái tẩu, triều một bên trung niên nam tử gật đầu ý bảo. Được mệnh lệnh sau, trung niên nam tử mở miệng đối Tần phong thẳng thắn mà nói nói: “Ẩn hổ tiên sinh, vị này Chris tiên sinh tưởng thỉnh ngươi làm bút giao dịch, đương nhiên ngươi không có cự tuyệt quyền lợi.” Tối tăm rậm rạp họng súng lại tới gần một chút, làm Tần phong minh bạch chính mình tình cảnh, tai nghe lại khôi phục thư từ qua lại, Tần phong ngước mắt nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, cuối cùng đem tầm mắt đầu hướng về phía chính rất có hứng thú mà nhìn chính mình Chris.

“Tần phong không có việc gì đi? Có thể nghe thấy sao?” Tần phong nâng lên tay, vươn ngón trỏ gõ tam hạ tai nghe, ý bảo chính mình không có việc gì, lại có tiết tấu mà đánh vài cái, tỏ vẻ vừa mới chỉ là đã chịu máy quấy nhiễu ảnh hưởng. Tai nghe một chỗ khác nhẹ nhàng thở ra, làm hắn cẩn thận, gặp được nguy hiểm liền lập tức lui lại.

Tần phong vừa mới hành động, rõ ràng làm Chris thập phần vừa lòng, phất tay làm thủ hạ cầm một cái cùng Tần nổi bật sườn giống nhau như đúc mini camera, giao cho hắn. Trung niên nam tử giao cho Tần phong một trương trang giấy, mặt trên viết: “Ẩn hổ tiên sinh, chúng ta nguyện ra so dư hoài đưa ra cao gấp hai giá, thỉnh ngươi hoàn thành một cái nhiệm vụ, nhiệm vụ này đã cùng ngươi cùng dư hoài giao dịch không chút nào xung đột, lại là ngươi thập phần muốn làm một sự kiện, đó chính là giết chết ngươi lớn nhất đối thủ —— hồ cũng phong.”

Tần phong liễm hạ đôi mắt ám ám, đem giấy lui về, kiệt ngạo khó thuần mà nhìn về phía Chris, mọi người lại lần nữa cảnh giác mà giơ súng lên nhắm ngay hắn, thời gian lại phảng phất về tới một tháng nhiều trước hắn thất thủ bị bắt ban đêm. Cư nhiên lại thất thủ, Tần phong ở trong lòng tự giễu, trấn định mà cùng Chris đối diện, duỗi tay dựng thẳng lên trung gian ba ngón tay, không tiếng động mà nói: “Gấp ba.” Chris nhìn về phía trung niên nam tử, trung niên nam tử triều hắn thì thầm số câu sau cung kính gật đầu, này cáo già xảo quyệt hắc đạo giáo phụ nheo lại mắt trên dưới xem kỹ cái này lâm nguy không sợ còn dám cùng chính mình cò kè mặc cả sát thủ, vài giây sau, mới chậm rãi vươn tay phải, Tần phong cũng nâng lên tay phải cùng chi tướng nắm.

“Hợp tác vui sướng.” Giao dịch ở trong im lặng tuyên cáo thành giao.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 15, 16 )

15

Trở lại biệt thự, từ theo dõi trông được thấy Tần phong thân ảnh biến mất ở nơi tối tăm, Chris một lần nữa cầm lấy cái tẩu đem nó nhẹ hàm ở trong miệng, làm cây thuốc lá hương vận chạm được mỗi một cái nhũ đầu, theo phun ra yên khí sung sướng mà hừ yêu thích giai điệu.

“Mr. Kinahan. ( cơ nạp hán tiên sinh. )” nghe được trợ thủ thấp gọi, Chris quay đầu, tầm mắt theo trợ thủ thủ thế ngừng ở hắn phía sau một người làn da ngăm đen lão nhân trên người, hắn trên cằm có lác đác lưa thưa hồ tra, lạnh nhạt biểu tình cùng trên mặt lấm tấm cùng hắn trên người cắt khéo léo tây trang cực kỳ không tương xứng, càng không nói đến cặp kia lộ ra tham lam tàn bạo đôi mắt, cất giấu không dung khinh thường dã tâm. Chris nhiệt tình mà triều hắn duỗi tay, hai người ở to rộng đá cẩm thạch phòng khách thân thiết ân cần thăm hỏi, theo sau ngồi ở đại sảnh trên sô pha, nếu không rõ bọn họ thân phận người nhìn đến cảnh tượng như vậy, chỉ biết tưởng chủ khách chi gian bình thường hỗ động, nhưng bọn hắn hai người toàn không phải kẻ đầu đường xó chợ. Không nói đến Chris vị này cáo già xảo quyệt Anh quốc hắc bang giáo phụ, tên này dáng người đã lược hiện câu lũ lão nhân chính là ở dư giúp quật khởi trước hùng cứ cả nước nhãn hiệu lâu đời bang hội dẫn đầu người —— kiều chấn mẫn. Một thế hệ giang sơn một thế hệ người, những lời này phóng chi thế giới các nơi đều là lời lẽ chí lý, đặc biệt là đương kim Châu Âu Mafia mới cũ luân phiên thời đại, cũng là quốc nội nhãn hiệu lâu đời bang hội cùng mới phát lực lượng cho nhau đấu sức thế kỷ, tuy nói là tuổi xế chiều chi năm, nhưng ở vết đao thượng lăn lê bò lết mới hỗn cho tới bây giờ địa vị bọn họ như thế nào cam tâm rời khỏi, tự nhiên mà vậy bắt đầu liên thủ đối kháng ý đồ siêu việt bọn họ tân thế lực.

“Cơ nạp hán tiên sinh, chỉ mong ta tuyến người cung cấp tình báo đối với ngươi có điểm tác dụng, tin tưởng cái này ẩn hổ sẽ cho ngài một cái vừa lòng kết quả.” Kiều chấn mẫn sớm tại hai năm trước liền đem nhãn tuyến an bài vào dư giúp, mà hắn cung cấp tình báo cũng xác thật làm chính mình mấy lần đến lợi, hiển nhiên ẩn hổ cùng hồ cũng phong trở mặt chân thật tính là không thể nghi ngờ, hắn tin tưởng chính mình tuyến người cung cấp tin tức có thể thay đổi toàn bộ sự tình cách cục.

Trợ thủ đem hắn nói phiên dịch cấp Chris nghe xong, Chris chỉ là cười cười, cúi người đem cái tẩu trung khói bụi khái rớt, “I don't believe him, but I believe in God. ( ta không tin hắn, nhưng ta tin tưởng thượng đế. )” vô luận tên kia kêu ẩn hổ sát thủ hay không thật sự cùng hồ cũng phong cho nhau cừu thị, hắn cũng không có khả năng ngu xuẩn mà đi tin tưởng cái này không đáng tin cậy sát thủ, hắn trong lòng có khác tính toán, cho dù ẩn hổ đáp ứng chính mình có lẽ chỉ là lấy cớ chạy thoát, cũng không ngại ngại chính mình đạt tới cuối cùng mục đích. Thượng đế nếu đem hắn đưa tới chính mình tầm mắt, tự nhiên cũng có hắn tác dụng, hắn chính yêu cầu một cái có thể nhiễu loạn chiến thuật cùng lẫn lộn tầm mắt quân cờ, làm cho bọn họ cho rằng chính mình cuối cùng mục tiêu là hồ cũng phong, như thế hắn mới có thể dễ bề hành sự.

Trợ thủ lại đem Chris nói phiên dịch cho kiều chấn mẫn: “Kiều tiên sinh, cơ nạp hán tiên sinh không cần ngươi bảo đảm kia sát thủ đáng tin cậy trình độ, hắn chỉ hy vọng ngươi vị kia tuyến người thu hoạch tin tức tuyệt đối chân thật. Tuy rằng hồ cũng phong tương đương khó chơi ngoan cố chống lại, nhưng rốt cuộc chúng ta chân chính mục tiêu không phải hắn, mà là thạch bội bội.”

“Điểm này thỉnh hắn yên tâm, ta tuyến người đã thành công lẻn vào Thạch gia, chỉ cần một cái mệnh lệnh, thạch bội bội đó là chúng ta vật trong bàn tay.” Lão nhân bàn tính cũng đánh đến vang dội, tuy rằng tam thạch tập đoàn thực lực hùng hậu, cũng cùng hắc đạo có không ít cấu kết, nhưng nếu dư hoài ở nước ngoài giao dịch thành công, đã nói lên Châu Âu thế lực đã tiến hành rồi thay máu, mà hắn về nước nhất định trước lấy chính mình khai đao, trở thành nỏ mạnh hết đà bọn họ duy nhất mạng sống lợi thế đó là thạch bội bội. “Thời gian không đợi người, chúng ta muốn đuổi ở dư hoài trở về trước, đem sự tình giải quyết, thạch bội bội liền từ ta phụ trách trói đi, mà hồ cũng phong bên này liền phải làm phiền cơ nạp hán tiên sinh tới cái bắt ba ba trong rọ.”

Chris vừa lòng gật gật đầu, đối với thạch bội bội hắn là nhất định phải được, cho dù cuối cùng không thể ngăn chặn dư hoài, hắn cũng muốn mang theo hắn ái nhân chôn cùng, đây là đối với dư hoài loại này ái du tánh mạng người tốt nhất trả thù.

Mà lúc này, đã an toàn trở lại trên xe Tần phong tháo xuống mặt nạ, móc ra trong túi hồ ly móc chìa khóa, dùng sức chọc chọc, khó được nhụt chí mà nói: “Quả nhiên là chỉ hồ ly, ta cho rằng lần này ta là vai chính, kết quả hắn cư nhiên làm ta hoàn toàn đánh cái nước tương.” Làm như thế đại trận thế, còn mất công mà an bài đông đảo nhân thủ yểm hộ chính mình, kết quả chỉ là đi ngang qua sân khấu, liền một cái viên đạn cũng chưa lãng phí liền đã trở lại, nguyên lai chỉ là lấy chính mình đương mê hoặc nội quỷ cùng Chris dùng sương khói đạn, nhà mình tiểu hồ ly thật là, may mắn chính mình trên đường phát hiện hắn ý đồ, bằng không thật đúng là khó ở Chris trước mặt xiếc diễn đi xuống.

Nếu bạch vợ chồng liếc nhau, ngầm hiểu mà cười lên tiếng, dư lão đại cùng hồ ly xác thật như thế, hố khởi người không đền mạng. Bất quá bọn họ lại cũng tò mò, hồ cũng phong cùng Tần phong hai người tốt xấu ở sát thủ trong giới cũng coi như là đối thủ cạnh tranh, như thế nào ở ngắn ngủn thời gian thành lập khởi tín nhiệm quan hệ? Thích bách thảo duỗi thẳng hai tay ngón tay cái tương đối ấn ở bên nhau, triều nếu bạch chớp chớp mắt, nếu bạch có chút kinh ngạc mà trừng lớn mắt, không thể nào, hai người là tình lữ quan hệ?

“Ngươi cùng hồ ly là cái gì quan hệ?” Nếu bạch thẳng thắn hỏi xuất khẩu.

“Ta cùng hắn quan hệ…… Hắn nói qua, chúng ta mệnh đều thuộc về lẫn nhau.” Tần phong đối với móc chìa khóa cười đến làm người không bố trí phòng vệ bị, trong giọng nói cũng lộ ra một tia ấm áp, hoàn toàn không màng chính mình như thế nào xuyên tạc hồ cũng phong ngữ nghĩa.

“Ngươi thích hắn?” Ngay cả bình tĩnh tự giữ nếu bạch cũng không khỏi tò mò lên.

“Thích? Thích một người, như thế nào phán định?” Tần phong đem móc chìa khóa thu hồi túi tiền trung, ở vợ chồng nghi hoặc đối diện trung, một lần nữa đem mặt nạ mang lên, một bộ không thể phụng cáo tư thế. Nếu bạch vợ chồng đối với cái này hỏi lại có chút khó hiểu, thích hoặc không thích chẳng lẽ chính mình còn không rõ ràng lắm sao, cái này Tần phong, đánh cái gì bí hiểm……

Bọn họ không biết chính là, mặt nạ che dấu hạ kia trương gương mặt lộ ra một chút mê mang, thân là sát thủ, đối với cảm tình loại sự tình này sớm đã không ôm hy vọng, chính mình đối hồ cũng phong cảm giác là thích sao? Nếu đem lẫn nhau làm như con mồi nói, rốt cuộc cuối cùng ai sẽ bị ai chinh phục đâu? Đối với hồ cũng phong như vậy con mồi, cho dù là không màng tất cả, chính mình đều muốn được đến, này đó là đáp án đi. Huống hồ tiểu hồ ly khi đó lời nói phá lệ có thể đả động chính mình tâm, cho nên, có phải hay không thích không sao cả, trọng điểm là chính mình muốn. Tiêu hóa trong lòng nghi vấn, Tần phong lại bắt đầu cách mặt nạ cười đến sáng lạn, đáy mắt mang theo chính mình đều không có phát hiện ôn nhu.

16

Mấy ngày nay, cũng không biết thạch bội bội ăn cái gì dược, không yêu đãi ở nhà hắn cả ngày oa ở phòng ngủ mân mê, đem giấu ở góc xó xỉnh đồ vật toàn bộ đào ra sau, lại lải nhải mà đem chúng nó từng người tàng đến càng sâu địa phương, bận việc xong sau mới hai tay chi ở giữa đùi, thần khí mười phần mà đi ra cửa phòng, thần thần bí bí. Mà chỉ có thể sống ở ở hẹp hòi tủ quần áo, thời gian dài không có về nhà trương dật kiệt bản một trương oán niệm mặt, đối với một trương hamster ảnh chụp ký thác tưởng niệm, “Lả lướt, ba ba rất nhớ ngươi, không biết ngươi mấy ngày nay có hay không hảo hảo ăn cơm, có phải hay không cũng tưởng ba ba……” Tiểu tứ ở sau người đôi tay giao nhau vuốt hai tay, ý đồ rút đi một thân nổi da gà. Đột nhiên di động chấn động tiếng vang lên, trương dật kiệt giơ tay ý bảo tiểu tứ chính mình đi ra ngoài tiếp nghe điện thoại sau, liền rời đi tủ quần áo, từ video theo dõi trung, tiểu tứ nhìn đến trương dật kiệt xuất cửa phòng thẳng đến hành lang cuối chỗ tối, mới lấy ra điện thoại hồi bát qua đi. Chỉ chốc lát sau, như là nghe được tin dữ, trương dật kiệt thần sắc khẩn trương lên, sốt ruột mà qua lại đi lại vài bước.

“Xem ra, trò hay muốn mở màn.” Ngày thường có vẻ ngốc lăng thành thật gương mặt lộ ra lệnh người phát lạnh tươi cười, tiểu tứ trong ánh mắt lộ ra hưng phấn quang mang, nhìn chằm chằm trên màn hình trương dật kiệt thân ảnh, phát ra khặc khặc tiếng cười. Hắn trên tay gắt gao mà nắm chặt di động, sáng lên trên màn hình biểu hiện một cái tin tức —— ẩn hổ thất thủ bị đánh gục, hồ cũng phong bị thương nặng, ngày mai động thủ trói đi thạch bội bội! Hắn bị kiều chấn mẫn an bài tiến dư giúp đã hai năm, ngủ đông lâu như vậy, rốt cuộc có cơ hội thoát khỏi cái này làm hắn lo lắng đề phòng nằm vùng thân phận, không cần lại đương có thể có có thể không trong suốt người, mà là trở về làm cao cao tại thượng Đường chủ, này có thể nào không làm hắn mừng rỡ như điên. Mà video trung, đưa lưng về phía màn hình trương dật kiệt, rũ xuống khóe mắt nghiêng môi, cười đến tà mị mà nguy hiểm.

Ban đêm, trương dật kiệt mạnh mẽ lãnh đông đảo tinh nhuệ không nói hai lời mà đem thạch bội bội phòng vây đến chật như nêm cối, tức giận đến thạch bội bội bôn tiến phòng tắm đánh điện thoại việt dương đem dư hoài thoá mạ một đốn, nhưng sau đó không lâu, truyền ra cửa ngoại mắng thanh càng ngày càng nhỏ, giận dữ ngữ khí chuyển biến thành người yêu gian khe khẽ nói nhỏ, “Vậy được rồi, ta tạm thời đồng ý bọn họ đãi ở ta trong phòng, nhưng ngươi đáp ứng ta nhất định đến làm được!” Được đến đối phương khẳng định, thạch bội bội mới rầm rì mà treo điện thoại, mở cửa khi, trên mặt đã treo lên sáng ngời hạnh phúc tươi cười, phất phất tay làm trương dật kiệt bọn họ tùy ý, vui vẻ mà ôm di động nằm vào giường đệm. Mọi người thay phiên thủ một đêm, cho đến hừng đông cũng không dám có nửa điểm chậm trễ, thạch bội bội phá lệ dậy thật sớm, đánh ngáp, mí mắt còn không có căng ra liền lấy ra di động xem xét thời gian, sau đó giãy giụa bò xuống giường chạy tới rửa mặt. Trương dật kiệt một đêm không ngủ, sắc mặt dày đặc mà vào tủ quần áo, tiểu tứ lập tức quan tâm mà thấu tiến lên, “Kiệt ca, trong bang đã xảy ra chuyện?”

“Không có việc gì, chỉ là có điểm tiểu trạng huống. Ta đã kêu sở hữu thức đêm huynh đệ đi ra ngoài thay ca, quá năm phút đồng hồ sau tân thủ giá trị nhân viên sẽ qua tới, ngươi trước thay ta đi ra ngoài nhìn, chờ bọn họ tới kêu ta.” Nói xong, trương dật kiệt liền ngủ tư hôn mê nằm xuống đất, tiểu tứ duỗi tay đẩy đẩy, hô thanh, “Kiệt ca.” Trương dật kiệt hàm hồ mà ứng thanh, còn tưởng khởi động đầu, bên cổ tê rần liền lâm vào hắc ám, ngã vào một bên. Dùng di động thông tri bên ngoài tiếp ứng kiều chấn mẫn có thể động thủ sau, tiểu tứ nhảy xuống tủ quần áo, trong triều gian mại gần, thạch bội bội đã rửa mặt xong, đang cùng dư hoài thông điện thoại, chỉ thấy hắn một tay chống ở trên cửa sổ hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn ra xa, rõ ràng là sinh khí, hướng tới di động rống to: “Dư hoài ngươi như thế nào nói chuyện không tính toán gì hết!”

“Ai nói, ngươi triều cửa sổ hạ xem.”

Thạch bội bội hướng cửa sổ hạ nhìn lại, thấy phía dưới không biết khi nào nhiều một cái chạy trốn khí lót, không đợi hắn chửi ầm lên, một chỗ khác liền truyền đến không thể hiểu được đếm ngược thanh, “Ba, hai, một, nhảy!” Thạch bội bội phản xạ tính mà nhắm mắt lại, thẳng tắp đi xuống tài đi, ngã ở mềm mại khí lót thượng nhảy vài cái mới ngừng nghỉ. Liền ở thạch bội bội thân ảnh biến mất trong nháy mắt, duỗi hướng hắn một đôi tay cũng vô lực rũ xuống, thân thể nặng nề mà ngã xuống đất bản thượng, trương dật kiệt vẫy vẫy tay, nhìn về phía bị mở ra cửa. Thạch bội bội ở nệm bơm hơi thượng trợn mắt, di động còn chặt chẽ mà gác ở bên tai bất động, trong điện thoại đầu truyền đến cười khẽ thanh, mang theo khó có thể phát hiện đau lòng, “Đồ ngốc, như thế nào vẫn là như vậy, làm ngươi nhảy ngươi liền nhảy.”

Thạch bội bội cũng không phản bác, từ khí lót thượng bò lên, khắp nơi nhìn xung quanh, qua thật lâu sau mới phẫn nộ mà hô to: “Ngươi lại gạt ta! Nói tốt hôm nay trở về!”

“Ngươi hướng lên trên xem.” Thạch bội bội nghe vậy ngẩng đầu hướng về phía trước nhìn lại, cách xa nhau gần hai tháng không thấy người yêu xuất hiện ở trong tầm mắt, chính ỷ ở bên cửa sổ hiệp xúc mà nhìn chính mình, “Còn nhớ rõ chúng ta đánh cuộc sao? Ta muốn bắt đầu tìm ngươi ‘ bí mật ’.”

Phản ứng lại đây thạch bội bội thở phì phì mà treo điện thoại, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà từ nệm bơm hơi thượng bò lăn xuống dưới, bay nhanh chạy về phòng ngủ. Xoay người lại, mang theo ý cười mắt nháy mắt đông lại, “Kiều chấn mẫn giao cho ngươi, còn có, nhớ rõ đừng làm cho hắn bị chết quá nhẹ nhàng.” Dư hoài lạnh nhạt mà nhìn ngã trên mặt đất tiểu tứ, thanh âm trầm thấp dễ nghe lại tràn ngập tức giận cùng hàn ý.

“Hiểu biết!” Trương dật kiệt nhướng mày, đem tiểu tứ cõng lên từ cửa sổ khẩu nhảy xuống, dứt khoát lưu loát, không lưu dấu vết, trong phòng chỉ còn lại có dư hoài một người. Không lâu, dồn dập tiếng bước chân vang lên, nhàn nhã mà ngồi ở trên giường dư hoài, nhìn mở cửa tiến vào sau thở hổn hển người yêu, cười đến vẻ mặt vô tội, “Đại bảo bối, tưởng ta sao?”

Thạch bội bội nổi trận lôi đình, giống chỉ tức giận tiểu sư tử, một cái bước nhanh liền triều dư hoài trên người đánh tới, “Dư hoài, ngươi cái hỗn đản!” Lần sau lại làm chính mình chờ lâu như vậy, kia dứt khoát vĩnh viễn đừng đã trở lại!

Mà bên kia, cẩn thận Chris được đến hồ cũng phong trọng thương tin tức sau, ngược lại trở nên đứng ngồi không yên, tương so với kiều chấn mẫn vội vàng, hắn vẫn lựa chọn co đầu rút cổ ở biệt thự trung, tĩnh xem này biến, chờ đợi kiều chấn mẫn trói về thạch bội bội. Chẳng qua đương hắn nhận được đến từ Anh quốc điện thoại khi, hắn mới hiểu được chính mình sớm đã vào dư hoài cùng hồ cũng phong bẫy rập bên trong, dư hoài đã giao dịch thành công bình an về nước, Châu Âu hắc bang cũ thế lực tuyên cáo đã tan rã. Buông điện thoại, Chris suy sụp mà ngồi ở trên sô pha, hết thảy đều quá muộn, hoài lăng trì tâm tình ai tới rồi đêm khuya, rốt cuộc chờ tới rồi kiều chấn mẫn điện báo. Chris cắt mở trò chuyện kiện, đối diện truyền đến xa lạ thanh âm lại làm thân thể hắn giống như rơi vào hầm băng.

“Hi.” Thấp thuần thanh tuyến tự mang từ lực, phảng phất có thể đem người hít vào đi, một cái điểm đỏ ở Chris không hề phát hiện thời điểm bò lên trên hắn huyệt Thái Dương.

“Goodbye.” Sung sướng âm cuối quanh quẩn bên tai, không đợi Chris cuồng loạn mà rít gào ra tiếng, theo một tiếng súng vang, viên đạn liền xuyên thấu hắn đầu, ở hắn còn không có ý thức được thời điểm, cũng đã ngã vào sô pha đương trường tử vong. Yên lặng biệt thự bắt đầu trở nên ồn ào lên, mới vừa giải quyết xong Chris Tần phong trên cao nhìn xuống mà triều đang ở hướng chính mình đi tới hồ cũng phong dâng lên một cái hôn gió, ở đối phương nâng lên súng lục khấu hạ cò súng nháy mắt, xoay người nhảy xuống, đông trốn tây lóe, hướng hồ cũng phong tới gần, cố ý lớn tiếng ai oán mà kêu, “Tiểu hồ ly, vì ngươi, ta từ bỏ phong phú kim ngạch, cho dù biết ngươi gạt ta nhập cục, cũng chỉ là lấy súng bắn nước tư ngươi một thân thủy mà thôi, nhưng ngươi trên tay hiện tại lấy chính là thật thương, ngươi đây là muốn mưu sát thân phu sao!”

Đã khống chế được cục diện mọi người đang muốn cùng hồ cũng phong tập hợp, lại bị những lời này ngăn cản bước chân, trăm miệng một lời mà hô: “Nga ~” mang theo bừng tỉnh đại ngộ cùng vui sướng khi người gặp họa trêu chọc ánh mắt từ phía sau bắn về phía hồ cũng phong. Hắn sát khí hôi hổi mà ngoái đầu nhìn lại, sợ tới mức mọi người lại lui một bước, lúc này mới quay đầu, lại không nghĩ vừa mới một phân thần, thế nhưng làm Tần phong bắt nắm thương thủ đoạn, dùng sức một xả, chính mình bị bắt ngã tiến kiên cố ôm ấp trung. Bóc mặt nạ, Tần phong sấn hắn chưa chuẩn bị, trước mặt mọi người cúi đầu thân thượng nhân tức giận mà mân khẩn môi.

“Oa!” Mọi người động tác nhất trí mà kêu sợ hãi, không tự chủ được mà bắt đầu vỗ tay, này ân ái tú, cấp mãn phân đều không ngại nhiều. Tần phong giam cầm trụ hồ cũng phong, hữu hảo mà chân thành mà triều mọi người vẫy vẫy tay, vẫn như cũ mang theo hòa tan nhân tâm ấm cười, ở hồ cũng phong tránh thoát ôm ấp kia một khắc, nhanh chóng bỏ xuống một câu, “Tiểu hồ ly, chờ ta.” Theo hồ cũng phong động tác chuyển tới hắn phía sau, ở mọi người tán thưởng cùng chúc phúc trong tiếng biến mất ở màn đêm trung.

Hồ cũng phong tức giận đến phát run, cúi người nhặt lên rơi trên mặt đất súng lục đối với hắn rời đi phương hướng liền khai mấy thương, liền tiếng súng trung đều mang theo tận trời tức giận, cho đến đạn tẫn, hắn mới thu tay lại. Hảo, Tần phong, ta chờ ngươi, chờ ngươi lại lần nữa xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta, ta một cái viên đạn tiễn ngươi về Tây thiên!

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( 17 )

17

Nước Mỹ bang California

Ở ưu nhã tinh xảo trong giáo đường, trang trí thượng cao quý điển nhã các màu hoa hồng, theo tiếng chuông gõ vang, ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua giáo đường màu sắc rực rỡ pha lê cửa sổ lớn chiếu vào mỗi cái khách trên mặt, từ ái thần phụ nhìn trước mắt hai cái tràn đầy mỉm cười đồng tính tân nhân, tay phủng Kinh Thánh cao giọng nói: “I think it's time for the wedding to begin. ( hảo, cử hành hôn lễ thời gian không sai biệt lắm. )”

Dư hoài nắm thạch bội bội tay cùng chính mình mặt đối mặt trạm hảo, thần phụ thành kính mà đọc diễn cảm Kinh Thánh truyền thống mà kinh điển thánh ca, thần thánh túc mục thanh âm ở rộng mở trong giáo đường quanh quẩn, ngồi xuống khách khứa đều bị kiển chân chú mục, duy độc nhất người, sắc mặt cổ quái mà hơi hơi run rẩy, người này chính là thạch bội bội phụ thân thạch thiên, mà hắn sau lưng chính chống một tay thương, trương dật kiệt ngồi ở hắn phía sau, cười đến sáng lạn vô cùng. Ba ngày trước, thạch thiên nhận được kiều chấn mẫn đánh bất ngờ thạch trạch tin tức sau, vội vàng đánh xe chạy về trong nhà, kết quả lại thấy chính mình bảo bối nhi tử cùng dư hoài ái muội mà ôm nhau, tiếp theo sau cổ đau xót, trước mắt đen nhánh liền bất tỉnh nhân sự. Hôn hôn trầm trầm chỉ cảm thấy chính mình ở không ngừng di động, tỉnh lại sau mới phát hiện chính mình đã đi tới nước Mỹ California, lại còn có bị bắt chứng kiến chính mình nhi tử cùng dư hoài hôn lễ nghi thức, trời biết hắn nghĩ nhiều nhảy dựng lên kéo bảo bối nhi tử rời đi, nhưng mà ván đã đóng thuyền, cho dù xong việc chính mình đổi ý cũng đã không còn kịp rồi, thạch thiên thở dài, ngồi ở bên cạnh thạch mẫu vỗ vỗ hắn mu bàn tay, “Dư hoài cũng là hảo hài tử, ta chỉ cần bội bội hạnh phúc liền hảo. Ngươi muốn phản đối, ta liền cùng ngươi trở mặt.” Luôn luôn sợ vợ thạch thiên chỉ có thể bị đè nén nhìn chính mình con một gấp không chờ nổi mà đầu nhập dư hoài ôm ấp trung. Một khác sườn dư hoài phụ thân dư nguyên tắc liếc chính hưng phấn vỗ tay thê tử, lòng có xúc động mà vỗ thạch thiên bả vai, “Lão thạch, tính, con cháu đều có con cháu phúc.” Hai cái lão nam nhân nhìn trên đài hôn môi phu thê, thiếu chút nữa lão lệ tung hoành, có khổ nói không nên lời a.

Giấu ở chỗ tối Tần phong ở giáo đường trung sưu tầm hồ cũng phong thân ảnh, phát hiện hắn không ở chỗ ngồi thượng sau, đang định rời đi, cảm giác được nhĩ sau động tĩnh, nhanh chóng quay đầu tiếp được hung ác nắm tay, “Rắc”, kéo ra bảo hiểm, đen nhánh họng súng nhắm ngay hắn ấn đường, Tần phong đầu hàng dường như giơ lên đôi tay, dùng một loại đối tiếc hận ngữ khí nói: “Tiểu hồ ly, nếu ngươi muốn dùng phương thức này tới bức bách ta đáp ứng ngươi thông báo, vậy ngươi liền sai rồi.”

“Hừ, lưu trữ này đó vô nghĩa đuổi kịp đế nói đi thôi.” Hồ cũng phong cười lạnh, đem thương dùng sức mà để ở Tần phong giữa mày, tính toán khấu hạ cò súng. Lúc này, Tần phong trêu đùa ánh mắt trở nên nghiêm trang, thâm tình mà nhìn chăm chú hắn, thanh âm trầm thấp thâm trầm, “Hồ cũng phong, ta thích ngươi.”

Tạm dừng ba giây, hồ cũng phong gợi lên cười nhạt, loại này lời nói vô căn cứ cũng liền Tần phong có thể hạ bút thành văn. “Ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ tin sao?”

“Ngươi không tin? Vậy cùng ta cùng đi thượng đế trước mặt cộng đồng nghiệm chứng một chút.” Một tay thương nhẹ nhàng mà thác ở hồ cũng phong góc cạnh rõ ràng hàm dưới, làm hắn bị bắt hơi hơi ngẩng đầu, hắc đến tỏa sáng tinh mắt đối thượng Tần phong hiển lộ ra chiếm hữu cùng dục vọng ánh mắt.

“Ngươi cũng dám lấy thương đối với ta!” Hồ cũng phong trong lòng bốc cháy lên vô danh lửa giận, một tia chua xót ở trong lòng hơi túng lướt qua.

Tần phong có chút ủy khuất mà sụp hạ đen đặc lông mày, một tay ôm hồ cũng phong eo đem hắn chuyển dựa vào trên tường, “Ngươi này không phải chỉ cho quan châu đốt lửa, không cho dân chúng thắp đèn sao, ngươi đều muốn ta mệnh, ta còn không thể phòng vệ chính đáng?”

“Ngươi! Chính là không được!” Hồ cũng phong chán nản, trong lòng biệt nữu càng trọng, không cần nghĩ ngợi mà phản bác sau, thấy Tần phong mang theo bừng tỉnh cùng chế nhạo ánh mắt, thế nhưng nhất thời nghẹn lời, phảng phất có chút giấu ở ở sâu trong nội tâm bị chính mình cố tình xem nhẹ tình cảm theo hắn tầm mắt bị lôi kéo mà ra, hoảng loạn mà quay đầu đi, hồ cũng phong giãy giụa suy nghĩ muốn chạy trốn ly. Tần phong tay khẩn khấu ở hắn eo chỗ, thân thể cùng hắn tễ ở bên nhau cọ xát, làm hắn sở hữu động tác đều biến thành khác loại tán tỉnh.

“Tiểu hồ ly, chúng ta cũng tới làm lựa chọn đi. Hoặc là cùng nhau bị đối phương nổ súng đánh chết, hoặc là chúng ta lẫn nhau thử xem xem.” Tần phong không màng để ở ấn đường họng súng, cúi người hôn môi ly chính mình không kịp nửa tấc đôi môi sau, tràn ngập dụ hoặc mà mở miệng: “Ở bên nhau về sau, ta có thể miễn phí giúp ngươi làm việc, không cần thù lao.”

Tạm dừng bảy giây, trong lòng ngực thân thể lại bắt đầu tránh động, Tần phong chỉ phải nhẹ giọng hống nói: “Bao gồm ta tiếp bảo hộ thạch bội bội cùng mang thạch chủ tịch tới nước Mỹ tiền thù lao chúng ta một nửa phân.”

Lần này tạm dừng thời gian càng lâu rồi chút, liễm hạ tinh mắt chỉ có thể thấy cuốn khúc lông mi đang rung động, nhìn ra hắn chần chờ, Tần phong tiếp tục dụ hống, “Còn có ta trước kia làm nhiệm vụ tiền thù lao, tương lai nhiệm vụ tiền thù lao……”

“Hảo, có thể buông tay.” Hồ cũng phong bình tĩnh mà ngẩng đầu, ngược lại không có ban đầu vô thố cảm, “Ẩn hổ, chúng ta đều không phải tin tưởng tình cảm người.” Hồ cũng phong cũng không biết luôn luôn ái tiền chính mình đến tột cùng vì cái gì mà bàng hoàng do dự, đối mặt cự khoản kim ngạch dụ hoặc, ban đầu nhân câu kia thích mà thất thố tâm, ngược lại lạnh xuống dưới.

Tần phong lấy thương tay rời ra hồ cũng phong còn cứng đờ mà giơ tay, cùng nhau buông, “Chúng ta không tin tình cảm, nhưng không đại biểu chúng ta không có.” Bất quá, hắn hiện tại còn không có lộng minh bạch chính mình đối hồ cũng phong cảm tình, là đơn thuần ham muốn chinh phục ở quấy phá, vẫn là chính mình thích lại không tự biết. Nhưng ôm ấp trung thân thể như thế ấm áp, làm chính mình một khắc cũng luyến tiếc buông, quản hắn cái gì tình cảm, chính mình muốn định hắn.

“Ngươi muốn, ta không có.” Hồ cũng phong lại lần nữa rũ xuống mặt mày, không hề nhìn lệnh chính mình hốt hoảng mắt đen, trái tim lại bắt đầu hoảng loạn mà nhảy lên lên.

“Ta muốn cũng chỉ có ngươi.”

“Đều nói, ta cự tuyệt.”

“Nga, ta đây đi tìm người khác hảo.”

“Ngươi dám!” Hồ cũng phong một phen túm quá Tần phong cà vạt, hung tợn mà uy hiếp, vừa mới còn nói muốn chỉ có chính mình, hiện tại liền như thế dễ dàng từ bỏ! Trêu chọc hắn, còn tưởng toàn thân mà lui sao?

“Vậy ngươi đáp ứng rồi?” Tần phong hỏi, lại lần nữa đem ái không tiêu tan tiểu hồ ly ôm chặt.

“Ta cự…… Ngô!” Một lần nữa in lại hồ cũng phong môi, đem hắn nói phong ở trong miệng, Tần phong quyết định nếu ngôn ngữ thượng đạt không thành chung nhận thức, kia vẫn là không cần lãng phí thời gian, đem chính mình nhất muốn làm sự phó chư thực tiễn lại nói. Vô luận ôm có cái gì tình cảm, hắn muốn chỉ có hồ cũng phong, cho dù dùng cả đời đi đuổi theo, chính mình cũng sẽ không chán ghét con mồi, cũng chỉ có thể là hắn.

Nắm cà vạt tay đem đối phương xả đến ly chính mình càng gần, hồ cũng phong từ bị bắt tiếp thu đến chủ động đáp lại, mau đến liền phải nhảy ra ngực trái tim truyền đạt mãnh liệt không cam lòng, kích thích hắn đi đạt được càng nhiều an ủi, xem ra chính mình nhất định phải cùng người này triền đấu rốt cuộc.

Nhìn dây dưa ở bên nhau lưỡng đạo thân ảnh, vừa mới kết thúc thành hôn lễ dư hoài cùng thạch bội bội cùng dư bang chúng người, tập thể tránh ở hẻo lánh góc, tấm tắc ra tiếng.

“Tuy rằng bọn họ chống thương cho nhau uy hiếp, nhưng vì cái gì thoạt nhìn tựa như quá mọi nhà giống nhau, nói tốt sinh tử quyết đấu đâu?” Trương dật kiệt chỉ chỉ sớm bị hai người xem nhẹ trên mặt đất súng lục nói.

“Ngươi cho rằng diễn Quỳnh Dao kịch a, là cá nhân đều thế nào cũng phải tới một đoạn oanh oanh liệt liệt muốn chết muốn sống sinh ly tử biệt sao?” Thạch bội bội ghét bỏ mà nhìn mắt trương dật kiệt, cảm thấy hắn thật sự quá xuẩn. Dư hoài yên lặng ở sau người đỡ trán, lôi kéo thạch bội bội liền chạy, nhìn lén còn thảo luận đến lớn tiếng như vậy, không bị phát hiện mới là lạ! Quả nhiên còn không có chạy vài bước, liền nghe được mọi người kêu to. Khắp nơi tán loạn dư giúp bộ hạ quấy nhiễu đến nghỉ ngơi trung bồ câu, chúng nó thành đàn bay lên ở không trung xoay quanh chậm chạp không chịu rơi xuống, yên lặng giáo đường ở hôm nay có vẻ phá lệ ầm ĩ.

Xong

==================

Bổn thiên liền viết hồ ly cùng ẩn hổ “Cho nhau tranh đấu” sau đó sát ra hỏa hoa tình tiết, mặt sau đại gia liền tự hành tưởng tượng, kỳ thật cũng coi như cho nhau xác định tình cảm, bất quá ngạo kiều hồ ly là không có khả năng nhanh như vậy thừa nhận ╮(╯_╰)╭

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn sáu dã thú nguyên tắc ( phiên ngoại )

CP: Dư hoài X thạch bội bội

Tiểu gia tổ hợp quả thực tuyệt phối (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

==================

Phiên ngoại

Thạch bội bội từ nhỏ liền phi thường thích 《 miêu cùng lão thử 》, hắn thơ ấu đối này bộ phim hoạt hình cuồng nhiệt si mê, làm cho hắn cho dù thoát ly học sinh tiểu học danh hiệu, cũng thường thường mà giả tưởng chính mình chính là kia chỉ thông minh lanh lợi tiểu lão thử Jerry, tự nhiên, dư hoài chính là vẫn luôn cùng chính mình không qua được Tom miêu. Tuy rằng hiện thực là, hắn tưởng hết mọi thứ biện pháp đi trêu chọc cùng trêu đùa dư hoài, kết quả đều này đây thảm bại xong việc, thẳng đến dư hoài cao trung tốt nghiệp, đi nước ngoài lưu học, cái này, làm một cái mới vừa bước vào sơ trung đại môn thiếu niên, hắn cùng dư hoài chi gian, không chỉ có cách sáu tuổi chênh lệch, còn vắt ngang vạn dặm eo biển cùng không hề có lẫn nhau một đoạn hồi ức.

“Ngươi chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới còn sẽ tưởng niệm kia chỉ miêu, đúng không? Cảm thấy có điểm tịch mịch sao? Xem hắn, ngươi vô pháp cùng hắn quá đi xuống, nhưng là không có hắn lại thực nhàm chán.” Này vài câu phim hoạt hình lời kịch, tựa như nguyên bản liền sinh trưởng ở hắn trong đầu giống nhau, bất cứ lúc nào đều có thể buột miệng thốt ra. Dư hoài còn không có xuất ngoại không lâu, tư tiền tưởng hậu thạch bội bội liền hạ quyết tâm viết nhân sinh đệ nhất phong thư từ gửi cho xa ở ngàn dặm ở ngoài hắn, ở lộn xộn xả một đống sau, rốt cuộc đem chính mình nhất tưởng biểu đạt một câu viết ở mặt sau —— nhanh lên trở về chơi với ta, ấu trĩ mà thự thượng Jerry • thạch tên sau, vui tươi hớn hở mà ôm thư tín ngủ một đêm. Qua mấy ngày, thạch bội bội liền thu được hồi âm, vui mừng khôn xiết mà mở ra, lại phát hiện chính là chính mình viết kia phong, chẳng qua mặt trên rậm rạp mà dùng hồng bút vòng ra rất nhiều lỗi chính tả cùng không lưu loát địa phương, nhất nhưng khí chính là ở cuối cùng hắn còn tiêu sái phiêu dật mà bỏ thêm hai câu lời bình thức văn tự: “Biết ngươi đã tận lực, lỗi chính tả cũng liền không nói, thỉnh không cần lại viết tiếng Anh, ngươi trình độ loại này đã nghiêm trọng ảnh hưởng trung anh bang giao. Còn có, vì giữ được ngươi cùng Jerry duy nhất điểm giống nhau, ngủ trước nhiều giật nhẹ lỗ tai.” Trong thư tặng kèm chính mình vẫn là cục bột nếp khi liệt miệng cười ảnh chụp cùng Jerry hình ảnh, còn dùng hồng bút đem chính mình cùng Jerry viên lỗ tai vòng lên. Thạch bội bội phát điên mà đem giấy viết thư ném xuống đất, dùng sức mà dẫm mấy đá, để báo trả lời đối người của hắn thân công kích, phát hiện này vẫn là khó có thể tiết hắn trong lòng chi phẫn sau, hắn tìm người muốn tới bật lửa, ý đồ đem này phong tự rước lấy nhục thư tín cấp thiêu hủy. Nhặt lên giấy viết thư để sát vào ngọn lửa, nhưng hắn lại ở cuối cùng thời điểm lựa chọn tắt, thư tín mặt trái cũng viết một hàng tự:

Biết ngươi tưởng ca, chờ ca trở về. —— Tom • dư

Thạch bội bội nhìn chăm chú nhìn, hồi lâu mới đỏ mặt đem giấy viết thư đặt lên bàn, lặp lại xác nhận nội dung, sau đó tinh tế mà đem nếp uốn quán bình, bất tri bất giác đối với nó cười ngây ngô lên. Từ chính mình ký sự khởi, trong ấn tượng dư hoài trên người liền lộ ra sinh ra đã có sẵn bá đạo, nói ra mỗi câu nói đều mang theo khẳng định mà quả quyết ngữ khí, lại luôn là có thể liệu sự như thần mà đoán trúng chính mình các loại tâm tư. Tuy rằng hắn thích trêu cợt chính mình, chọc chính mình sinh khí, chính là cũng chịu bồi chính mình làm bất cứ chuyện gì, đặc biệt đối mặt chính mình lệnh người khó hiểu hoặc là sẽ mang đến xấu hổ hành động khi, nếu là những người khác, ngại với phụ thân thể diện, luôn là ủy xà uyển cự, hoặc là có lệ vui đùa, nhưng hắn bất đồng, cũng không cự tuyệt chính mình, hơn nữa chỉ cần hắn nói ra nói liền thành tất sẽ thực hiện hứa hẹn. Chính là như vậy hắn làm chính mình có thể toàn tâm toàn ý đi tín nhiệm, đuổi theo tùy, ở trước mặt hắn bại lộ chính mình sở hữu khuyết điểm, lỏa lồ toàn bộ cảm xúc. Nếu dư hoài là chính mình ca ca, thật là tốt biết bao, như vậy hắn liền không cần tìm bất luận cái gì lấy cớ, trực tiếp kêu hắn trở về, ít nhất, cũng có thể quang minh chính đại mà thừa nhận chính mình tại tưởng niệm hắn.

Đem dư hoài trở thành ca ca ý tưởng vẫn luôn quanh quẩn ở hắn trong óc, thẳng đến dư hoài học thành về nước cũng chưa từng thay đổi, mà chính mình cùng hắn ở chung hình thức cũng như nhau thường lui tới. Chuyển cơ xuất hiện ở một lần tiệc tối thượng, cùng thạch bội bội giao tình rất tốt tô mạt đem hắn xả tới rồi góc, xấu hổ mà giảo ngón tay, về sau đem một phong phấn hồng thư từ giao cho chính mình trên tay, “Có thể hay không đáp ứng ta đem cái này giao cho xích vũ?” Thạch bội bội chinh lăng một chút, tiếp theo bừng tỉnh đại ngộ mà nhìn về phía tô mạt, mặt mang bướng bỉnh mà trêu chọc: “Ngươi gì thời điểm thích thượng?”

“Ngươi…… Ngươi liền nói ngươi có đáp ứng hay không?”

“Đương nhiên đáp ứng rồi, cầu mà không được!” Xích vũ là Thạch gia quản gia nhi tử, cùng thạch bội bội cũng là chí giao hảo hữu, hắn sớm nhìn ra xích vũ tâm hệ tô mạt, lúc này Nguyệt Lão hắn mà khi định rồi.

“Đủ trượng nghĩa, về sau ngươi nếu là thích cái nào nữ hài tử, cứ việc tới tìm ta hỗ trợ.”

“Thiết, liền ngươi? Thôi bỏ đi, cũng liền xích vũ sẽ coi trọng ngươi loại này thổ nữu, tiểu gia ta mới không hiếm lạ ngươi trợ giúp.” Thạch bội bội đối nàng hứa hẹn khịt mũi coi thường.

“Ta xem là không có cái nào nữ sẽ thích thượng ngươi đi, miệng còn hôi sữa còn cuồng vọng tự đại, ngươi nhìn xem dư hoài, tuy rằng mới 22 tuổi, thành thục đại khí còn tự mang bá đạo thuộc tính, thấy không có, này trong yến hội cơ hồ sở hữu khách nữ ánh mắt đều tập trung ở hắn trên người, xem ra diễm phúc không cạn a. Cũng không biết bị hắn lọt mắt xanh nữ hài trông như thế nào, ngươi nói đi?” Thạch bội bội theo tô mạt chỉ thị, mới phát hiện kia từng đôi mang theo hâm mộ đôi mắt đều ở nhìn chằm chằm dư hoài, mà dư hoài lại hồn nhiên chưa giác, đối với bên người tiếu lệ đáng yêu bạn gái lộ ra ôn nhu tươi cười. Hắn tâm khẩn nắm, không có tới từ mà một trận khổ sở, đối tô mạt nhẹ kêu ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, hít thở không thông đến chỉ nghĩ thoát đi tại chỗ, không nghe, không xem, không nghĩ. Tô mạt thấy thạch bội bội đột nhiên si ngốc, kêu hắn đều không phản ứng, đơn giản lôi kéo hắn ra đại sảnh thông khí đi.

“Này thật là, cái nào thiếu nữ không có xuân, cái nào thiếu niên không nhiều lắm tình.” Thấy hai gã thanh xuân thiếu nam thiếu nữ nắm tay đi ra khỏi yến hội thính, một người quần áo hoa lệ thiếu phụ nghĩ tới chính mình tuổi trẻ thời điểm, không khỏi cảm khái ra tiếng. Dư hoài bất động thanh sắc thoáng che ở thiếu phụ phía trước, làm nàng thấy không rõ phía trước, chờ hắn thối lui, một cái bưng rượu vang đỏ người hầu nghênh diện mà đến, thiếu phụ không kịp trốn tránh thẳng tắp đụng phải đi lên, trên khay rượu khuynh sái tất cả đều hắt ở nàng trên người. Ở kinh thanh thét chói tai trung, mọi người vây quanh đi lên, dư hoài thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, chỉ là trong tay pha lê ly cơ hồ phải bị hắn bóp nát. Hắn dám thích thượng người khác, đáng tiếc ở chính mình từ điển chưa từng có cầu mà không được này bốn chữ, thạch bội bội, ngươi chờ tiếp chiêu đi.

“Bội bội ngươi làm sao vậy?” Tô mạt lôi kéo thất hồn lạc phách thạch bội bội đi vào hoa viên đình hóng gió, thấy hắn vẫn là một bộ đần độn bộ dáng, không khỏi lo lắng hỏi.

“Dư hoài hắn không có khả năng thích cái gì nữ hài tử!” Thạch bội bội bỗng nhiên không quan tâm mà rống lên, chỉ cần tưởng tượng đến dư hoài sau đó không lâu khả năng bởi vì chưa từng gặp mặt nữ hài mà lựa chọn vắng vẻ hắn, thậm chí những cái đó bổn ứng phóng ra ở hắn trên người ánh mắt, sở hữu lực chú ý đều phải bị nàng chia cắt đi, hắn liền trở nên hoảng loạn lên. Không, không thể làm dư hoài bị bất luận kẻ nào cướp đi, hắn là của hắn! Thân thể bắt đầu khắc chế không được mà run rẩy lên, trong lòng một cổ xa lạ tình tố kích khởi nôn nóng bất an cảm xúc quay cuồng, làm hắn hốc mắt phiếm nhiệt, từ trước đến nay được xưng không sợ trời không sợ đất độc miệng tiểu vương tử sinh ra xưa nay chưa từng có sợ hãi, “Ngươi nói đều không phải thật sự……”

“Bội bội…… Ngươi, thích dư hoài?” Tình đậu đã khai tô mạt nhìn hắn lo được lo mất bộ dáng, lập tức minh bạch trong đó ngọn nguồn, đồng tính chi gian cũng có thể sinh ra tình yêu? Tô mạt có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng thực mau liền tiêu tan, nếu đặt ở người khác trên người có lẽ chính mình còn sẽ kinh ngạc hoài nghi hồi lâu, nhưng liên tưởng thạch bội bội cùng dư hoài mấy năm nay ở chung, này cảm tình phát sinh ở bọn họ trên người tựa hồ cũng đương nhiên.

“Ta thích hắn?” Thạch bội bội ngây thơ mà nhìn tô mạt, ướt dầm dề trong ánh mắt mang theo mong đợi, không dám xác định, lại có chút bừng tỉnh.

Là ai vừa mới còn ghét bỏ ta tới, thời khắc mấu chốt, còn không phải đến ta tô đại tiểu thư ra ngựa! Nghĩ như thế, tô mạt đỡ lấy thạch bội bội bả vai, chắc chắn mà nói: “Đúng vậy, không sai, ngươi chính là thích hắn! Ngươi sợ hắn thích thượng người khác? Sợ hắn không thích ngươi? Sợ mất đi hắn?” Một câu hỏi chuyện đổi lấy một cái gật đầu, tô mạt một tay thành quyền nắm ở trước ngực, “Đó chính là thích a!”

“Kia…… Ta đây nên làm cái gì bây giờ?”

“Nhiều sự tình đơn giản, lập tức đi thông báo, miễn cho đêm dài lắm mộng, đến lúc đó nửa đường sát ra cái Trình Giảo Kim, ngươi cũng thật đến khóc nhè.” Vì có thể làm thạch bội bội phát giác chính mình chân chính tình cảm mà đắc chí tô mạt, nháy mắt hóa thân thành tình cảm người từng trải, còn xung phong nhận việc mà ra cái sưu chủ ý. Đáng thương thạch bội bội, ở hắn nhất bàng hoàng bất lực thời điểm, cố tình đụng phải đầu óc đồng dạng đơn giản còn không đáng tin cậy tô mạt, bị nàng như vậy một trộn lẫn, nghĩ đến dư hoài hôm nay mang bạn gái, sợ hãi thật sự không kịp, thạch bội bội bằng vào đầy ngập xúc động liền hướng trong chạy, không nói hai lời lôi kéo dư hoài ra tới, tán hươu tán vượn, lung tung thổ lộ một hồi, vừa vặn đụng phải đang ở nổi nóng dư hoài, cho rằng hắn chỉ là nói giỡn, trào phúng toàn bộ khai hỏa chế nhạo hắn vài câu, thậm chí cuối cùng còn nói hắn là danh xứng với thực “Ông già thỏ”. Kết quả có thể nghĩ, cho rằng chính mình mối tình đầu cứ như vậy tuyên cáo kết thúc thạch bội bội, đem chính mình khóa vào phòng, cái kia ban đêm là hắn sinh ra đến nay thống khổ nhất gian nan một đêm, đêm hôm đó hắn nằm ở trên bàn, đem hắn trước kia viết cấp dư hoài lại không hề gửi ra thư tín nhìn một lần lại một lần, còn ở sổ nhật ký ai điếu chính mình không có kết quả tình yêu, cuối cùng tại ý thức đình trệ sau gối nước mắt ngủ rồi, ngay cả nằm mơ đều ở nghẹn ngào.

Chỉ là thương tâm là ngắn ngủi, biết chính mình hiểu lầm dư hoài ngày hôm sau liền xông vào phòng ngủ, đem hắn ấn ở trong lòng ngực chính là che trời lấp đất một trận hôn môi. Hiện giờ, đối với đêm đó chính mình đủ loại hành động, thạch bội bội chỉ có thể dùng ngu xuẩn đến cực điểm tới bình luận, đây là hắn thông minh tuyệt thế trong cuộc đời lớn nhất vết nhơ, cho nên tính cả đêm đó nhật ký cùng trước kia thư tín, đều bị hắn ẩn sâu ở phòng góc, sợ dư hoài biết. Ai có thể không có điểm tiểu bí mật đâu, thạch bội bội vì chính mình dấu diếm tìm cái hợp lý lấy cớ sau, an tâm mà oa vào cường kiện khuỷu tay trung, hưởng thụ chuyên chúc với trong lòng ngực mình.


	10. Chậm rãi

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn bảy chậm rãi ( chương 1 )

Ca khúc: Xuân hạ thu đông —— Trương Quốc Vinh

CP: Lưu hạo nhiên X Ngô Lỗi

==============

Chậm rãi

Chương 1 giữa hè

Với thành thị so sánh với, nông thôn mùa hè có vẻ mát mẻ rất nhiều, chẳng qua năm nay nghỉ hè, bởi vì tân gia muốn trang hoàng cùng sửa sang lại, Lưu hạo nhiên bị không rảnh chiếu cố phụ mẫu của chính mình đặt ở ở nông thôn ông ngoại gia. Đã không có mới lạ món đồ chơi, đã không có công viên giải trí cùng trò chơi thành, đã không có bạn chơi cùng, tám tuổi hắn đi vào cái này xa lạ địa phương, hết thảy đều là như vậy buồn tẻ nhạt nhẽo. Đã hai ngày, hắn vẫn là không có thích ứng lại đây, ngay cả hắn muốn nhìn thiếu nhi tiết mục, đều bởi vì không có nơi kênh mà không thể xem, muốn về nhà vội vàng tâm tình làm hắn buồn bực, chán đến chết mà nằm ở trúc ghế học phụ thân phiền lòng khi bộ dáng thở dài, thật hy vọng hắn bằng hữu có thể lập tức xuất hiện ở hắn trước mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bà ngoại từ ngoài cửa tiến vào, nhìn cháu ngoại uể oải ỉu xìu, liền đi lên vỗ vỗ hắn. “Hài tử, cách vách gia tới cái tiểu nam hài, ngươi không phải nói nơi này không ai bồi ngươi chơi sao, đi xem, nói không chừng các ngươi có thể trở thành bằng hữu đâu.” Cứ như vậy, tâm bất cam tình bất nguyện Lưu hạo nhiên bị bà ngoại kéo, vào cách vách hàng xóm gia, khoản đãi bọn hắn chính là một cái khỏe mạnh cụ ông, sáng sớm liền chú ý tới hắn, thân thiết mà dò hỏi hắn tên họ tuổi sau, cùng hắn bà ngoại giống nhau, trong lòng hiểu rõ mà không nói ra mà triều giấu ở phòng ngủ cửa tiểu hài tử vẫy tay, chỉ lộ ra một đôi đen lúng liếng mắt to đầu mới hoàn chỉnh mà dò xét ra tới, tiếp theo mới làm Lưu hạo nhiên thấy rõ toàn thân. Tiểu nam hài ăn mặc màu trắng ấn phim hoạt hoạ họa ngắn tay cùng màu đen quần đùi, vóc dáng so với chính mình lùn rất nhiều. Hắn tóc đen mềm mại mà dán, trắng nõn khuôn mặt mang theo trẻ con phì, làm người nhịn không được muốn xoa bóp, đôi mắt giống hai viên thanh mai tử, chính tò mò mà đánh giá chính mình, nãi thanh nãi khí hỏi lão nhân: “Ông ngoại, hắn là ai nha?”

“Đá chồng chất, đây là ngươi Lý nãi nãi cháu ngoại hạo nhiên, ngươi nhưng phải gọi hắn ca ca, biết không?” Đá chồng chất ông ngoại từ ái mà sờ sờ tiểu hài tử đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên bà ngoại lấy ra hai nguyên tiền nhét vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay, dặn dò: “Tới, cầm tiền, mang đá chồng chất đệ đệ đi mua ăn, mua xong liền cùng nhau trở về, đừng chạy loạn biết không?”

Không biết vì cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên từ ánh mắt đầu tiên thấy cái này kêu đá chồng chất tiểu hài tử liền cảm thấy mạc danh thích, đặc biệt là hắn nói chuyện tình hình lúc ấy lộ ra hai viên trắng tinh răng cửa, cực kỳ giống chính mình trước kia dưỡng quá hamster nhỏ. Đem tiền bỏ vào trong túi, Lưu hạo nhiên không quên lễ phép cùng hai cái lão nhân từ biệt sau liền lôi kéo tiểu hài tử mềm mụp tay nhỏ chạy ra phòng ở.

Chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc so tiểu hài tử đại, vóc dáng lại cao, mại nện bước mau, tiểu hài tử bị lôi kéo bị bắt cố hết sức mà đi theo chạy, còn không có tới kịp kêu dừng lại, một không cẩn thận đã bị sẫy trên mặt đất, đầu gối khái ở trên mặt đất. Lưu hạo nhiên sợ hãi, luống cuống tay chân mà đem tiểu hài tử từ trên mặt đất nâng dậy tới, kiểm tra sau không phát hiện hắn nơi nào khái thương sau mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Tiểu hài tử đau vô cùng, nhưng cố nén không có khóc, hốc mắt nước mắt ở đảo quanh, lại chỉ là nhấp miệng, trái lại lôi kéo muốn chạy về đi kêu đại nhân Lưu hạo nhiên, vẫn như cũ là mềm mại nãi âm, tuy rằng mang theo một tia run rẩy, vẫn là cắn răng nói: “Ta không đau, ta chính mình vỗ vỗ ngực thì tốt rồi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chân thu trở về, nhìn tiểu hài tử chính mình vỗ ngực cùng trên người tro bụi, hổ thẹn mà cúi đầu, “Thực xin lỗi, không nên làm ngươi quăng ngã……”

“Không có việc gì không có việc gì, chúng ta đi mua kem cây đi.” Đối mặt hoàn toàn xa lạ nam hài, tiểu hài tử một chút đều không lộ khiếp, tính tình cũng không kiêu căng, còn thập phần lý giải địa chủ động kéo Lưu hạo nhiên tay, “Lúc này ta đi lên mặt ngươi đi theo ta, ta liền sẽ không lại ném tới.” Quả mơ đôi mắt cười thành hai cong đẹp trăng non, tay nhỏ lôi kéo bàn tay to, ở lôi kéo trung chậm rãi lay động.

“Hảo, ta đây vẫn luôn ở ngươi mặt sau đi theo, tuyệt đối sẽ không lại làm ngươi té ngã.”

“Ân!”

Ở một nhà tiểu điếm mua hai căn kem cây sau, hai người liền ngồi ở dưới một cây hòe lớn trên tảng đá vui vẻ mà liếm mút. Nóng rực dương quang chiếu ra thổ địa hương vị, hoa hương vị, cỏ xanh hương vị, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy này đó đều so ra kém tiểu hài tử trên người phát ra nãi mùi hương. Bị lá cây che đậy không trung có vẻ phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hoảng đến hai đứa nhỏ đôi mắt đều hoa, đành phải cúi đầu chuyên tâm ăn trong tay kem cây. Hảo mát lạnh a, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy mỹ mãn xúi, cắn tiếp theo cái miệng nhỏ làm băng ở trong miệng hòa tan. Chờ hắn giải quyết hơn phân nửa, quay đầu nhìn bên người tiểu hài tử, chỉ thấy hắn dùng hết ăn nãi sức lực dùng sức hút, một ngụm lại một ngụm, răng sữa còn chịu không nổi lạnh lẽo độ ấm cắn bất động kem cây, chỉ có thể ra sức đem nước ngọt xúi quang, dư lại đã trắng bệch băng tra, bắt đầu hòa tan, không kịp liếm mút nước đá theo tiểu hài tử bàn tay chảy tới khuỷu tay, giải khai cánh tay thượng bụi đất họa ra một đạo vẩn đục “Sông nhỏ lưu”. Tiểu hài tử đem kem cây cử đến cao cao, nhìn càng tích càng nhanh nước đá, lộ ra đáng tiếc biểu tình, ướt át môi dẩu, so phía trước té ngã khi thoạt nhìn càng thêm ủy khuất. Lưu hạo nhiên đem cuối cùng một ngụm băng cắn vào trong miệng, bay nhanh mà chạy đến chủ quán nơi đó, chờ hắn chạy về tới trên tay liền nhiều một cái chén nhỏ, phủng nó đặt ở còn ở tích thủy kem cây phía dưới, chân chất mà trên mặt thấm ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, một viên răng nanh loáng thoáng, thật nhỏ đôi mắt chen vào tiểu hài tử kinh ngạc khuôn mặt.

“Không quan hệ, từ từ ăn, như vậy ngươi liền không lo lắng kem cây sẽ hóa.” Lưu hạo nhiên cầm chén nhỏ ngồi xổm tiểu hài tử trước mặt, làm kem cây hòa tan thủy có thể tích tiến trong chén, nhìn thật mạnh gật đầu đối với hắn cười ngọt ngào tiểu hài tử lại lần nữa tận tình mà mút vào kem cây, không khỏi gia tăng trên mặt tươi cười. Gió thổi lá cây sột sột soạt soạt mà vang, hai đứa nhỏ chung quanh tràn ngập mùa hè hương vị, cùng bắt đầu soạn nhạc lên hữu nghị hòa âm.

“Đúng rồi, ta tên đầy đủ kêu Lưu hạo nhiên. Ngươi kêu gì?”

“Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi.”

“Kia về sau chúng ta chính là bằng hữu, có thể vẫn luôn ở bên nhau chơi.”

Trên đường trở về, tiểu hài tử ở phía trước, Lưu hạo nhiên ở phía sau đồng loạt hướng gia phương hướng đi đến, tương liên tay trên mặt đất đầu thượng bóng ma không ngừng đong đưa. Bị tiểu hài tử nắm chậm rãi đi, Lưu hạo nhiên đã đem bức thiết phải về nhà ý tưởng ném tại sau đầu, chỉ nghĩ muốn cùng cái này tiểu hài tử cùng nhau chia sẻ chính mình nghỉ hè tâm tình no trướng, phụ họa tiểu hài tử ê a tiếng ca không thành điều mà hừ. Cầm tay mà đi bóng dáng, càng lúc càng xa, trận này giữa hè sơ ngộ cũng hóa tích với sau giờ ngọ dương quang.

Thời gian chậm rãi, chuyện xưa chỉ viết ra tự đầu, hết thảy tình tiết đều là mới tinh, đồng hành điểm tích, ở trên đường khai một đóa lại một đóa.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn bảy chậm rãi ( chương 2 )

Chương 2 kim thu

Ở sở hữu bằng hữu giữa, Ngô Lỗi nhất vui cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau chơi. Hắn cái gì đều không sợ, cái gì đều sẽ đi thử thử một lần, đương nhiên chỉ có hắn chưa bao giờ sẽ đem chính mình rơi xuống, cùng hắn cùng nhau, mặc kệ thọc tổ ong, hoặc là hạ điền trảo ếch xanh, làm cái gì đều thực kích thích. Nhưng là, Lưu hạo nhiên liền phải khai giảng, quá không được hai ngày bọn họ phải tách ra, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng lần đầu tiên đối gia đình bên ngoài người sinh ra không tha, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng bị một cục đá lớn đổ. Hai cái tiểu hài tử nắm chặt thời gian ở chung, Lưu hạo nhiên hứa hẹn tiếp theo cái nghỉ hè lại cùng hắn gặp nhau. Một cái tám tuổi, một cái sáu tuổi, hai đứa nhỏ lại giống đại nhân giống nhau lẫn nhau đắp bả vai, nhìn bầu trời mây trắng phát ngốc, thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu phát hiện Ngô Lỗi đã gối chính mình bả vai hô hô ngủ nhiều mới bỏ qua, may mắn Lưu hạo nhiên sức lực rất lớn, không chút nào cố sức mà chống thân thể hắn, tay chân nhẹ nhàng mà đem hắn bối trở về. Phân biệt đêm trước, Lưu hạo nhiên trộm từ ông ngoại gia vận một hồ rượu gạo, cùng Ngô Lỗi tránh ở dưa lều hạ cụng ly, cứ như vậy vựng vựng hồ hồ mà ôm nhau say đổ. Đêm đã khuya, hai nhà nhân tài tìm thấy bọn họ, lôi ra tới thời điểm, hai người bọn họ còn héo tháp tháp, giày đông một con tây một con, bà ngoại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên làm áo ngắn nhưng thật ra cái ở Ngô Lỗi trên người. Ngày hôm sau, hai người rượu kính còn chưa tan đi, bị người trong nhà giáo huấn hồi lâu, còn không có ấp ủ khởi cùng đồng bọn chia lìa khó xá cảm xúc, cứ như vậy mơ màng hồ đồ mà đường ai nấy đi.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi cha mẹ cũng đem hắn tiếp về nhà trung sau, đối diện dọn vào tân hàng xóm, làm hắn không tưởng được chính là, về nhà ngày thứ ba, chuông cửa vang lên, mụ mụ làm hắn mở cửa, lại phát hiện một cái lớn lên cùng mụ mụ giống nhau xinh đẹp a di lãnh một cái hài tử đứng ở cửa cười ngâm ngâm mà nhìn chính mình, mà đứa bé kia thình lình chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi kêu lên vui mừng nhào vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực làm hắn lảo đảo hai bước, mới phản ứng lại đây hồi ôm, hai cái tiểu hài tử cao hứng thượng hạ nhảy. Nguyên lai Lưu hạo nhiên tân gia liền ở Ngô Lỗi gia đối diện, từ đây sau, bọn họ liền thành danh xứng với thực hàng xóm, bọn họ từ điển, không còn có xuất hiện cùng đối phương chia lìa như vậy chữ.

Thời gian lén lút lại đẩy mạnh mấy năm, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc thoát ly học sinh tiểu học hàng ngũ, dần dần bắt đầu lấy học sinh trung học tự cho mình là, vuốt Ngô Lỗi đầu làm hắn kêu chính mình “Học trưởng”, bị Ngô Lỗi thưởng vài nhớ gió xoáy chân mới bỏ qua. Lưu hạo nhiên cách vách lại có người dọn vào được, là một đôi Đài Loan tới đại lục kinh thương phu thê, bọn họ có một cái thập phần đáng yêu nữ nhi, tên cũng rất êm tai, kêu Âu Dương na na. Na na là cái rộng rãi tiểu cô nương, thường thường có thể chính mình đem chính mình chọc cười, hơn nữa lá gan đại, cùng luôn luôn hiếu động Ngô Lỗi nhất kiến như cố, tự nhiên cũng cùng Ngô Lỗi muốn tốt Lưu hạo nhiên hoà mình. Nhưng ở nhà trường trong mắt, bọn họ ba cái ở vào cùng nhau, quả thực chính là hỗn thế đại ma vương tụ hội, đau đầu thật sự.

Kim thu ngày hội, Âu Dương na na cha mẹ mang theo nàng trở về Đài Loan, ba ngày kỳ nghỉ, làm Ngô Lỗi đạt được giải phóng, nhưng mới vừa thượng sơ trung Lưu hạo nhiên lại bị chồng chất tác nghiệp đè nặng, căn bản thể hội không đến ngày nghỉ vui sướng không khí. Ăn tết đêm trước, Ngô Lỗi hứng thú bừng bừng mà đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên khi, mới phát hiện hắn trong nhà trừ bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên không có một bóng người.

“Hạo nhiên, Lưu thúc cùng a di đâu?”

“Ta mẹ đêm nay có diễn xuất, ta ba vừa mới lái xe đi tiếp ta gia gia nãi nãi.” Lưu hạo nhiên từ tủ lạnh lấy ra một lọ sữa bò đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, lại lọt vào hắn mãnh liệt chống lại: “Ta muốn uống Coca, không uống sữa bò!”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười đem sữa bò đặt ở trên bàn, đi đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt dùng tay khoa tay múa chân hạ Ngô Lỗi cái đầu, mang theo nhàn nhạt sủng nịch, nói câu: “Không uống sữa bò trường không cao.”

Ngô Lỗi mượt mà gương mặt cổ lên, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức cất cao cái đầu, cảm giác được chênh lệch, tuy rằng rất muốn uống Coca, nhưng vẫn là không cam nguyện mà cầm lấy sữa bò uống lên lên. Ngô Lỗi ăn tương thập phần hào sảng, ngay cả uống đồ vật đều thích một ngụm rốt cuộc, Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tay rút ra một trương khăn giấy ở hắn bên cạnh chờ, quả nhiên, chỉ chốc lát sau hắn liền đem chỉnh bình sữa bò uống hết, thừa dịp hắn đánh cách thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đã đem hắn khóe miệng còn sót lại vết sữa sát đến sạch sẽ. Ngô Lỗi phối hợp mà ngửa đầu, đã thói quen hắn chiếu cố, còn thoải mái mà híp mắt, “Ta đây bồi ngươi đến Lưu thúc trở về.”

“Hôm nay liền không cần, ta còn phải đuổi tác nghiệp, không thể cùng ngươi chơi.”

“Ta đây bồi ngươi làm bài tập.” Ngô Lỗi ra vẻ lão thành mà vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, làm như có thật mà nói: “Tiểu hài tử không thể một người ở nhà, có rất nhiều an toàn tai hoạ ngầm.”

“Xem ra an toàn của ngươi ý thức rất cao a, tam thạch thỏ ( two ).” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng Ngô Lỗi tên khai cái vui đùa, liền nhìn hắn nâng đầu tức giận mà nhìn chính mình, tức khắc cảm thấy tâm tình rất tốt. Bất quá, Ngô Lỗi tuổi là tiểu, nhưng vẫn là làm được nói là làm, thật sự bồi Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng đến phụ thân hắn trở về. Chỉ là cái này làm bạn, kỳ thật là tương đương nửa giờ thanh tỉnh thời gian, mà còn lại thời gian, hắn là ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên ấm áp giường đệm thượng vượt qua. Đem phồn đa tác nghiệp đuổi xong, Lưu hạo nhiên như trút được gánh nặng mà duỗi lười eo, quay đầu mặt mang cười nhạt mà nhìn đã ở chính mình trên giường ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự tiểu hài tử, hắn mềm nhẹ mà bỏ đi tiểu hài tử giày vớ cùng áo khoác, hỗ trợ cái hảo chăn bông. Ra cửa đến đối diện cùng Ngô Lỗi cha mẹ báo bị sau, về đến nhà chính mình người nhà đều đã trở lại, trong nháy mắt quạnh quẽ gia nhét đầy ôn nhu. Cùng người nhà nói ngủ ngon, trở lại phòng, lại không cấm bật cười. Ngủ say trung Ngô Lỗi nghiêng người ôm chăn bông, bắt tay cùng chân đều lộ ở bên ngoài, sợ hắn cảm lạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh tiến lên đem hắn che đến kín mít, cúi đầu lại đột nhiên chú ý tới tiểu hài tử đã nẩy nở mặt mày. Tiểu hài tử điềm tĩnh dung nhan làm hắn nhớ tới nhi đồng khi ký ức, năm đó cái kia tiểu nãi nắm đến bây giờ bên ngoài đã xảy ra rất nhiều biến hóa, còn là cái đáng yêu đệ đệ bộ dáng. Trừ bỏ nẩy nở mặt mày, vô luận sinh khí hoặc cao hứng phản ứng, ngày thường sinh hoạt thói quen, đối chính mình ỷ lại, một chút cũng không thay đổi. Đối Ngô Lỗi hiểu biết, thật giống như tích xuyên thạch thủy giống nhau, ở từng giọt từng giọt ở chung trung thâm nhập cốt tủy, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng sinh ra một cổ cam tâm tình nguyện cưng chiều, vuốt Ngô Lỗi cái trán lẩm bẩm tự nói, “Ta tiểu tam thạch, ngươi cũng không nên lớn lên quá nhanh.”

Lưu hạo nhiên biết, Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn ở trưởng thành, bọn họ vĩnh viễn không có khả năng chỉ là đơn thuần tiểu hài tử, không thể cái gì đều muốn, cái gì đều còn có ảo tưởng, sớm hay muộn muốn học sẽ vứt bỏ, vứt bỏ một ít ký ức đi chú ý mặt khác một ít đối bọn họ quan trọng nhất sự vật. So tiểu hài tử nhiều hai năm thời gian làm hắn trước tiên biết được rất nhiều, chính mình đối với trưởng thành sở trả giá đại giới còn thượng không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng tưởng tượng đến cái này vẫn luôn đi theo chính mình mặt sau cái đuôi, có lẽ ở một ngày nào đó, chính mình tác dụng sẽ bị một người khác thay thế, trong lòng sinh ra đích xác thật là tiêu cực cảm xúc, chưa từng có vui mừng đáng nói. Có một loại chính mình tư tàng đã lâu bảo vật sắp bị người khác đào đi cảm giác, giờ phút này chua xót thế nhưng làm hắn đôi mắt đều có chút đỏ. Lưu hạo nhiên vẫy vẫy đầu, cảm thấy chính mình có chút làm ra vẻ, nhưng chạm đến cái trán tay chậm chạp không muốn buông ra.

Cho nên, Ngô Lỗi, ta đệ đệ, ngươi muốn lớn lên chậm một chút, không cần nhanh như vậy hiểu chuyện, lại ỷ lại lâu một chút, thẳng đến ta không hề cảm thấy mất mát, thẳng đến ta không thể lại bồi ngươi ngày đó.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn bảy chậm rãi ( chương 3 )

Chương 3 trời đông giá rét

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy gần nhất Lưu hạo nhiên có chút kỳ quái, tan học sau cư nhiên rất nhiều lần đẩy rớt chính mình bóng rổ chi ước, nói muốn cùng đồng học cùng nhau ôn tập, còn dặn dò chính mình không cần chờ hắn cùng nhau về nhà, nguyên bản cùng Âu Dương na na một đạo trở về nhà ba người hành, hiện tại chỉ còn lại có tinh phân thiếu nữ cùng phía sau lưng có hắc tuyến tối tăm thiếu niên lẫn nhau nhìn không thuận mắt xe đạp thi đấu hành. Tuy rằng nói Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại sơ tam gặp phải trung khảo, nhưng hắn từ trước đến nay chú trọng vận động cùng học tập cân bằng, mấy ngày nay vì cái gì như thế khác thường đâu? Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên ảnh hưởng, từ nhỏ liền yêu thích bóng rổ, hắn vì trường cao liều mạng mà tưới vô số bình sữa bò rốt cuộc thấy hiệu quả, hơn nữa thường xuyên đánh bóng rổ, thân cao cũng coi như đuổi kịp một ít. Lưu hạo nhiên vài lần cự tuyệt dần dần ảnh hưởng Ngô Lỗi tâm tình, đánh lên bóng rổ tới cũng không hề toàn lực ứng phó, thường thường nhìn cao võng ngoại, tổng cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên tại hạ một cái nháy mắt sẽ xuất hiện ở cổng lớn kêu tên của mình. Thất vọng hắc động càng lúc càng lớn, không nghĩ lại tiếp tục như vậy đi xuống, Ngô Lỗi quyết định lần này tuyệt đối phải chờ tới Lưu hạo nhiên tan học cùng nhau trở về. Tiếp đón Âu Dương na na ra sân bóng rổ, từ bãi đỗ xe đẩy ra xe đạp chính là kéo Âu Dương na na ở cổng trường khẩu đợi ước chừng nửa giờ.

Liền ở Âu Dương na na không kiên nhẫn mà ở Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh hô thứ 31 câu thời tiết hảo lãnh, cổng trường tài ăn nói xuất hiện Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh, hắn đang định đạp chân đặng qua đi, lại nhìn đến một cái diện mạo điềm mỹ nữ hài ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên xe đạp trên ghế sau, ở hai người bọn họ còn không có tới kịp hô lên thanh, xe đạp đã quẹo vào bay nhanh mà kỵ xa.

“Ngươi làm sao vậy? Vất vả chờ lâu như vậy, như thế nào không kêu trụ hạo nhiên ca ca đâu?” Âu Dương na na tức giận mà ấn vài xuống xe linh, ý đồ làm hắn hoàn hồn. Vừa rồi thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ra tới nàng liền lập tức quay đầu muốn gọi Ngô Lỗi chú ý, lại phát hiện hắn cương ở tại chỗ, lại quay lại đi hô lên thanh, Lưu hạo nhiên đã ly xa, căn bản nghe không được. Ngô Lỗi mấy ngày nay cảm xúc rất thấp lạc, nhưng lại chưa từng giống lần này như thế âm trầm, làm Âu Dương na na nhịn không được hỏi ra thanh.

“Vừa mới nữ hài kia là ai?”

“Ngươi nói tùng vận tỷ tỷ sao? Là hạo nhiên ca ca cùng lớp đồng học, hai người bọn họ quan hệ khá tốt, ta rất nhiều lần đi tìm hạo nhiên ca ca đều thấy bọn họ vừa nói vừa cười.” Âu Dương na na lơ đãng nói lại làm Ngô Lỗi thon gầy bả vai căng thẳng, trên mặt hiện lên bị thương thần sắc. Hắn cho rằng chỉ có chính mình mới biết được Lưu hạo nhiên hết thảy, hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hữu nghị là đặc thù. Chính là vì cái gì bọn họ chi gian đột nhiên nhiều một cái người xa lạ, mà chính mình lại không hề biết……

“Ngươi nhận thức nàng? Vì cái gì ta không biết……” Thất thần mà mở miệng, trong lòng nổi lên sóng to gió lớn, vô cớ sợ hãi nảy sinh, tâm giống nứt ra rồi một cái khẩu tử, toan khổ tề dũng, nhưng hắn lại tìm không thấy nguyên do, vô pháp đình chỉ như vậy cảm thụ quấy nhiễu toàn thân.

“Làm ơn, từ trước đến nay đều là hạo nhiên ca ca chủ động tìm ngươi, chưa bao giờ dùng ngươi động cước hảo sao? Ngươi trước nay không đi qua hắn lớp, sao có thể nhận thức tùng vận tỷ tỷ!” Âu Dương na na đối với Lưu hạo nhiên bất công hành vi đã cảm thấy căm thù đến tận xương tuỷ, đồng dạng đều là phát tiểu, chính mình vẫn là nữ sinh, mỗi lần chính mình có việc phải tự mình đi tìm hắn thỉnh cầu trợ giúp, mà mặc kệ Ngô Lỗi có hay không sự, hắn đều chủ động chạy đi tìm Ngô Lỗi, cư nhiên còn nói Ngô Lỗi như vậy chạy lên chạy xuống thực phiền toái. Âu Dương na na cảm thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu nhất định trang thượng tự động thiên hướng Ngô Lỗi trình tự, hơn nữa thiên đến đương nhiên thiên kinh địa nghĩa, người cùng người khác nhau chính là lớn như vậy!

“Vì cái gì hắn cùng nàng thoạt nhìn như vậy muốn hảo……” Ngô Lỗi đối Âu Dương na na lên án ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, một mặt mà đắm chìm ở vừa mới nhìn thấy hình ảnh trung.

“Tùng vận tỷ tỷ người thực hảo, hơn nữa bọn họ là bạn cùng lứa tuổi khẳng định so với chúng ta có cộng đồng đề tài. Ngươi hẳn là thế hạo nhiên ca ca cao hứng mới đúng, trừ bỏ chúng ta, còn có thể tìm được một cái như vậy bạn thân.” Âu Dương na na có chút khó hiểu, Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn thực mất mát, theo lý thuyết, hắn hẳn là nhất thế Lưu hạo nhiên vui vẻ một vị a.

“Vì cái gì phải có người khác…… Chỉ có ta…… Chúng ta không được sao?” Thở ra nhiệt khí ngộ lãnh thành sương mù, làm Ngô Lỗi tầm mắt cũng trở nên mơ hồ, vì cái gì, rõ ràng đang xem thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nữ hài phía trước, còn cảm thấy hắn cùng chính mình vô hạn gần sát, cùng chính mình quan hệ tốt nhất, hiện tại lại đột nhiên ly chính mình như vậy xa.

“Rốt cuộc hạo nhiên ca ca so với chúng ta lớn hơn hai tuổi, hắn cùng bạn cùng lứa tuổi quan hệ chậm rãi trở nên so với chúng ta hảo cũng không gì đáng trách, chúng ta không có khả năng thật sự ở bên nhau chơi đến lão đi?” Âu Dương na na càng xem Ngô Lỗi biểu hiện, liền càng cảm thấy hắn giống như là một cái bị đoạt đi rồi không nghĩ phân cho người khác kẹo tiểu hài tử.

“Liền bởi vì hắn cảm thấy chúng ta tiểu, cho nên liền có thể bỏ xuống chúng ta đi tìm bạn cùng lứa tuổi, kia nhiều năm như vậy chúng ta cùng hắn chi gian giao tình toàn bộ đều bị hắn vứt bỏ sao?” Chẳng lẽ chính mình cùng hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn cảm tình đã bị hắn bỏ xuống, hắn đối chính mình hảo, cũng muốn chậm rãi thu hồi đi sao? Ngô Lỗi cũng biết chính mình có điểm không thể nói lý, nhưng là trong lòng đấu đá lung tung tình cảm không chỗ phát tiết, hắn hiện tại mãn đầu óc đều chỉ có một ý tưởng —— không thể mất đi Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Ngô Lỗi đồng học, ngươi nghĩ kỹ hảo sao? Hạo nhiên ca ca là sủng ngươi như vậy nhiều năm, nhưng là hắn không có nghĩa vụ vẫn luôn như vậy, chúng ta đều không phải tiểu hài tử, một ngày nào đó, chúng ta cũng sẽ tách ra không phải sao?”

“Ta mới sẽ không rời đi hắn……” Từ gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên, thế giới của chính mình liền đều có hắn, ỷ lại hắn đã biến thành sinh hoạt một bộ phận, chính mình như thế nào sẽ bỏ được cùng hắn tách ra.

“Ngươi nói cái…… Ai? Ngô Lỗi! Ngô Lỗi ngươi từ từ ta!” Không có nghe rõ Âu Dương na na còn tưởng hỏi lại, Ngô Lỗi lại không nói lời nào mà cưỡi đi ra ngoài, phảng phất muốn đem sở hữu phiền não đều ném ra, ở lạnh thấu xương gió lạnh trung kỵ đến bay nhanh. Hắn cái gì cũng nghe không đến, chỉ có dần dần dồn dập tiếng hít thở theo gió lạnh thổi qua bên tai, hắn không quan tâm mà kỵ trở về tiểu khu, chờ hắn hoàn hồn thời điểm, đã nằm ở chính mình trên giường, chăn mê đầu, đông lạnh đến lên men cái mũi mấp máy, nóng bỏng chất lỏng từ khóe mắt không ngừng chảy xuống, dính ướt thái dương. Hắn không rõ chính mình vì cái gì khóc, lại cảm thấy chính mình như vậy thực uất ức, mâu thuẫn trung lại nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, còn có hắn cùng nữ hài cũng không quay đầu lại bóng dáng, nặng trĩu tâm ép tới hắn không thở nổi.

“Đá chồng chất đây là làm sao vậy? Vừa trở về liền đem chính mình khóa trong phòng……” Ngoài cửa truyền đến mẫu thân quan tâm dò hỏi, ở vài lần gõ cửa không có kết quả sau, chỉ có thể dời đi mục tiêu hỏi phụ thân.

“Ai biết, mấy ngày nay cũng không biết làm sao vậy, tính tình cổ quái, như thế nào vẫn là trường không lớn đâu, cũng không gặp hạo nhiên tới tìm hắn, hắn còn như vậy tiểu hài tử khí đi xuống, ta xem liền hạo nhiên cũng không nghĩ để ý đến hắn.”

Ngô Lỗi nắm chăn bông đem đầu thật sâu mà chôn đi vào, rõ ràng khai máy sưởi phòng lại lãnh đến muốn mệnh, so với nhất lãnh năm ấy mùa đông hắn bị đông lạnh đến tay chân nứt da càng thêm làm hắn khó có thể chịu đựng. Chẳng lẽ thật sự bởi vì chính mình quá tiểu hài tử khí, cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc chịu đựng không được sao? Hắn tình nguyện cùng người khác cùng nhau, cũng không nghĩ lại bồi chính mình, nhưng rõ ràng hắn nói qua sẽ vẫn luôn ở chính mình bên người…… Trong đầu hiện lên rất rất nhiều tản mạn mà ngắn ngủi chi tiết, tựa như trong ngân hà lóng lánh ngôi sao bị chính mình trân quý. Ở chính mình nơi này vẫn như cũ sáng ngời vô cùng, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên đâu? Có thể hay không chờ đến càng lâu về sau, hắn chậm rãi đem chính mình từ trong trí nhớ hủy diệt, không lưu một chút dấu vết. Hoặc là lẫn nhau xa cách đến chỉ có thể làm sơ giao…… Càng là miên man suy nghĩ, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng liền càng nôn nóng, không thể làm Lưu hạo nhiên cùng chính mình càng lúc càng xa, đến đuổi theo thượng hắn!

Ngô Lỗi giờ phút này vô cùng bức thiết mà muốn trưởng thành lên, thu nhỏ lại hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian khoảng cách. Nguyên lai, tưởng lớn lên cùng không nghĩ lớn lên, ở hắn này, trung gian gần kém một người tên.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn bảy chậm rãi ( chương 4 )

Chương 4 ấm đông

Hoàn toàn không biết Ngô Lỗi tiểu bằng hữu lúc này tối tăm tâm tình, thậm chí còn vì chính mình không tiền đồ mà rớt nước mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên đem đàm tùng vận đưa đến cửa nhà liền cùng nàng từ biệt.

“Mấy ngày nay quá cảm tạ ngươi giúp ta cùng nhau lục soát đề, nếu lần này thi đấu ta bắt được tiền thưởng, nhất định hảo hảo thỉnh ngươi ăn một đốn.”

“Đừng như vậy khách khí, đến lúc đó lại nói, bất quá chỉ sợ đến lúc đó thật đoạt giải, kia tiền thưởng khả năng toàn thành mua người nào đó quà sinh nhật phí dụng đi?” Đàm tùng âm điệu khản mà nói, trong ánh mắt toàn là không có hảo ý chế nhạo.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút thẹn thùng mà cúi đầu, gãi gãi cái ót, rõ ràng vì Ngô Lỗi cái này tốt nhất đệ đệ mua quà sinh nhật là một kiện quang minh chính đại sự tình, nhưng bị nàng như vậy vừa nói, thế nhưng làm chính mình tim đập nháy mắt nhanh hơn. Xem đàm tùng vận tại chỗ đôi tay ôm cánh tay run bần bật, hắn không cần phải nhiều lời nữa vẫn là săn sóc mà làm nàng đi về trước nghỉ ngơi. Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡi xe đạp bôn về nhà trên đường, nghĩ mấy ngày nay bởi vì thi đua mà đẩy rớt Ngô Lỗi như vậy nhiều lần mời, phỏng chừng lúc này đều bắt đầu sinh chính mình khí đi? Hắn nhanh hơn tốc độ, gấp không chờ nổi mà muốn nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi, hy vọng hắn giờ phút này còn không có đối chính mình lỡ hẹn mất đi nhẫn nại mà tức giận.

Gõ khai Ngô Lỗi gia môn, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu chào hỏi, tiến vào sau phát hiện không có Ngô Lỗi thân ảnh, nghi hoặc hỏi: “Thúc thúc, Ngô Lỗi đâu? Là đi ra ngoài chơi sao?”

“Không đâu, vừa trở về liền chính mình trốn trong phòng đi, hắn tỷ kêu hắn ăn cơm chiều cũng không gặp hắn ra tới, cũng không biết là thân mình không thoải mái vẫn là cùng người cãi nhau, ngươi tới vừa lúc, giúp chúng ta đi xem.” Ngô Lỗi mấy ngày nay vẫn luôn rầu rĩ không vui, tuy nói từ nhỏ đến lớn bướng bỉnh điểm, nhưng trước nay không giống này như vậy cáu kỉnh quá, xem hắn lâu như vậy không ra tới, Ngô phụ trong lòng cũng bắt đầu có điểm lo lắng.

Lưu hạo nhiên giật mình, suy đoán Ngô Lỗi rất có thể là ở sinh chính mình khí, vội vàng đáp ứng sau bước nhanh triều Ngô Lỗi phòng đi đến. Liền gõ vài hạ đều không có đáp lại, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút bất đắc dĩ, nóng lòng đến chóp mũi đều hơi hơi ra mồ hôi. Bỗng nhiên nhớ tới Ngô Lỗi đã từng cùng chính mình nói qua, hắn phòng dự phòng chìa khóa vẫn luôn bị hắn đè ở tủ lạnh quầy đỉnh tiểu trư ống heo hạ, chạy nhanh chạy tới tủ lạnh chỗ đó đem chìa khóa bắt được tay, mở ra cửa phòng sau, sạch sẽ lưu loát mà lại đem cửa phòng bế khẩn, che đậy Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu kinh ngạc ánh mắt.

“Lão công, chúng ta đi ra ngoài tản bộ, hạo nhiên, nhớ rõ làm đá chồng chất ra tới ăn cơm!” Phản ứng lại đây Ngô mụ mụ nhân cơ hội lôi kéo Ngô ba ba ra cửa để lại cho bọn họ một cái một chỗ không gian, hài tử dần dần trưởng thành, bọn họ hẳn là muốn tôn trọng bọn họ, không thể quá nhiều can thiệp. Nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên khẽ lên tiếng, nàng liền cùng Ngô ba ba rời đi.

Phòng trong một mảnh đen nhánh, Lưu hạo nhiên thích ứng hắc ám sau ngựa quen đường cũ mà mở ra trên tường chốt mở, trong nhà mới sáng lên ánh đèn. Ngoài cửa truyền đến Ngô mẫu thanh âm, Lưu hạo nhiên đáp ứng sau không lâu liền nghe thấy được tiếng đóng cửa, chờ bên ngoài an tĩnh lại, Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng tắp hướng mép giường đi đến.

Ngô Lỗi đối mặt vách tường nằm nghiêng, chăn mê đầu chỉ lộ ra một đoạn tóc đen, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng mà ngồi ở giường đệm thượng, duỗi tay kéo chăn, không dự đoán được một bàn tay từ trong chăn chui ra kéo lấy bị duyên, không cho hắn xốc lên.

“Ngô Lỗi?” Lưu hạo nhiên thử tính mà hô một tiếng, đáp lại hắn chính là một mảnh yên tĩnh, dở khóc dở cười mà lại lần nữa dùng sức đi vạch trần đệm chăn, lại vẫn là bất lực trở về. Thở dài, Lưu hạo nhiên cách chăn đem thân thể đều bị đè ở Ngô Lỗi mặt trên, rốt cuộc nghe được một tiếng kêu rên, quá không lâu, trong chăn hai cái đùi bắt đầu giãy giụa đặng ra, bị buồn đến hô hấp khó khăn Ngô Lỗi vươn hai tay liều mạng chống đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi mưu sát a!” Ở Ngô Lỗi sắp hít thở không thông thời điểm phấn khởi đẩy, rốt cuộc bất chấp sợ hãi Lưu hạo nhiên thấy chính mình sưng đỏ đôi mắt, từ trên giường xoay người dựng lên, sao khởi gối đầu liền hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên người tạp. Không chút nào phản kháng Lưu hạo nhiên, thuận thế dựa vào đầu giường, chỉ là dùng tay thoáng chắn vài cái, chờ Ngô Lỗi phát tiết đến không sai biệt lắm, mới cố ý a một tiếng hô ra tới, che lại đôi mắt cúi đầu. Ngô Lỗi cho rằng chính mình thật sự đánh tới Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt, sợ tới mức đem gối đầu một ném.

“Không có việc gì đi?” Hoàn toàn đem chính mình tức giận cùng sợ hãi ném tại sau đầu, Ngô Lỗi cúi xuống thân mình duỗi tay đi đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên tay, muốn nhìn một chút hắn đôi mắt thế nào, Lưu hạo nhiên nhân cơ hội trảo quá hai tay của hắn, đem hắn ấn đến trên giường, dùng toàn bộ thân thể ngăn chặn, làm hắn không thể nhúc nhích. Ngô Lỗi vành mắt còn phiếm hồng, hắc đồng thủy quang lân lân, gương mặt bởi vì bực mình mà nhiễm mất tự nhiên ửng hồng, biết chính mình mắc mưu, cả khuôn mặt đều trướng đến đỏ bừng, ghê tởm hơn chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên cùng giống như người không có việc gì đối với chính mình đắc ý dào dạt mà cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười khẽ ra tiếng, thở ra hơi ẩm đánh vào Ngô Lỗi chóp mũi thượng, Ngô Lỗi hít hít cái mũi, ấm áp lập tức biến thành lạnh căm căm, chui vào trong lỗ mũi chua lòm, làm hắn đôi mắt lại có chút đã ươn ướt. Bởi vì tay bị Lưu hạo nhiên kiềm chế, Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể dùng bả vai đi đâm, tức giận mà quát: “Ngươi tránh ra! Liền sẽ gạt người!”

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nghe hắn nói gạt người, liền biết chính mình gạt chuyện của hắn bị phát hiện, hẳn là đàm tùng vận không cẩn thận tiết lộ cho na na, na na lại nói cho Ngô Lỗi đi. Hoàn toàn không biết chính mình oan uổng người tốt Lưu hạo nhiên, hiện tại một lòng chỉ nghĩ đem Ngô Lỗi hống hảo. Hắn trộm mà quan sát đến thần sắc, nhìn trước mắt hơi sưng đôi mắt, tiếng lòng bị xúc động, bởi vì chuyện này Ngô Lỗi khóc? Lưu hạo nhiên đau lòng trung lại mang lên khó có thể phát hiện mừng thầm, liễm hạ mắt đen, nghiêm túc mà đối với Ngô Lỗi nói một câu: “Thực xin lỗi, ta không nên dối gạt ngươi, đẩy ngươi như vậy nhiều lần mời, đừng nóng giận.” Cái này làm cho đã chuẩn bị tốt đem hắn đại tá tám khối Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt dập tắt khí thế, một loại khác chua xót tư vị lại chiếm cứ trong lòng. Hảo cái Lưu hạo nhiên, cư nhiên thừa nhận vì người khác có thể lừa gạt chính mình, thậm chí bỏ xuống chính mình……

“Ngươi ái với ai chơi là chuyện của ngươi, dù sao ngươi cũng không lo ta là ngươi tốt nhất bằng hữu, về sau liền ít đi cùng ta lui tới hảo!” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu thở hổn hển, hai người giao điệp tư thế thân mật lại ái muội, nhưng ai cũng chưa phát hiện khác thường. Biết Ngô Lỗi còn ở giận dỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới chính mình ba ba hống khởi mụ mụ tuyệt chiêu, không cần nghĩ ngợi mà cúi đầu bẹp một ngụm thân ở còn mang theo trẻ con phì trên má, hai người đầu ai đến cực gần, lẫn nhau hơi thở giao hòa ở cùng nhau, phát lên hơi nước mờ mịt. Nhìn nhắm chặt mắt đánh ý kiến hay kiên quyết không nghĩ để ý tới chính mình Ngô Lỗi, kia hồng nhuận khuôn mặt mang theo giận tái đi, non nớt hồn nhiên bộ dáng làm người nhịn không được tưởng “Khi dễ” một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên xem đến hai mắt đăm đăm, không tự chủ được mà lại thấu tiến lên hôn một cái.

“Uy! Ngươi như thế nào cùng Tam Lang dường như, lung tung thân.” Ngô Lỗi bị cuốn lấy không thể nhịn được nữa, ghét bỏ mà nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, sạch sẽ sáng ngời trong ánh mắt chứa đầy tức giận, lại chiếu ra Lưu hạo nhiên động tình mặt. Kinh ngạc với tròng mắt chính mình lộ ra si mê biểu tình, bừng tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên cả kinh buông lỏng ra đối Ngô Lỗi gông cùm xiềng xích, lập tức thối lui đến giường đuôi ngồi, như là đã chịu thật lớn đánh sâu vào, mở to hai mắt nhìn nhìn Ngô Lỗi, đầy mặt không thể tin tưởng. Xem hắn si ngốc bộ dáng, nguyên bản tưởng không khách khí đuổi hắn đi ra ngoài Ngô Lỗi đã nhận ra không thích hợp, thật cẩn thận mà đến gần rồi một chút, vừa định dò hỏi, Lưu hạo nhiên lại sợ hãi mà sau dịch một bước, suýt nữa ngã xuống giường phô, lay động vài cái mới đứng vững.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi quỷ thượng thân a!” Ngô Lỗi bị hắn sợ tới mức ra mồ hôi lạnh, cũ hỏa thêm tân hỏa, tức giận đến hắn trực tiếp một cái tát vỗ vào Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh đầu, “Ngươi còn như vậy ta thật cùng ngươi tuyệt giao!”

“Đừng a, ta sai rồi, xem ở ta dấu diếm ngươi là vì cho ngươi tích cóp quà sinh nhật tiền phân thượng, tam thạch ngươi liền tha thứ ta đi……” Lưu hạo nhiên vội vội vàng vàng mà giải thích, Ngô Lỗi kia một phách tuy rằng làm hắn đau đến nhe răng, nhưng lập tức làm hắn đầu óc thanh tỉnh, kia cổ khác thường không thể nắm lấy tình tố rút đi, không rảnh tìm ra nguyên do hắn chỉ đem vừa rồi mê giật mình cùng ngoài dự đoán hành động quy kết với vì lấy được Ngô Lỗi tha thứ vớ vẩn cử chỉ.

“Quà sinh nhật?” Dừng động tác, Ngô Lỗi chớp hai hạ đôi mắt, có chút hoang mang, cái này cùng chính mình quà sinh nhật có cái gì quan hệ?

“Ngươi không biết?” Lưu hạo nhiên phát giác chính mình suy đoán xuất hiện lệch lạc, nhưng lời nói đã xuất khẩu, hắn cũng không hảo lại lấp liếm, gãi gãi cái ót, chỉ có thể ăn ngay nói thật, “Quá không lâu không phải ngươi sinh nhật sao, ta liền nghĩ đến khi đưa ngươi kia kiện ngươi tha thiết ước mơ hạn lượng bản cầu y, cho nên báo một cái tri thức thi đua, thỉnh tùng vận giúp ta cùng nhau lục soát đề xoát đề, lần này thi đấu giải nhất tiền thưởng vừa lúc đủ mua, bất quá hôm nay mới thi đấu xong, còn không biết kết quả thế nào……” Có chút quẫn bách mà sờ sờ chóp mũi, tuy rằng làm đủ chuẩn bị, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên còn có chút không tự tin, hiện tại còn không có đến ra kết quả lại ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt chính mình tiết lộ bí mật, với hắn mà nói, thật sự xấu hổ thật sự.

Cho nên…… Lưu hạo nhiên không phải muốn bỏ xuống chính mình, ngược lại là vì cấp chính mình sinh nhật kinh hỉ? Ngô Lỗi vắng vẻ tâm tạch đến bị vui sướng rót đầy, trong mắt khói mù biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, nhưng tưởng tượng đến chính mình thế nhưng bởi vì có lẽ có nguyên nhân khóc lâu như vậy, liền nhịn không được kêu to đem đầu vùi vào gối đầu, chính mình bởi vì cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng người khác so với chính mình muốn hảo giận dỗi, còn khóc thành như vậy, hiện tại hảo, cho hắn biết, thật là mất mặt đã chết!

Hai cái bị chính mình dại dột ở trong lòng quất chính mình tiểu nhân thiếu niên, lẫn nhau tương đối ngồi, trầm mặc hồi lâu. Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới Ngô mẫu dặn dò, mặc tốt giày, đối với còn chôn ở gối đầu Ngô Lỗi thương tiếc mà nói: “Về sau tái sinh khí cũng muốn ăn cơm no, nếu không phải ta hôm nay tới tìm ngươi phát hiện ngươi giận ta, vậy ngươi có phải hay không đến bị đói chính mình?” Thở dài, hổ sờ soạng Ngô Lỗi hơi có chút hỗn độn đầu tóc, Lưu hạo nhiên liền xoay người đi đến phòng bếp cấp Ngô Lỗi hâm đồ ăn. Nghe thấy phòng bếp có động tĩnh, Ngô Lỗi ném gối đầu, nhớ tới vừa mới Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói, phát hiện hắn còn không biết chính mình tức giận chân chính nguyên nhân, nhanh chóng quyết định cầm lấy di động, cấp Âu Dương na na đã phát điều tin nhắn: “Na na! Không được cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đề sự tình hôm nay, một chữ đều không thể đề!”

“Muốn ta không đề cập tới tổng phải có điểm tỏ vẻ đi? Hắc hắc ~”

“Cuối tuần bữa sáng ta giúp ngươi mua……”

“Làm sao bây giờ? Tay của ta khống chế không được phải cho hạo nhiên ca gọi điện thoại!”

“Xem như ngươi lợi hại! Rốt cuộc muốn như thế nào!”

“Một tháng, thiếu một ngày đều không được nga ~(*^__^*)”

“Thành giao =. =”

Mới vừa cùng Âu Dương na na đạt thành hiệp nghị, Lưu hạo nhiên liền vào cửa, Ngô Lỗi cuống quít đem ấn đen màn hình, đối với Lưu hạo nhiên cười gượng. Xem hắn đã nguôi giận, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm cũng thả lỏng, lại giơ tay vuốt Ngô Lỗi đầu, làm hắn lên ăn cơm. Tiêu trừ khúc mắc, hai người trở nên trước sau như một thân mật, chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên thường nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, lâu rồi liền khởi xướng ngốc, thoạt nhìn ngây ngốc, Ngô Lỗi không hiểu vì cái gì, nhưng bị hắn như vậy hết sức chăm chú mà nhìn, cũng không có gì không được tự nhiên. Ngô phụ Ngô mẫu tản bộ xong triều gia phương hướng đi đến, Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ cũng kết thúc tụ hội đuổi trở về, chờ đợi bọn họ chính là mấy ngày không thấy sáng lạn tươi cười, làm cho cả rét lạnh mùa đông đều cảm thấy ấm áp lên.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn bảy chậm rãi ( thứ năm, sáu chương )

Chương 5 đầu xuân

Năm nay trận đầu mưa xuân hạ đến có chút sớm, còn không có quá xong năm, sấm mùa xuân cũng đã vang vọng đại địa. Lưu hạo nhiên nghe nãi nãi mặt hoài vui mừng nhắc mãi mưa xuân quý như du, trong lòng lại có chút chán ghét kéo dài mưa phùn thiên, bên ngoài náo nhiệt bị khóa ở trong màn mưa, nhưng đem hắn cấp buồn hỏng rồi. Kiềm chế không được tịch mịch, vội vã ăn cơm sáng, liền muốn đi Ngô Lỗi gia đi dạo, mới vừa khai gia môn, liền thấy Ngô Lỗi giơ tay đang muốn ấn chuông cửa, hai người đánh cái đối mặt. Ngô Lỗi mang che nhĩ mũ len, trên trán tóc mái bị ép tới rũ tới rồi lông mày thượng, có vẻ ngoan ngoãn rất nhiều, trên người ăn mặc một kiện ấm áp màu lam mao nhung áo khoác, ngay cả trên tay đều mang lên thật dày bao tay, cả người che đến kín mít, một mở miệng nói chuyện, một đoàn hơi nước liền bịt kín hắn mặt.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi?” Quạt cuốn khúc lông mi, Ngô Lỗi xem Lưu hạo nhiên muốn ra cửa, cũng không tính toán đi vào, ở cửa thăm tiến nửa người trên cùng Lưu hạo nhiên người nhà đều chào hỏi, mới ngồi dậy hỏi hắn đi làm cái gì.

“Đang muốn tìm ngươi đâu.” Lưu hạo nhiên không nói hai lời ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi bả vai vài bước lộ vào đối diện đại môn. Tiến vào sau, Lưu hạo nhiên lại phát hiện Ngô Lỗi trong nhà không thấy những người khác ảnh, “Liền ngươi một người ở nhà?”

“Ta ba mẹ sáng sớm đã bị dưới lầu trần a di kêu đi đánh bài, tỷ của ta hôm nay bồi nàng bạn trai hẹn hò đi, ai, liền thừa ta một người, nếu không phải muốn tìm ngươi, ta mới lười đến ra cửa.” Ngô Lỗi lo chính mình tê liệt ngã xuống ở trên giường, cởi mũ tùy tay hướng đầu giường một ném, duỗi cái lười eo. Ngô Lỗi cảm giác bên cạnh người giường đệm ao hãm đi xuống, trong chốc lát, một chuyện vật bị nhẹ nhàng đặt ở hắn trên mặt, cọ đến chóp mũi phát ngứa, hắn cầm lấy vừa thấy, phát hiện là một cái tinh mỹ bao lì xì.

“Lại là 30 ( thạch ) khối đi.” Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng dùng nghi vấn lại nói ra khẳng định ngữ khí, hơi hơi dẩu miệng, không chút nào kinh ngạc mà từ bên trong móc ra 30 đồng tiền, lại cẩn thận thả trở về, ngon miệng trên đầu lại kháng nghị: “Tên của ta ngạnh chơi nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi đều không nị.”

“Chúc mừng ngươi, mười sáu tuổi.” Lưu hạo nhiên từ bên cạnh vươn tay trái cầm Ngô Lỗi tay phải nhéo nhéo, qua thời kỳ vỡ giọng hắn, tiếng nói trở nên trầm thấp thuần hậu lên, bị Âu Dương na na cùng đàm tùng vận chúng nó trêu đùa vì giọng thấp pháo. Thanh âm thông qua không khí cộng hưởng, truyền vào Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai, cực kỳ giống chậm rãi chảy xuôi đàn cello âm sắc, nói không nên lời thoải mái.

“Cũng chúc mừng ngươi, mười tám tuổi.” Sung sướng âm cuối hơi hơi giơ lên, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu cùng hắc như diệu thạch tế mắt tương đối, trong không khí tràn ngập không thể giải thích không khí, làm người không đành lòng quấy rầy.

“Đúng vậy, ta chính là người trưởng thành rồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên ha hả cười ra tiếng, triều Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày, lộ ra khoe ra răng nanh, bị Ngô Lỗi một cái vô ảnh chân đá trúng cẳng chân bụng, đau đến quất thẳng tới khí. Ngô Lỗi ghét nhất Lưu hạo nhiên lấy tuổi nói sự, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cố tình thích đậu hắn, thường thường ăn hắn đánh lại mừng rỡ cùng phật Di Lặc dường như. Mấy năm nay, Ngô Lỗi thân cao nhưng có tiến bộ vượt bậc biến hóa, có lẽ là bởi vì muốn lớn lên dục niệm quá cường, trải qua không ngừng mà rèn luyện cùng vận động, hắn hiện tại thân cao cũng liền kém Lưu hạo nhiên mấy centimet mà thôi, tương lai còn có hi vọng đuổi kịp và vượt qua.

Vô ngữ nhìn trời, Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy đem bao lì xì bỏ vào ngăn kéo khóa kỹ, lại cố hết sức mà kéo Lưu hạo nhiên, hai người sửa sang lại ăn mặc, quyết định đi cách vách tìm lưu tại đại lục ăn tết Âu Dương na na. Ba người lại ríu rít ghé vào cùng nhau, chạy ra gia môn, đi xem công viên sớm khai đào hoa. Âu Dương na na vẫn như cũ kêu kêu quát quát mà chạy ở phía trước, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cộng căng một phen dù theo ở phía sau. Thiên vẫn là thực lãnh, Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng súc ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, đôi tay ôm hết hợp lại ở môi phía trước hà hơi sưởi ấm, còn oán giận vì cái gì một hai phải đi theo Âu Dương na na ra tới. Lưu hạo nhiên cái gì cũng chưa nói, chỉ là thường thường cúi đầu đoan trang Ngô Lỗi sườn mặt, thật dài lông mi thượng bọc lên một tầng hơi ẩm, thiếu niên ngây ngô hình dáng đã triển khai, nguyên lai đi tới đi tới, chính mình thiếu niên vẫn là trưởng thành……

Thời gian luôn là quá thật sự mau, cho dù ngươi muốn làm nó đình đến lâu chút, cũng giữ lại không được nó bước chân, liền tính Lưu hạo nhiên cỡ nào không nghĩ Ngô Lỗi lớn lên, lại cũng chú ý tới hắn càng ngày càng đĩnh bạt dáng người, trở nên góc cạnh rõ ràng khuôn mặt, đại khái toàn thân còn có thể nhìn đến tính trẻ con địa phương, chỉ còn lại có biến đại không ít tay. Tuy rằng bị bao nơi tay bộ, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là miêu tả ra chúng nó bộ dáng, ngón tay chỉnh thể mượt mà, từ nhỏ liền mềm mại, cho dù hiện tại, tròn tròn đầu ngón tay vẫn tàn lưu non nớt dấu vết.

Chỉ là như vậy thật nhỏ một chỗ cũng cực khả năng biến mất hầu như không còn, chung đem dung nhập đến vô pháp ngăn cản biến hóa.

Từ nhỏ bạn chơi cùng trưởng thành, hắn là nên vui mừng, nhưng sâu trong tâm linh lại mọc đầy khủng bố bụi gai. Không ai có thể hiểu biết hắn cảm thụ, bởi vì hắn với ai cũng không có nói quá.

Hảo đi, hắn thừa nhận hắn thích Ngô Lỗi, chỉ cần là hắn hết thảy chính mình đều xem không nị, nghe không phiền. Là kia trương tràn đầy tươi cười khuôn mặt, là cặp kia từ nhỏ dắt đến đại bàn tay, là một đường đi tới chưa bao giờ biến mất ấm áp……

Khẳng định còn có chút nguyên nhân khác, chính mình liền thích hắn. Thích đến không biết như thế nào thích mới hảo.

Hắn biết trên thế giới này còn có những người khác thích, so với chính mình ngăn nắp rộng thoáng, như vậy mạc thâm như hối cảm tình ẩn ở nơi tối tăm, nấp trong đáy lòng, không thể nói cũng không thể nói. Nhưng là năm tháng cực kỳ thong thả mà từng nét bút khắc lại 22 hạ, Ngô Lỗi, tên này cứ như vậy thật sâu mà khắc vào chính mình trái tim nhất mềm một chỗ. Như vậy khắc sâu là dài dòng làm bạn hạ tặng, là tuyên khắc vào trong xương cốt đương nhiên, làm lần đầu cảm tình nảy mầm chính mình vô pháp giãy giụa mà tiếp thu, lại rốt cuộc không thể từ căn rút khởi. Chính mình cũng không biết chính mình hiện tại hẳn là đối Ngô Lỗi áp dụng thái độ như thế nào mới tính chính xác, bàng hoàng vô thố quá, cũng thử xa cách quá, nhưng đều ở cặp kia xoay người có thể thấy được trong ánh mắt sụp đổ.

Chỉ là có trong nháy mắt cảm thấy, mười sáu tuổi thật tốt, nó còn thượng giấu ở ngây thơ, đơn thuần mông lung, che khuất không thể nhìn trộm khác loại tình tố, chỉ cần theo chính mình tâm ý, tiêu sái bừa bãi mà sống. Nhưng mà, mười sáu tuổi là thuộc về Ngô Lỗi, chính mình đã trở thành phải vì chính mình tình cảm cùng hành vi phụ trách thành nhân, đối hắn tình cảm chính là chất chứa ở trong thân thể dung nham, cho dù lại lửa nóng, cũng yêu cầu khắc chế cùng ẩn nhẫn, bởi vì một khi bùng nổ, đối hoàn toàn không biết gì cả Ngô Lỗi tới nói chính là một hồi tai họa ngập đầu. Này hết thảy đều là chính mình một bên tình nguyện, không nên tồn tại phán đoán, Ngô Lỗi chỉ đương chính mình là tốt nhất bằng hữu, chính mình làm sao có thể làm hắn thất vọng đâu……

Cho nên, vô luận đối ai, đều không thể nói ra hắn đáy lòng cái tên kia tới.

Tân học kỳ lặng yên tới, Lưu hạo nhiên việc học càng ngày càng nặng, bận về việc học tập hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi ở chung thời gian cũng trở nên thưa thớt lên. Liền thượng xong cao cường độ tam tiết khóa, ngay cả luôn luôn tinh lực tràn đầy dương quang thiếu nữ đàm tùng vận cũng treo lên quầng thâm mắt, vô lực nằm xải lai bàn học thượng, thấy nàng ngồi cùng bàn đang ngủ say, liền cười gian cầm lấy ngồi cùng bàn sách vở lật xem lên. Không lâu, nàng lộ ra gian kế thực hiện được tươi cười, lấy ra di động cấp Âu Dương na na đã phát điều tin nhắn. Không nghĩ tới, đàm tùng vận ngồi cùng bàn thực mau bừng tỉnh, nhìn đàm tùng vận trên tay mở ra kia trang, đỏ mặt oán trách mà hô nàng một tiếng, đàm tùng vận vội vàng khép lại thư, thấp giọng hống nói chính mình tuyệt đối sẽ không nói đi ra ngoài, còn vận dụng thề, mới làm nàng ngồi cùng bàn tha thứ nàng. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn các nàng hành động lắc lắc đầu, lại dấn thân vào tiến tri thức hải dương trung đi.

Tan học sau, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi, Âu Dương na na hội hợp gót đàm tùng vận từ biệt liền cùng nhau đạp xe về nhà. Trên đường, Âu Dương na na một cái kính mà cùng bọn họ nói gieo quẻ gian đàm tùng vận chia nàng tin nhắn,

“Tùng vận tỷ ngồi cùng bàn có yêu thích người, còn đem người trong lòng tên viết ở thư thượng, tấm tắc, quả nhiên là mùa xuân, luyến ái mùa a, cho nên a, ngàn vạn đừng ngốc đến đem người mình thích tên viết ở thư thượng, thực dễ dàng đã bị phát hiện……” Âu Dương na na bát quái lên, một chốc một lát cũng dừng không được tới, Lưu hạo nhiên không biết vì cái gì thế nhưng có chút hoảng thần, nhìn hạ Ngô Lỗi phát hiện hắn cũng không có để ý, chỉ là một mặt mà cùng nàng đấu võ mồm, nhắc tới tâm thả xuống dưới. Yên lặng thở ra một hơi, làm bộ trấn định mà nhanh hơn tốc độ, vượt qua Ngô Lỗi bọn họ.

Ba người từng người từ biệt sau liền vào gia môn, Lưu hạo nhiên ỷ ở trên cửa, các loại suy nghĩ nảy lên trong lòng, chính mình thích Ngô Lỗi sự sẽ bị hắn phát hiện sao?

Không, tâm sự của mình chưa bao giờ thản ngôn quá, liền tính là một ít đôi câu vài lời cũng viết ở Ngô Lỗi không có khả năng phát hiện địa phương, chính mình bí mật, chính mình không nói, liền sẽ không có người biết đến. Có lẽ.

Hắn trong lòng có chút hoảng loạn, rõ ràng không ngừng phủ nhận rồi lại lộ ra mạc danh chờ mong.

Ngô Lỗi vào phòng, từ lúc khai trói chặt ngăn kéo, lấy ra một quyển thật dày notebook, bên trong kẹp một đống hồng giấy, Ngô Lỗi bảo bối dường như đem chúng nó mở ra, không nhiều không ít vừa vặn mười trương, này đó đều là Lưu hạo nhiên chia chính mình tân niên bao lì xì, chính mình rành mạch mà nhớ rõ, bởi vì bảy tuổi năm ấy chính mình nghịch ngợm, đem bao lì xì mở ra sau, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên trong viết đối chính mình nói, về sau mỗi một năm hắn đều sẽ mở ra nhìn xem bên trong nội dung. Chỉ là cái này chuyên chúc với hắn bí mật, hắn ngay cả Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không nói cho, ai làm Lưu hạo nhiên không nói cho chính mình bao lì xì bí mật đâu. Ngô Lỗi nói có sách mách có chứng mà ở trong lòng phản bác, lại nghiêm túc mà đem bao lì xì nhìn một lần:

Năm thứ nhất: Tam thạch, ngươi muốn mau mau lớn lên!

Năm thứ hai: Tam thạch, ngươi hàm răng thực mau là có thể trường tốt.

Năm thứ ba: Ta sẽ cùng ngươi cùng nhau ai mắng, ngươi đừng khóc.

Đệ tứ năm: Ngươi thỏ nha rất đẹp, không cần rút!

Thứ năm năm: Nếu người khác khi dễ ngươi, đừng sợ, ta giúp ngươi đánh chạy.

Thứ sáu năm: Ngô Lỗi, ngươi lớn lên quá nhanh!

Thứ bảy năm: Đừng trường quá nhanh, vẫn luôn làm ta đệ đệ được không?

Thứ tám năm: Ta không nghĩ ngươi cho ta đệ đệ……

Thứ chín năm: Ta thích ngươi.

Đệ thập năm: Ta thích ngươi.

Ngô Lỗi mặt, tựa như mới vừa nhận thức Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy trộm uống lên rượu gạo say mèm lộ ra diễm lệ mân hồng, lại lặp lại nhìn cuối cùng hai trương nội dung, trong lòng không ngừng mà rung động, toát ra trong đầu ý tưởng thế nhưng là muốn nghe Lưu hạo nhiên giáp mặt cùng chính mình thổ lộ. Như lúc ban đầu lộ tình tố dần dần thanh minh, sờ sờ nóng bỏng gương mặt, Ngô Lỗi đem hồng giấy thả lại tại chỗ, nhắm mắt lại, chỉ có thể nghe thấy bên ngoài cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ nói chuyện với nhau thanh âm. Ngây thơ mờ mịt trong đầu hiện ra Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt tươi cười, hư hư thật thật trung chìm nổi, hắn phát hiện chính mình bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm đi ở một cái lâm ấm trên đường nhỏ, một đường nở khắp phồn hoa, hoa rụng rực rỡ trung, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên quay đầu hỏi: “Ngươi biết bí mật của ta sao?” Chính mình không có trả lời, chỉ là tiến lên nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy hắn, sở hữu thanh âm đều biến mất, chỉ có chính mình tim đập bùm bùm, chấn động hư ảo trung thế giới.

Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nghe được sao? Có chút bí mật cho dù không nói, cũng có người hiểu.

Chương 6 hè oi bức

“Này khỏa đại cây hòe vẫn là như vậy tươi tốt, bất quá này cục đá hiện tại thoạt nhìn hảo tiểu.” Ngô Lỗi không thoải mái mà xê dịch thân mình, điều chỉnh dáng ngồi, trên tay kem cây tiếp xúc cực nóng không khí, bắt đầu hòa tan chảy thủy, chờ hắn chú ý tới, liền chạy nhanh trương môi xúi, sợ lãng phí một giọt nước đá.

Lưu hạo nhiên hết sức vui mừng mà nhìn, trước mắt thiếu niên chậm rãi thu nhỏ lại thành tiểu nãi oa, khi đó Ngô Lỗi, tựa như dùng sáng sớm nhất lóa mắt một tia nắng mặt trời ngâm quá sữa bò, mang theo ấm áp cùng thơm ngọt, hai chỉ tay nhỏ mềm mụp, sức lực còn nhỏ, vẫn luôn bắt lấy kem cây, hơi hơi run rẩy. Thưa thớt răng sữa căn bản cắn bất động cứng rắn kem cây, chỉ có thể đô miệng liều mạng hút nước đá, kia bộ dáng, dùng hiện tại nói tới giảng, chính là nhuyễn manh đáng yêu. Nào biết đâu rằng, cái này chính mình nhìn lớn lên tiểu hài tử, hiện giờ chỉ cần đứng ở chính mình trước mặt, không cần bất luận cái gì động tác là có thể làm chính mình tim đập gia tốc, hận không thể vẫn luôn nhìn, không cho hắn ly tầm mắt. Vì che dấu nội tâm rung động, Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu, dùng ăn xong kem cây sau lưu lại tiểu gậy gộc tùy ý mà trên mặt đất phủi đi, thực mau, trên mặt đất liền xuất hiện “Ngô Lỗi” hai chữ mắt.

“Lưu hạo yan, chúc mừng ngươi a, ta muốn trở thành ngươi học đệ.” Ngô Lỗi cắn kem cây, hàm hồ mở miệng. Lần này thi đại học, Ngô Lỗi phát huy rất khá, tự nhiên cũng thu được hắn muốn tiến vào đại học thư thông báo trúng tuyển, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lại thành bạn cùng trường.

“Mụ mụ ngươi ngày hôm qua liền nói cho ta, như thế nào, muốn khen thưởng? Ta nhất định thỏa mãn ngươi.” Lưu hạo nhiên đầu cũng không nâng, sợ Ngô Lỗi thấy hắn ức chế không được thượng kiều khóe miệng, trời biết, liền ở tối hôm qua, đương Ngô Lỗi mụ mụ nói cho hắn tin tức này thời điểm, hắn kia thanh hô to nhưng đem cùng hắn trò chuyện lỗi mẹ sợ hãi. Thấy Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn không thèm để ý chính mình bộ dáng, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng phát lên vài tia ủy khuất, chính mình cố ý chạy đến này tới, chính là muốn giáp mặt nói cho hắn tin tức tốt này, kết quả làm chính mình mụ mụ bóc đế. Hung hăng mà cắn tiếp theo mồm to kem cây, vốn dĩ muốn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên nhạc ra răng nanh biểu tình, chính là hiện tại kinh hỉ chưa cho thành, ngược lại nhìn ra Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản không đem chính mình hay không cùng hắn cùng sở đại học để ở trong lòng.

Hồi lâu không thấy động tĩnh, vẫn luôn chờ Ngô Lỗi trả lời Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới quay đầu, lại thấy hắn dùng tay chống cằm, nhìn chằm chằm phi ở cỏ dại từ giữa chuồn chuồn xuất thần, biểu tình có chút rầu rĩ không vui. Biết chính mình vừa mới chọc hắn sinh khí, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút xấu hổ mà dùng tay gãi mi giác, tiểu tâm mà quan sát đến Ngô Lỗi thần sắc. Tuy rằng có đại cây hòe che đậy, nhưng là thời tiết nóng bốc hơi, ngay cả trên cây lão ve cũng nhiệt đến chịu không nổi, không ngừng cuồng táo mà hí vang, hai người cái trán đều thấm ra hãn, Lưu hạo nhiên đang định từ trong túi rút ra khăn giấy, nhưng trừ bỏ mấy cái tiền xu, trong túi rỗng tuếch. Hắn không chút suy nghĩ, trực tiếp dùng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng ấn Ngô Lỗi thái dương, vì hắn lau hãn, hoàn toàn xem nhẹ chính mình bên mái mồ hôi đều ngưng tụ thành mồ hôi, dừng ở chính bận rộn cánh tay thượng.

“Thiên quá nhiệt, chúng ta đi về trước đi.” Sợ Ngô Lỗi bị phơi trúng tuyển thử, Lưu hạo nhiên đánh vỡ trầm mặc, đứng dậy đem Ngô Lỗi kéo lên, triều đi trở về.

Luôn luôn vui mừng thiếu niên, lúc này lại im lặng không nói mà đi theo chính mình mặt sau, nhận thấy được không thích hợp, nhưng hôm nay, Lưu hạo nhiên lại không dám xoay người. Cảm nhận được sau lưng kia nói so mặt trời chói chang còn nóng rực ánh mắt, tổng cảm thấy cặp mắt kia hiểu rõ toàn bộ hắn liều mạng che dấu sự thật. Hắn lo sợ bất an, sợ hãi chính mình trong ánh mắt kia tàng không được ái mộ bị phía sau thiếu niên nhìn đến. Này không người biết hiểu tâm sự, bị hắn áp lực ở trong lòng, giống đã vùi vào trong đất lá khô, mang lên cũ kỹ, chậm rãi, một chút một chút trở thành mang theo trọng lượng cùng vệt hồi ức. Hắn thời gian, hắn thanh xuân, hắn thiếu niên, tốt đẹp tuân lệnh hắn không đành lòng phá hư, càng không nói đến mất đi. Nhưng mang theo bất đồng ngày xưa tìm tòi nghiên cứu cùng miêu tả sinh động chất vấn ánh mắt, liền giống như nhô lên cao nắng gắt, có thể đem người sở hữu suy nghĩ đều phơi đến xao động lên, có lẽ Ngô Lỗi đã sớm biết đi, chính mình đối hắn khác thường tình cảm, nếu là như thế này, chi bằng bất chấp tất cả, không màng tất cả mà phát tiết, tưởng tức khắc xoay người ôm chặt hắn, đem hắn xoa tiến chính mình trong lòng ngực, mở miệng thỉnh cầu làm hắn chỉ thuộc về chính mình. Nhưng nếu làm như vậy, có lẽ giây tiếp theo để lại cho hắn, chính là Ngô Lỗi khiếp sợ cùng chán ghét mặt, cùng với cự tuyệt lời nói, cái này làm cho hắn chỉ có thể tiếp tục áp chế ngủ đông, cũng không dám được ăn cả ngã về không, làm bạn ở Ngô Lỗi bên người đã thành hắn sinh mệnh không thể thiếu cốt nhục, hắn không thể mạo hiểm, nếu Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình đuổi đi ra hắn thế giới, như vậy thống khổ chính mình tuyệt đối vô pháp thừa nhận.

Người nhát gan, Ngô Lỗi nhìn bước nhanh đi ở đằng trước Lưu hạo nhiên, không tiếng động mà nhẹ mắng một câu.

Từ biết Lưu hạo nhiên tâm ý sau, chính mình liền vẫn luôn chờ hắn có thể cổ đủ dũng khí cùng chính mình thông báo. Đợi một năm lại một năm nữa, mấy trăm cái nhật tử, đem hắn nhẫn nại toàn bộ tiêu ma hầu như không còn. Na na không phải nói mối tình đầu đều là xúc động ngây ngô sao, nhưng chính mình chờ hắn một câu thích, tựa như giọt nước cục đá, vô cùng dài lâu. Chỉ sợ lại kéo đi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình cảm tình thật sự sẽ không giải quyết được gì.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, chúng ta trước không quay về.” Hạ quyết tâm Ngô Lỗi tiến lên kéo lấy Lưu hạo nhiên thủ đoạn, không dung cự tuyệt mà lôi kéo hắn chạy về tiểu điếm, ra tới khi, trên tay nhiều hai bình thiêu bạch.

“Ngươi không phải phải cho ta khen thưởng sao, nhạ, bồi ta uống quang chúng nó.” Ngô Lỗi làm hai cái bình thân nhẹ đâm, phát ra thanh thúy leng keng thanh, đều nói uống say thì nói thật, hôm nay hắn thế nào cũng phải làm Lưu hạo nhiên nói ra thiệt tình lời nói không thể. Ngô Lỗi mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên trốn vào khi còn nhỏ thường đi dưa lều hạ, ở mắt đen kinh ngạc nhìn chăm chú hạ, dẫn đầu uống một ngụm, bị cồn sặc đến thẳng ho khan. Một ngụm rượu xuống bụng, nhiệt bụng thiêu hầu, Ngô Lỗi mặt nháy mắt nổi lên phấn hồng, Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng sợ, vội vàng đem rượu lấy xa, không cho Ngô Lỗi đủ đến.

“Ngươi không cho ta uống, vậy ngươi phải uống quang chúng nó!” Ngô Lỗi dấu hạ giảo hoạt, làm bộ sinh khí mà yêu cầu nói. Lưu hạo nhiên vươn hai tay chỉ, trợn to tế mắt, khiếp sợ hỏi: “Hai bình thiêu bạch, đến toàn uống quang?”

“Ta nói chúng ta cùng nhau uống, nhưng ngươi lại không cho, kia chẳng phải là ngươi đến uống hai bình sao.” Ngô Lỗi căm giận bất bình mà lẩm bẩm, “Rõ ràng ngươi nói nhất định thỏa mãn ta, hiện tại lại không nhận trướng……”

“Hảo hảo, ta uống còn không thành.” Lưu hạo nhiên sợ nhất chính là Ngô Lỗi ở hắn bên cạnh toái toái niệm, đảo không phải ngại phiền, chẳng qua hắn ngăn ra bị thương bộ dáng, chính mình liền mềm lòng, đành phải gật đầu đáp ứng rồi. Hít sâu một hơi sau, bắt đầu một ngụm một ngụm uống lên lên, cố tình lúc này, Ngô Lỗi lại đau lòng, không màng Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn trở, cũng cầm một lọ uống lên lên. Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng ngăn cản, cuối cùng ngược lại là Ngô Lỗi uống đến say khướt, ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên trên người ha hả ngây ngô cười.

Cõng say mèm Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên từng bước một vững vàng mà đi ở trên đường trở về, bất tri bất giác, đã là mộ đêm thời gian. Lạc hồng thanh âm, tán ở trong gió, con dế thanh âm, tán ở trong gió, còn có về tổ chim mỏi hót vang, tán ở trong gió, nhưng đều kêu không tỉnh chính mình trên lưng thiếu niên. Hắn an tĩnh mà nằm ở chính mình bối giáp, thở ra hơi thở vẫn mang theo đủ để lệnh chính mình xao động sốt cao, một chút một chút, đánh vào chính mình trong lòng. Gia liền ở trước mắt, trước cửa còn nhiều hai thanh trúc ghế, chính mình ông ngoại bà ngoại đang ngồi ở mặt trên, nhẹ lay động quạt hương bồ thừa lương, chuyện nhà mà tán gẫu, nhưng qua không lâu, chính mình ông ngoại liền an nhàn mà đánh lên khò khè, nhưng hắn tay vẫn luôn bắt lấy chính mình bà ngoại tay, chậm chạp không thấy buông ra.

“Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta già rồi về sau, cũng giống bọn họ giống nhau, được không?” Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt mang theo cực kỳ hâm mộ, hắn thường xuyên tưởng hình ảnh, chính là như vậy, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau, vượt qua dài dòng năm tháng, cho dù tới rồi tuổi già, cũng có thể nắm tay. Nhìn như thế ôn nhu hình ảnh, loại này khát vọng không tự chủ được liền buột miệng thốt ra. Lưu hạo nhiên may mắn trên lưng nhân nhi còn ở ngủ say, lại từ đáy lòng toát ra một cổ thất vọng, cũng âm thầm cười nhạo chính mình, căn bản liền thông báo dũng khí đều không có, lại như vậy ảo tưởng cùng Ngô Lỗi lão niên khi năm tháng.

“Nếu ngươi cùng ta thông báo, ta liền đáp ứng ngươi.” Nóng rực hơi thở đánh vào mặt sườn, nguyên tưởng rằng say đổ thiếu niên đột nhiên mở miệng, đem Lưu hạo nhiên sợ tới mức buông ra hai tay, Ngô Lỗi một cái lảo đảo ngã xuống trên mặt đất. Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người vội vàng đi đỡ, bị hắn chắn trở về, mặt đỏ rần Ngô Lỗi, giãy giụa lên, đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, lung lay mà chạy đi rồi.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên đuổi theo, Ngô Lỗi đã mềm mại ngã xuống ở ven đường thở hổn hển, có lẽ là trong cơ thể còn sót lại cảm giác say dâng lên, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cảm thấy bước chân mơ hồ lên, mãn đầu óc đều là Ngô Lỗi câu nói kia, vẫn luôn áp lực tình cảm bị những lời này không ngừng đấm đánh, tới rồi Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, trước mắt tối sầm, cũng ngã quỵ ở hắn bên cạnh. Hai người đồng loạt ngã vào ven đường trong bụi cỏ, thô nặng hơi thở hỗn tạp ở bên nhau, phản ứng lại đây Lưu hạo nhiên, tâm cuồng nhiệt mà nhảy, quay người liền đem Ngô Lỗi cấp đè ở dưới thân.

Tối tăm dưới ánh trăng, đà hồng say nhan, nhắm chặt đôi mắt, phập phồng không chừng thở dốc, thế nhưng thật sự đem Lưu hạo nhiên ẩn sâu nhiều năm cảm tình cấp bậc lửa. Ôm chặt có chút mềm mại thân thể, cúi đầu không hề kết cấu mà gặm cắn mềm mại đôi môi, một khi vỡ đê tình triều, vô pháp ngăn cản, chỉ có thể nhấc lên càng cao sóng lớn, lọt vào tai ưm, làm hắn càng thêm không kiêng nể gì mà đỉnh khai khớp hàm, xâm lược khoang miệng mỗi một góc. Ngô Lỗi không biết làm sao mà thừa nhận thình lình xảy ra hôn môi, cảm giác say làm hắn hư nhuyễn vô lực, ngay cả giãy giụa cũng mang lên dục cự còn nghênh hương vị.

Chung quanh cỏ dại thấp thoáng ở hai người thân ảnh, phát ra sột sột soạt soạt thanh âm, Lưu hạo nhiên khiến cho chính mình bình tĩnh sau, chưa đã thèm mà liếm cắn Ngô Lỗi mẫn cảm vành tai, lúc này mới trầm thấp mà nhẹ gọi: “Ngô Lỗi, ta thích ngươi……”

“Ngươi thích ta, còn làm ta đợi lâu như vậy!” Ủy khuất mà dùng ót đỉnh mở ra Lưu hạo nhiên để sát vào khuôn mặt, Ngô Lỗi thở phì phì mà oán trách. Rõ ràng là tưởng trước làm Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng thắn, kết quả còn không phải đến chính mình tự mình làm rõ. “Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cái này người nhát gan!”

“Ngươi…… Từ khi nào biết đến?” Ánh trăng bị tầng mây che khuất, Ngô Lỗi thấy không rõ Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi cái này câu nói biểu tình, chỉ có thể dùng tay đi sờ soạng, làm hắn bắt lấy, một cái hôn liền nhu nhu mà dán ở chính mình lòng bàn tay.

“Ta không nói cho ngươi, chính mình đoán đi.” Rầm rì một tiếng, Ngô Lỗi ý đồ đẩy ra ngăn chặn thân thể của mình, lại thứ bị khẩn cô tiến dày rộng ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu đều bị vui sướng chiếm lĩnh, chính mình bảo hộ yêu thầm nhiều năm, rốt cuộc được đến đáp lại, kỳ thật nơi nào còn có thừa lực đi suy đoán Ngô Lỗi tâm tư, nghe thấy hắn giận dữ thanh âm, liền làm hắn tâm sanh lay động. Đen nhánh trung, hắn theo hơi thở gần sát Ngô Lỗi, dùng chóp mũi thân mật mà nhẹ điểm non mềm gương mặt, lại dùng hàm răng cắn một tiểu khối, lặp lại ba bốn hạ, đã bị Ngô Lỗi kêu ngừng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi gào to một tiếng, lại ở Lưu hạo nhiên không thuận theo không buông tha thế công hạ, ngượng ngùng mà khẽ gọi, “Nơi này là bên ngoài……”

Phản ứng lại đây Lưu hạo nhiên, lúc này mới đứng dậy đem Ngô Lỗi lôi ra bụi cỏ, mới đi rồi vài bước, lại đem Ngô Lỗi kéo vào trong lòng ngực, lung tung kêu tên. Cứ như vậy đi đi dừng dừng, chờ bọn họ về đến nhà khi, hai nhà lão nhân đã sớm ở một khối đánh lên mạt chược, xem bọn họ trên quần áo treo đầy cỏ dại, cười nhạo nhà mình cháu ngoại trường không lớn, nhưng không phát hiện, hai cái thiếu niên đỏ bừng mặt, cùng xoay người sau lập tức dắt ở bên nhau đôi tay.

Mới vừa tiến buồng trong, Lưu hạo nhiên liền đem Ngô Lỗi để ở phía sau cửa, môi răng giao triền, liên hệ tâm ý hai người, căn bản không kịp nhiều lời lời nói, đầy ngập cảm tình chỉ có thể mượn từ ngọt ngào hôn môi mới có thể làm lẫn nhau xác định. Ngô Lỗi trúc trắc mà đáp lại, ôm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ bất lực mà thở dốc, bị hắn thân đến nhón chân, thân thể bị đè ép ở ván cửa thượng, không lưu một chút khe hở. Hai người cứ như vậy, ở trao đổi vô số điềm mỹ hôn sau, mới nhớ tới rửa sạch quần áo. Hai người từng người tắm rửa xong, Lưu hạo nhiên liền gấp không chờ nổi mà vọt vào Ngô Lỗi phòng, hai người nằm ở trên giường, Lưu hạo nhiên hiếm lạ mà trong chốc lát thân Ngô Lỗi chóp mũi, trong chốc lát xoa bóp Ngô Lỗi vẫn cứ hồng nhuận gương mặt.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi còn không có trả lời ta đâu.”

“Trả lời ngươi cái gì?”

“Ta thích ngươi, ngươi đâu?”

“Chờ ngươi đoán được ta như thế nào biết ngươi thích ta, ta lại trả lời ngươi.”

……

Cứ như vậy, một đôi tiểu tình lữ bắt đầu rồi không hề ý nghĩa nước miếng trượng, quá không bao lâu, môi lưỡi chi chiến lần thứ hai hóa thành gắn bó như môi với răng, mắc cỡ thở dốc thẳng bức cho ánh trăng lại một lần trốn vào tầng mây.

Hè oi bức lại nhiệt, nhiệt bất quá người yêu gian đối diện hỏa hoa, bóng đêm lại mỹ, mỹ diệu bất quá người yêu ôm nhau mà ngủ hình ảnh. Phong ngâm, côn trùng kêu vang, thấp thấp chậm rãi, trầm ngâm kể ra, hai người đi qua thời gian, không muốn xa rời thấm thành việc nhỏ không đáng kể, từng tí hoá sinh thành kiên trì, dẫn dắt bọn họ một đường nắm tay.

Thời gian chậm rãi, tình yêu chậm rãi.


	11. Ai là hung thủ

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tám ai là hung thủ ( 1, 2, 3 )

Ca khúc: Ai là hung thủ —— trương vệ kiện

CP: Lưu hạo nhiên X Ngô Lỗi

Một thiên thất bại ngắn, nhưng mà ngẫm lại vẫn là phóng lên đây, rốt cuộc thích cao chỉ số thông minh nhân thiết _(:з” ∠)_

Chịu không nổi cân nhắc, logic đã chết, hết thảy nội dung chỉ vì hoa thức phát đường.

……

=====================

Ai là hung thủ

1

Ổn trọng nội liễm, bình tĩnh cơ trí, tâm tư kín đáo thâm trầm, tính cách cố chấp, tràng độc lập hình nhân cách, không dễ chịu người khác tư duy ảnh hưởng.

Đây là Lý tư nặc đối Lưu hạo nhiên bước đầu ấn tượng. Lý tư nặc là một người tâm lý học tiến sĩ, ba năm trước đây, nàng chịu mời đi vào thành phố S Cục Công An, lên làm một người phạm tội tâm lý sườn viết sư, chuyên môn đối một ít án đặc biệt tiến hành phân tích, đem kẻ phạm tội hành vi phương thức, lấy tâm lý học làm cơ sở tới điều tra phân tích, dùng ngôn ngữ, văn tự phương thức tới hiện ra, làm ra một cái suy đoán tính nhận thức. Thông qua cấp hiềm nghi người “Bức họa”, tới thu nhỏ lại điều tra phạm vi, cũng cuối cùng tỏa định hiềm nghi người.

Hai ngày trước, Lý tư nặc lại nhận được kết thúc lớn lên điện thoại, xưng có một cái giết người án kiện hiềm nghi người đã xác định, xét thấy án kiện nghiêm trọng tính cùng đặc thù tính, ở thẩm tra trong quá trình còn đụng phải bình cảnh, hy vọng chính mình có thể tham gia hiệp trợ phá án. Đương Lý tư nặc nghe được nghi phạm lợi dụng thuật thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ tiến hành phạm tội sau, lòng hiếu kỳ cùng mạc danh hưng phấn lệnh nàng tiếp được cái này án kiện. Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên, là ở hình hình sự phòng thẩm vấn, làm tân điều tới thành phố S trọng án tổ tổ trưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên lại yên lặng cúi đầu ngồi ở bị thẩm vấn người vị trí, không nói một câu. Trên trán toái phát ngăn cản ở chính mình tìm tòi nghiên cứu tầm mắt, chờ chính mình ngồi xuống sau, mới có thể thấy rõ hắn biểu tình cương nghị tự mang nghiêm nghị chính khí, nhưng sắc mặt tiều tụy, trong mắt cất giấu không bị người phát hiện đau xót. Kế tiếp thẩm vấn, Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình bên cạnh hình cảnh hỏi chuyện ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, chỉ là dùng ngón tay phát họa lòng bàn tay hoa văn.

“Lưu đội…… Đầu nhi! Ngươi đây là tri pháp phạm pháp!” Hỏi ý hình cảnh mãn nhãn phẫn uất, giơ lên tay vỗ vào trên bàn, đã không còn ngại với Lưu hạo nhiên thân phận, bất đắc dĩ nóng vội chuyển thành rống giận. Duỗi tay vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, làm hắn tạm thời đừng nóng nảy sau, Lý tư nặc ở trên bàn folder lấy ra một trương giấy, viết xuống “Ngô Lỗi” hai chữ, đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, làm hắn có chút tan rã ánh mắt chậm rãi ngưng ở kia tờ giấy thượng.

“Lưu đội trưởng, ngươi hẳn là không xa lạ ‘ Stockholm tổng hợp chứng ’ như vậy từ ngữ.” Lý tư nặc ý có điều chỉ mà nói.

Vẫn luôn trầm mặc mà chống đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt ngẩng đầu, sắc bén tầm mắt đầu hướng về phía Lý tư nặc, “Ta không phải người bị hại, Ngô Lỗi cũng không có khả năng là lần này giết người án kiện hung thủ.”

“Không ai nói hắn là hung thủ, hắn chỉ là bị hoài nghi mà thôi, nếu ngươi như thế chắc chắn hắn không có khả năng là hung thủ, kia vì cái gì không dám đem hắn tin tức tiết lộ cho chúng ta đâu? Thân là hình cảnh, ngươi hẳn là biết, nhanh chóng làm Ngô Lỗi rửa sạch nghi phạm thân phận phương pháp chính là đem ngươi biết đến toàn bộ cung cấp cho chúng ta, từ giữa tìm kiếm bài trừ nhân tố. Trừ phi, ngươi trong lòng kỳ thật nhận định hắn là hung thủ, sợ hãi……” Lý tư nặc biết, một cái có thể làm cái này chính nghĩa hình cảnh tri pháp phạm pháp cam nguyện bị tạm thời cách chức cũng muốn bảo hộ người của hắn, nhất định không phải cái đơn giản nhân vật, ít nhất ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng chiếm cứ thập phần quan trọng địa vị, muốn bài trừ hắn tâm lý phòng tuyến, vẫn là muốn từ Ngô Lỗi vào tay.

“Ta mệt mỏi, thỉnh trở về.” Lưu hạo nhiên đánh gãy Lý tư nặc nói, chậm rãi từ ghế trên đứng lên, cao lớn thân hình tràn ngập cảm giác áp bách, “Ta chỉ có thể nói Ngô Lỗi hắn không phải hung thủ, còn lại ta không thể phụng cáo.”

“Thật sự như vậy cho rằng sao? Ngươi dám nhìn ta đôi mắt nói lại lần nữa?” Lý tư nặc cố ý hơi mang khiêu khích mà nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, cùng hắn tầm mắt chạm vào nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên không tránh không tránh mà nhìn thẳng, Lý tư nặc nhưng vào lúc này giơ tay búng tay một cái, Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn không chịu ảnh hưởng, khoanh tay trước ngực, khẽ cười nói: “Cái gọi là thuật thôi miên, là xây dựng ở lệnh bị thôi miên giả cảm giác thả lỏng trong hoàn cảnh, này đối thi thuật thôi miên người có mang nhất định tín nhiệm cơ sở thượng, mới vô cùng có khả năng thi triển thành công. Lý tiến sĩ, thẩm vấn trung kiêng kị nhất hướng dẫn lên tiếng, ta cho dù bị thôi miên, nói ra nói cũng thành không được chứng cứ, thỉnh ngươi không cần bẻ cong cái này phòng thẩm vấn tồn tại nguyên ý.”

“Lưu đội trưởng, ta là tâm lý sườn viết sư, không phải thôi miên đại sư, bất quá từ vừa mới phản ứng tới xem, ngươi đối thuật thôi miên có điều hiểu biết, thập phần cảnh giác, ta chẳng qua búng tay một cái mà thôi, ngươi lại cho rằng ta ở thi triển thuật thôi miên, bởi vậy có thể thấy được, ngươi sợ hãi bị thôi miên, nói ra một ít không nên nói, đặc biệt là những cái đó đối Ngô Lỗi bất lợi lời nói. Ta liền hỏi một vấn đề, nếu Ngô Lỗi không phải hung thủ, vì cái gì hắn không hiện thân vì chính mình làm sáng tỏ? Một cái trốn tránh đến có thể làm cảnh sát đều tìm không thấy người, ta nhưng không tin hắn chỉ là cái đơn thuần bác sĩ tâm lý.”

Lưu hạo nhiên minh bạch vừa mới là thượng Lý tư nặc đương, không hề đáp lại nàng vấn đề, lựa chọn nói năng thận trọng, đem trên bàn viết “Ngô Lỗi” giấy trắng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề chiết khấu vài lần sau, bỏ vào ngực trái túi tiền, lại biến trở về ban đầu tư thế.

“Đầu nhi…… Ngươi……” Một bên hình cảnh còn tưởng khuyên giải, kết quả bị Lý tư nặc ngăn lại, nàng đứng dậy bình tĩnh mà triều Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi cúc một cung, bước ra chân lập tức rời đi phòng thẩm vấn. Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ ngồi ở ghế trên, hãy còn trầm tư.

Ra phòng thẩm vấn, Lý tư nặc một mặt đi một mặt triều phía sau hình cảnh hỏi: “Tiểu đường, là đàm tùng vận cung cấp Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi quen biết manh mối? Giúp ta liên hệ một chút, ta tưởng hỏi lại hỏi nàng.”

Theo sát sau đó tiểu đường lại có chút do dự, theo sau khó xử mà nói: “Nếu Lý tiến sĩ muốn hỏi chuyện, phỏng chừng đến tự mình đi một chuyến, tùng vận hiện tại ở bệnh viện.”

Lý tư nặc dừng bước chân, mới nhớ tới, chính là đàm tùng vận báo án, công bố chính mình suýt nữa bị Ngô Lỗi thôi miên sau đâm bị thương bụng, xem ra kỳ quặc sự càng ngày càng nhiều.

“Vừa mới Lưu đội thái độ ngươi đừng để ở trong lòng, hắn ngày thường vẫn luôn rất hòa thuận, còn không bởi vì cái kia Ngô…… Nga, ta tưởng giúp ngươi liên hệ chiếc xe.” Tiểu đường tự giác nói lỡ, lảng tránh Lý tư nặc tầm mắt, vội vàng rời đi. Xem ra, Lưu hạo nhiên cái này đội trưởng, tuy rằng nhậm chức không lâu, nhưng vẫn là đĩnh đến nhân tâm. Lý tư nặc lắc lắc đầu, lại đắm chìm với mới vừa rồi tự hỏi trung, ở cảnh sát cung cấp tư liệu, cũng đề cập Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cảm tình phi thường muốn hảo, nhưng viết liền nhau tên trang giấy đều phải điệp hảo bỏ vào chính mình túi tiền, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi quan hệ…… Chỉ sợ không có như vậy đơn thuần.

2

Đàm tùng vận, tốt nghiệp ở HL trường quân đội, ở giáo trong lúc là nữ tử thuật đấu vật tam liền quan, bị xếp vào trọng án tổ sau, ngược lại vào tình báo bộ môn đương nổi lên văn chức, cùng tiểu đường cộng sự phụ trách sưu tập án kiện tin tức, cung cấp các loại manh mối. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên tắc là nàng học đệ, hai người ở đại học khi liền nhận thức, cũng thông qua Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi kết bạn. Ba ngày trước, đàm tùng vận ở thành nội một chỗ vứt bỏ phòng ốc bị người đâm trúng phần eo, mà trước đó, nàng rõ ràng dự cảm chính mình sắp xảy ra chuyện, ở phía trước một ngày liền làm tiểu đường ở bát đánh chính mình điện thoại chưa tiếp nghe dưới tình huống, căn cứ di động định vị tìm kiếm chính mình, này cũng làm nàng cứu trở về chính mình tánh mạng. Chẳng qua, nàng là như thế nào có thể biết trước chính mình có nguy hiểm đâu? Vì cái gì biết rõ có nguy hiểm còn muốn đi phó ước?

Lý tư nặc ở trong đầu không ngừng lọc có quan hệ với đàm tùng vận tư liệu, phỏng đoán nàng ra ngoài tầm thường hành động sau lưng chân chính ý đồ, tương đối với tân quan tiền nhiệm Lưu hạo nhiên, đàm tùng vận tên này đối với nàng tới nói đảo cũng không xa lạ, ở nàng đảm nhiệm tâm lý sườn viết sư trong lúc, cùng nàng xem như từng có vài lần chi duyên. Nàng nhiệt tình hào phóng, làm người rộng rãi, hơn nữa một trương trời sinh oa oa mặt, có vẻ nghịch ngợm đáng yêu, ở trong cục cũng coi như có chút danh tiếng cảnh hoa. Hiện giờ lại thành quan trọng chứng nhân cùng người bị hại, còn lời thề son sắt âm thanh động đất xưng đối phương có thể lấy thuật thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ, không, càng chuẩn xác mà tới nói, là tâm lý thao túng tới phạm tội, này không khỏi làm Lý tư nặc tràn ngập tò mò.

Ở tiểu đường dẫn đường hạ, đi tới phòng bệnh trước cửa, phủ vừa vào cửa liền thấy một người mặc bệnh phục nữ hài, chính gian nan mà đi từ trên giường ngồi dậy, truyền dịch quản đã bị nàng không màng đau đớn nhổ xuống, mu bàn tay thượng hơi hơi sưng khởi, ngưng ra huyết châu, ở nàng đạp trên mặt đất ngay sau đó, tiểu đường liền lập tức đón nhận trước, ngữ mang quan tâm hỏi: “Tùng vận, ngươi làm gì vậy?”

“Tiểu đường, ngươi tới vừa lúc, mau mang ta đi thấy Lưu đội, Ngô Lỗi sự ta phải nói với hắn rõ ràng, ta sợ hắn dễ dàng rơi vào đi, như vậy liền hắn đều sẽ có sinh mệnh nguy hiểm, hắn còn không hiểu biết sự tình nghiêm trọng tính……”

“Ngươi đừng vội, Lưu đội hiện tại còn ở phòng thẩm vấn, một chốc một lát không thể rời đi. Đúng rồi, ngươi thanh tỉnh sau vẫn luôn mãnh liệt yêu cầu muốn gặp Lý tiến sĩ cũng tới, ngươi vừa vặn đem sự tình cùng nàng nói rõ ràng.”

“A, Lý tiến sĩ!” Đàm tùng vận lúc này mới chú ý tới Lý tư nặc tồn tại, mặt lộ vẻ nôn nóng nàng đang xem đến Lý tư nặc sau rõ ràng thả lỏng rất nhiều, trong ánh mắt mang lên một chút vui sướng cùng khẩn cầu. Lý tư nặc giơ tay ý bảo nàng ngồi trở lại giường bệnh, ở tiểu đường nâng hạ, đàm tùng vận lúc này mới chậm rãi nằm hồi trên giường bệnh.

Lý tư nặc ngồi ở mép giường ghế trên, tiểu đường tắc thức thời mà ra cửa lấy cớ đi ra cửa tìm hộ sĩ, chờ môn đóng lại sau, đàm tùng vận thẳng nổi lên eo bối, tha thiết mà nhìn Lý tư nặc, tràn ngập tín nhiệm mà nói: “Lý tiến sĩ, cục cảnh sát ngài là tâm lí học phạm tội quyền uy, kế tiếp lời nói của ta, ở những người khác nghe tới cảm thấy nói chuyện giật gân, ta tỉnh lại sau từng một lần muốn cùng bọn họ giải thích rõ ràng, nhưng cục cảnh sát nội đọc qua tâm lý phạm tội nhân tài quá ít, loại chuyện này xác thật nghe tới như là ta vọng tưởng quá nhiều gây ra, cho nên ta mới thỉnh cầu cục trưởng có thể làm ngươi tham gia điều tra, ta biết ngài nhất định có thể đem lòng ta nỗi băn khoăn cởi bỏ.”

Lý tư nặc nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ về đàm tùng vận không có bị thương mu bàn tay, làm nàng tạm thời đừng nóng nảy, chờ nàng bình tĩnh lại sau, mới đẩy đẩy trên mũi mắt kính, ôn hòa mà khuyên giải an ủi: “Tâm lý quyền uy ta còn không tính là, bất quá ta hy vọng ngươi có thể kỹ càng tỉ mỉ mà đem chỉnh sự kiện chân tướng nói một lần.”

Đàm tùng vận thở phào ra một hơi, bình phục cảm xúc sau, mới chậm rãi mở miệng, “Nói vậy Lý tiến sĩ đã xem qua tình báo tư liệu, ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, chính là Lưu đội, ở đại học khi chúng ta là bạn cùng trường, hắn có một cái thập phần muốn tốt…… Anh em, chính là Ngô Lỗi.” Lý tư nặc chú ý tới, đương nói đến anh em khi, đàm tùng ngôn ngữ có vần điệu mang tạm dừng, đôi mắt cố ý nhìn thẳng chính mình, hiển nhiên là muốn cho chính mình tin tưởng nàng lời nói. Đối thượng nàng tầm mắt, Lý tư nặc không có vạch trần, mà là cổ vũ gật đầu, làm nàng tiếp tục nói tiếp. Đàm tùng vận theo bản năng nắm chặt xuống tay tâm, mới tiếp theo đi xuống tự thuật.

3

Đàm tùng vận so Lưu hạo nhiên đại hai giới, nhân cao trung khi hai nhà trở thành hàng xóm tầng này nguyên do, Lưu hạo nhiên nhập giáo sau, hai người quan hệ so còn lại bạn cùng trường thân cận không ít. Trường quân đội quản lý tương đối nghiêm khắc, chỉ có cuối tuần trong lúc mới có thể sử dụng di động, cũng có thể xin ra ngoài, nhưng danh ngạch hữu hạn, mà Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi đến cuối tuần trừ bỏ cấp gia trưởng báo bình an ngoại, đều sẽ cùng một người kêu Ngô Lỗi nam sinh trò chuyện, có thể xin nghỉ nói, cũng là ra ngoài cùng Ngô Lỗi gặp mặt. Thường xuyên qua lại, làm cho hắn chung quanh đồng học đều biết hắn có như vậy một cái thiết anh em, thậm chí có người còn ngay trước mặt hắn trêu chọc giữa bọn họ quan hệ. Đàm tùng vận lúc ấy xem Lưu hạo nhiên không có bất luận cái gì phản ứng, chỉ là cười nhìn nhiều người nọ hai mắt, nhưng từ ngày đó bắt đầu, chỉ cần có Lưu hạo nhiên ở địa phương, liền rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy cái kia bạn cùng trường thân ảnh, không biết vì sao, Ngô Lỗi tên này cũng rất ít bị đề cập.

Chính mình nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi vẫn là ở nghỉ hè thời điểm, cùng bạn tốt ước hảo đi dạo phố chính mình vừa vặn ra cửa, liền thấy Tần phong cửa nhà đứng một cái mi thanh mục tú thiếu niên, lớn lên cao cao gầy gầy, trắng nõn non mềm làn da đón ánh sáng, mạ lên một tầng màu ngân bạch, lưỡng đạo đĩnh tú lông mày, trường mà hơi cuốn lông mi hạ, một đôi mắt to hết sức có thần, phiếm nhu nhu gợn sóng, bởi vì tò mò mà quay đầu nhìn về phía chính mình. Trên mặt còn mang theo trẻ con phì, lược hiện mượt mà, một trương màu đỏ nhạt môi hơi hơi kiều, làm hắn thoạt nhìn đã vô tội lại thiên chân. Đối diện môn thực mau mở ra, Lưu hạo nhiên dò ra thân mình, thấy thiếu niên khi trong mắt nở rộ sung sướng tràn ra, theo hắn tầm mắt hướng mới phát hiện chính mình, tiếp đón một tiếng, thiếu niên thực hiểu chuyện địa chủ động tự giới thiệu, “Ngươi hảo, ta kêu Ngô Lỗi.”

Nguyên lai đây là Lưu hạo nhiên trong lời nói tam câu không rời hảo anh em Ngô Lỗi, đàm tùng vận nhưng tính nhìn thấy lệnh nàng tò mò đã lâu chân nhân. Cứ như vậy, nàng cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng bắt đầu chậm rãi quen thuộc lên. Chính mình từ quân giáo tốt nghiệp liền nghe theo an bài vào thành phố S Cục Công An hình cảnh đội, phụ trách sưu tập án kiện tình báo cùng tin tức. Lưu hạo nhiên tắc ở tốt nghiệp sau lựa chọn phục dịch, xuất ngũ sau không lâu, liền cũng lên làm một người hình cảnh, sau nhân phá hoạch nhiều khởi án kiện, bị trực tiếp điều nhiệm vì hình cảnh đội tổng đội trưởng. Đến nỗi Ngô Lỗi, lúc trước cũng đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên khảo vào HL trường quân đội, nghiên tu tâm lí học phạm tội, nhưng tốt nghiệp sau lại lựa chọn tự hành thi đậu tâm lý y sư tư cách chứng, bắt đầu làm bác sĩ tâm lý, sau lại, nhìn thấy hắn số lần thiếu chi lại thiếu, nhưng mỗi lần gặp mặt, tổng cảm thấy lúc trước cái kia hồn nhiên rực rỡ thiếu niên dần dần trở nên tối tăm, trầm mặc ít lời, tuy rằng đối với ngươi cười, tổng làm người cảm thấy sau lưng lạnh cả người.

“Ta cũng nhắc nhở quá hạo nhiên, làm hắn chú ý Ngô Lỗi cảm xúc, tuy rằng hắn là bác sĩ tâm lý, nhưng không đại biểu hắn tâm lý liền khỏe mạnh tích cực, vô luận là ai, đều sẽ có tâm lý vấn đề tồn tại. Vì có thể trợ giúp Ngô Lỗi, Tần phong đành phải cùng ta nói lời nói thật, từ Ngô Lỗi nghiên tu tâm lý học sau liền trở nên cố chấp, còn có chút thô bạo, tốt nghiệp sau, hắn tin tưởng vững chắc thông qua thuật thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ là có thể đủ tiến hành hoàn mỹ phạm tội, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên từng có mấy lần tranh chấp, thậm chí có một lần ý đồ thôi miên hạo nhiên, bị hạo nhiên đương trường phát hiện, hạo nhiên yêu cầu hắn tạm thời đóng cửa phòng khám sau, hắn lại kích động mà chỉ trích Lưu hạo nhiên đều không phải là chân chính tín nhiệm hắn, hai người quan hệ lâm vào băng cốc.” Đàm tùng vận đem Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi như thế nào từ quan hệ tốt đẹp đến ác liệt chậm rãi nói tẫn, cuối cùng không khỏi cảm thán ra tiếng, “Nếu không phải bởi vì Ngô Lỗi quá yêu để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt…… Bọn họ chi gian cũng không đến mức như thế……”

Đương đàm tùng vận nhắc tới Ngô Lỗi tin tưởng vững chắc thông qua thuật thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ có thể tiến hành hoàn mỹ phạm tội khi, Lý tư nặc trong mắt hiện lên một mạt thú vị, bất động thanh sắc mà ngồi ngay ngắn, “Ngay cả như vậy, ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng không có cái gì thù hận, kia hắn như thế nào sẽ nghĩ đến phải đối ngươi tiến hành thôi miên thậm chí muốn làm ngươi tự mình kết thúc?”

“Ngô Lỗi hắn không chỉ là tâm lý ra vấn đề, hắn tinh thần cũng đi vào điên cuồng trạng thái……” Đàm tùng vận mới vừa tùng hạ mày lại nhíu lại, chính sắc nói: “Hai tháng trước, chúng ta hình cảnh đội thu được cùng nhau báo án, một người tâm lý giáo thụ bị phát hiện tự sát với trong nhà, nhưng lệnh người ngạc nhiên chính là, hắn toàn thân vẫn chưa có mặt khác miệng vết thương, duy độc thủ đoạn có một chỗ, nhưng cắt vỡ thủ đoạn miệng vết thương thực thiển, đã kết vảy, xói mòn máu căn bản sẽ không tạo thành tử vong. Lệnh người khó hiểu chính là, pháp y kiểm tra đo lường khi lại phát hiện hắn tử vong bệnh trạng liền cùng mất máu quá nhiều mà chết phản ứng tương đồng. Ở phía sau thi kiểm báo cáo trung, cũng không có phát hiện trong thân thể có bất luận cái gì hóa học dược vật thành phần, người chết người nhà phản ánh, người chết căn bản không có tự sát động cơ, cuối cùng chúng ta được đến kết luận chính là……” Đàm tùng vận tạm dừng một chút sau, thấy Lý tư nặc bị chính mình lời nói hoàn toàn khơi dậy hứng thú, cắn cắn môi dưới nói: “Tuy rằng cái này làm người khó có thể tin, ở khoa học thượng cũng không có chứng minh thực tế, bất quá trong cục có người cũng đưa ra nghi ngờ, có phải hay không có người lợi dụng tâm lý ám chỉ thậm chí là tâm lý thao túng thuật đối người chết tiến hành ám chỉ, làm hắn tại tâm lí thượng cho rằng chính mình ở tự sát, vỏ đại não hạ đạt mệnh lệnh sau, làm cho thân thể một loạt phản ứng, tạo thành sinh lý tử vong. Lý tiến sĩ, ngươi cảm thấy đâu?” Đàm tùng vận mang theo không xác định ánh mắt nhìn phía Lý tư nặc, hy vọng nàng cấp chính mình một cái xác định đáp án.

Lý tư nặc nghe vậy lại lắc lắc đầu, “Tâm lý ám chỉ giết người, đây là tồn tại, nhưng phần lớn là lợi dụng tâm lý đi xui khiến người khác tiến hành phạm tội, mà đều không phải là hướng dẫn tự sát. Từ khoa học thượng nói, bất luận cái gì thôi miên hoặc tâm lý ám chỉ chỉ cần nguy hiểm cho bị ám chỉ người sinh mệnh là sẽ không thành công, bất quá……” Lý tư nặc do dự, “Người nội tâm là cường đại, tâm lý nhân tố khiến cho sinh lý trạng thái thay đổi, ở các tương quan ngành học lĩnh vực đều có ký lục, nhưng là này đó đều thuộc về không khoa học phạm trù.”

Đàm tùng vận gật gật đầu, “Bởi vì này án kiện, ta liền đi tìm Ngô Lỗi, làm hắn cung cấp một ít tâm lí học phạm tội tài liệu, nhưng là lại làm ta phát hiện hắn giá sách bày tâm lý học thư tịch, làm ta đối hắn nổi lên lòng nghi ngờ……”

“Một cái bác sĩ tâm lý giá sách nếu không có về tâm lý học thư tịch mới là kỳ quái đi?” Lý tư có chút khó hiểu.

“Này tự nhiên không kỳ quái, chỉ là chúng ta ở thu thập chứng cứ khi, ở người chết trong nhà tìm được rồi một quyển hắn sổ nhật ký, ở bên trong nhất thường đề cập chính là một người kêu Ｌｅｏ thanh niên, là hắn một người đệ tử, hắn xưng Ｌｅｏ là thiên tài, ca ngợi chi tình bộc lộ ra ngoài. Nhật ký cũng liệt ra một ít thư đơn, đều là hắn đề cử cấp Ｌｅｏ. Ta sở dĩ phụ trách sưu tập tin tức cùng manh mối công tác, chính là bởi vì trí nhớ tương đối xông ra, ở Ngô Lỗi phòng khám, ta phát hiện, hắn giá sách thư cơ hồ cùng thư đơn không sai biệt mấy. Lúc sau, ta hỏi hạo nhiên, hắn nói cho ta Ngô Lỗi tiếng Anh danh chính là Ｌｅｏ……” Đàm tùng vận có chút lo lắng, đôi tay giao nắm với bụng trước, “Tên kia giáo thụ từng nhiều lần cùng Ｌｅｏ gặp mặt, nhưng quỷ dị chính là, bên trong không có một thiên đề cập bọn họ gặp mặt sau chi tiết, giống như là ký ức nhỏ nhặt giống nhau, càng đến mặt sau, hắn phát hiện cùng Ｌｅｏ sinh ra khác nhau, cảm thấy Ｌｅｏ nghiên cứu lệch khỏi quỹ đạo ước nguyện ban đầu. Mà nhật ký cuối cùng một thiên ngày chính là giáo thụ ngộ hại trước một ngày, bên trong nhắc tới: Một thiên tài nếu đi lên phạm tội chi lộ, kia sẽ là vô cùng đáng sợ sự tình, cho nên hắn muốn đi ngăn cản.” Những lời này làm đàm tùng vận đối Ngô Lỗi hoài nghi càng sâu, lại liên tưởng Ngô Lỗi mấy năm nay biến hóa, có lẽ người thường sẽ không phát hiện không ổn, nhưng thân là hình cảnh chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, đặc biệt là Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào sẽ không có phát hiện đâu, “Điều tra trung, chúng ta chậm rãi tỏa định Ngô Lỗi vì nghi phạm, tại đây trong lúc, ta gạt Lưu hạo nhiên, cùng tiểu đường trộm theo dõi quá Ngô Lỗi, lại bị hắn phát hiện. Bốn ngày trước, Ngô Lỗi chủ động cùng ta liên hệ nói là sẽ tích cực phối hợp điều tra, tuy rằng vẫn còn có nghi ngờ, nhưng vì bảo đảm an toàn, ta liền làm tiểu đường ở ngày hôm sau cùng ta liên hệ, không nghĩ tới cùng hắn gặp mặt sau, không biết vì sao, đối thượng hắn đôi mắt, ta liền không có ý thức. Nếu không phải tự mình trải qua, ta như thế nào cũng sẽ không tin tưởng, chỉ bằng thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ là có thể giết người với vô hình, nhưng hiện tại, ta tin!” Đàm tùng vận nói được nghiêm túc thẳng thắn thành khẩn, nhìn Lý tư nặc đôi mắt cũng trở nên kiên định vô cùng.

Nghe xong đàm tùng vận án kiện miêu tả, Lý tư nặc nguyên bản đối này khởi cái gọi là tâm lý ám chỉ giết người án kiện đã mất hứng thú, người sao có thể sẽ bị người khác thao túng hạ thực thi tự sát đâu? Này căn bản là vi phạm nhân loại cầu sinh bản năng. Nhưng đàm tùng vận ngôn chi chuẩn xác lại gợi lên nàng đối Ngô Lỗi tò mò. Hắn thuật thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ thuật thật sự có như vậy xuất thần nhập hóa, đăng phong tạo cực? Nếu này khởi án kiện thật là Ngô Lỗi phạm phải……

Lý tư nặc trầm ngâm, lộ ra một cái ý vị sâu xa mỉm cười. Sự tình, càng ngày càng thú vị đâu.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tám ai là hung thủ ( 4 )

4

Liền ở Lý tư nặc tưởng tiến thêm một bước hiểu biết vụ án khi, tiểu đường thần sắc vội vàng mà xông vào phòng bệnh, theo bản năng nhìn mắt đàm tùng vận lại né tránh tầm mắt, có chút co quắp mà đối với Lý tư nặc nói: “Lý tiến sĩ, trong cục có việc, ta phải đi về trước, ngài……”

“Ta đây cùng ngươi cùng nhau đi thôi, đàm tiểu thư, chúng ta ngày mai lại liêu.” Lý tư nặc đứng dậy, cùng tiểu đường cùng nhau cùng đàm tùng vận từ biệt sau, song song rời đi phòng bệnh.

“Lưu hạo nhiên đã xảy ra chuyện?” Ra bệnh viện cửa, Lý tư nặc không đợi tiểu đường mở miệng liền đặt câu hỏi, vừa rồi nàng thấy tiểu đường ánh mắt lập loè, lại cố tình lảng tránh đàm tùng vận ánh mắt, liền liệu định sự tình quan Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Lưu đội…… Lưu hạo nhiên hắn ở về nhà trên đường, đột nhiên làm khó dễ, ném ra đi theo đồng sự, thoát ly giám thị phạm vi đào tẩu, hiện tại chúng ta còn không có tìm được hắn.” Tiểu đường thần sắc ngưng trọng, trong mắt lộ ra khó có thể che dấu lo lắng. Lý tư nặc trong lòng rùng mình, mắt kính sau con mắt sáng hơi liễm, Lưu hạo nhiên dám như thế mạo hiểm, vô cùng có khả năng là nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi cho hắn ám chỉ hoặc tin tức làm hắn tiến đến hội hợp, lại hoặc là, hắn trực tiếp thấy Ngô Lỗi bản nhân……

“Chúng ta về trước cục cảnh sát, hắn hiện tại hẳn là không có sinh mệnh nguy hiểm, việc cấp bách, vẫn là muốn trước xác định hắn chạy trốn đại khái lộ tuyến.” Lý tư nặc càng thêm khẳng định trong lòng phỏng đoán, cái này Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian có mang siêu việt hữu nghị cơ luyến.

Tiểu đường vội vàng gật đầu, cùng Lý tư nặc tề bước triều bãi đỗ xe đi đến.

Ở Lý tư nặc hai người rời đi sau, phòng bệnh trung, đàm tùng vận một mình một người liên tục hơi thở thổi mu bàn tay thượng bị lỗ kim trát phá địa phương, hai chân nhảy, nhảy lên giường bệnh, một phản vừa rồi suy yếu vô lực bộ dáng. Phòng bệnh ngoài cửa xuất hiện một cái tuấn mỹ thanh niên, nhìn đến nàng gào to bộ dáng, bất đắc dĩ mà ỷ ở cạnh cửa, “Vận tỷ, ngươi diễn đến có điểm phù hoa.”

Nhìn thấy người tới, đàm tùng vận cũng không ngoài ý muốn, ngồi ở trên giường căm giận bất bình mà đối với thanh niên trả lời: “Ngô Lỗi ngươi nói được nhẹ nhàng, đổi ngươi bị kim đâm thử xem!”

Lý nên tránh né cảnh sát truy kích đang lẩn trốn người bị tình nghi Ngô Lỗi, cư nhiên nghênh ngang mà tiến vào phòng bệnh, từ trong một góc lấy ra che dấu cameras cùng máy nghe trộm, triều đàm tùng vận nhướng mày. Mà lời thề son sắt mở miệng chỉ chứng Ngô Lỗi bị nghi ngờ có liên quan giết người cũng thôi miên chính mình đàm tùng vận, đang xem thấy hắn đi vào phòng sau chủ động duỗi tay cùng hắn vỗ tay.

“Ngươi nói ta vừa rồi biểu hiện, có thể lừa trụ Lý tư nặc sao?” Đàm tùng vận mày liễu nhíu lại, mặt mặt nghiêm túc hỏi. Vừa mới ở miêu tả Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian quan hệ khi, tựa hồ có chút mất tự nhiên, không biết có thể hay không có ảnh hưởng.

Thu hồi vui đùa chi tâm, Ngô Lỗi nghiêm mặt nói: “Cũng may mắn ngươi kỹ thuật diễn vụng về đến gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, ta tưởng nàng hiện tại là bán tín bán nghi, bất quá nàng đáy lòng khẳng định đối ta cái này tinh thông thuật thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ thuật người bị tình nghi sinh ra hứng thú.”

“Lần này ngươi gan thật đại, làm cảnh trong đội mọi người bồi ngươi thiết cục, còn đem cục trưởng cấp kéo lên, cũng không biết trần cục trưởng như thế nào liền đáp ứng rồi……” Đàm tùng vận làm lơ hắn đối chính mình kỹ thuật diễn đánh giá, tấm tắc ra tiếng, Ngô Lỗi vì phá án mà áp dụng lớn mật như thế hành động, thực sự lệnh chính mình mở rộng tầm mắt.

“Ngươi nhưng đừng đem nồi ném cho ta, này đề án chính là chúng ta Lưu hạo nhiên Lưu đội trưởng tự mình nộp lên, lại nói, đối mặt loại này cao chỉ số thông minh nghi phạm, khẳng định không thể dùng tầm thường phá án thủ đoạn, bằng không chúng ta quá mức bị động, chỉ có chủ động xuất kích mới có thể quấy rầy đối phương đầu trận tuyến.”

Nguyên lai, Ngô Lỗi đều không phải là phát rồ giết người người bị tình nghi, càng không phải cái gì cố chấp bác sĩ tâm lý, thân phận thật của hắn là Cục Công An trọng án tổ phó tổ trưởng. Mà thuyên chuyển toàn tổ nhân thủ như thế mất công mà bố trí, này mục đích gần là vì làm chân chính nghi phạm —— Lý tư nặc lộ ra dấu vết.

Nửa năm trước, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đồng thời điều nhiệm, làm trọng án tổ tổ trưởng cùng phó tổ trưởng, bắt đầu xuống tay sửa sang lại mấy năm qua đã phá án giết người án, mà thành phố S ba năm tới nay phá án giết người sự kiện điều tra tư liệu trung, chuyên tu tâm lí học phạm tội Ngô Lỗi phát hiện có nổi lên bốn phía giết người án kiện đã thú nhận bộc trực tội phạm đều là bệnh tâm thần, bọn họ đều nhắc tới “Sổ nhật ký” cái này chữ, như vậy trùng hợp lệnh Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy nghi hoặc, cùng tội phạm tiếp xúc sau thế nhưng phát giác bọn họ đều đã chịu quá tâm lý ám chỉ, trọng án tổ nhiều lần dò hỏi lặp lại điều tra sau, rốt cuộc tìm được rồi án kiện cộng đồng kích thích nguyên, đó chính là sổ nhật ký.

Phỏng đoán ra phạm nhân là lợi dụng nhật ký nội dung tiến hành tâm lý ám chỉ, nhưng cái này mấu chốt chứng cứ lại sớm đã mất đi, không chỗ tìm. Nếu muốn phá án, tìm kiếm ra sổ nhật ký trở thành trọng trung chi trọng, nhưng sổ nhật ký chỉ sợ sớm bị phạm nhân mang đi tiêu hủy, án kiện tiến triển gặp bình cảnh.

Trải qua tầng tầng sàng chọn bài trừ, dựa theo thời gian tuyến cùng mỗi cái án kiện xuất hiện dấu vết để lại, bọn họ lại tại án kiện tư liệu trung tìm kiếm tới rồi khả nghi chỗ, làm này nổi lên bốn phía án kiện tâm lý sườn viết sư, Lý tư nặc cung cấp báo cáo trung, có khó lòng lệnh người phát hiện lầm đạo nội dung, cái này làm cho Ngô Lỗi không thể không chú ý đến nàng.

Âm thầm điều tra Lý tư nặc, cư nhiên phát hiện nàng cùng bốn cái tội phạm có nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt liên hệ, nếu không phải như thế tinh mịn điều tra, thật khó lấy tin tưởng, ở cục cảnh sát trung cư nhiên liền cất giấu một cái tội phạm. Nhưng căn cứ tâm lý suy đoán mà ra nội dung chỉ cung tham khảo, căn bản không có chứng minh thực tế, mà đối mặt như thế thâm tàng bất lộ người, Ngô Lỗi có thể làm chính là gậy ông đập lưng ông.

Lợi dụng đơn giản bất quá tâm lý nghe theo đám đông, Ngô Lỗi trước thiết kế một cái làm nàng vô pháp cự tuyệt bối cảnh điều kiện, nếu đem cục cảnh sát coi như “Quần chúng” đoàn thể, này uy hiếp lực làm người đối nó ấn tượng chính là quá phận cường đại, thả trang nghiêm túc mục. Tại tâm lí ám chỉ trung, lợi dụng cường đại “Quần chúng” tiếng hô, có thể cho bị ám chỉ người thuận thế nghe theo, thậm chí dựa theo “Quần chúng” mệnh lệnh áp dụng hành động mà sẽ không sinh ra hoài nghi, đây là Ngô Lỗi làm trần tư thành cục trưởng gọi điện thoại cấp Lý tư nặc tự mình mời nàng hiệp trợ phá án nguyên nhân, chế tạo sương khói đạn, dùng để mê hoặc cùng rơi chậm lại nàng cảnh giác tâm. Tiếp theo Lưu hạo nhiên, tiểu đường cùng đàm tùng vận ở bất đồng trình độ thượng, đối nàng tiến hành hình ảnh giáo huấn, làm nàng trong lòng tưởng tượng không ngừng bành trướng, gia tăng nàng trong lòng đối Ngô Lỗi có thể lợi dụng thuật thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ tiến hành hoàn mỹ phạm tội tín nhiệm độ, làm nàng kích khởi mãnh liệt tò mò hòa hảo thắng tâm. Mà đàm tùng vận cũng đem từ ngữ mấu chốt sổ nhật ký cường điệu nhiều lần, đủ để cho nàng nhất định kích thích.

Bất quá, lấy Lý tư nặc thông minh, nếu đem nói dối nói được quá mức hoàn mỹ không hề sơ hở, ngược lại sẽ khiến cho nàng cảnh giác, cho nên ở nghĩ tạo án kiện khi, Ngô Lỗi cố ý hư cấu một cái tại tâm lí học thượng cơ hồ không có khả năng thực hành phạm tội sự kiện, làm Lý tư nặc trọng điểm chuyển dời đến nghi ngờ cái này án kiện thượng, do đó phân tán nàng lực chú ý. Vừa rồi ở video giám sát trung, từ nàng động tác cùng vi biểu tình trung có thể thấy được, nàng chưa phát hiện không ổn, chính hướng tới bọn họ bố trí lưới trung đi tới. Ngô Lỗi vững vàng mà tự hỏi, lại bị một trận di động tiếng chuông đánh gãy ý nghĩ, tiếp khởi điện thoại, đầu kia truyền đến sung sướng giọng nam: “Thỏ nha, tùng vận bên kia thế nào?”

“Nói ai thỏ nha đâu! Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi tức muốn hộc máu mà triều di động rống to, một bên đàm tùng vận sớm đã cười đến ôm bụng ngã vào trên giường bệnh, quả nhiên, rõ ràng tính cách bình thản không dễ tức giận Ngô Lỗi, một gặp được Lưu hạo nhiên liền dễ dàng tạc mao, nàng này hai cái học đệ thật coi như là hoan hỉ oan gia.

“Như vậy tự tin mười phần, nói vậy đã thành công dẫn nàng nhập cục.” Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp tiếng nói chút nào không chịu cao đê-xi-ben ảnh hưởng, khẳng định mà nói, tiện đà nhẹ giọng cười nói: “Như vậy kế tiếp, liền lại muốn đến phiên ta ra ngựa.”

“Ngàn vạn muốn chiếu ta nói kia vài giờ yêu cầu hành động, không cần đã làm nhiều tự do phát huy.” Cái này cục mấu chốt nhất phân đoạn liền ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, nếu bị nàng phát hiện vậy thất bại trong gang tấc, lấy nàng năng lực, lúc sau muốn trảo nàng chính là khó càng thêm khó khăn. Bất quá, Ngô Lỗi rất tin Lưu hạo nhiên năng lực, dùng tiểu đường một câu trêu chọc nói tới nói, Lưu hạo nhiên không lo hình cảnh có thể đi đương diễn viên tranh đoạt ảnh đế.

“Hiểu biết, đúng rồi, ta đem dư lại đồ ăn phóng tủ lạnh, nhớ rõ trở về nhiệt ăn.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ khí trở nên ôn nhu lên, dặn dò một câu muốn hắn đúng hạn ăn cơm.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhìn chính hài hước mà nhìn chính mình đàm tùng vận, phiết quá mức nhỏ giọng mà trả lời: “Đã biết.” Lại nói chuyện với nhau vài câu, Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai nổi lên phấn hồng, lại cường trang trấn định mà đem điện thoại cắt đứt.

“Các ngươi hai cái thanh mai trúc mã thật là tiện sát người khác a.” Đàm tùng vận cố ý đem mỗi cái tự kéo trường, minh vì hâm mộ kỳ thật trêu đùa mà nói.

“Ta liền hỏi ngươi cái vấn đề.” Ngô Lỗi thu hồi di động, đem ẩn hình cameras cùng máy nghe trộm bỏ vào bao trung, bình tĩnh mà đáp lại.

“Cái gì?”

“Ta cùng hắn ai là trúc mã, ai là thanh mai?”

“Vậy trúc mã trúc mã.” Đàm tùng vận phản ứng cực nhanh, nhanh chóng tung ra đáp án, đạt được Ngô Lỗi một trận trầm mặc.

“Hảo, hiện tại liền chờ hạo nhiên buổi tối biểu hiện.” Mạnh mẽ nói sang chuyện khác, Ngô Lỗi ngưng mắt hồi phục đứng đắn lạnh lùng bộ dáng. Đàm tùng vận chuyển biến tốt liền thu, cũng biết chính sự quan trọng, không hề vui đùa. Khó được thả lỏng tâm lại nhắc tới, hai người trong mắt phủ lên kiên định, vô luận như thế nào đều hy vọng đem liên tục xui khiến người khác phạm tội, thương tổn có vài tánh mạng đầu sỏ gây tội đem ra công lý.

Hiện giờ, mồi đã bố, chỉ đợi cá thực.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tám ai là hung thủ ( 5 )

5

Đêm khuya, Lý tư nặc cùng đi cảnh sát cùng nhau điều tra Lưu hạo nhiên hành tung không có kết quả sau, rốt cuộc cùng bọn họ từ biệt về tới chỗ ở. Ánh trăng chói lọi giống một mảnh giấy trắng, từ cửa kính ngoại bày ra trên mặt đất, Lý tư nặc mở cửa, yên tĩnh không tiếng động phòng phảng phất có tiếng vọng. Lý tư nặc thực mau thích ứng ánh sáng, duỗi tay bật đèn thời điểm thoáng nhìn ánh trăng phóng ra địa phương nhiều mấy cái màu xám dấu chân, làm nàng nháy mắt cảnh giác, nhưng liền ở nàng xoay người nháy mắt, một đạo hắc ảnh từ nàng bên cạnh người thẳng thoán mà ra, cửa phòng bị một con bàn tay to đè lại phát ra tiếng vang. Nguy hiểm cảm giác làm Lý tư nặc toàn thân lông tơ dựng thẳng lên, lại cường trang bình tĩnh ra tiếng: “Lưu đội trưởng, hơn phân nửa hôm qua tìm ta không nên là vì tới làm ta sợ đi?”

Hắc ảnh cười khẽ hai hạ, nguyên bản vô cùng trong trẻo tiếng nói đè thấp, lộ ra một chút lệnh người không rét mà run uy hiếp, “Ta tự nhiên không nghĩ dọa ngươi, nếu ngươi hiện tại ngoan ngoãn dừng lại bát gọi di động động tác.” Vừa dứt lời, bị Lý tư nặc giấu ở sau lưng di động đã bị cướp đi, nàng cổ bị hữu lực hổ khẩu tạp trụ, phía sau lưng dùng sức mà đụng phải cửa phòng. Lưu hạo nhiên không ra tay đem chốt mở ấn khai, cả phòng sáng sủa, cặp kia sâu thẳm đen tối ánh mắt mang theo tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt bắn phá Lý tư nặc, lệnh nàng không dám lại có giãy giụa động tác.

“Ta sẽ không thương tổn ngươi, Ngô Lỗi nói, chỉ có ngươi có thể trợ giúp hắn rửa sạch hiềm nghi, ta lại đây chỉ là giúp hắn truyền lại cho ngươi tin tức.” Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp đem ý đồ đến thuyết minh rõ ràng, chờ được đến Lý tư nặc gật đầu xác định, mới chậm rãi buông ra tay. Lúc này, Lý tư nặc cũng không hề hoảng loạn, chỉ là tò mò hỏi: “Ngô Lỗi vì cái gì sẽ tìm ta?”

“Thân là tâm lý sườn viết sư, ngươi sẽ tin tưởng gần dựa thôi miên cùng tâm lý ám chỉ là có thể làm một người vứt bỏ cầu sinh bản năng mà tự sát? Ngươi đại biểu cục cảnh sát tâm lý học tối cao quyền uy, Ngô Lỗi nói đến tìm ngươi không sai, ta tin tưởng hắn.” Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất là khinh thường với nàng cái này gần như ngu xuẩn hỏi chuyện hừ nhẹ hỏi lại, tiếp theo mới chậm rãi giải thích. Hắn không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, từ áo khoác sườn đâu lấy ra một phong thơ, không có giao cho Lý tư nặc trên tay, mà là xoay người đi hướng phòng khách bàn trà, đem nó nhẹ nhàng đặt ở mặt trên.

“Đến nỗi ngươi phi giúp không thể lý do, Ngô Lỗi nói ngươi nhìn này phong thư liền sẽ minh bạch.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tin, đột nhiên lộ ra ôn nhu như nước ánh mắt, si mê trung mang theo bệnh trạng, Lý tư nặc khẽ nhíu mày, lại bất động thanh sắc mà xem hắn vuốt ve phong thư, trong lòng thế nhưng nổi lên sởn tóc gáy cảm giác.

“Ta phải đi về, chúng ta chờ mong ngươi tin tức tốt.” Không có vô nghĩa, Lưu hạo nhiên lại khôi phục thâm trầm uy nghiêm bộ dáng, tự nhiên hào phóng mà đi hướng môn quan, kéo ra môn tính toán nghênh ngang mà đi.

“Vì cái gì như vậy chắc chắn ta sẽ giúp các ngươi?” Lý tư nặc bay nhanh mà đè lại môn, sắc bén ánh mắt đầu hướng Lưu hạo nhiên, muốn sưu tầm càng nhiều tin tức.

“Ngô Lỗi nói, ngươi cùng nàng là đồng loại người đâu.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn phía Lý tư nặc mắt mang theo mê ly, phảng phất ở xuyên thấu qua nàng tìm một người khác tương tự chỗ, “Ba ngày sau, mang theo đàm tùng vận tới tìm chúng ta.” Ở Lý tư nặc còn không có tiêu hóa hắn trong lời nói hàm nghĩa khi, trước mắt không còn, môn cũng nhẹ nhàng mà khép lại, nàng vẫn không hiểu ra sao, Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói có ẩn ý, nhưng hắn tâm lí trạng thái lại cực độ mê loạn, thân là trọng án tổ tổ trưởng, nội tâm không nên như thế dễ dàng bị ảnh hưởng, bất quá, từ hắn mỗi câu nói đều mang theo Ngô Lỗi, hắn ánh mắt động tác sớm đã nhìn thấy hắn đối Ngô Lỗi cảm tình. Cho nên, Ngô Lỗi là lợi dụng đối hắn khuynh tâm Lưu hạo nhiên tới vì chính mình đắc tội? Bọn họ vì cái gì muốn cho chính mình mang đàm tùng vận đi gặp bọn họ? Vẫn là bởi vì đàm tùng vận cùng bọn họ chi gian có cái gì không thể hóa giải mâu thuẫn?

Lý tư nặc xoa xoa có chút trướng đau huyệt Thái Dương, từ trên bàn trà cầm lấy phong thư mở ra:

“Ngươi sở làm hết thảy, ta đều biết.”

Bên trong liền ngắn ngủn này một hàng tự, lại làm nàng không cấm nắm chặt nắm tay, yếu ớt giấy viết thư bị nắm chặt nhăn thành một đoàn. Mắt kính chiết xạ thanh lãnh ánh trăng, cách thấu kính, ngày thường có vẻ trí thức đôi mắt mị khẩn, biến thành ngoan tuyệt ánh mắt.

“Biết lại như thế nào, không có chứng cứ chẳng qua là không thực tế vọng tưởng.” Lý tư nặc đông lạnh mặt, đem giấy viết thư xoa thành một đoàn ném vào thùng rác, nhưng đã tại nội tâm kích khởi bất an làm nàng theo bản năng nhìn phía một phiến nhắm chặt cửa gỗ, rùng mình cảm giác lại tập thượng trong óc, làm nàng không tự chủ được duỗi hướng khoá cửa tay lùi về. Mồ hôi lạnh toát ra, Lý tư nặc ngạnh buộc chính mình trấn định xuống dưới, bất động thanh sắc mà lui về, nàng tinh tường ý thức được, chính mình gặp đáng sợ đối thủ.

Từ cửa rời đi Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này lại rũ ở Lý tư nặc chỗ ở ngoài cửa sổ, quan sát giám thị nàng hết thảy, chờ nàng tắt đi đèn, đi vòng vèo hồi phòng ngủ không hề ra tới sau, Lưu hạo nhiên mới lặng yên rời đi.

Ngô Lỗi từ bệnh viện về tới gia, bởi vì hắn đến bây giờ nhiệm vụ chính là không thể xuất hiện ở Lý tư nặc tầm mắt trong phạm vi, tuy rằng hắn ở vào bộ chỉ huy thự vị trí, nhưng trừ bỏ này đó đã ăn không ngồi rồi. Từ tủ lạnh lấy ra Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý vì chính mình lưu đồ ăn, đun nóng ăn sạch sau, quyền đương chính mình nghỉ Ngô Lỗi, một bên nhìn TV, một bên chờ đợi Lưu hạo nhiên trở về, này nhất đẳng đã là đêm khuya, mà hắn bất tri bất giác, ở buồn tẻ trung nằm ở trên sô pha ngủ ngon lành. Lưu hạo nhiên bước vào phòng trong, nhìn đến chính là Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình chiết ở sô pha, phi dương mặt mày thu liễm, có vẻ anh khí lại không có xâm lược tính, cuốn khúc lông mi không hề rung động, phục tùng mà bao trùm ở mí mắt phía trên, ngoan ngoãn mà chọc người trìu mến.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay chân nhẹ nhàng mà ngồi xổm sô pha bên cạnh, mang theo hiệp xúc ánh mắt chậm rãi tới gần Ngô Lỗi bên tai, hít sâu một hơi sau, hô một tiếng, dùng sức hướng viên lỗ tai rót khí. Ngô Lỗi lập tức từ trên sô pha bừng tỉnh, phản xạ tính mà dùng ra bắt thuật đấu vật, lại lập tức đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên áp chế tại thân hạ.

“Thỏ nha, ngươi như thế nào tỉnh?” Biết rõ cố hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên vô tội mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi bởi vì sinh khí mà đỏ lên mặt, “Không ta ở, ăn khuya không ăn đi? Ta cho ngươi làm đi.” Ở Ngô Lỗi phát cuồng một khắc trước, Lưu hạo nhiên cố tình bước nhanh đẩy ra bôn vào phòng bếp. Ngô Lỗi hét lớn một tiếng, ném ra gối đầu không tạp đến mục tiêu, rơi trên mặt đất lăn một vòng, “Lưu hạo nhiên!” Tiếng rống giận làm trốn vào phòng bếp Lưu hạo nhiên líu lưỡi, mang theo chỉnh cổ thành công tâm tình, bắt đầu hừ không đàng hoàng ca nấu ăn.

“Nhạ, ta tân học ‘ rút ti kim loại ’.” Đem một mâm ăn khuya đặt ở Ngô Lỗi trên bàn cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên thuận tay giúp Ngô Lỗi lấy hảo chiếc đũa, bày biện ở mâm biên. Ngô Lỗi có chút vô ngữ mà nhìn trước mặt rút ti khoai lang, yên lặng mà nuốt hạ nước miếng, “Ta giảm béo, không ăn.”

“Ngươi cư nhiên lãng phí đồ ăn.” Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc mà cau mày, không khen ngợi mà lắc đầu.

“Ngươi biết rõ ta giảm béo còn làm rút ti khoai lang, còn dám nói ta lãng phí đồ ăn!”

“Là ‘ rút ti kim loại ’.”

“Có cái gì khác nhau sao!”

“Ta nhìn đến Lý tư nặc tính toán đi vào một gian phòng nhỏ, lại đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì lui về phía sau trở về. Bất quá, phía trước ta đến nhà nàng thời điểm, đã trước tiên lẻn vào nàng sở hữu phòng, bao gồm kia gian, nhưng cũng không có bất luận cái gì khác thường, bên trong trừ bỏ bàn trống tử không ngăn tủ, trống rỗng, căn bản không có cùng loại notebook, những thứ khác cũng không có.” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên chuyển nhập chính đề, cầm lấy chiếc đũa gắp một cái khoai lang đặt ở Ngô Lỗi bên môi. Mà Ngô Lỗi không phát hiện có bất luận cái gì không ổn, hé miệng cắn bắt đầu nhấm nuốt lên.

“Ngươi không ở nhà nàng phóng máy theo dõi cùng nghe lén khí đi?” Ngô Lỗi phồng lên miệng, ánh mắt lại trở nên nghiêm khắc lên.

“Ngươi không phải nói không thể phóng sao, cho nên ta ở ngoài cửa sổ xem.”

Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, dựa theo Lý tư nặc đa nghi cá tính, khẳng định sẽ tìm tòi cả nhà, nếu bị nàng phát hiện trang bị này đó, phỏng chừng kế hoạch liền thất bại. “Nếu nàng như vậy để ý cái kia phòng trống, thuyết minh bên trong xác thật phóng lệnh nàng lo lắng đồ vật hoặc manh mối, cái này đảo không vội với nhất thời, ngày mai nàng khẳng định sẽ tìm vận tỷ, chúng ta nhìn nhìn lại nàng phản ứng.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không nói chuyện nữa, xem như ngầm đồng ý, ở hắn liên tục đưa cho Ngô Lỗi đệ tứ rút ti khoai lang thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, nhưng đã gợi lên muốn ăn hắn chỉ có thể làm bộ chính mình không có phát hiện, yên lặng tiếp thu Lưu hạo nhiên uy thực, đem một mâm nhiệt lượng cao rút ti khoai lang toàn bộ ăn sạch. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn ảo não mà vuốt bụng Ngô Lỗi, cười đến vẻ mặt gian kế thực hiện được, sấn Ngô Lỗi không chú ý tiến lên hôn hôn còn dính kẹo mạch nha môi, tiếp theo kéo Ngô Lỗi cùng đánh răng đi.

Tra án về tra án, chính mình gia cuộc sống gia đình vẫn là muốn tùy chính mình tâm ý quá, giống như vậy, đem một cái hôn đương ăn khuya, cũng là cái không tồi lựa chọn đâu. Liếm liếm bên môi, Lưu hạo nhiên chưa đã thèm mà nghĩ.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tám ai là hung thủ ( 6 )

6

“Lý tiến sĩ…… Ngươi đều hỏi ta cùng cái vấn đề suốt hai ngày, ta thật là đã chịu Ngô Lỗi thôi miên mới bị thương chính mình…… Ta không có nói dối, tin tưởng tiểu đường cũng cho ngươi xem giáo thụ sổ nhật ký, ta cũng toàn lực phối hợp ngươi ở hồi ức, nhưng ta xác thật đem ta sở hữu nhìn đến toàn bộ nói cho ngươi……” Đàm tùng vận bất kham này nhiễu mà che lại lỗ tai, đối hai ngày này tới Lý tư nặc oanh tạc tính lặp lại vấn đề đã nhẫn tới rồi điểm mấu chốt.

“Hảo, đừng nóng vội, ta hỏi ngươi cuối cùng một vấn đề.” Đàm tùng vận tiếp cận tan vỡ trạng thái cũng không có ảnh hưởng đến Lý tư nặc, nàng thong thả ung dung mà đẩy hạ mắt kính, biết chính mình đối đàm tùng vận đã tạo thành tâm lý mệt nhọc, nàng tâm lý phòng tuyến ở dần dần biến mất. “Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên là cái gì quan hệ?”

“Đương nhiên là bằng hữu quan hệ.” Đàm tùng vận cơ hồ ở Lý tư nặc hỏi ra khẩu nháy mắt, liền khẳng định mà nhanh chóng mà cấp ra đáp án, ngẩng đầu cùng Lý tư nặc tầm mắt giao thoa, không hề lảng tránh. Lý tư nặc bất động thanh sắc gật gật đầu, thật sự không hề vấn đề, mà là đề ra cái yêu cầu.

“Ngươi nguyện ý phối hợp ta tái hiện thôi miên hiện trường sao? Ta muốn biết hắn là như thế nào làm ngươi tiến vào thôi miên trạng thái.”

“Chỉ cần không hề hỏi ta vấn đề, ta đều vui phối hợp.” Đàm tùng vận thỏa hiệp mà đem tay giơ lên nhĩ sườn, bất đắc dĩ gật đầu. Lý tư nặc giấu ở thấu kính sau đôi mắt thấy không rõ cảm xúc, chỉ là không ở nhìn chăm chú vào đàm tùng vận, đứng dậy thối lui cầm lấy trên bàn một chén nước đưa cho đàm tùng vận, “Ngày mai ngươi đến ta văn phòng một chuyến, đến lúc đó ngươi lại cùng ta thuật lại ngay lúc đó chi tiết.”

Đàm tùng vận thật vất vả được đến giải thoát, vội vàng gật đầu nói có thể, Lý tư nặc không hề từng bước ép sát, ngược lại lộ ra nhu hòa mỉm cười, luôn luôn trí thức kỳ người nàng bằng thêm vài phần hồn nhiên ngây thơ cảm giác, làm vẫn luôn ở vào khẩn trương đàm tùng vận nháy mắt thả lỏng biểu tình, uống một hớp lớn thủy sau, thật sâu phun ra trọc khí. Lý tư nặc buồn cười mà nhìn, chờ đàm tùng vận đem chỉnh chén nước uống quang, nàng hiền hoà mà cùng nàng cáo biệt.

Môn mới vừa một khép lại, đàm tùng vận liền tê liệt ngã xuống ở trên giường bệnh, nàng thật sâu cảm thấy đối phó một cái Lý tư nặc so đối phó toàn bộ cục cảnh sát người đều tới hao phí trí nhớ cùng thể lực, bất quá nghĩ lại nghĩ đến cục cảnh sát có Ngô Lỗi, hảo đi, Ngô Lỗi một cái có thể đỉnh ba cái Lý tư nặc…… Nàng run run rẩy rẩy mà lấy ra di động, cấp đã trong lòng nàng bị định nghĩa vì khó đối phó nhất Ngô Lỗi hội báo tình huống, hơn nữa dùng dài đến năm phút đồng hồ không ngừng đốn lời nói miêu tả chính mình như thế nào đỉnh mệt nhọc oanh tạc hoàn thành Ngô Lỗi cho nàng nhiệm vụ.

“Nàng vẫn luôn hỏi ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên quan hệ?” Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc một lát, bất an ý nghĩ chợt loé lên hơi túng lướt qua, lại bắt không được này ti không khoẻ ngọn nguồn.

“Đúng vậy, ta cảm thấy có chút không thích hợp, tuy rằng ta đã cực lực tỏ vẻ các ngươi là bình thường bằng hữu quan hệ, bất quá ta không nắm chắc chính mình có thể thành công mà làm nàng tin tưởng.”

“Ta cùng hắn vốn dĩ chính là bình thường quan hệ……”

“Là là là, các ngươi thực bình thường……” Là thực bình thường tình lữ quan hệ. Đàm tùng vận phiên cái ưu nhã xem thường, đánh gãy Ngô Lỗi nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo phản bác, ở trong lòng yên lặng bổ sung. Bất quá nàng hiển nhiên đối vừa mới chính mình biểu hiện không quá vừa lòng, sợ chính mình sơ sẩy làm cho kế hoạch thất bại, liền lại đem Lý tư nặc như thế nào truy vấn sự tình kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói một lần. Qua không lâu, ống nghe truyền đến Ngô Lỗi lãng nhuận thanh âm: “Trước theo kế hoạch hành sự, nhớ rõ ta nói cho ngươi bị thôi miên sau muốn biểu hiện ra ngoài trạng thái, vì để ngừa vạn nhất, ngươi trên người nhớ rõ an thượng truy tung khí cùng máy nghe trộm, nhớ rõ an toàn đệ nhất.”

“Yên tâm đi tiểu tử, tốt xấu so hai người các ngươi ở cục cảnh sát đãi thời gian trường, tự cứu năng lực vẫn phải có.” Đàm tùng vận vẫn như cũ rộng rãi mà mở ra vui đùa, tràn ngập sức sống tiếng nói làm Ngô Lỗi giải sầu không ít. Treo điện thoại sau, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu nhìn ở chính mình phía sau lộ ra vô tội biểu tình Lưu hạo nhiên, lạnh mặt hỏi: “Ta không phải làm ngươi không cần làm dư thừa là sự tình sao?”

“Ta thật không có làm dư thừa sự, ngươi cùng ta nói muốn bản sắc, không cần cố tình……” Lưu hạo nhiên đen đặc lông mày gục xuống xuống dưới, tuấn hắc đôi mắt ủy khuất mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, bị Ngô Lỗi làm lơ sau trực tiếp thượng thủ ôm hắn eo không buông tay.

“Ngươi cũng rõ ràng, từ Lý tư nặc góc độ tới xem, nếu chúng ta chỉ là đơn thuần bằng hữu quan hệ, thân là chấp pháp nhân viên ta sao có thể cam tâm bị ngươi lợi dụng?”

“Cho nên ngươi là cố ý?” Ngô Lỗi khấu không khai bên hông ngón tay, tưởng cấp Lưu hạo nhiên một cái khuỷu tay cũng bị hóa giải lực đạo, một đôi lỗ tai bởi vì thẹn quá thành giận nhuộm thành màu hồng phấn, biết tránh thoát không khai sau chỉ có thể nhận mệnh mà tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên giam cầm ở trong ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng mặc kệ hắn phản kháng, bá đạo mà vòng hắn, rõ ràng nói được đứng đắn nghiêm túc đề tài, lại trước sau chế tạo ái muội không khí. “Đi theo ngươi mưa dầm thấm đất, tự nhiên cũng hiểu được một ít chiến thuật tâm lý, ngươi nói có khi quá mức hoàn mỹ ngược lại chính là sơ hở, chi bằng chính chúng ta chế tạo sơ hở làm nàng cảm thấy quyền chủ động còn ở trên tay nàng.”

Ngô Lỗi biết lần này kế hoạch của chính mình quá mức mạo hiểm, thậm chí có vẻ tùy hứng, mà từ Lý tư nặc khăng khăng nhìn trộm chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian quan hệ, cũng có thể biết Lưu hạo nhiên cách làm là chính xác.

“Chỉ này một lần, về sau có cái gì ý tưởng muốn sáng sớm nói cho ta, bằng không về sau trong nhà chén đều là ngươi tẩy.” Ngô Lỗi than nhẹ ra tiếng, đối không ấn lẽ thường ra bài người yêu thỏa hiệp, chính mình lại không phải ngang ngược vô lý người, chỉ là bị này chỉ cảnh đội chi hổ ăn đến gắt gao cảm giác, thật sự thực khó chịu! Hơn nữa này chỉ lão hổ ở người khác trước mặt uy phong bát diện, ở chính mình trước mặt liền ái giả đáng thương, cố tình chính mình còn ăn này một bộ……

“Hảo, đều là ta tẩy.” Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới buông lỏng ra một ít, hôn hôn Ngô Lỗi lộ ra bóng loáng sau cổ, trong mắt hiện lên tinh ranh quang, dù sao trong nhà chén từ trước đến nay đều là chính mình tẩy, lại nói, nếu cái gì đều theo thực tướng cáo, chính mình về sau còn như thế nào hưởng thụ trêu đùa mạnh miệng mềm lòng người yêu lạc thú?

Tới rồi ước định thời gian, đàm tùng vận đúng giờ gõ khai Lý tư nặc đại môn, đơn giản hàn huyên qua đi, hai người rốt cuộc tiến vào chính đề, Lý tư nặc đẩy đẩy mắt kính, bị che ở thấu kính mặt sau đôi mắt lóe tối tăm không rõ cảm xúc, làm đàm tùng vận ở ghế trên ngồi xong sau, mềm nhẹ mà nói: “Kia, chúng ta bắt đầu tái hiện ngay lúc đó cảnh tượng.”

Đàm tùng vận tràn ngập tín nhiệm ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng lại ở Lý tư nặc trên người, môi đỏ hé mở, từ từ giảng thuật khởi chính mình bị thôi miên quá trình, càng giảng càng vây, không ngừng đánh ngáp, cuối cùng thế nhưng ngã vào ghế trên ngủ rồi. Lý tư nặc nhìn bên cạnh bàn bị uống dư lại đồ uống, khóe miệng câu ra lãnh mị cười, làm người không rét mà run, gợn sóng lưu động, chân chính đánh giá kéo ra mở màn.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tám ai là hung thủ ( 7 )

7

“Hảo, hiện tại Lý tư nặc mang theo vận tỷ tới cùng chúng ta hội hợp.” Ngô Lỗi nhìn trên máy tính điểm đỏ hướng tới chính mình nơi vị trí di động, duỗi tay vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, làm hắn cũng làm hảo chuẩn bị.

Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu, tháo xuống tai nghe sau, đối với bên cạnh hai cái tổ viên đánh thủ thế, làm cho bọn họ cùng chính mình làm ra phát chuẩn bị. “Ta đây đi trước nàng văn phòng, chính ngươi hết thảy cẩn thận.” Giơ tay tự mình xác nhận Ngô Lỗi ngực cùng phần eo thượng đều trang huyết bao, nhưng vẫn có chút lo lắng Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng cầm cổ tay của hắn. Ngô Lỗi chỉ là cười cười, vỗ nhẹ hai hạ Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay, “Yên tâm, lần này chẳng qua là muốn cho nàng lộ ra dấu vết, tìm ra chứng cứ làm nàng thừa nhận hành vi phạm tội, ta thân thủ ngươi còn không hiểu biết, nhanh lên xuất phát đi, các ngươi càng nhanh ta bên này mới có thể xong việc.”

“Không được, lần này ngươi nghe ta.” Lưu hạo nhiên không dung Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt, xoay người nắm lên áo chống đạn buộc Ngô Lỗi mặc vào, “Dù sao hiện tại ngày mùa đông, ngươi ăn mặc hậu cũng nhìn không ra tới.” Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, không thể nề hà mà bị Lưu hạo nhiên xô đẩy vào phòng nhỏ, phí một phen công phu mới đem áo chống đạn mặc tốt, bị lặp lại kiểm tra qua đi đi ra cửa gỗ. Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh đã chuẩn bị xong tổ viên rời đi, trấn định hạ tâm thần, Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy bộ đàm đối với đã ở phòng ở chung quanh đợi mệnh tổ viên hạ đạt mệnh lệnh, thu được hồi phục liền đứng dậy xuống lầu ẩn ở nơi tối tăm chờ.

Đương Lý tư nặc đánh xe tới ước định địa điểm, nàng cũng không có lập tức xuống xe, mà là quan sát chung quanh, phát hiện nơi này vị trí hẻo lánh, nhưng kiến trúc đều là độc môn độc đống, cũng không có gì người ở trên đường lui tới, căn bản không sợ bị người phát hiện. Đem xe ngừng ở đất trống sau, Lý tư nặc mang lên bao tay từ trong bao lấy ra một tay thương cất vào còn ở hôn mê đàm tùng vận trong túi, lúc này mới giá đàm tùng vận đi vào trong phòng.

Lý tư nặc căn cứ Lưu hạo nhiên lời nhắn trung nhắc tới cửa phòng mật mã, dùng mang theo bao tay tay ấn hạ con số kiện sau thuận lợi mà mở ra cửa phòng, nàng cẩn thận mà nắm lên đàm tùng vận tay thao tác nàng đẩy ra cửa sắt, lại đem đàm tùng vận thân mình tận khả năng mà che ở chính mình trước người, thong thả mà đi vào, nhìn quanh bốn phía lại không phát hiện bất luận kẻ nào ảnh. Nàng cũng trầm ổn, đem đàm tùng vận phóng ngã vào ghế trên, bắt đầu dùng sắc bén ánh mắt cẩn thận sưu tầm phòng mỗi một góc, đột nhiên, nàng đột nhiên nhanh trí mà quay đầu, phát hiện cửa sắt chậm rãi động, một cái cao gầy bóng người từ phía sau cửa xuất hiện. “Răng rắc” môn bị hoàn toàn đóng lại, mà hoàn toàn hiện ra ở Lý tư nặc trước mặt, là một cái mặt mang cười nhạt nam tử, nhưng như vậy tươi cười làm Lý tư nặc không dám thiếu cảnh giác.

Vì tạo thành hơi bệnh trạng hình tượng mà đem mặt hóa đến tái nhợt che đậy trụ hồng nhuận sắc mặt, làm Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn có vẻ nhỏ yếu mẫn cảm, lại mang lên tơ vàng biên đôi mắt che lại quýnh mà có thần tinh mắt, hơi hơi gợi lên khóe miệng cười như không cười, hơi có chút mặt người dạ thú hương vị. Xuyên thấu qua thấu kính ánh mắt lộ ra cuồng ngạo cùng khinh miệt, Ngô Lỗi đôi tay cắm túi đứng ở tại chỗ, cùng Lý tư nặc nhìn nhau, cho nhau xem kỹ.

“Ta tưởng, ngươi nguyện ý mang theo đàm tùng vận lại đây, chủ yếu mục đích là tưởng sẽ sẽ ta đi?” Ngô Lỗi về phía sau dựa ở trên cửa, dùng chắc chắn ngữ khí cùng Lý tư nặc nói.

“Xác thật như thế.” Lý tư nặc không có phản bác, nhìn Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt nổi lên hưng phấn cùng tò mò, “Ta tới, cũng là vì chứng minh ta suy đoán.” Lý tư nặc không hề chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi, mà là một bên nói một bên thối lui đến đàm tùng vận mặt sau, “Ngươi cuối cùng mục đích kỳ thật chính là đàm tùng vận, đúng không?”

“Nga?” Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày, rất có hứng thú mà làm ra một bộ chăm chú lắng nghe bộ dáng.

“Cái kia cái gọi là giáo thụ bị thôi miên tự sát án tử, căn bản là là một cái ngụy trang, ta thừa nhận ta ngay từ đầu cũng bị mê hoặc, nhưng sau lại đàm tùng vận nhắc tới kia bổn đủ để trở thành chứng cứ notebook, ta từ đầu tới đuôi nghiên cứu thật lâu, phát hiện nhật ký nhắc tới Leo không có khả năng là ngươi, này bổn notebook ngày là từ một năm trước bắt đầu viết, mà ngươi sớm tại đại nhất thời liền trở thành hắn học sinh, ngươi tài năng nếu làm hắn kinh diễm liền tuyệt đối sẽ không chỉ là ở một năm trước hắn mới đề cập. Đến nỗi Leo là người nào, đương nhiên khiến cho ta hứng thú, ta cũng được đến một cái rất thú vị manh mối, giáo thụ đồng sự đã từng nhìn đến ngươi cùng một người nam tử cùng giáo thụ ở quán cà phê tán phiếm. Cái này làm cho ta không thể không hoài nghi một người.”

Giảng đến nơi đây, Ngô Lỗi biểu tình dần dần nghiêm túc lên, lại không có đánh gãy nàng. Lý tư nặc thưởng thức đàm tùng vận đuôi tóc, khí định thần nhàn mà tiếp tục giảng đạo: “Vì thế ta cầm một trương ảnh chụp làm hắn xác nhận, kết quả thật không làm ta thất vọng, người nọ thật sự chính là ngươi hảo bằng hữu Lưu hạo nhiên, hơn nữa thời gian thập phần ăn khớp. Ta tưởng, giáo thụ nhắc tới ‘Leo’ hẳn là đi qua ngươi giới thiệu cho hắn nhận thức ‘ Lưu ’, Lưu hạo nhiên. Nếu là như thế này, như vậy hết thảy đều thực hảo giải thích, giáo thụ tử vong phương pháp đại khái là bị tiêm vào dược vật mà chết, Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn có năng lực này lộng tới này đó dược vật. Pháp y thi kiểm báo cáo ai có quyền lợi trực tiếp lấy đi? Mà bịa đặt một cái giả thi kiểm báo cáo với hắn mà nói liền thập phần đơn giản. Được xưng là tâm lý giới kỳ tài hắn thôi miên một cái pháp y với hắn mà nói khó khăn không lớn, còn nữa cái này án kiện thuộc về cơ mật, cũng là hắn hạ đạt mệnh lệnh, cho nên, cái gọi là giáo thụ bị thôi miên tự sát như vậy ly kỳ án kiện, cuối cùng bất quá là một cái án giả.”

“Này đó đều là ngươi suy đoán mà thôi, không có chứng cứ hết thảy đều là vọng tưởng.” Ngô Lỗi không có bị chọc thủng nan kham, đối với Lý tư nặc buông tay, trên mặt lộ ra nại hắn như thế nào biểu tình, liễm hạ đôi mắt lại âm thầm quan sát đến Lý tư nặc biểu tình. “Hơn nữa, chúng ta cùng đàm tùng vận không thù không oán, căn bản không có động cơ lớn như vậy phí hoảng hốt mà hại nàng.”

Lý tư nặc hừ cười ra tiếng, quả nhiên Ngô Lỗi cùng chính mình là đồng loại người, ý tưởng thật đúng là có chút tương tự, “Như thế nào không có động cơ? Nàng biết ngươi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tồn tại cơ luyến, mà Lưu hạo nhiên là hạ nhậm cục trưởng hữu lực người được đề cử, nếu lúc này tuôn ra hắn là đồng tính luyến ái tai tiếng, như vậy hắn tiền đồ liền toàn huỷ hoại.” Ngô Lỗi sắc mặt thiểu biến, đồng tử hiện lên sát khí, Lý tư nặc lại không hề sợ hãi mà đem tay đặt ở đàm tùng vận nhĩ sườn, “Ngươi tốt nhất không cần lộn xộn, bằng không ngay sau đó ta khiến cho nàng thanh tỉnh, hảo đem ngươi cái này đầu sỏ gây tội đem ra công lý.” Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi thành thật mà đãi tại chỗ không có vọng động sau, Lý tư nặc có chút đắc ý mà đem chính mình phỏng đoán toàn bộ nói rõ.

“Giáo thụ notebook nói Leo điên rồi, hẳn là hắn vô tình đã biết Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đàm tùng vận tánh mạng đi, hắn muốn ngăn cản cũng là chuyện này, cho nên các ngươi đem hắn giết hại, hơn nữa chế tạo giả chứng cứ. Đến nỗi đàm tùng vận bị thôi miên tự mình thương tổn càng thêm đơn giản. Ngươi chỉ cần đem nàng thôi miên, đem chủy thủ đặt ở nàng trong tay, bắt lấy tay nàng trát đi xuống, mà bị tâm lý ám chỉ quá nàng tự nhiên cho rằng chính mình phải bị ngươi thôi miên tự sát chưa toại. Cuối cùng, các ngươi lợi dụng ta đem nàng mang ra cảnh sát tầm mắt, thậm chí có thể yêu cầu ta giúp các ngươi cùng nhau làm ngụy chứng, cùng nhau làm đàm tùng vận trên lưng tội danh.”

“Ta còn là câu kia, này hết thảy đều là ngươi suy đoán, nhưng ngươi cũng đừng quên, ngươi sở làm những cái đó sự, chính là thật thật sự sự lưu có chứng cứ, chẳng lẽ ngươi không phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên không ở sao? Ta tưởng này lúc này đã cầm chứng cứ ở trở về trên đường.” Ngô Lỗi cứng còng eo bối, trong giọng nói tràn ngập uy hiếp, “Chỉ cần ngươi chứng cứ nắm ở chúng ta trên tay, cho dù này đó đều là chân tướng ngươi cũng muốn nghe từ chúng ta.”

Nằm liệt ngồi ở ghế trên đàm tùng vận trộm mở một con mắt triều Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp, đáy lòng líu lưỡi Lý tư nặc cường đại não bổ năng lực, lại ở Ngô Lỗi ngắn ngủi mà uy nghiêm trừng mắt trung khôi phục ngất trạng thái.

Lý tư nặc sách một tiếng, đem tay để sát vào ở đàm tùng vận bên tai búng tay một cái. Đàm tùng vận từ từ chuyển tỉnh, mở mê mang đôi mắt, thình lình thấy trước mặt đứng Ngô Lỗi, đột nhiên kinh khởi, “Ngô Lỗi!” Nàng phát hiện chính mình đang ở một cái hoàn toàn hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, hoảng loạn trung nàng sờ vào chính mình túi tiền, hoàn toàn không có ý thức được vì cái gì chính mình có khẩu súng, trực tiếp cầm lấy mở ra bảo hiểm thẳng chỉ Ngô Lỗi. “Không được nhúc nhích!” Đàm tùng vận nhìn Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống tay dựng thẳng lên ngón tay cái, liền biết chính mình làm được gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, chính mình rốt cuộc gia nhập trận này lẫn nhau lừa dối đánh giằng co trung.

Đứng ở phía sau Lý tư nặc hướng mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc Ngô Lỗi lộ ra cười lạnh, từ đàm tùng vận bên cạnh người để sát vào, hô thanh “Khấu!” Đàm tùng vận kinh hách rất nhiều, căn bản không kịp tự hỏi trực tiếp khấu động cò súng, theo thương vang, viên đạn không nghiêng không lệch mà đánh vào Ngô Lỗi ngực, che lại miệng vết thương Ngô Lỗi khó có thể tin mà quỳ rạp xuống đất, thở hổn hển.

Phản ứng lại đây đàm tùng vận kêu sợ hãi, còn không có tới kịp xoay người nhìn về phía mặt sau người tới, đã bị Lý tư nặc dùng thủ đao tạp hôn mê. Mang theo người thắng mỉm cười, Lý tư nặc trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn đã là nằm ngửa trên mặt đất hơi hơi run rẩy Ngô Lỗi. “Hừ, chỉ bằng ngươi cũng tưởng trở thành đối thủ của ta? Liền tính Lưu hạo nhiên bắt được chứng cứ lại như thế nào, dù sao cuối cùng các ngươi đều phải chết. Mà ta, chẳng qua là tiến đến tìm kiếm đàm tùng vận trùng hợp gặp phải các ngươi cho nhau chém giết trường hợp chứng nhân mà thôi.”

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn tám ai là hung thủ ( 8 )

8

Lý tư nặc nhìn ngã vào vũng máu trung Ngô Lỗi, ngoài cửa sổ ánh sáng cấp thấu kính mạ lên một tầng u lãnh lam, “Nếu ngươi muốn chết, ta cũng không sợ nói cho ngươi, ta này ba năm có thể cướp đi người khác tánh mạng mà chỉ để lại chiến lợi phẩm, lại như thế nào sẽ làm các ngươi đem chúng nó làm chứng cứ lấy đi đâu? Các ngươi đơn giản muốn lợi dụng ta tới thoát tội, chính là đừng quên thiếu các ngươi, trên đời này liền không có người biết ta giết qua người.”

Ngô Lỗi ngực huyết còn ở ào ạt chảy, cánh mũi mấp máy, miệng giương, đôi mắt bắt đầu trắng dã. Lý tư nặc thờ ơ mà nhìn, thậm chí có chút sung sướng, “Tới nghe một chút ta hoàn mỹ kế hoạch đi, ngươi chính là bị đàm tùng vận đánh trúng trái tim, lấy Lưu hạo nhiên đối với ngươi cảm tình, hắn trở về thấy ngươi đã chết, mà đàm tùng vận liền nắm đánh chết ngươi kia khẩu súng, hắn có phải hay không phải vì ngươi báo thù? Liền cùng ngươi nói nhiều như vậy, kế tiếp liền phải xem đàm tùng vận cùng Lưu hạo nhiên biểu hiện, yên tâm, ta thực mau làm hắn tới bồi ngươi.”

Lý tư nặc nhìn Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa hướng nàng duỗi tay, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập cừu hận, nhưng run rẩy cánh tay thực mau liền vô lực chống đỡ rũ xuống dưới, ở run rẩy trung không cam nguyện mà khép lại đôi mắt, hô hấp dồn dập, từ sâu đến thiển dần dần biến mất. Cuối cùng nhìn liếc mắt một cái đã cứng còng Ngô Lỗi, xoay người từ đàm tùng vận trong túi móc di động ra, cấp cục cảnh sát tiểu đường đã phát một cái cầu cứu tin nhắn, tiếp theo dường như không có việc gì mà ra cửa phòng, trốn vào trong xe, chờ tiếp theo cái con mồi rơi vào bẫy rập.

Không lâu, quả nhiên nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh xuất hiện ở phòng ở trước, Lý tư nặc móc di động ra cấp hôn mê đàm tùng vận gọi điện thoại sau cắt đứt, ở lặng lẽ đi vào phòng ở cửa sổ bên, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên ôm chặt Ngô Lỗi thi thể khóc thút thít, mà đàm tùng vận cả người là huyết ngã xuống đất bản thượng chỉ còn lại có thở dốc. Lý tư nặc không hề do dự, vòng trở về phòng trước cửa mở cửa lặng lẽ đối với thương tâm muốn chết mà không rảnh phòng bị Lưu hạo nhiên một cái đòn nghiêm trọng, tiếp theo nhanh chóng nhặt lên đàm tùng vận thương hung hăng mà đối với Lưu hạo nhiên nổ súng, máu vẩy ra, khẩu súng thả lại đàm tùng vận trong tay, ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngã xuống sau bắt đầu tìm tòi hắn túi áo, lại tìm không thấy bất cứ thứ gì. Lệnh nàng bất ngờ chính là, nguyên bản hẳn là hấp hối đàm tùng vận giờ phút này lại thanh tỉnh vô cùng mà cầm thương nhắm ngay nàng đầu, trong tay còn cầm một quyển notebook.

“Thân ái Lý tiến sĩ, ngươi muốn tìm chính là cái này sao?” Đàm tùng vận trung khí mười phần hỏi, Lý tư nặc giơ lên đôi tay, trong đầu nhanh chóng hiện lên vô số hình ảnh, vô cùng vững vàng nàng bắt đầu ý thức được chính mình từ lúc bắt đầu liền rớt vào người khác chế tạo lưới mà không tự biết.

Giao điệp ở bên nhau Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng mở mắt, “Quả nhiên, ngươi cùng Ngô Lỗi tưởng tượng giống nhau ngoan tuyệt.” Lưu hạo nhiên ăn đau đến vuốt bị đòn nghiêm trọng sau cổ, lòng còn sợ hãi. Đem Ngô Lỗi kéo tới sau, nặng nề mà vỗ vỗ hắn ngực, tranh công tựa mà nói: “Vẫn là ta có dự kiến trước, nếu không phải này áo chống đạn, ngươi đã sớm thấy Diêm Vương.”

Ngô Lỗi tức giận mà trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, đem tràn đầy huyết tương tay ấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt, hồ hắn vẻ mặt huyết, “Nếu không phải ngươi lấy chứng cứ như vậy chậm, chúng ta yêu cầu ở lãnh trên sàn nhà nằm thời gian lâu như vậy sao!”

“Không, không! Chuyện này không có khả năng!” Lý tư nặc đột nhiên kích động mà tê hô lên, bị đàm tùng vận đôi tay xoắn chặt ấn ở mặt sau, làm nàng an phận điểm. Cũng khó trách nàng không thể tin tưởng, nếu không phải Ngô Lỗi ý thức được nàng lần đó mất khống chế muốn đi kiểm tra phòng, chẳng qua là một hồi cố tình lầm đạo, liền thiếu chút nữa trúng chiêu. Rốt cuộc nàng cũng không xác định trong phòng hay không bị an thượng máy theo dõi cùng máy nghe trộm, mà trải qua tổ viên mỗi ngày theo dõi, căn cứ nàng kín đáo mà thật cẩn thận tính cách, Ngô Lỗi lập tức kết luận nàng nhất định là đem notebook vẫn luôn đặt ở dưới mí mắt người. Trải qua điều tra, nàng mỗi ngày đều cần thiết đi tranh phòng làm việc, chẳng sợ nghỉ ngơi cũng muốn qua đi nhìn xem, gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa. Quả nhiên, ở chính mình cùng đàm tùng vận dẫn dắt rời đi nàng chú ý sau, Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ liền ở nàng văn phòng ngăn tủ trung túi văn kiện phát hiện notebook.

Theo Ngô Lỗi ra lệnh một tiếng, bên ngoài chờ đợi cảnh sát tiến vào trong phòng, đem còn ở thét chói tai Lý tư nặc mang đi, Ngô Lỗi bám trụ một cái tổ viên giao đãi: “Ở trên đường tận lực dùng ngôn ngữ kích thích nàng, đừng cho nàng tự hỏi thời gian, làm nàng không thể bình tĩnh, ta theo sau liền đi theo.”

“Vì cái gì không thể làm nàng bình tĩnh?” Đàm tùng vận đối này thập phần tò mò, thủy linh đôi mắt quay tròn mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi. Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi mở miệng trước liền đoạt lời nói nói: “Lấy Lý tư nặc kín đáo tâm tư, nếu làm nàng bình tĩnh lại, nàng lập tức là có thể nghĩ ra thật nhiều biện pháp giải quyết, đối phó nàng chỉ có thể tốc chiến tốc thắng, thừa dịp nàng hiện tại còn tại tâm lí đánh sâu vào giai đoạn phá được nàng.” Ngô Lỗi gật đầu khen ngợi, phát hiện có lẽ như Lý tư nặc lời nói, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự có lĩnh ngộ tâm lý học thiên phú, lần này hành động nói là chính mình bố trí, nhưng cuối cùng thành công lại là Lưu hạo nhiên cấp Lý tư nặc đủ loại ám chỉ, Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt lộ ra tràn đầy thưởng thức cùng tự hào. Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh cái huyết hồng mặt, nhìn Ngô Lỗi dính lên huyết tương có vẻ diêm dúa trắng nõn phần cổ, yên lặng nuốt hạ nước miếng. Đàm tùng vận vô ngữ nhìn trời, nhớ tới Lý tư nặc một ít lời nói cũng không phải không có lý, hai người kia nếu liên hợp lại hố chính mình, lấy bọn họ tinh vi vô cùng kỹ thuật diễn cùng thông minh tuyệt luân đầu óc, tuyệt đối làm chính mình ăn không hết gói đem đi. Ngẫm lại liền như thế gian xảo nhạy bén Lý tư nặc bị bọn họ chỉnh được mất đi lý trí, hoàn toàn dựa theo bọn họ nện bước không ngừng bành trướng suy nghĩ tượng, đem chính mình chứng cứ tự mình đưa lên, đàm tùng vận âm thầm lau cũng không tồn tại mồ hôi lạnh, càng thêm kiên định chính mình không thể đắc tội hai người ý tưởng.

“Uy, các ngươi như vậy, là muốn cho tất cả mọi người biết các ngươi là tình lữ sao? Đến lúc đó các ngươi giết ta diệt khẩu cũng chưa dùng.” Đàm tùng vận đôi tay chống nạnh lắc lắc đầu, bị Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đồng loạt đánh ót trăm miệng một lời trêu chọc, “Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, giết ngươi chúng ta không có cảm giác thành tựu!”

Đàm tùng vận rất sợ chính mình lại đãi đi xuống ót liền phải bị đạn thành thọ tinh công trán, vội vàng xua tay nhận sai, vội vàng thoát đi phòng ở. Chỉ còn lại có hai người đối mặt một mảnh hỗn độn phòng ở bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài, sớm biết rằng liền không cần dùng chính mình phòng ở làm ước định điểm, lúc này thu thập lên phi thường phiền toái.

“Ta đi đổi thân quần áo.” Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc thư ra một hơi, căng chặt thần kinh thả lỏng, huyết tương cùng mồ hôi mỏng dán làn da, làm hắn cảm thấy toàn thân dính nhớp, nhấc chân liền phải hướng phòng tắm đi đến.

“Chúng ta đây cùng nhau đổi.” Lưu hạo nhiên lấy lòng mà ôm Ngô Lỗi, chóp mũi nhẹ cọ hắn tiếu tưởng đã lâu cổ. Bỗng nhiên, đàm tùng vận từ cửa thăm tiến đầu tới, nhược nhược mà nói một câu, “Khụ, nhắc nhở các ngươi một chút, tuy rằng trong phòng máy nghe trộm cùng máy theo dõi đều bị lấy đi rồi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi trên người máy nghe trộm còn không có lấy đi……”

“……” Hai người nhìn lại xuất hiện ở cửa đàm tùng vận tạm dừng vài giây, hoàn hồn Ngô Lỗi vội vàng lấy ra máy nghe trộm, ném cho đàm tùng vận, đàm tùng vận bắt lấy máy nghe trộm cười nịnh biến mất ở cửa.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng mặc kệ này đó, hùng ôm Ngô Lỗi không buông tay, hấp tấp mà hướng phòng tắm phóng đi. Cùng với tiếng nước, trong phòng tắm truyền đến Ngô Lỗi tức muốn hộc máu rống giận, nhưng vô luận như thế nào đón đỡ, hắn cuối cùng vẫn là bị Lưu hạo nhiên áp chế đến không thể nhúc nhích, mặc hắn đối chính mình muốn làm gì thì làm. Hắn lại một lần hối hận đại học khi nghe theo Lưu hạo nhiên khuyên bảo lựa chọn tâm lý học, bằng không chính mình thuật đấu vật sao có thể sẽ vẫn luôn dừng ở hạ phong.

“Ngươi cho ta một vừa hai phải điểm!”

“Ngoan.” Thực hiện được sau Lưu hạo nhiên hôn hôn Ngô Lỗi bị thủy ướt nhẹp khóe mắt, cùng hãy còn chống cự hắn trao đổi một cái lửa nóng dính nhớp hôn môi sau không hề trêu đùa, nhanh chóng giúp chính mình cùng hắn rửa sạch xong, lại vô cùng ân cần mà thế hắn mặc hảo, lôi kéo dậm chân tưởng tính sổ cái Ngô Lỗi chạy về phía cục cảnh sát.

Nói giỡn, lúc này làm Ngô Lỗi bình tĩnh lại, chính mình khẳng định bị hắn lấy lúc trước dụ dỗ hắn tu tập tâm lý học vì lý do nhắc mãi không ngừng, tuyệt đối không thể cho hắn tự hỏi thời gian!

Xem ra, có như vậy một cái hiểu biết chính mình tâm lý người yêu, rất khó không bị nắm cái mũi đi. Chỉ có thể nói lấy chuyên nghiệp tâm lý góc độ phát hiện ai là hung thủ Ngô Lỗi đời này chú định thua tại Lưu hạo nhiên trong tay.

=============

Kết thúc!!!!

Rốt cuộc viết xong!!!!

Không bao giờ dùng tưởng phá đầu dùng các loại thần logic biên!!!!!

Ta giải phóng!!!!!!!!

Văn nếu xem không hiểu chỉ có thể nói ngượng ngùng /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~ không thể lại suy nghĩ, đầu sẽ nổ mạnh

Ta không bao giờ nói viết đứng đắn hướng về phía, bởi vì đến cuối cùng vẫn là đứng đắn không đứng dậy!!!!


	12. Hạ nhiệt

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn chín hạ nhiệt độ

Tieba văn có điểm tạp, đổi cái ý nghĩ

Này thiên thiên đoản, tùy ý viết viết

Đại ý đi hướng lược si hán hướng?

Tóm lại luyện luyện tập, tưởng nào viết nào…

=======================

Hạ nhiệt độ

Từ đoàn phim về đến nhà ngày hôm sau, Lưu hạo nhiên liền phát sốt.

Điện tử nhiệt kế biểu hiện độ ấm 38.5.

Toàn thân hư nhuyễn mà nằm ở trên giường, hắn rốt cuộc thể nghiệm một phen bệnh tới như núi đảo cảm giác, sốt cao làm hắn ý thức mơ hồ, đầu óc phát trướng giống bị cô khẩn thùng gỗ lặp lại bị thiết chùy gõ, phiếm từng trận đau đớn.

“Mấy ngày trước, ở đoàn phim đóng phim xối tam giờ vũ, còn có thể sinh long hoạt hổ cùng ta video, cũng không gặp ngươi có cái hắt xì. Hiện tại mới vừa về nhà liền sinh bệnh, ngươi là muốn dùng thực tế hành động chứng minh chúng ta tân gia phong thuỷ không hảo sao?”

Đoàn phim không thể so trong nhà, mỗi ngày căng chặt thần kinh diễn kịch, nào dám sinh bệnh chậm trễ. Đối mặt nhà mình người yêu chỉ trích, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có chút ủy khuất, ngày hôm qua vừa bước vào gia môn, cảm thụ người yêu đã lâu nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng khí tức, sở hữu chồng chất áp lực cùng mệt mỏi ùa lên, phảng phất tìm được rồi phát tiết khẩu, người một khi thả lỏng lại, liền dễ dàng bị bệnh ma đả đảo…

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng duỗi tay bắt lấy người yêu giải thích, lại bị ngừng động tác, chăn dịch đến kín mít, ngược lại không hảo tránh thoát.

“Đừng lộn xộn, ta đi lấy khối băng cho ngươi hạ nhiệt độ.” Trong nhà không có sẵn hạ sốt dán, hắn lại không yên tâm ném Lưu hạo nhiên ở nhà, chỉ có thể lui mà cầu tiếp theo.

Ấn ở cái trán tay rời đi, người yêu quan tâm mặt ở trước mắt đong đưa sau đi xa, Lưu hạo nhiên lại thấy rõ bị nhỏ vụn tóc mái che lấp tinh mắt ẩn ẩn lo lắng, buồn bực tâm tình chợt biến hảo.

Hắn nhớ tới cùng người yêu lần đầu tiên nhận thức thời điểm, cặp kia mềm ấm tay cũng là như thế này che ở chính mình trước mắt, ở cái kia nháy mắt, tràn ngập cảm kích tâm liền nhớ kỹ người này. Còn có cặp kia lưu động tinh ranh đôi mắt, đôi đầy ý cười khi, trước mắt nằm tằm theo màu đen trăng non cong lên mà càng thêm rõ ràng. Kia từ đáy lòng thoán sinh ra xán cười, như ngày xuân mang theo hòa tan hết thảy lực lượng, chế tạo làm mọi người đều cảm thấy vui sướng không khí ước số.

Thật là cái làm cho người ta thích hài tử. Đây là chính mình đối hắn lúc ban đầu ấn tượng đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên mơ mơ màng màng mà hồi ức từ trước, chỉ chốc lát sau, giường đệm ao hãm, nóng lên cái trán lạnh lẽo một mảnh.

Hắn căng ra mí mắt, nhiệt khí mờ mịt làm tế mắt bịt kín đám sương, gần ngay trước mắt chính là người yêu hình dạng tốt đẹp xương quai xanh, cho dù thấy không rõ lắm, hắn cũng có thể bằng ký ức ở trong óc tái hiện người yêu thân thể mỗi một chỗ.

Kia lệnh chính mình lưu luyến không thôi xương quai xanh phụ cận, có một viên thật nhỏ như hạt mè chí, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng liếm láp, liền sẽ nghe thấy người yêu tiểu thú nức nở thanh từ trong cổ họng lăn lộn mà ra, lần nào cũng đúng.

Người yêu cả người đều che kín mẫn cảm mang, đặc biệt là kia hai chỉ động bất động liền dễ dàng tiết lộ người yêu cảm xúc lỗ tai. Tròn tròn mềm mại, chỉ cần dùng hàm răng nhẹ nhàng cắn ngão, hắn liền sẽ chịu không nổi mà dựng thẳng vòng eo, thủy dạng đôi mắt ướt dầm dề, hoàn toàn không có ngày thường phi dương khí thế, làm chính mình nhịn không được khi dễ.

Dùng khối băng tẩm quá khăn lông mang đi sinh lý thượng cực nóng, nhưng hắn trong lòng nhân phán đoán sinh ra một loại khác khô nóng, bỏng cháy đến hắn miệng khô.

Người yêu nhấp thẳng môi, chính mình ngày hôm qua hôn môi quá vô số lần, mỗi một lần cùng kia chỗ mềm mại tương dán, tựa như cam liệt rượu ngon nhập hầu kia nháy mắt tinh khiết và thơm, trải qua nhấm nháp sau muốn ngừng mà không được. Nếu không phải bởi vì quá mức nhiệt tình, bén nhọn răng nanh đem đối phương quát đau, chính mình có lẽ còn có thể thân đến lại lâu chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên hối hận mà nhăn chặt mày rậm, lúc ấy bị người yêu đẩy ra cũng cảnh cáo không chuẩn gần chút nữa khi không cam lòng đến bây giờ còn vắt ngang với hoài.

Diễn viên này hành, vốn dĩ liền không quá gia, huống chi bọn họ hai cái còn đều là diễn viên, ở chung thời gian quả thực thiếu đến đáng thương, thật vất vả ở năm trước ở chung, kết quả cách ba tháng mới sờ đến chân nhân, chính mình kích động điểm, cũng không gì đáng trách.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi như thế nào sinh bệnh còn không thành thật!” Đặt ở cái trán khăn lông nghiêng lệch, nóng hừng hực thân mình từ trong chăn tránh ra, cánh tay dài vòng qua eo nhỏ, ôm lấy ngồi ở mép giường thanh niên. Đem nóng bỏng mặt dính sát vào ở người yêu bụng, cô đến gắt gao, mặc hắn đẩy xả đều không buông tay.

“Ngươi như vậy như thế nào hạ sốt, như thế nào hạ nhiệt độ? Ngươi an phận điểm.” Thanh niên lại tức lại bất đắc dĩ, sinh bệnh người thật sự cùng ba tuổi hài tử giống nhau không nói lý.

“Này phương pháp không dùng được.” Lưu hạo nhiên lẩm bẩm, thanh niên trên người lộ ra thoải mái độ ấm làm hắn toàn thân sốt cao có thư giải. Hắn đơn giản đem khăn lông bóc, ném nước đọng bồn, đột nhiên liền tới rồi sức lực, tay chân cùng sử dụng đem người yêu kéo vào ổ chăn. Tứ chi bản năng quấn lên giãy giụa thân hình, làm người yêu khóa lại chính mình trong lòng ngực không thể chạy thoát.

“Lưu hạo nhiên!” Nghe thấy người yêu lại lần nữa cấp giận tiếng hô, Lưu hạo nhiên lẩm bẩm một tiếng, yếu ớt thanh âm càng lúc càng tiểu, lặp lại làm hắn đừng nhúc nhích.

Thanh niên thân hình cùng hắn tương đương, bị trói buộc tự nhiên không quá thoải mái, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn mà dừng động tác. Cảm giác được thanh niên thỏa hiệp, Lưu hạo nhiên thỏa mãn mà gợi lên khóe môi, lấy ngạch để ngạch, từ người yêu nơi đó hấp thu mát lạnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt mang theo mất tự nhiên ửng hồng, mỗi một lần hô hấp đều cuốn lên ướt nóng hơi thở tất cả nhào vào thanh niên minh tĩnh trên mặt, làm hắn hai má cũng bất giác nhiễm ửng đỏ. Hai người liền oa ở trên giường, ở giao hòa tiếng hít thở vừa ý thức trầm luân.

Ánh mặt trời dần dần từ cửa sổ rút đi, lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên khó có thể chịu đựng nóng cháy quả thực lui đến không còn một mảnh, chỉ còn lẫn nhau thấm ấm áp, làm hắn bình yên đi vào giấc ngủ. Lâm vào ngủ say hắn như là làm mộng đẹp, bắt đầu nói mớ, cẩn thận nghe tới, từng tiếng Ngô Lỗi lẩm bẩm không ngừng.

Thanh niên an tĩnh mà gối cánh tay hắn, đầu chôn sâu ở thon dài cổ, chỉ lộ ra một con viên mà mỏng lỗ tai, lộ ra hạnh phúc hồng nhạt.

-end-

====================

Ân… Răng nanh thật là vui sướng si hán a ( rải hơi thở mặt )

Quả nhiên, viết không được ngược, vẫn là ngọt rốt cuộc đi…


	13. Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 1 )

CP: Dư hoài X thạch bội bội

Liền tưởng cấp thạch bội bội cùng dư hoài viết tiểu bạch văn!!!

Gần nhất rất thích đáng yêu manh túng chịu cùng ánh mặt trời phúc hắc công

Giáo bảo cùng giáo thảo giả thiết

Lôi giả thận nhập

==================

Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 1 )

“Thạch tiên sinh, là cái dạng này, gần nhất lệnh công tử, chính là thạch bội bội đồng học, hắn thiền ngoài miệng thực…… Một loại khác thường……”

“Hy vọng ngài có thể…… Là là là, dạy dỗ học sinh thật là chúng ta chức trách nơi.”

“Cái gì? Cho chúng ta quyên kiến một tòa bơi lội quán? Quá cảm tạ!”

“Nhưng là hắn thiền ngoài miệng…… Uy? Uy! Thạch……”

Đầu kia vội âm vô tình mà quăng gọi điện thoại người vẻ mặt.

Thân là hạo lỗi học viện hiệu trưởng, khó được như thế ăn nói khép nép, đối phương lại một chút không mua trướng, nhưng như vậy đại nhân vật chính mình rốt cuộc đắc tội không nổi, huống hồ vì trường học xây dựng……

Ai, đây cũng là không có biện pháp sự sao.

Hắn khẽ thở dài một tiếng, hiện thực xã hội, phải có vương ngươi đức giống nhau giác ngộ: Tuổi trẻ khi cho rằng tiền tài vạn năng, hiện tại phát hiện quả nhiên như thế.

Chỉ là, cái này thạch bội bội, đã bị rất nhiều lão sư khiếu nại, thật sự quá phiền toái!

Hiệu trưởng buồn rầu thật sự, ngay cả trên đầu còn sót lại mấy cây tóc đen lại trắng tam căn.

Mà chúng ta nhân vật chính, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh thạch bội bội, đang định ở phòng học, thoải mái dễ chịu mà dựa vào lưng ghế, kiều chân bắt chéo, có vẻ bĩ khí mười phần. Tuy rằng ăn mặc giáo phục, lại cuốn lên tay áo cùng ống quần, lộ ra tự cho là cường tráng cánh tay cùng cẳng chân, trên cổ còn treo một cái thô tráng đại dây xích vàng. Loại này dáng vẻ lưu manh trang điểm, lại nhân hắn bề ngoài hảo, đặc biệt là cặp kia như tinh đôi mắt, nhìn quanh khi thần thái phi dương, ngạnh sinh sinh xuyên ra khác loại phong cách, nhận người tròng mắt.

“Lão đại! Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục triều bên này lại đây!”

“Ta thao! Rốt cuộc tới!” Thạch bội bội sao khởi mini tiểu quạt, gần sát cạnh cửa dò ra đầu.

Hành lang cách đó không xa, xuất hiện một đạo mập mạp thân ảnh, người nọ đỉnh sớm đã nửa trọc đầu, lại vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định mà từ phía sau phân ra mấy dúm che dấu trụ phía trước da đầu.

“Ta ngày, liền hai ngày không gặp, như thế nào cảm giác này mập mạp bụng lại lớn?”

“Thiếu gia, lão gia nói, không thể lại làm ngươi nói loại này thiền ngoài miệng……” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào làm khó mà ngập ngừng nói.

“Đi ngươi muội, ngươi nghe tiểu gia vẫn là ta lão ba?” Thạch bội bội phiên cái đại bạch mắt, đem tuỳ tùng nhất hào từ trước mắt đá văng ra.

Không biết “Ta ngày” cùng “Đi ngươi muội” mới là hắn chân chính hai đại hộ pháp sao?

Làm hắn sửa?

Không có cửa đâu!

Thạch bội bội không nghĩ lại cùng tiểu tuỳ tùng vô nghĩa, từ trong túi móc ra cung cùng một viên lực đàn hồi cầu, nhắm ngay Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục ánh sáng ót, kéo cung, phóng ra!

“A! Là ai? Đi ra cho ta!” Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục che lại bị đánh cái trán, phẫn nộ mà gầm rú, rất giống một con bị làm thịt mà duỗi trường cổ heo, kia khối thưa thớt thảm cỏ cũng đi theo run rẩy lên.

Chung quanh phát ra nghẹn tiếng cười, không ai đứng ra.

“Chủ nhiệm, là ta!” Thạch bội bội chắp tay sau lưng, từ cửa đi ra.

“Ngươi! Nguyên lai là bội bội đồng học a, lần này khẳng định là không cẩn thận đi? Tính, không có lần sau a.” Nhìn đến là thạch bội bội, Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục một giây biến sắc mặt, cười đến khoan hồng độ lượng, phảng phất là một tôn phật Di Lặc giống.

“Tạp đến chủ nhiệm ngươi, ta cũng cảm giác sâu sắc xin lỗi, tới, ta giúp ngươi thổi thổi!” Tới rồi Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục trước mặt, thạch bội bội nhướng mày, ấn hạ mini quạt khởi động kiện, đem nó trực tiếp nhắm ngay Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục kia yếu ớt đầu tóc, một trận cuồng thổi. Cố tình dấu ở phía trước đầu tóc bị thổi đến cao cao dựng thẳng lên, lộ ra du quang tỏa sáng da đầu.

Bốn phía tức khắc vang lên càng thêm to lớn vang dội tiếng cười, Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục mặt đỏ lên, lửa giận sôi trào, toàn thân chỉ còn lại có đầu phía trước da đầu là lạnh căm căm, nhắc nhở hắn bị trước mặt mọi người trêu cợt sự thật.

“Ai, lão ba ngươi tới rồi?” Thạch bội bội kinh ngạc mà nhìn về phía phía sau, gấp gáp tức giận Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục lại lần nữa thể hiện rồi biến sắc mặt thần công, vội vàng xoay người, lộ ra vô cùng chân thành tươi cười.

“Thạch……” Tầm nhìn, trừ bỏ xem náo nhiệt học sinh, vẫn là học sinh, “Thạch…… Thạch bội bội!”

Đủ để lệnh chỉnh đống đại lâu chấn động tiếng hô, xuyên qua không khí, làm đã là chạy đến hàng hiên khẩu thạch bội bội quay đầu nhìn lại.

Phanh! Cực nhanh chạy vội thân thể không kịp phanh lại, mất đi cân bằng ngã vào một cái màu lam ôm ấp, nguyên bản liền mềm viên cái mũi hung hăng đụng phải cứng rắn ngực, làm hắn hít hà một hơi.

Ai như vậy không có mắt!

Thạch bội bội đau đến đôi mắt ứa ra nhiệt khí, che lại cái mũi, tức giận ngẩng đầu, cấp rống rống mà ra tiếng.

“Ta ngày…… Ngày……”

Mới ra khẩu thô tục đột nhiên im bặt, ánh vào thạch bội bội mi mắt, là một cái mắt nhỏ nam sinh, quan tâm ánh mắt tự mang theo như ánh mặt trời ấm áp, vừa thấy chính là cái đệ tử tốt. Hắn thân cao so với chính mình cao không bao nhiêu, nhưng giờ phút này chính mình chính dán ở người nọ trong lòng ngực, nhìn đến chính là phủ gần mặt, đặc trắng nõn, bị ánh mặt trời mạ một tầng ngân quang.

Tâm tựa như có điện lưu thoán quá, tê dại cùng rung động đồng thời đến thăm, làm thạch bội bội có chút trở tay không kịp, chỉ có thể nhìn nam sinh nháy mắt.

“Đồng học, ngươi nói cái gì?” Như mực mày rậm hơi hơi nhăn lại, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập hoài nghi.

“Ngày…… Mặt trời lặn Tây Sơn rặng mây đỏ phi…… Ta, ta xướng quân ca, đối, quân ca!” Thạch bội bội còn che lại đau nhức cái mũi, vội vàng từ người khác trong lòng ngực lui ly, hoảng không đàng hoàng, hạt xướng một câu 《 bắn bia trở về 》.

Trong lòng âm thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tiểu gia vẫn là thông minh, may mắn nghĩ ra cái này lý do!

Thạch bội bội đắc ý mà nghĩ, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới nam sinh kỳ quái ánh mắt.

“Nga, ngươi còn hảo đi?”

“Không có việc gì không có việc gì.” Xoang mũi bị nắm, thạch bội bội thanh âm ồm ồm, đầu còn diêu đến cùng đồng hồ quả lắc dường như, có vẻ buồn cười.

“Vậy là tốt rồi.”

Nam sinh nở nụ cười, đôi mắt mị mị, còn lộ ra một viên tiêm tế răng nanh, một thân giáo phục bị hắn ăn mặc sạch sẽ tố nhã, sạch sẽ, thân hình cũng cao lớn, vận động dương quang hình, tuyệt đối là nữ hài tử thích cái loại này, chính là kia đầu trung quy trung củ nắp nồi, có vẻ có điểm ngu đần.

Thạch bội bội dùng dư quang quan sát đến, ở trong lòng yên lặng phun tào.

“Ngươi…… Vì cái gì dựa tới rồi góc?”

“Ta nghỉ ngơi, nghỉ ngơi……”

Thạch bội bội đỏ mặt, này nam sinh tươi cười như thế nào tự mang sáng lên đặc hiệu a? Hơn nữa bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm, chân thế nhưng có chút nhũn ra, luôn luôn miệng lưỡi lưu loát hắn, cư nhiên ngượng ngùng nhiều lời lời nói.

“Lão đại, tìm được ngươi!”

Tuỳ tùng số 2 thở hồng hộc mà xuất hiện ở hàng hiên, lại thấy chính mình lão đại bị một người cao lớn nam sinh chắn ở góc, thống khổ mà che lại cái mũi, lập tức vén tay áo tính toán khai tấu.

“Buông ta ra lão đại!”

Hắn lên tiếng hét lớn, thạch bội bội vội vàng chắn nam sinh phía trước, “Đi! Đi……”

Đi ngươi muội!

Vốn dĩ tính toán rống ra tới, nhưng ở nam sinh trước mặt, thế nhưng giống như bị cắn đầu lưỡi miêu, tròng mắt chuyển động, linh cơ vừa động, chuyện lập tức chuyển biến.

“Năm trước hôm nay này môn trung!”

Tuỳ tùng số 2 thành công cương ở tại chỗ, há to miệng, một bộ cằm sắp trật khớp bộ dáng.

“Thiếu gia, ngươi cư nhiên sẽ bối thơ cổ!” Theo sát sau đó tuỳ tùng nhất hào cảm động đến nước mắt lập loè, liền kém không quỳ xuống ôm thạch bội bội đùi, đối với thượng đế thiêu cao hương.

“Đừng đánh, cho ta trở về!” Thạch bội bội tiến đến tuỳ tùng số 2 bên tai nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói, sau đó một tay trảo quá còn ở kích động tuỳ tùng nhất hào, bay nhanh mà rời đi, chỉ chừa cấp nam sinh một cái hấp tấp bóng dáng.

Căn bản làm không rõ tình thế phát triển, còn có chút phát ngốc thiếu niên, đứng ở cửa thang lầu, nghi hoặc mà sờ sờ cái gáy,

Hắn tả hữu nhìn quanh hai giây, theo sau bật cười ra tiếng, mặt mang sung sướng mà lên lầu.

“Người nọ đi rồi không?” Thạch bội bội trên mặt đỏ ửng chưa lui, dán hàng hiên bên vách tường, còn có chút khẩn trương.

“Đi đi, thiếu gia, ngươi như thế nào cùng giáo thảo đụng phải?” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào trên đầu sáng lên tò mò tiểu bóng đèn.

“Người nọ là giáo thảo?”

“Đúng vậy, giáo thảo dư hoài, vẫn là cao ba năm đoạn đệ nhất danh, hắn ảnh chụp liền ở cổng trường khẩu tuyên truyền lan dán đâu.” Tuỳ tùng số 2 đi theo gật đầu, lão đại luôn luôn không quan tâm này đó, không biết cũng không kỳ quái.

Nguyên lai là giáo thảo a, xác thật lớn lên quái đẹp.

Dư hoài? Tên cũng khá tốt nghe.

Thạch bội bội hắc hắc cười, đột nhiên cảm thấy mũi nóng lên.

“Lão đại! Ngươi chảy máu mũi!”

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 2 )

Tiểu bạch văn viết lên chính là mau ha ha ha ha

==============

Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 2 )

“Thiếu gia, ngươi đã ở sân bóng rổ ngoại lai hồi vô số lần……”

“Đi ngươi muội, tiểu gia vui, ngươi quản ta đi vài lần!”

“Thiếu gia, lão gia nói không thể lại dùng như vậy thiền ngoài miệng……”

Thạch bội bội một cái con mắt hình viên đạn, nháy mắt liền đem tuỳ tùng nhất hào sinh mệnh giá trị thanh không, tránh ở góc run bần bật.

“Lão đại, chờ kia tiểu tử ra tới, ngươi là muốn tìm hắn một mình đấu, vẫn là làm chúng ta cùng nhau vây ẩu?” Tuỳ tùng số 2 lập tức thay thế bổ sung thượng, hắn xoa tay hầm hè, sớm đã gấp không chờ nổi.

“Không cần lão như vậy bạo lực, bạo lực có thể giải quyết vấn đề sao?” Thạch bội bội không kiên nhẫn mà huy khai để sát vào mặt, vẻ mặt chán ghét.

Hắn duỗi trường cổ, cách võng lan nhìn ra xa, sân bóng rổ thượng kia nói lửa đỏ thân ảnh chính mang cầu một đường vọt tới cầu khung hạ, thuận lợi đầu hạ một cầu.

Trọng tài cái muỗng một thổi, trận bóng kết thúc, bên sân tức khắc tràn ngập tiếng hoan hô, lửa đỏ thân ảnh cũng bị mọi người vây quanh ở trong đó.

“Tiểu tử này thực sự có có chút tài năng, khó trách này đó nữ sinh thích…… Đương nhiên, lão đại nếu là ra tay, liền không kia tiểu bạch kiểm chuyện này!”

Tuỳ tùng số 2 nhìn nhà mình lão đại nguyên bản hưng phấn mặt đột nhiên trở nên hung tợn, nhìn chằm chằm đám người, nghiến răng soàn soạt, lập tức chuyển biến câu chuyện.

“Có gì đặc biệt hơn người!” Thạch bội bội đầu vung, cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi nhanh rời đi, “Ta tưởng một người lẳng lặng, đừng đi theo!”

“Cho nên, chúng ta ở chỗ này đãi thời gian dài như vậy, thật sự chỉ vì xem tràng trận bóng?”

Tuỳ tùng số 2 yên lặng ngồi xổm tuỳ tùng nhất hào bên cạnh, còn tưởng rằng lão đại muốn giáo huấn kia giáo thảo một phen, không nghĩ tới căn bản không có việc gì phát sinh, này vẫn là bọn họ e sợ cho thiên hạ không loạn lão đại sao?

“Không thể nói, không thể nói……” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào lắc đầu, đẩy đẩy mắt kính, đầy mặt thâm trầm.

Thạch bội bội từ sân bóng rổ ngoại đi tới rất ít người trải qua địa phương. Ngồi ở trên cỏ, chán đến chết mà nắm mấy cây cỏ xanh diệp, dùng để phát tiết hắn buồn bực tâm tình. Vài cọng đại thụ chặn hắn thân ảnh, cho dù có người từ bên cạnh đi ngang qua cũng không dễ dàng phát hiện.

Không phải lớn lên cao điểm, vận động lợi hại điểm, cười đến đẹp điểm, đến nỗi cùng xem quốc bảo giống nhau vây đi lên sao?

Tiểu gia ta soái nhiều hảo sao? Tiểu gia có gợi cảm lông chân, tên kia có sao?

Một đám thổ nữu, không hiểu thưởng thức!

Càng là nghĩ như vậy, thạch bội bội trong lòng càng là phiếm toan.

Đối, chính là như vậy, tiểu gia là bởi vì đám kia nữ sinh không biết nhìn hàng mới sinh khí, sao có thể bởi vì tên kia không chú ý tới chính mình liền mất mát……

“Cẩn thận!”

Bỗng nhiên, cách đó không xa truyền đến một đạo thuần hậu thanh âm, tràn ngập vội vàng.

Thạch bội bội nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, liền thấy một viên bóng rổ triều bên này bay tới, loảng xoảng đánh vào chính mình dựa ngồi trên thân cây, chấn đến lá cây phác rào rơi thẳng, rớt hắn một thân.

“Dư…… Dư hoài?”

Trợn tròn đôi mắt, ánh quen thuộc lửa đỏ thân ảnh, bóng rổ bắn ngược sau rơi xuống, lăn đến người tới bên chân, bị nhặt lên.

“Đồng học là ngươi a! Ngượng ngùng, thiếu chút nữa tạp đến ngươi.”

Thạch bội bội thu hồi kinh ngạc, phẫn nộ mà dùng tay quét phía dưới thượng lá cây, nhìn đến gia hỏa này liền tới khí!

“Ta ngày…… Ngày……” Mới ra khẩu, đầu lưỡi liền thắt, thạch bội bội sở trường chỉ vào dư hoài, nghẹn nửa ngày, nhưng chính là ấp úng, nói không nên lời.

“Ngươi nói cái gì?”

Dư hoài ôm bóng rổ, ngồi xổm thạch bội bội trước mặt. Mới vừa đánh xong trận bóng, hắn trên người còn phúc một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, thấm ướt sợi tóc có vài sợi dính ở thái dương, rõ ràng thấm mồ hôi, nhưng càng thêm triển lộ ra một cổ tự nhiên thoải mái thanh tân, như xuân phong lao thẳng tới thạch bội bội bề mặt.

“Ngày…… Ngày rất lớn, ngươi cũng là tới thừa lương?” Lại thuận miệng bịa chuyện cái vấn đề, thạch bội bội thất bại mà từ bỏ.

Thật giống như nguyên bản muốn phóng thích đại chiêu, đột nhiên bị thượng debuff, đem bên ta lam hao hết, mà đối phương trên đầu chỉ biểu hiện hp-1 giống nhau làm người hậm hực.

Không chỉ có như thế, đối phương tươi cười còn làm chính mình không ngừng liên tục rớt huyết, thạch bội bội đã tự sa ngã, gia hỏa này lực sát thương như thế nào như vậy cường!

Dư hoài ngẩng đầu nhìn xem mây trắng dày đặc không trung, nhìn nhìn lại ố vàng lá cây, vẫn cười đến trong sáng thấu tịnh.

“Đúng vậy, mới vừa đánh xong trận bóng, rất nhiệt.”

“Nga……”

“Ngươi vừa mới có phải hay không kêu tên của ta?”

“Có sao?” Thạch bội bội nháy mắt mất trí nhớ, vô tội mà chớp chớp mắt.

“Ngươi…… Như thế nào chạy bên kia?”

Dư hoài nhìn đã dịch đến một khác cây hạ thạch bội bội, đứng lên lại đi tới trước mặt hắn, ngồi xổm xuống.

“Bên kia thân cây dựa vào không thoải mái.” Thạch bội bội vẫn luôn không dám nhìn dư hoài, cúi đầu bắt đầu xé lá cây, biên xé biên cầu nguyện trên mặt lửa nóng có thể nhanh lên biến mất.

“Ngươi kêu thạch bội bội, cao nhất tân sinh, đúng không?”

“Ngươi như thế nào biết?”

Dừng lại động tác, thạch bội bội cái này mới đem đầu nâng lên, tâm tự chủ trương mà bốc lên sung sướng keo kiệt phao.

Hắn biết tên của ta, hắn biết tên của ta, hắn biết tên của ta……

“Đương nhiên, ngươi là chúng ta trường học giáo bảo a.”

“A?” Thạch bội bội vò đầu, vì cái gì ta chưa từng nghe qua?

“Đúng rồi, vừa mới là ta không cẩn thận, vì nhận lỗi, ta thỉnh ngươi uống đồ uống đi.”

Dư hoài giúp cẩn thận mà giúp thạch bội bội gỡ xuống dừng ở bả vai lá con, đem hắn kéo tới.

“Hảo.” Thạch bội bội bị tự mang quang mang tươi cười làm cho choáng váng, theo bản năng gật gật đầu, sau đó ngoan ngoãn mà đi theo dư hoài phía sau, triều quầy bán quà vặt đi đến.

“Ngươi như vậy xuyên, không sợ muỗi cắn sao?”

“Cũng đúng, ta đây buông xuống hảo.”

Ống quần buông, tay áo buông, cổ áo khấu thượng.

Dư hoài cười tủm tỉm mà nhìn, chờ thạch bội bội sửa lại, mới ra tay mềm nhẹ mà vỗ vỗ đỉnh đầu hắn.

“Ngao! Ta thiên! Tình huống như thế nào tình huống như thế nào!” Tuỳ tùng số 2 không dám tin tưởng mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt một màn này.

Bọn họ lão đại, vô pháp vô thiên lão đại cư nhiên ngoan ngoãn mà đứng ở tại chỗ bị người vỗ đầu đỉnh!

Này không phải thật sự! Lão đại nhất định trúng tà, ta muốn đi cứu hắn!

Tuỳ tùng nhất hào cô theo sát ban số 2 cổ, đem hắn hung hăng quán đến trên mặt đất.

“Lúc này xông lên đi quấy rầy thiếu gia, ngươi là tưởng tuổi xuân chết sớm sao!”

Đem tuỳ tùng số 2 kéo vào bên cạnh rào tre, tuỳ tùng nhất hào nhìn cầm tay mà đi bóng dáng, âm thầm nắm tay.

Cố lên!

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 3 )

Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 3 )

“Bởi vì thiếu gia ngươi ở đắc tội mỗi cái ngành học nhậm khóa lão sư, chủ nhiệm lớp, đoạn trường, Chủ Nhiệm Giáo Dục cùng với hiệu trưởng lúc sau, lại không có bị lệnh cưỡng chế chuyển trường, tựa như trường học bảo vật giống nhau, ai đều không thể động, cho nên một ít học sinh nhiều chuyện lén đều sẽ xưng hô thiếu gia vì —— giáo bảo.”

Tuỳ tùng nhất hào làm hết phận sự về phía thạch bội bội giải thích hắn thu thập ra tới tình báo.

“Ta ngày, ai muốn loại này ngoại hiệu!” Thạch bội bội ném xuống truyện tranh thư, phẫn nộ mà mãnh chùy cái bàn.

“Kỳ thật, còn có một loại khác giải thích.” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào đẩy đẩy mắt kính, gọng kính hiện lên một mạt u lam quang.

“Cái gì?”

“Còn có người cảm thấy thiếu gia đối những cái đó lão sư làm những chuyện như vậy tích phi thường lệnh người ôm bụng cười, có thể nói trường học hiện tượng cấp kẻ dở hơi, tên gọi tắt —— giáo bảo.”

“Đi ngươi muội! Tiểu gia mới không phải kẻ dở hơi!” Thạch bội bội lửa giận tận trời, đá văng ra ghế dựa.

Bọn họ nói như vậy, ta ở dư hoài trước mặt căn bản không có hình tượng được chứ!

“Lão đại! Ta chuẩn bị tốt!” Tuỳ tùng số 2 hưng phấn mà thân ngón tay, đứng ở thạch bội bội phía sau.

“Hiện tại là ở thạch trạch, không phải ở trường học!” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào bang một tiếng, đem tuỳ tùng số 2 chụp tới rồi ba mét có hơn.

“Thiếu gia, lão gia nói không thể lại làm ngươi nói loại này thiền ngoài miệng……”

“Tiểu gia ta tưởng nói liền nói, ai dám ngăn cản ta? Ở ai trước mặt, tiểu gia ta đều làm theo nói!”

Hắn thạch bội bội còn không có mang sợ!

“Chính là lão đại, ngươi ở cái kia giáo thảo dư hoài trước mặt liền chưa nói quá a.” Tuỳ tùng số 2 bụm mặt lại phản hồi, một ngữ nói toạc ra.

“Có, có, có sao?” Thạch bội bội vẻ mặt chột dạ, ánh mắt lập loè, “Đó là tiểu gia lười đến nói, lần sau gặp phải hắn, ta nhất định nói! Xong việc, ngủ!”

Đem đầu uốn éo, chỉ để lại một đạo vội vã thân ảnh.

“Uy, lão đại gần nhất thật sự quái quái, hiện tại mới quá 8 giờ, hắn cư nhiên buồn ngủ?”

“Không thể nói, không thể nói……” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ đặt ở môi trước, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc.

Ngày hôm sau, sáng sớm kêu ngủ thạch bội bội lại uể oải ỉu xìu, trước mắt nằm tằm hơi sưng, tới rồi phòng học còn ở đánh ngáp, ngay cả ngày thường yêu nhất làm ầm ĩ toán học khóa đều không có nhân cơ hội quấy rối.

Đều do cái kia dư hoài! Không có việc gì chạy người khác trong mộng làm cái gì, làm hại chính mình ngủ cũng ngủ không an ổn……

“Thạch thiếu, như thế nào một bộ đa tình thiếu niên bộ dáng a?”

Vừa tan học, thạch bội bội hồ bằng cẩu hữu đều xông tới, tuy rằng thạch bội bội không có gì tinh thần, nhưng sắc mặt dị thường hồng nhuận, thỉnh thoảng phát ngốc bật cười, chẳng lẽ là luyến ái?

“Đi ngươi muội, ngươi mới đa tình, các ngươi cả nhà đều đa tình!” Thạch bội bội phiên cái xem thường, kéo kéo có chút áp cổ đại dây xích vàng.

“Nói được cũng là, cũng không gặp thạch thiếu truy chúng ta trường học cái nào thanh xuân xinh đẹp muội tử.”

“Thạch thiếu sẽ không thích nam đi?”

“Ai, ai nói! Tiểu gia ta là thích cuộn sóng, dấu móc, phản dấu móc, dấu móc, như vậy đại tỷ tỷ!”

Trong đầu bất giác hiện lên dư hoài mặt, thạch bội bội suýt nữa mắc kẹt, vội vàng từ trên xuống dưới so xuống tay thế.

Chung quanh nam sinh đều bừng tỉnh đại ngộ mà nga một tiếng, một trương khuôn mặt tràn ngập ta hiểu ngươi ba chữ.

“Đúng vậy, hơn nữa chúng ta lão đại thỉnh tiếng Anh tư giáo, hoàn toàn phù hợp cái này tiêu chuẩn, kia khuôn mặt, kia dáng người, tóc dài phiêu phiêu, phập phồng quyến rũ……” Tuỳ tùng số 2 lập tức mở miệng nịnh hót, hảo giữ gìn nhà mình lão đại cao lớn hình tượng.

Một chúng nam đồng học phát ra hâm mộ cảm thán, làm thạch bội bội đắc ý bĩu môi.

“Nguyên lai bội bội thích nữ sinh là loại này loại hình.”

“Đối……” Thạch bội bội kiêu ngạo ngẩng đầu, lại sững sờ ở đương trường.

Dư hoài đôi tay cắm túi, đứng ở đám người ngoại, đồng dạng giáo phục, mặc ở hắn trên người, cũng so với người bình thường xuất sắc quá nhiều.

Lớp học nữ sinh phát ra kinh ngạc cảm thán, một đám tễ ở bên nhau, nhỏ giọng nói nhỏ.

Vây quanh ở bốn phía nam sinh, nhưng thật ra an tĩnh, đều bất giác vì hắn tách ra một cái nói, làm hắn đi hướng đã thạch hóa thạch bội bội trước mặt.

“Đây là ngươi ngày hôm qua rửa tay rơi xuống đồng hồ, ta tới, là đem nó còn cho ngươi.” Dư hoài bắt tay biểu đưa qua, cười đến như tắm mình trong gió xuân.

“Cảm ơn……” Thạch bội bội lập tức từ ghế trên đứng lên, run xuống tay tiếp nhận, mặt lộ vẻ thấp thỏm cùng e lệ.

“Ngươi thực nhiệt sao?” Dư hoài nhìn nhìn thạch bội bội trang phẫn, lại khôi phục thành phía trước nhìn thấy bộ dáng.

“Không nhiệt.” Thạch bội bội xuống phía dưới xem, vội vàng lắc đầu, lập tức khom lưng cúi người.

Ống quần buông, tay áo buông, cổ áo khấu thượng.

Tế mắt hiện lên vừa lòng, dư hoài vẫn như cũ cười, ôn nhu từ hơi hơi rủ xuống khóe mắt tràn ra.

Ở thạch bội bội khấu thượng cuối cùng một viên nút thắt nháy mắt, duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng chụp đánh vài cái đỉnh đầu hắn, mới nói đừng rời đi.

“Oa, thạch thiếu như thế nào nhận thức học bá dư hoài? Các ngươi thoạt nhìn không giống có cái gì giao thoa bộ dáng……”

“Đi ngươi muội, ai cần ngươi lo?” Thạch bội bội sinh khí mà nâng nâng nắm tay, cái gì kêu cùng dư hoài không có gì giao thoa, người này có thể hay không nói chuyện?

“Vậy ngươi nói nói như thế nào cùng hắn nhận thức?” Một người nữ sinh cũng tò mò mà mở miệng, đôi tay phủng mặt say mê mà nhìn dư hoài rời đi phương hướng.

“Vì cái gì ta cảm thấy bọn họ hai cái xứng vẻ mặt a!”

“Đúng vậy đúng vậy, ta cư nhiên cảm thấy giáo bảo mặt đỏ bộ dáng hảo đáng yêu!”

Cũng có một tiểu đôi nữ sinh bắt đầu khe khẽ nói nhỏ, liêu đến lửa nóng.

“Không thể phụng cáo! Đi đi đi, đều tan, không cần quấy rầy tiểu gia ngủ!”

Thạch bội bội bắt tay chém ra ảo ảnh, sau đó lạch cạch một tiếng liền ghé vào trên bàn, chết sống không ngẩng đầu.

Bị tuỳ tùng nhất hào ấn ở góc che lại miệng tuỳ tùng số 2, nhìn đã dúi đầu vào hai tay nhà mình lão đại, bi phẫn muốn chết.

Giảng tốt nhất định làm trò dư hoài mặt nói ra đầu thiền đâu!

Ở trường học ngủ no thạch bội bội, về đến nhà rửa mặt xong sau, vẫn cứ tinh thần dư thừa, buồn ngủ toàn vô.

Ở trên giường nằm, trợn tròn mắt số dư hoài.

Đúng rồi, hắn hôm nay kêu ta bội bội!

Thạch bội bội đột nhiên từ trên giường bắn lên thân tới, lại đỏ mặt xoay người ôm gối đầu, vô pháp ức chế mà cười, ở trên giường lăn qua lăn lại.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 4 )

Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 4 )

Gần nhất dư hoài như thế nào cũng chưa đi chơi bóng?

Bởi vì phải nắm chặt thời gian học tập?

Cũng đúng, giống dư hoài như vậy học bá hẳn là không rảnh lại tìm chính mình đi?

Thạch bội bội phủng di động, khúc chân ngồi ở trên sô pha, trò chơi giao diện nhân vật đã nằm trên mặt đất hồi lâu.

“Thiếu gia, giáo viên tiếng Anh đã ở thư phòng.” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào ở thạch bội bội bên cạnh cúi người nói.

“Nga.” Tử khí trầm trầm mà ứng thanh, thạch bội bội chậm rì rì mà rời khỏi giao diện, sườn ngã vào trên sô pha.

“Không phải đâu, lão đại, là ngươi thích nhất xinh đẹp đại tỷ tỷ tới, ngươi cư nhiên này phó hứng thú thiếu thiếu biểu tình? Không phải là bởi vì dư ——” tuỳ tùng số 2 gào to ra tiếng, dư hoài không phải là ngoại tinh nhân đi? Từ dư hoài xuất hiện, hắn nghiêm trọng hoài nghi nhà mình lão đại có phải hay không bị thay đổi đại não.

Vấn đề này thực nghiêm trọng!

“Ta ngày, là, là xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ tới?” Thạch bội bội một cái cá chép lộn mình, từ trên sô pha nhảy xuống tới, “Ha ha, ta đây muốn đổi bộ càng phụ trợ ta soái khí quần áo!”

Đem đôi mắt trở nên sáng long lanh, ngoài ra còn thêm vài tiếng chột dạ cười to, thạch bội bội bay nhanh mà chạy hướng về phía phòng giữ quần áo.

“Thiếu gia, lão gia nói không thể lại làm ngươi dùng loại này thiền ngoài miệng……”

Tại chỗ đã không có một bóng người, tuỳ tùng nhất hào dặn dò lại bị khinh phiêu phiêu mà xem nhẹ.

Vì thể hiện chính mình tích cực, đổi trang hảo sau thạch bội bội còn cố ý phun chút nước hoa, tiếp theo, đầy mặt xán cười mà chạy vội tới thư phòng, mở ra cửa phòng.

“Buổi tối hảo, lão……”

“Buổi tối hảo.” Một đạo đĩnh bạt thân ảnh đứng ở án thư, chiếm cứ thạch bội bội trong óc vài thiên khuôn mặt bị ánh đèn chiếu đến phiếm ngà voi bạch.

Phanh!

Thạch bội bội một lần nữa đóng cửa lại, toàn bộ phía sau lưng dính sát vào ở cửa phòng thượng.

Cái cái cái cái tình huống như thế nào?

Hắn nhìn đến vì cái gì là dư hoài?!

Chẳng lẽ là ảo giác, dư hoài sao có thể xuất hiện ở chính mình trong nhà?

Hắn hít sâu mấy hơi thở, không ngừng nhắc nhở chính mình muốn bình tĩnh, đáp ở môn quan tay thật cẩn thận mà đi xuống ấn, hắn nghiêng người híp mắt, từ thật nhỏ khe hở hướng thư phòng nhìn trộm.

Di, không ai?

Hắn đánh bạo đem đầu dò xét đi vào, liền ở hắn xả hơi nháy mắt, phía sau cửa vươn một bàn tay đem hắn kéo tiến vào.

“A a a!” Thạch bội bội sợ tới mức trở về chạy, lại đâm vào một cái dày rộng trong lòng ngực, một cái ấm áp mà mềm mại sự vật còn đụng phải cái mũi của mình.

“Không có việc gì đi, dọa đến ngươi?” Một đôi tay cánh tay gắt gao vòng lấy mảnh khảnh eo, vừa ra thanh khiến cho thạch bội bội an tĩnh xuống dưới.

“Dư, dư hoài, thật là ngươi?” Thạch bội bội khó có thể tin mà hô.

“Là ta, chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết từ hôm nay trở đi từ ta tới phụ đạo ngươi tiếng Anh sao?”

“Không biết!”

Căn bản không ai nói với hắn!

Dùng sức lắc đầu, thạch bội bội hiện tại đầu óc đã giảo thành hồ nhão.

“Ngươi như thế nào sẽ dạy ta tiếng Anh? Xinh đẹp đại tỷ tỷ đâu?”

“Ta vừa học vừa làm.” Dư hoài trả lời đến vẻ mặt thẳng thắn thành khẩn, mang thêm sang sảng tươi cười.

“Nga.” Thạch bội bội ngơ ngác gật đầu, thì ra là thế.

“Hôm nay ngươi ăn mặc rất đẹp, này đây vì muốn gặp chính là xinh đẹp đại tỷ tỷ sao?” Nho nhỏ một viên răng nanh dò ra khóe môi, có vẻ lực tương tác mãn phân.

“Không đúng không đúng!” Đỏ mặt vội vàng phủ nhận, thạch bội bội đem đầu diêu thành hư ảnh.

“Ngươi còn phun nước hoa đi, khá tốt nghe, cũng là vì xinh đẹp đại tỷ tỷ?” Dư hoài nhẹ nhàng ngửi ngửi, cười đến càng thêm quang mang bắn ra bốn phía.

“Không đúng không đúng!” Thạch bội bội đều mau khóc, hận không thể xuyên qua trở về đem chỉnh bình nước hoa tạp.

“Xem ra bội bội thật sự rất thích cái này lão sư, hẳn là không quá hoan nghênh ta……”

“Không có! Ta càng ——”

Càng thích ngươi!

Oanh một tiếng, thạch bội bội trong đầu toàn bộ quanh quẩn câu này trả lời, lại chính là băng ra vô cùng chính trực nhưng không hề thuyết phục lực lý do.

“Càng —— nhiệt tình yêu thương học tập!”

Một lát sau, mạo hiểm nhiệt khí đỉnh đầu bị nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ, dư hoài lôi kéo toàn thân giống như nước thép năng hồng thạch bội bội ngồi ở án thư bên.

“Chúng ta đây nắm chặt thời gian, hiện tại đem hôm nay muốn học tiếng Anh tri thức điểm trước lý một lần.”

Dư hoài thanh âm lộ ra mát lạnh, một chút một chút, đem thạch bội bội trên người nóng rực đuổi đi.

Khôi phục lý trí, hắn mới phát hiện, dư hoài ăn mặc không phải giáo phục, mà là một kiện hưu nhàn áo sơmi, cổ tay áo bị tùy ý cuốn tới rồi khuỷu tay. Bởi vì ngồi gần nhất, lỏa lồ cánh tay còn sẽ thường thường đụng tới hắn ngón tay.

Dư hoài là thật sự bạch, thạch bội bội đối lập chính mình làn da, ánh mắt không tự chủ được đuổi theo cánh tay, nhìn nhìn liền tưởng duỗi tay đi xoa bóp.

“Nơi này minh bạch sao?”

Thạch bội bội hoàn hồn, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, hai mắt vụt sáng lên, thành thật lắc đầu.

“Ta đây cho ngươi giải thích một chút……”

Dư hoài môi không ngừng khép mở, thạch bội bội tim đập ù tai, căn bản nghe không rõ, nhịn không được lại đến gần rồi một ít.

Hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, đen nhánh sợi tóc nhẹ nhàng cọ quá dư hoài bả vai, liền ở thạch bội bội nhịn không được dán lên đi nháy mắt, dư hoài nói làm hắn lập tức thanh tỉnh.

“Ngươi xem câu này, Where are you going……”

Ai, câu dẫn?

“Sao có thể, ta mới sẽ không bị ngươi câu dẫn! Dụ hoặc gì đó, căn bản không tồn tại!”

Thạch bội bội mặt đỏ tai hồng, ngạnh cổ chụp bàn hô to.

“Ngươi nói cái gì?” Rõ ràng thoạt nhìn ấm dung cười, bị trắng tinh ánh đèn một chiếu, thế nhưng lộ ra một cổ lạnh lẽo.

Yên lặng súc thân thể, thạch bội bội khóc không ra nước mắt, sợ hãi mà nuốt khẩu nước miếng, run rẩy mở miệng.

“Ta cái gì cũng chưa nói……”

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 5 )

Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 5 )

“Thiếu gia, ngươi như thế nào còn không ngủ?”

“My sun! Dư hoài nói, đến làm xong này trương bài thi, ngày mai cần thiết giao cho hắn.”

Thạch bội bội cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, múa bút thành văn.

“Ngươi có thể giống như trước giống nhau tìm người đại làm.” Tuỳ tùng số 2 ngáp một cái, liền kém không gà con mổ thóc dường như gật đầu.

“Go your sister! Hắn nhận được ta bút tích!”

“Vậy ngươi trực tiếp lục soát đáp án sao……” Tuỳ tùng số 2 tiếp tục ra sưu chủ ý.

“Hắn không chuẩn ta mượn dùng bất luận cái gì công cụ, xin giúp đỡ bất luận kẻ nào, trừ bỏ hắn……”

Thạch bội bội biểu tình đáng thương vô cùng, tràn ngập thủy sắc đôi mắt ướt dầm dề.

“Ai, lão đại, ngươi cư nhiên không đem ngươi hai đại hộ pháp quải bên miệng!” Tuỳ tùng số 2 bỗng nhiên thanh tỉnh, này vẫn là hắn dạy mãi không sửa lão đại sao?

“Kiểu Trung Quốc tiếng Anh, you know?” Thạch bội bội ngưỡng cằm, vẻ mặt khinh thường.

Mỗi ngày nói cái kia có ý tứ sao, không được đổi đa dạng tới?

“Thiếu gia, dư hoài học trưởng nói, kiểu Trung Quốc tiếng Anh cũng không được.” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào cắm một câu, lại đẩy đẩy đôi mắt thối lui đến một bên.

“Nga……” Thạch bội bội bẹp miệng, ngoan ngoãn vùi đầu giải bài thi, tản ra lệnh người thương hại hơi thở.

“Không phải, dư hoài dư hoài, lão đại ngươi như thế nào như vậy nghe dư hoài nói?”

“Còn, còn không phải trách các ngươi, ai cho các ngươi đem hắn mời đến đương tư giáo?”

Thạch bội bội thực ủy khuất, rõ ràng chỉ là giáo tiếng Anh, nhưng hiện tại hắn đều mau đem sở hữu ngành học bài thi làm cái biến!

Không đề cập tới hắn hai đại hộ pháp còn hảo, nhắc tới hắn hy sinh phẫn điền ưng.

“Ta còn muốn tìm các ngươi tính sổ đâu! Rốt cuộc là ai cùng dư hoài nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng? Các ngươi khẳng định có một cái là phản đồ!”

Chính mình tuyệt đối bị bán đứng cấp dư hoài!

“Ta cũng cảm thấy.” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào vô phùng hàm tiếp ứng hòa, sau đó, hai người đồng thời nhìn về phía tuỳ tùng số 2.

Khép lại ngáp miệng, tuỳ tùng số 2 phát hiện sự tình có chút vi diệu, thậm chí sinh ra một loại dự cảm bất tường.

“Lão đại, ta đối với ngươi trung thành và tận tâm, ta…… Ngô ngô!” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào che lại hắn miệng, làm hắn không thể thuận lợi mở miệng.

“Thiếu gia, cái này phản đồ giao cho ta xử lý thì tốt rồi, không quấy rầy ngươi làm bài.”

Tuỳ tùng số 2 khinh thường mà nhìn tuỳ tùng nhất hào.

Thiết! Ngươi cho rằng lão đại sẽ tin vào ngươi sao? Ta nhưng……

“Ân ân!” Thạch bội bội thật mạnh gật đầu, thẳng đắm chìm ở đề hải bên trong.

Tuỳ tùng số 2 liền ở như vậy trầm trọng đả kích trung bị kéo ra phòng.

“Rõ ràng là ngươi!” Rời xa phòng hành lang góc truyền đến gầm lên giận dữ, lại quy về yên lặng.

Tuỳ tùng số 2 kề sát tường, nơm nớp lo sợ mà nhìn cởi mắt kính tuỳ tùng nhất hào.

Đề môi mị hoặc cười, tuỳ tùng nhất hào nhẹ nhàng phun ra một câu.

“Đây là bí mật, đừng nói đi ra ngoài.”

“Bằng, dựa vào cái gì?” Tuỳ tùng số 2 ánh mắt dao động, ậm ừ hỏi.

“Vậy ngươi là lựa chọn thiếu gia, vẫn là ta?”

Tuỳ tùng số 2 nhắm chặt mắt, dứt khoát đem đầu uốn éo.

“Ngươi……”

Hai cái tuỳ tùng từ đây đạt thành chung nhận thức.

Trong phòng, hoàn toàn bị chẳng hay biết gì thạch bội bội còn vây ở duyên mặc bên trong, đau khổ suy tư.

Ta! my! Tính…… Vì cái gì này đó đề như vậy khó!

Thạch bội bội đem bút một gác, lấy mặt cọ cuốn, hận không thể đem này đó nội dung ma không có.

Nếu không, gọi điện thoại cấp dư hoài?

Thạch bội bội hưng phấn cầm lấy di động, lại suy sụp buông.

Đều mau 11 giờ, dư hoài lại không giống chính mình, hẳn là nghỉ ngơi đi, cứ như vậy đánh qua đi, không thích hợp.

Chính là, nếu là không ngủ đâu?

Thạch bội bội bay nhanh trảo qua di động, trước tiên tìm được rồi dư hoài dãy số, trong lòng lại vẫn khơi dậy hưng phấn tiểu lốc xoáy.

Vừa định ấn hạ, di động đột nhiên chấn động lên, trên màn hình xuất hiện thấy được hai chữ —— dư hoài.

Thạch bội bội thất thanh hô ra tới, vui vẻ mà nắm tay.

So với trùng hợp, bội bội càng tin tưởng đây là một loại ngươi tưởng người vừa vặn cũng nhớ tới ngươi thông minh sắc xảo.

Như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện loại này ý tưởng? Thạch bội bội mặt đỏ như lửa, âm thầm cảnh cáo chính mình đừng nghĩ quá nhiều, còn là không nhịn xuống ngơ ngác cười ra tiếng.

“Uy, bội bội?”

Chuyển được điện thoại, đầu kia truyền đến làm hắn tâm động tiếng nói, thạch bội bội cách di động liên tục gật đầu, lại đã quên ra tiếng đáp lại.

“Bội bội?”

“A?” Ở dư hoài lần thứ hai kêu gọi trung, thạch bội bội mới tìm về chính mình thanh âm.

“Quấy rầy ngươi nghỉ ngơi?” Dễ nghe thanh tuyến thông qua điện thoại chấn động trái tim, thạch bội bội lại lần nữa trầm mê.

“Không có không có, còn ở làm bài.”

“Xem ra ngươi là thật sự nhiệt tình yêu thương học tập.” Đầu kia truyền đến sung sướng tiếng cười, liên quan trêu chọc đều biến thành khác loại hấp dẫn.

“Đúng vậy, đúng vậy, học tập làm ta vui sướng……”

Chính mình đào hố chính mình chôn, thạch bội bội chỉ có thể yên lặng che mặt, thanh âm đang cười, lòng đang rơi lệ.

“Hảo, ta gọi điện thoại liền tưởng nói cho ngươi, kia vài đạo sẽ không làm đại số đề lưu trữ, ngày mai ta cho ngươi giảng giải thì tốt rồi, vẫn là đừng quá mệt, sớm một chút nằm đi.”

“Ân.”

“Thiền ngoài miệng vấn đề còn phải chú ý, bất quá có tiến bộ, sẽ có khen thưởng.”

“Ân!”

“Buổi tối ngủ không cần đá bị, cứ như vậy, ngày mai gặp mặt lại liêu, ngủ ngon.”

“Ngủ ngon!”

Thạch bội bội ngây ngô cười treo điện thoại, có phải hay không chính mình ảo giác, vì cái gì dư hoài nói so ngày thường nhiều, còn đặc biệt ôn nhu.

Tựa như hàm chứa một viên sữa bò cán đường, vị ngọt tản ra, làm người nhịn không được thống khoái mà cắn, tinh tế mà phẩm.

So thường lui tới càng mau rửa mặt xong sau, thạch bội bội nằm tiến mềm giường, hạnh phúc nhắm mắt.

Mau chút ngủ, vì dư hoài câu kia ngủ ngon, để sớm nhìn thấy dư hoài.

Chẳng qua, dư hoài biết chính mình có sẽ không làm đề không kỳ quái, nhưng hắn như thế nào biết là đại số đề?

Còn làm ta chú ý thiền ngoài miệng vấn đề, hơn nữa cư nhiên nói ta có tiến bộ?

Quả nhiên là tuỳ tùng số 2 miệng rộng tiết lộ đi ra ngoài.

Hắn nói sẽ có khen thưởng, không biết sẽ là cái gì khen thưởng……

Thạch bội bội nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh gian, rất nhiều vấn đề hiện lên, rồi lại bị nhốt quyện nhất nhất đánh tan.

Gần nhất mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn đến dư hoài, thật tốt!

Mang theo sung sướng, thạch bội bội trong lúc ngủ mơ lộ ra ngọt ngào mỉm cười.

Mà ở thạch bội bội trong lúc ngủ mơ hộ bị cưỡng chế —— dư hoài, giờ phút này còn ở gọi điện thoại.

“Cảm ơn ngươi, làm ta càng hiểu biết bội bội, cũng càng lý giải hắn rất nhiều ý tưởng.”

“Dư học trưởng quá khách khí, ta nhìn ra được thiếu gia trong khoảng thời gian này thay đổi, chỉ cần là thật sự vì hắn tốt, điểm này tiểu vội, ta vui đến cực điểm.”

“Ta đây cũng không khách khí mà hỏi nhiều.”

“Biết gì nói hết.”

“Ta liền muốn biết, bội bội từ khi nào thích nói như vậy? Hắn từ nơi nào học được?”

“Kỳ thật, sự tình là cái dạng này……”

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 6 )

Tiểu bạch văn chính là mau ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

Nhịn không được đem manh phiên bội bội ôm vào trong ngực, sau đó đi ôm dư hoài đùi

====================

Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 6 )

Hôm nay dư hoài cho ta khen thưởng là cái gì đâu?

Thạch bội bội chống đầu, thất thần cười ngớ ngẩn, dư hoài tựa như lớn lên ở trong đầu, bất cứ lúc nào, tổng hội kịp thời xuất hiện, hảo giảm bớt chính mình trong lòng ngứa.

Đang lúc hắn miên man bất định thời điểm, bả vai bị dùng sức một phách, sợ tới mức hắn từ ghế trên nhảy lên.

“Ta ngày……”

“Lão đại!” Tuỳ tùng số 2 lập tức cắt đứt hắn lời nói, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập hai chữ —— dư hoài!

“Ngày, nhật nguyệt hành trình, nếu ra trong đó, tinh hán sáng lạn, nếu ra này……”

Thạch bội bội dỡ xuống lực đạo, dường như không có việc gì mà lẩm bẩm một câu, mới ra vẻ kinh ngạc mà nhìn phía đứng ở chính mình bên cạnh hồ bằng cẩu đảng chi nhất, “Là ngươi a, chụp ta làm gì?”

Tuỳ tùng nhất hào cảm động đến chắp tay trước ngực, thiếu gia nhà ta không chỉ có sẽ bối thơ, cư nhiên vẫn là Tào Tháo 《 xem biển cả 》 a!

“Thạch thiếu, hôm nay thứ sáu, tan học cùng chúng ta cùng đi K ca thế nào?”

“Không đi, dư……”

“Sẽ không lại là ngươi gia tiếng Anh tư giáo muốn tìm ngươi đi? Thạch thiếu, ngươi liền như vậy sợ nàng?”

“Đi…… Năm trước nguyên tiêu khi, chợ hoa đèn như ngày……” Thạch bội cảm nhận được tuỳ tùng số 2 nhắc nhở ánh mắt, tức thì héo xuống dưới, “Ta nào có sợ hắn……”

“Kia hôm nay ngươi liền cùng chúng ta đi, ai về sớm gia ai chính là túng hóa, thế nào?”

“Đương nhiên, ai sợ ai a!” Thạch bội bội cằm vừa nhấc, tay một phách, khí thế bức người.

“Không hổ là thạch thiếu, kia tan học chúng ta liền đi?”

“Đây là đương nhiên! Đến lúc đó đừng khách khí, ta thỉnh các ngươi!” Thạch bội bội dương dương đắc ý, hào khí vung tay lên, thắng được một chúng hồ bằng cẩu đảng ủng độn.

“Chúng ta thiếu gia không chỉ có sẽ bối thơ, ngay cả từ cũng sẽ bối!”

Tuỳ tùng số 2 tiến đến tuỳ tùng nhất hào trước mặt, xem hắn còn ở hãy còn cảm khái, vội vàng lôi kéo hắn tới rồi góc.

“Đừng quan tâm cái này, dư hoài tan học sau lại tìm làm sao bây giờ?”

Đến lúc đó, lão đại nhưng không địa phương khóc a.

“Yên tâm, sơn người sớm có chuẩn bị.” Mắt kính hiện lên một mạt thong dong quang, tuỳ tùng nhất hào lấy ra di động, lộ ra định liệu trước cười.

Cả buổi chiều đều đang hối hận thạch bội bội, do do dự dự, chính là chưa nghĩ ra như thế nào cùng dư hoài giải thích.

Quả nhiên, tan học tiếng chuông một vang, thạch bội bội đã bị một đám người vây quanh ở trung gian, di động tin tức mới biên tập đến một nửa, hắn còn không có tới kịp chia dư hoài đã bị bọn họ giá, phi cũng dường như triều ngoài cổng trường chen chúc mà đi.

Tới rồi ghế lô, ở đây người đều đầu nhập với hoan ca nhiệt vũ trung, chỉ có thạch bội bội đứng ngồi không yên, hắn vừa muốn lấy ra di động, đã bị một người cao to đồng học kéo lấy tay, từ trên chỗ ngồi rút lên.

“Chúng ta tới cảm tạ thạch thiếu, thạch thiếu vạn tuế!” Mọi người ủng đi lên, thạch bội bội bị cùng kêu lên hoan hô chấn trụ, miễn cưỡng mà cười cười.

“Xem ra nơi này rất náo nhiệt.” Quen thuộc tiếng nói vang lên, rõ ràng thực nhẹ, lại phiêu vào thạch bội bội lỗ tai, hắn trong lòng rùng mình, lại tưởng ảo giác, mãnh lắc lắc đầu.

“Ai? Là dư hoài……”

“Thật là hắn, hắn như thế nào tới?”

“Tới tìm thạch thiếu?”

Khe khẽ nói nhỏ phạm vi không ngừng mở rộng, chỉ chốc lát sau, tất cả mọi người tĩnh xuống dưới, một đạo nhìn về phía cửa.

“Dư hoài?” Thạch bội bội banh thẳng thân thể, nhìn cách đó không xa cười đến bắt mắt gương mặt, đầy mặt hoảng sợ.

Xong đời……

“Không có việc gì, các ngươi tiếp tục, ta cũng là bội bội mời tới, đúng không?” Dư hoài triều thạch bội bội hơi hơi ngưỡng ngưỡng cằm, sau đó đương nhiên mà ngồi ở thạch bội bội bên cạnh.

“Đúng vậy, ta mời tới,” thạch bội bội máy móc gật đầu, cứng đờ thân mình bị dư hoài lôi trở lại bên người ngồi xuống.

“Thạch thiếu, lợi hại a, giáo thảo dư hoài đều có thể bị ngươi thỉnh đến!” Mọi người lại là một trận khen tặng, thạch bội bội đại khí cũng không dám ra, liên tục xua tay, làm cho bọn họ tản ra.

Tiếp theo ghế lô một lần nữa khôi phục ca vũ thăng bình hình ảnh.

Dư hoài dựa gần hắn càng gần chút ． thạch bội bội lập tức hoảng loạn, co quắp bất an mà nhìn chung quanh, tựa như bên người là một con hồng thủy mãnh thú, hắn tưởng đứng lên lại không dám.

“Còn muốn khen thưởng sao?” Thấp thuần thanh âm ở bên tai quanh quẩn, thạch bội bội cái này bất chấp sợ hãi, liên tục gật đầu.

“Chúng ta đây đi thôi.” Dư hoài thanh âm lộ ra nhẹ nhàng, cũng không giống tức giận bộ dáng, làm thạch bội bội thoáng yên tâm, lại lần nữa mạnh mẽ gật đầu.

Dư hoài đứng lên, thạch bội bội tức khắc đi theo hắn phía sau. Âm nhạc ngừng lại, mọi người nghi hoặc nhìn quanh, chỉ thấy dư hoài lễ phép mà từ ca hát đồng học kia lấy quá microphone.

“Thật sự ngượng ngùng, ta hôm nay vừa vặn có việc làm bội bội hỗ trợ, cho nên chúng ta đến đi trước. Bất quá trước khi đi, bội bội nói hắn tưởng xướng một đầu hiến cho đại gia, hy vọng các ngươi không lấy làm phiền lòng.”

Ta khi nào nói muốn ca hát?

Thạch bội bội mở to vô tội đôi mắt, lại ở dư hoài càng thêm sáng lạn tươi cười trung liễm hạ lông mi, cúi đầu lấy qua microphone.

“Liền tới kia đầu bội bội thích nhất 《 khổ nhạc niên hoa 》, có thể đi?”

“Đúng vậy, ta thích nhất 《 khổ nhạc niên hoa 》.” Thạch bội bội thở sâu, không chút do dự thừa nhận.

Âm nhạc vang lên, mọi người ồn ào, nhưng đương thạch bội bội mở miệng nháy mắt, ở đây người đều đình chỉ động tác, giống như một tôn tôn điêu khắc, ngơ ngác đứng lặng.

Thật vất vả xướng xong, thạch bội bội đỏ mặt đem microphone đặt ở trên bàn, dư hoài không dấu vết mà rút ra nút bịt tai, tiến lên vừa lòng mà vỗ vỗ thạch bội bội bả vai.

“Chúng ta đây liền đi trước, đại gia chơi đến vui vẻ.” Dư hoài như cũ một bộ thân thiết bộ dáng, nói xong liền xoay người rời đi ghế lô, thạch bội bội rũ đầu, cùng tay cùng gót chân, từ mọi người trước mắt biến mất.

Tuỳ tùng nhất hào từ trong một góc đi ra, bình tĩnh như lúc ban đầu, “Các ngươi yên tâm, tiền ta đã thanh toán, đại gia, liền đã quên vừa mới phát sinh một màn đi.”

“Yên tâm đi, chúng ta tuyệt không sẽ hướng ra phía ngoài tuyên dương thạch thiếu ca hát khó nghe, tuyệt đối!”

Từ thạch bội bội tràn ngập lực phá hoại tiếng ca trung thoát đi, mọi người sôi nổi rưng rưng gật đầu, về sau bọn họ vẫn là không hề kêu thạch thiếu tới K ca.

So với tiền, bọn họ vẫn là lựa chọn muốn mệnh a!

Thạch bội bội đi theo dư hoài, chậm rãi đi ở trên đường cái, thấp thỏm bất an mà nhắm mắt theo đuôi, dẫm lên dư hoài dừng ở mặt sau bóng dáng.

Rốt cuộc, dư hoài ngừng ở một chỗ lan can trước, bên cạnh mặt hồ đưa tới một trận gió lạnh, thạch bội bội sờ sờ cánh tay, lại nhìn nhìn lỏa lồ bên ngoài cẳng chân, trộm liếc mắt không có quay đầu lại dư hoài, lập tức khom lưng buông ống quần.

Chờ hắn đứng dậy, nâng cánh tay chuẩn bị cuốn hạ cổ tay áo, một con thon dài ôn nhuận tay đã giúp hắn buông xuống ống tay áo, cũng khấu thượng nút thắt. Lặp lại giống nhau động tác, dư hoài lại khấu thượng bên kia nút tay áo.

Thạch bội bội si ngốc mà nhìn chăm chú nghiêm túc tinh tế mặt mày, tâm linh rung động làm hắn một câu cũng nói không nên lời.

Sạch sẽ ấm áp tay đi tới cổ áo chỗ, dư hoài hơi hơi dùng sức, thạch bội bội không tự chủ được mà lảo đảo tiến lên, hai người mặt đối mặt, chỉ có một lóng tay chi cách, lập tức ái muội không khí, làm hắn hô hấp thất tự.

Đem cổ áo khấu thượng, tế mắt lộ ra thích ý, tiện đà cùng che kín trương hoảng sợ e lệ mắt tương đối mà coi. Thạch bội bội mềm cả người, thế nhưng giống uống say, phảng phất tiếp theo nháy mắt liền muốn ngã quỵ tiến dư hoài trong lòng ngực.

“Muốn khen thưởng sao?” Tràn ngập dụ hoặc thanh âm, cổ động thạch bội bội toàn thân máu, phát ra nhiệt lực.

“Tưởng……”

Hắn nghe chính mình trả lời, trước mặt mang cười mặt không ngừng phóng đại, khẽ nhếch môi cầm lòng không đậu rung động. Tại hạ một cái chớp mắt, ôn nhuận mềm mại ngậm lấy hắn môi, hắn nhắm mắt lại, ở một mảnh trong bóng đêm, nhảy đến sắp chết tâm, cung cấp như hỏa nóng cháy, làm hắn đôi mắt bất giác ẩm ướt.

Đôi môi tương dán, chỉ là khoảnh khắc, quá ngắn thời gian, lại làm thạch bội bội thể vị hồi lâu, mới chậm rãi mở mắt ra.

“Này, đây là khen thưởng sao?”

“Không phải.”

“A?”

Thạch bội bội nháy ướt át mắt, dư hoài lại từ trong túi móc ra một khối đồng hồ, cùng hắn mang ở trên cổ tay giống nhau như đúc.

“Đây mới là khen thưởng.” Thân thủ vì thạch bội đeo thượng, dư hoài thuận thế cầm mềm mại bàn tay, hai chỉ mang theo cùng khoản đồng hồ tay chặt chẽ nắm.

“Kia…… Kia vừa mới…… Cái kia…… Thân……”

Nói năng lộn xộn mà ngập ngừng, thạch bội bội nhịn không được để ý khởi vừa rồi hôn môi.

“Vừa mới? Đương nhiên là ta thích liền làm như vậy.”

“Nga.”

Thạch bội bội ngơ ngác gật đầu, qua hai giây, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, mặt đỏ rần mà kinh hô lên thanh.

Cái gì?

Hắn hắn hắn hắn thích?!

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 7 )

Ai nói ta có thiền ngoài miệng ( 7 )

“Bội bội……”

“Có!”

Vẫn ở vào khiếp sợ trung thạch bội bội bỗng nhiên hoàn hồn, nghiêm đứng thẳng.

Dư hoài bật cười, giơ tay tính toán đi xoa đỉnh đầu hắn, chỉ là dày rộng bàn tay chạm được chính là lược hiện cứng rắn đầu tóc, làm hắn không thể không thu tay lại từ bỏ.

“Ngươi ma ti, đánh đến có chút nhiều.”

Thạch bội bội chính mình sờ sờ tóc, âm thầm quyết định lần sau liền không đánh ma ti.

“Bội bội ta nghe nói, ngươi thói quen giảng những cái đó thiền ngoài miệng……”

“Ta không có thiền ngoài miệng, ai nói ta có?” Dùng sức lắc đầu, thạch bội bội trong lòng không đế, nhưng vẫn là mạnh miệng không nhận.

“Nghe ta đem nói cho hết lời.” Mỉm cười mặt trở nên nghiêm túc, xem đến thạch bội bội chặt lại thân mình, nhắm lại miệng.

“Ngươi từ trước cũng không phải cái gì vấn đề học sinh, thậm chí đặc biệt thông minh, cho nên mới có thể thi đậu chúng ta này sở cao trung, đúng không?”

“Kia, kia lại như thế nào, dù sao ở những người đó trong mắt, ta có hay không năng lực này cũng không quan trọng, quan trọng là ta lão ba tiền có năng lực này.”

Thạch bội bội tựa hồ đối cái này đề tài cũng không cảm thấy hứng thú, dời đi ánh mắt, ra vẻ thoải mái mà làm một số tiền tư thế.

“Cái này cũng là sự thật, gia thế của ngươi xác thật so người khác ưu việt.”

Dư hoài cũng không phủ nhận, trên thế giới sở hữu sự vật chính là một phen kiếm hai lưỡi, nhưng là tài phú càng vì đặc thù, nó tốt một mặt cơ hồ có thể che dấu rớt xuất hiện tì vết.

“Đúng vậy, có tiền thật tốt, ta căn bản không cần lo lắng bất luận cái gì sự tình, mỗi ngày chỉ cần tưởng như thế nào ăn như thế nào chơi như thế nào ngủ……”

“Ân, giống heo giống nhau.”

“Đúng vậy, giống…… Ngươi mới là heo!” Thạch bội bội phản ứng lại đây, khí hống hống mà quát.

“Cái gì?” Lộ ở bên ngoài răng nanh giờ phút này thoạt nhìn thập phần sắc bén, đem dư hoài phụ trợ đến rất giống nào đó nguy hiểm động vật họ mèo.

“Cái gì đều không có!” Thạch bội bội liên tiếp lui vài bước, eo chống lan can mới dừng lại.

“Lại đây.” Dư hoài vẫy tay.

“Nga.” Thạch bội bội ngoan ngoãn tiến lên.

“Ngươi chỉ nguyện đương cái có tiền công tử ca, thật như vậy tưởng?”

“Cũng không hoàn toàn là……”

“Vậy ngươi vì cái gì vào cao trung liền bắt đầu giảng thô tục?”

“Bọn họ cho rằng thạch bội bội chính là như vậy, không phải sao? Ta chính là có tiền, ta chính là gàn bướng hồ đồ, bị tiền sủng hư hài tử……” Cúi đầu, không nghĩ làm dư hoài thấy chính mình ủy khuất mặt.

Sơ trung khi, cái gọi là ngoan bảo bảo thạch bội bội căn bản không ai vui thân cận, đừng nói thiệt tình bằng hữu.

“Chính là, ta chỉ biết ngươi là thạch bội bội, cũng không kêu tiền.” Dư hoài điểm điểm thạch bội bội ót, “Tổng hội có người không phải vì tiền tài mà vui với thân cận ngươi, sẽ nhìn đến ngươi chân thật một khác mặt, mà không phải bọn họ tự cho là đúng cho rằng hình tượng. Còn có, rốt cuộc ai nói cho ngươi nói một ít thô tục là có thể kéo gần cùng đồng học quan hệ?”

“Ta này thuộc về tự học…… Liền khai giảng ngày đó nhìn đến hai cái học sinh tiểu học cãi nhau.”

“Nhìn ra trình độ tới, nhưng còn không phải là học sinh tiểu học cấp bậc sao.”

Hơn nữa vẫn là không học giỏi tiểu học sinh.

Dư hoài vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười, nhưng nhìn cặp kia ướt dầm dề đôi mắt, liền biết kia sau lưng cất giấu, chỉ là một cái yếu ớt mà đáng yêu thiếu niên mà thôi.

Dư hoài những lời này, tuy rằng những câu mang phúng, đáng nói ngữ bất giác nhữu sủng nịch, nghe vào thạch bội bội trong tai cũng không chói tai.

“Ngươi, rất quan tâm ta.” Gãi gãi đỏ lên mặt, thạch bội bội trực giác nói cho hắn, dư hoài đối thái độ của hắn cũng là đặc biệt.

“Ta không quan tâm ngươi, ngươi còn muốn ai quan tâm, ân?” Dung tiến ý cười mắt hơi rũ, đại chưởng một lần nữa bao lấy nắm chặt vật liệu may mặc có vẻ ngượng ngùng tay.

“Không có không có……” Chỉ cần ngươi.

Thạch bội bội thẹn thùng mà nuốt xuống nửa câu sau lời nói, tầm mắt cùng dư hoài chạm vào nhau lại nhanh chóng tách ra.

“Đi thôi, trước đưa ngươi về nhà.” Dù sao thạch trạch ly nơi này cũng không xa, đi đường chỉ cần hai mươi phút.

Cứ như vậy, thạch bội bội bị hắn nắm, chậm rãi về phía trước đi đến.

Lúc này, trên đường còn có mấy cái người đi đường, tốp năm tốp ba từ bọn họ bên người trải qua.

Thạch bội bội tổng cảm thấy những người đó kinh dị ánh mắt đều triều bọn họ đầu tới, làm hắn e lệ mà muốn tránh ra tay, lại tốn công vô ích.

Nhìn ở chính mình trước mặt thoải mái hào phóng đi tới dư hoài, thạch bội bội chỉ cảm thấy mặt đỏ tim đập, nhĩ nhiệt chân mềm, đi được cũng có chút mơ hồ lên.

Bỗng nhiên, sau lưng truyền đến vài tiếng cười trộm, thạch bội bội mặt năng đến như hỏa cầu mãnh liệt, hắn lập tức ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, ý đồ kéo ra tay mình.

Nhưng mà, dư hoài trảo thật sự khẩn, hắn cũng không có thành công.

“Làm sao vậy?” Dư hoài dùng sức muốn kéo hắn lên.

“Không có việc gì, ta, ta có điểm mệt, ngươi có thể đi trước vài bước……”

Từ hai đầu gối chi gian lộ ra thẹn thùng mắt, thạch bội bội khó được uyển chuyển, căn bản ngượng ngùng trực tiếp làm dư hoài buông tay.

“Ngươi ngay từ đầu liền có thể cự tuyệt ta.” Dư hoài cũng ngồi xổm xuống dưới, cùng thạch bội bội mặt đối mặt.

“A?”

Dư hoài quơ quơ nắm cùng nhau tay, “Ngươi có biết hay không, đương một người dắt ngươi tay, mà ngươi lựa chọn cam chịu, không có minh xác mà cự tuyệt khi, liền đại biểu ngươi trong lòng thích người này.”

“Vì cái gì chúng ta muốn ở chỗ này thảo luận này đó a……” Thạch bội bội tâm thình thịch nhảy, xấu hổ mà cười hai tiếng, bay nhanh đứng lên liền muốn chạy, rồi lại bị xả trở về.

“Bội bội, ngươi thích ta, đúng không?” Dư hoài hỏi đến thập phần gọn gàng dứt khoát.

Mới không có! Cũng không phải! Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều! Ha ha ha ha!

Nhìn cười đến định liệu trước mặt, thạch bội bội nháy mắt ở trong đầu nghĩ ra liên tiếp phủ nhận trả lời, hắn sảng rơi xuống đất ngửa đầu.

“Ân!” Buột miệng thốt ra đơn âm tiết, cùng với không chút do dự điểm hạ đầu, lại thoát ly suy nghĩ, thế nhưng không nghe chỉ huy mà thừa nhận!

Thạch bội bội lại có chút muốn khóc, vì cái gì đối với dư hoài hắn nói không nên lời nửa điểm lời nói dối?

Cũng may mắn lúc này trên đường không có gì người, hắn yên lặng thối lui hai bước, một tay bụm mặt.

“Thích ta làm ngươi thực mất mặt sao?”

Thạch bội bội lập tức buông tay lắc đầu, xử tại chỗ, ngơ ngác mà nhìn dư hoài không ngừng tới gần mặt.

“Kia, ngươi cũng trở thành người ta thích đi.”

“Ha?”

Thạch bội bội chớp chớp mắt, đại não tại đây một khắc lâm vào trì độn, cũng không có minh bạch dư hoài ý tứ.

“Bội bội, làm người ta thích đi.” Dư hoài đem thạch bội bội kéo vào trong lòng ngực, dựa vào hắn bên tai nhẹ giọng nỉ non.

Thạch bội bội nhìn bầu trời đêm, ảm đạm ngôi sao trở nên sáng ngời vô cùng, che phủ nhánh cây, phảng phất ở nở hoa, quay lại tầm mắt, cặp kia chính nhìn chăm chú chính mình mắt thành ban đêm thái dương.

Hắn nói không nên lời lời nói, chỉ có thể không được gật đầu, cái gì thẹn thùng, cái gì rụt rè, toàn bộ biến mất.

Hắn chỉ có thể nghe thấy dư hoài này một câu, làm hắn tim đập thình thịch lời nói.

“Ngươi gật đầu chính là đáp ứng rồi, đáp ứng rồi phải làm được.” Dùng chóp mũi cọ cọ nóng bỏng gương mặt, tế mắt hiện lên một mạt tinh quang.

Muốn trở thành hắn thích người, cũng không phải là dễ dàng như vậy sự.

“Ai?”

“Kỳ thật, ta thật sự phi thường thích nhiệt tình yêu thương học tập người.”

Thạch bội bội từ hoảng hốt vui sướng trung hoàn hồn, đề phòng mà căng thẳng thân thể, luôn có loại điềm xấu dự cảm.

“Cho nên, chờ lần tới đi chúng ta trước làm một ít đề thi thế nào? Thuận tiện ngẫm lại như thế nào hoàn toàn sửa đúng ngươi thiền ngoài miệng vấn đề……”

Cái, sao?!

Không cần a!!!

Mới phát hiện không thích hợp, muốn chạy trốn thạch bội bội bị cười tủm tỉm dư hoài bắt tiến trong lòng ngực, chỉ cần một cái cái trán hôn khiến cho hắn ngừng nghỉ.

Mềm mại ngã xuống xuống dưới thạch bội bội, choáng váng mà tùy ý dư hoài nắm triều thạch trạch đi tới.

“Có thể hay không thiếu làm chút……”

“Hảo.”

“Rốt cuộc ai nói với ngươi ta có thiền ngoài miệng?”

“Ngươi như vậy thông minh, nhất định biết đến.”

“Phải không……”

Tương điệp thân ảnh trên mặt đất kéo thành thật dài tâm hình.

“Ô ô, lão đại liền như vậy bị người đoạt đi rồi!” Tuỳ tùng số 2 tránh ở góc rưng rưng nhìn theo.

“Thiếu gia muốn hạnh phúc a!” Tuỳ tùng nhất hào nắm tay, nói xong, đem tuỳ tùng số 2 ôm ở trong lòng ngực.

— xong —

=====================

Kết thúc kết thúc ~~ tiểu bạch văn viết lên mau đoản sảng! ε=ε=ε=(ﾟ◇ﾟﾉ)ﾉ

Này thiên xong liền chuẩn bị viết thỏ nha liêu răng nanh ngắn! ε=ε=ε=(ﾟ◇ﾟﾉ)ﾉ

Cấm dục công mị hoặc chịu có thể có đi! ε=ε=ε=(ﾟ◇ﾟﾉ)ﾉ

Còn có thể có giường diễn đi! ε=ε=ε=(ﾟ◇ﾟﾉ)ﾉ

Ngẫm lại đều mang cảm đi! ε=ε=ε=(ﾟ◇ﾟﾉ)ﾉ

ε=ε=ε=(ﾟ◇ﾟﾉ)ﾉ

Nhưng mà sẽ không viết _(: 3” ∠ )_


	14. Tiểu nghỉ dài hạn

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười một tiểu nghỉ dài hạn

Phi hiện thực tiểu bạch văn, cộng tiểu tam chương

Ngày hôm qua bắt đầu cấu tứ, hôm nay hoa hai giờ nhiều tùy ý viết chương 1, hiểu biết ta tiểu đồng bọn hẳn là biết phong cách của ta, chỉ để ý ngọt, còn thích ác thú vị khôi hài, ân, tam vô sản phẩm, đã lâu không viết văn, đều đã quên như thế nào hạ bút mở đầu, liền trước nhớ sổ thu chi phương thức viết đi…… Ưu tang……

Tam chương toàn phóng một chỗ đi, kế tiếp hai chương cũng đều càng ở chỗ này.

================

Chương 1 tiếp cơ

Năm nay quốc khánh liền trung thu kỳ nghỉ, thế nhưng dài đến tám ngày. Rất nhiều người ở kỳ nghỉ đã đến trước, sớm đã quy hoạch hảo như thế nào vượt qua này tốt đẹp nhật tử, đương nhiên trong đó cũng bao gồm còn ở vào đất khách luyến trạng thái Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Nghỉ dài hạn ngày đầu tiên, chúng đi làm tộc khó được hưởng thụ ngủ nướng sáng sớm, nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại mang khẩu trang, đôi tay cắm ở trong túi, đứng ở tiếp cơ trước mồm, vây được thẳng ngáp. Tối hôm qua hắn thức đêm đẩy nhanh tốc độ làm, chờ ngẩng đầu xem cửa sổ khi thiên đều mau sáng, hắn cũng không rảnh lo nghỉ ngơi, cưỡng bức làm chính mình thanh tỉnh, đánh xe chạy tới sân bay.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuyến bay đến thời gian rất sớm, nếu từ văn phòng về đến nhà, lại phí thời gian thu thập một chút, khẳng định không kịp. Mà Ngô Lỗi càng không nghĩ vì thế, đánh mất tới đón Lưu hạo nhiên chuẩn bị.

Nếu là làm Lưu hạo nhiên biết chính mình mệt nhọc điều khiển, phỏng chừng chính mình đến bị cặp kia mắt nhỏ trừng buổi sáng.

Bị chính mình tưởng tượng nhạc ra tiếng, Ngô Lỗi liều mạng mở trầm trọng mí mắt, cách khẩu trang sở trường liên tục chụp đánh gò má, ném đầu làm chính mình thoạt nhìn tinh thần chút.

“Ngô Lỗi!” Bên tai truyền đến quen thuộc kêu gọi, trong túi di động cũng bắt đầu ầm ầm vang lên, Ngô Lỗi một bên ngẩng đầu hướng tới hướng chính mình đi tới cao dài thân ảnh vẫy tay, một bên cầm lấy di động tiến đến bên tai.

“Uy, vị nào?”

“Chính là ta, tưởng cái gì đâu, mơ mơ màng màng?”

Cái trán bị nhẹ nhàng gõ hạ, Ngô Lỗi mới phản ứng lại đây nhìn nhìn màn hình di động, viết hoa hai chữ —— “Ngày thiên”.

Lưu hạo nhiên cách lan can, dùng ngón cái xoa xoa vừa mới chính mình gõ quá địa phương, ấm áp bàn tay phúc ở Ngô Lỗi một con mắt thượng, hắn có thể tinh tường cảm giác được lông mi chấn động, bay nhanh đến như lúc này chính mình kịch liệt tim đập, rốt cuộc thấy người, ở trên phi cơ nhân tưởng niệm huyền tâm cũng thả một nửa. Bị bắt hơi ngửa đầu, Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể chớp một con mắt, nhìn thấy người yêu vui sướng cùng an tâm cảm, làm hắn trì độn hai giây mới phản ứng lại đây, chụp bay ngăn cản tầm mắt tay.

“Ngươi liền tại đây chờ, ta lập tức ra tới.” Lưu hạo nhiên ý bảo hắn đừng nhúc nhích, liền lập tức lôi kéo rương hành lý chạy tới hắn bên người.

“Như thế nào mang khẩu trang, tinh thần còn kém như vậy, sinh bệnh?”

Phát giác Ngô Lỗi khác thường, bất chấp hưng phấn Lưu hạo nhiên ôm quá bờ vai của hắn, mang theo hắn hướng xuất khẩu đi đến.

“Không, khởi quá sớm, ngủ không đủ mà thôi.” Ngô Lỗi rũ mắt, hàm hồ mà trả lời. Bắt tay vói vào túi tiền, móc ra chìa khóa xe đưa cho Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ngươi tới lái xe, ta bổ cái giác.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn thanh hắc nằm tằm cùng trong mắt hồng ti, nhấp nhấp môi, tiếp nhận chìa khóa sau lại ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi bả vai, hoãn lại nện bước, chậm rãi triều bãi đỗ xe đi đến.

“Kỳ thật ngươi trực tiếp ở trong xe chờ ta thì tốt rồi, ta xuống dưới cho ngươi điện thoại, sau đó ngươi nói cho ta phương vị……”

“Hảo hảo, lần sau ta cứ như vậy làm. Đúng rồi, ngươi liền tới mấy ngày này, như thế nào mang lớn như vậy rương hành lý?” Ngô Lỗi đánh gãy Lưu hạo nhiên tận tình khuyên bảo lên tiếng, vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác. Ngô Lỗi cũng tưởng nói thẳng ra đối Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng niệm, nhưng tính cách cho phép, thả hiện nay tình cảnh, hắn cũng vô pháp mở miệng bộc lộ chính mình chẳng qua là tưởng sớm một chút nhìn thấy hắn, chẳng sợ sớm một giây cũng hảo.

“Nga, bằng hữu thác ta mua đặc sản,” Lưu hạo nhiên hắc hắc cười, “Còn có cấp Tam Lang lễ vật.”

“Tam Lang lễ vật?” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu liếc mắt, liền chính mình gia kim mao đều có lễ vật, “Ta đây đâu?”

“Ngươi? Ta này không phải đem người cho ngươi mang đến sao?” Tế mắt cất giấu sủng nịch, Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp đỡ lấy Ngô Lỗi đầu, không chút nào kiêng kị mà cúi đầu hôn hôn hắn nhĩ sườn.

Ngô Lỗi vuốt đỏ lên lỗ tai, hoảng loạn mà nhìn nhìn chung quanh, may mắn bốn phía cũng không có người nào, hắn không khỏi nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Nhìn như cũ nhạc a Lưu hạo nhiên, thưởng hắn một cái con mắt hình viên đạn sau, khuỷu tay đánh eo sườn, làm hắn ăn đau hút không khí.

“Lăn.”

“Hảo hảo hảo, lăn lăn lăn.”

“Uy!”

Lưu hạo nhiên một tay lôi kéo rương hành lý, một tay lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi, sải bước mà hướng phía trước đi. Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo, kia lực đạo bỏ cũng không khai, hắn xuất khẩu quát lớn nhưng lại nhịn không được cười lên tiếng, khẩu trang hạ, cặp kia môi mỏng cũng bất giác kiều thành một loan nguyệt nhi.

Đẩy Ngô Lỗi lên xe, Lưu hạo nhiên đem rương hành lý phóng hảo sau, liền ngồi ở điều khiển vị, nguyên bản vui sướng quay đầu tưởng cùng Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện, lại phát hiện hắn đã lâm vào ngủ say.

Mới không ở chính mình tầm mắt hơn mười giây, này liền ngủ rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạt, nghiêng đi thân mình, duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa người yêu đầu tóc, dư quang thoáng nhìn trên ghế sau máy tính bao, liền ngây ngẩn cả người.

Quang xem bao liền nhận ra, đây là hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau mua notebook, Ngô Lỗi chỉ lấy nó tan ca làm trong phòng, trừ phi là công tác chưa hoàn thành mới đưa nó mang ra tới.

Tuy rằng từ vừa rồi liền hoài nghi Ngô Lỗi là suốt đêm lại đây, nhưng lúc này nhìn máy tính bao, nhìn nhìn lại ngủ ngon lành khuôn mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên tâm giống như để vào hồng thiết khối thủy, che thoáng chốc rung động sương mù, đãi tản ra chỉ còn lại ẩn sâu ấm áp.

Hắn chớp chớp phiếm toan tế mắt, dạng thủy quang hắc sóng chứa đầy trước mắt bị khẩu trang che khuất nửa khuôn mặt dung nhan. Đình dừng ở Ngô Lỗi mặt sườn tay cách khẩu trang nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, lại thật cẩn thận mà thò qua thân mình, không tiếng động mà nói câu: Vất vả.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, như thế nào còn không đi, mang ta trở về.” Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ cảm ứng được hắn tới gần, cũng không trợn mắt, ngược lại dùng mặt thoải mái mà cọ cọ đặt ở gương mặt bàn tay.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa phát ra trầm ổn tiếng hít thở, Lưu hạo nhiên mới ách thanh cười đứng dậy, cột kỹ đai an toàn, chân ga nhất giẫm, một chiếc ô tô vững vàng mà từ bãi đỗ xe sử ly.

“Hảo, này liền xuất phát, chúng ta về nhà.”

Chương 2 yêu ai yêu cả đường đi

Nghỉ dài hạn ngày thứ tư, an tĩnh nhà ở vang lên đồng hồ báo thức thanh, hơn nửa ngày, mới từ trong ổ chăn vươn một con thon dài tay, đinh tiếng chuông đột nhiên im bặt. Ngô Lỗi ấn rớt đồng hồ báo thức, trước tiên đẩy tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên, nhìn hắn rời giường đi hướng toilet sau, yên tâm mà đảo hồi gối đầu thượng, bịt kín chăn tiếp tục ngủ.

Không chờ Lưu hạo nhiên tới kêu hắn rời giường, Ngô Lỗi nhưng thật ra bị ngoài cửa một trận tạp âm đánh thức.

“Đối diện tình huống như thế nào, ngươi không đi xem?” Đem bánh mì phóng tới còn còn buồn ngủ Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ cửa.

Không biết vì sao, đối diện nhân gia từ sáng sớm liền loảng xoảng loảng xoảng đương, cho dù cách hậu cửa gỗ, Ngô Lỗi bọn họ cũng có thể nghe thấy động tĩnh.

“Đối diện vẫn luôn là phòng trống tới, hôm nay như vậy, phỏng chừng là có người muốn trụ đi vào.” Ngô Lỗi mí mắt đều không mang theo động, nói xong liền trực tiếp đem Lưu hạo nhiên đưa qua sữa bò uống một hơi cạn sạch.

“Kia vừa vặn đi ra ngoài nhận thức nhận thức, đều là hàng xóm, về sau cũng có thể cho nhau chiếu ứng.” Lưu hạo nhiên buồn cười mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi phồng lên quai hàm ăn cái gì.

“Tam Lang đi sao?” Ngô Lỗi không để ý tới Lưu hạo nhiên, ngược lại quay đầu hỏi chính vùi đầu ăn cẩu lương kim mao, đương nhiên, được đến chính là trầm mặc trả lời.

“Xem đi, Tam Lang cũng chưa muốn qua đi, ta đây cũng không đi.” Nhún nhún vai, Ngô Lỗi đem cuối cùng một ngụm bánh mì nuốt đi xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn Ngô Lỗi, lại nhìn nhìn Tam Lang, cuối cùng vẫn là nhướng mày lắc đầu, không hề tiếp tục cái này đề tài.

Khôi phục tinh thần Ngô Lỗi hưng phấn mà lãnh Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Tam Lang ra cửa, tính toán tới cái du lịch tự túc.

Lần trước Lưu hạo nhiên tới thời điểm, liền nói muốn đi phụ cận bờ biển, không cần tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị, chỉ cần hai người, đơn giản mà thổi thổi gió biển, tản bộ, có thể tùy ý mà tiêu ma lẫn nhau thời gian, chính là một kiện làm hắn phi thường thỏa mãn sự tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói những lời này khi, liền răng nanh đều tôi ánh mặt trời tươi cười, làm Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn nhớ đến bây giờ. Lần trước, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn gặp mặt chỉ có vội vàng mấy giờ, tự nhiên không thể thành hàng. Lần này kỳ nghỉ, Ngô Lỗi trước tiên liền nghĩ tới cái này tiếc nuối, nói cái gì cũng muốn làm nó thực hiện.

Có lẽ là trong khoảng thời gian này, Tam Lang ở nhà “Trạch” lâu rồi, thoát đi ra tiểu phòng ở, đi vào rộng lớn bờ cát, liền nỗ lực thoát khỏi trói buộc, dốc hết sức mà lăn lộn.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ là muốn ngăn lại trụ nó đã thực không dễ dàng, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy thế, liền tiếp nhận hắn “Công tác”, không nghĩ tới xích chó một giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay, Tam Lang lập tức an phận rất nhiều.

“Xem ra, đưa nó lễ vật vẫn là hữu dụng.” Lưu hạo nhiên biên nói biên cúi xuống thân mình, sờ sờ Tam Lang mềm mại đầu mao.

“Này nuôi chó liền cùng dưỡng hài tử giống nhau, ngươi như vậy quán nó, sẽ làm nó ngộ nhận vì ngươi đối nó hảo là đương nhiên, ta nhưng không hy vọng Tam Lang biến kiều khí.” Ngô Lỗi nhíu nhíu mi, từ Lưu hạo nhiên vào cửa khởi, Tam Lang liền vẫn luôn nị ở hắn bên người, trong miệng ngậm nghiến răng món đồ chơi, hự hự chơi đến nhưng tận hứng. Kết quả, chính mình tính toán ra ngoài hành trình cũng bị quấy rầy, oa ở nhà xem này một người một cẩu vui đùa ầm ĩ ba ngày.

“Vốn dĩ ta đối nó hảo chính là đương nhiên, ai làm nó chủ nhân là ta ái nhân đâu?” Lưu hạo nhiên triều Ngô Lỗi nhếch miệng cười một cái, dứt khoát uốn gối ngồi ở trên bờ cát, Tam Lang cũng thực tự nhiên mà hoành bái ở Lưu hạo nhiên đầu gối cong chi gian, hai chỉ chân trước nhẹ nhàng lay quần dài.

“Ở bên ngoài đâu, nói lớn tiếng như vậy làm cái gì……” Ngô Lỗi quay đầu nhìn nhìn chung quanh, tuy nói đã nhập thu, nhưng độ ấm lại vẫn cứ cư cao không lùi, trên bờ cát du khách vẫn là rất nhiều, cũng không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, Ngô Lỗi tổng cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện khi, hấp dẫn một ít tò mò tầm mắt, làm hắn tâm động lại làm hắn e lệ thật sự, “Còn có, ta nhưng cùng ngươi nói đứng đắn, đừng lấy này trêu ghẹo.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngửa đầu nhìn người yêu ửng đỏ mặt, cũng không vội mà mở miệng, kéo kéo hắn tay, làm hắn ngồi ở chính mình trước mặt.

“Ta đây là yêu ai yêu cả đường đi. Love you, love your dog.”

“Là Love me, love my dog đi?”

“Cũng không phải là sao.” Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt Ngô Lỗi tay, lại triều còn ở cùng quần dài “Phấn đấu” Tam Lang bĩu môi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Tam Lang, lại nhìn chính nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình tuấn nhan, tỉnh ngộ sau, không khỏi nhắc tới môi, nhưng ngay sau đó lại nhịn xuống ý cười.

“Nhưng hiện tại xem ra, ngươi tựa hồ có chút lẫn lộn đầu đuôi đi?” Hắn chỉ chỉ Tam Lang bái vị trí, tiếp theo phản chỉ vào chính mình vị trí hiện tại, trong ánh mắt mang theo bất mãn.

“Lẫn lộn đầu đuôi?”

“Ta cảm nhận được đến ngươi đối Tam Lang càng tốt.”

“Như thế nào, ngươi ghen?” Mang theo chế nhạo, Lưu hạo nhiên tươi cười càng thêm bừa bãi, cúi người tiến lên, lại bị Ngô Lỗi trở tay đẩy trở về tại chỗ.

“Thiếu nói bậy, ta, ta nhưng không có.” Khái vấp phải nói xong, Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa hối hận đến cắn rớt chính mình đầu lưỡi, này không bại lộ chính mình chột dạ sao?

“Cảm ơn ngươi, còn nhớ rõ ta khi đó lời nói.”

Lưu hạo nhiên biểu tình bỗng nhiên trở nên đứng đắn lên, trầm thấp trong thanh âm lộ ra nùng liệt vui sướng cùng tình yêu.

Nhà mình người yêu nào, tuy rằng là cái công tác cuồng, ngày thường thời gian nhàn hạ thiếu, hơn nữa hai mà phân cách, ở chung thời gian càng là thiếu chi lại thiếu, nhưng chính mình nói mỗi câu nói, hắn đều nhớ rõ, tựa như lần này du lịch tự túc, đi vào bờ cát kia một khắc, chính mình liền biết, hắn là bởi vì lần trước chính mình kia vài câu hướng tới chi ngữ, mà làm này tận lực đền bù.

“Cảm tạ cái gì, ta bất quá là muốn mang Tam Lang ra tới lưu lưu……” Không dự đoán được Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ đột nhiên chuyển tới cái này đề tài thượng, bị chọc thủng Ngô Lỗi có vẻ có điểm hoảng loạn. Lông mi theo né tránh tầm mắt rung động, Tam Lang nghe được chủ nhân nhắc tới chính mình, không cấm dựng thẳng thân mình, nhìn xem chủ nhân, nhìn nhìn lại Lưu hạo nhiên, vì chính mình nghiến răng món đồ chơi, hắn quyết đoán lựa chọn thấu tiến lên đi, tính toán lấy lòng mà liếm liếm Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt.

“Hắc, làm gì đâu?” Ngô Lỗi nhanh tay lẹ mắt, dùng tay nắm Tam Lang miệng, làm hắn lại lần nữa ngoan ngoãn mà phủ phục trên mặt đất. Này Tam Lang, liền cho mấy cái nghiến răng món đồ chơi mà thôi, cư nhiên nhanh như vậy liền xem nhẹ chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tương thân tương ái, hắn đang định bưng lên cái giá, hảo hảo giáo dục một phen, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên đánh gãy.

“Đi đi, chúng ta đây này liền đi tản bộ!” Kéo Ngô Lỗi, nắm Tam Lang, Lưu hạo nhiên khôi phục vui tươi hớn hở một khuôn mặt.

Đáng giận, liền biết thiên vị Tam Lang, Ngô Lỗi bất giác bực mình mà nghĩ, nhất thời đã quên ở người đến người đi bãi biển thượng, chính mình đang bị Lưu hạo nhiên chặt chẽ mà nắm tay, chờ hắn phản ứng lại đây, bọn họ đã ở bờ cát qua lại một chuyến.

Ôm chưa đã thèm, cũng ôm một chút khôn kể tức giận, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc lãnh một người một cẩu đánh xe về tới gia.

Thẳng đến ban đêm đi vào giấc mộng, Ngô Lỗi trong miệng vẫn nhắc mãi ra hai câu: “Tam Lang, không được loạn thân…… Chỉ có ta có thể……”

“Còn nói không ghen.” Hôn hôn nói mớ trung người yêu, Lưu hạo nhiên lộ ra quả nhiên cười, buộc chặt hai tay, thỏa mãn mà một lần nữa nhắm lại mắt.

Thật hy vọng sau này mỗi ngày, đều có thể như thế:

Thế giới ở sau người, ái nhân trong ngực trung

=====================

Yêu ai yêu cả đường đi tiếng Anh: Love me,love my dog

Này văn chính là nị nị oai oai, nị nị oai oai, ngọt đến cắt yết hầu 😂

Tha thứ ta thật sự không có gì thời gian T﹏T, ta sẽ mau chóng bổ xong chương 3, thật sự!!!

Ta phát bốn!!!

Chương 3 kinh hỉ

Nghỉ dài hạn ngày thứ bảy đêm khuya, nằm ở trên giường Ngô Lỗi lại là khó có thể yên giấc.

“Ngươi ngày mai vài giờ phi cơ?”

Những lời này từ buổi sáng ấp ủ tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên như thường ôm lấy chính mình đi vào giấc ngủ, đều không thể nói ra. Rõ ràng trước mặt người khác biết ăn nói bạch lĩnh tinh anh, đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên khi, thế nhưng vô pháp thẳng thắn thành khẩn, không biết như thế nào cho phải, như vậy tầm thường vấn đề, như thế nào đều nói không nên lời, có vẻ biệt nữu cực kỳ.

Bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên, ngược lại ngủ thật sự trầm, vây quanh chính mình cánh tay cùng ngực, truyền lại cuồn cuộn không ngừng nhiệt lượng, ở hơi lạnh ban đêm, xác thật làm hắn cảm nhận được thoải mái ấm áp, làm hắn không khỏi quyến luyến mà không ngừng dán khẩn.

Nhưng này lại làm hắn sinh ra nôn nóng bất an cảm xúc, còn có chút không cam lòng. Ngày mai, Lưu hạo nhiên không thể không rời đi nơi này, ngắn ngủi gặp nhau lúc sau, lại là dài dòng chia lìa. Mà chính mình ở chỗ này không tha khó an đến mất ngủ, Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng khen ngược, ban ngày cùng giống như người không có việc gì, tiếp tục cùng Tam Lang “Tương thân tương ái”, buổi tối ngủ đến so Tam Lang còn hương, hoàn toàn không có bất luận cái gì lưu luyến chia tay thương cảm, cảm giác trong lòng một đoàn vô danh lửa đốt khởi, hắn hừ một tiếng, dứt khoát về sau cùng cẩu quá đi!

Càng nghĩ càng giận, Ngô Lỗi một cái khuỷu tay quải qua đi, vừa vặn đánh trúng Lưu hạo nhiên xương sườn chỗ.

“Tê!” Ngủ say trung Lưu hạo nhiên bị thình lình xảy ra khuỷu tay đánh làm cho cả người chấn động, đau đến vẫn luôn hít hà, gian nan trợn mắt, vẫn là mơ hồ bộ dáng, hơi khẩn trương sờ soạng, ở xác nhận Ngô Lỗi còn tại trong lòng ngực sau, lại an tâm mà lầu bầu vài tiếng, thu thu hai tay, lại lần nữa ngã xuống lâm vào trầm mặc.

Bên tai truyền đến trầm ổn hô hấp, Ngô Lỗi trong bóng đêm mắt trợn trắng.

Heo!

Ở phẫn uất trung, Ngô Lỗi lại đứt quãng quấy nhiễu vài lần, hoặc là xốc chăn, hoặc là đá một chút, thậm chí còn làm bộ nằm mơ, một ngụm cắn thượng Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, thẳng làm ầm ĩ tới rồi nửa đêm mới ngừng lại.

Ngô Lỗi như cũ là ở một trận bánh mì hương trung thanh tỉnh, rửa mặt xong, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở bàn ăn trước, một bộ tinh thần vô dụng bộ dáng, đối lập Lưu hạo nhiên vô cùng sáng lạn gương mặt tươi cười, cực kỳ giống mưa dầm mùa thiên.

“Ngày hôm qua ngươi làm cái gì ác mộng? Lại đánh lại đá còn cắn khởi người tới, nhạ, ta nơi này còn có dấu răng.” Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra cổ áo, lộ ra cao dài cổ, chỉ vào mặt trên phiếm hồng dấu răng, vẻ mặt vô tội hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi đỏ mặt, ban đêm ở nổi nóng cư nhiên làm như vậy ấu trĩ sự, hiện tại nhìn chói lọi “Chứng cứ”, hắn cũng đối Lưu hạo nhiên áy náy lên.

“Từ từ ta cho ngươi đồ điểm nước thuốc, đau không?” Ngô Lỗi không cố thượng ăn Lưu hạo nhiên đặt ở chính mình trước mặt bánh mì, quan tâm mà nhíu mày, cẩn thận xem kỹ lên.

“Liếm liếm liền hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên duỗi trường cổ, ăn đi lên, sáng ngời có thần mắt nhỏ tàng đầy giảo hoạt, sắc khí mà nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi môi không bỏ.

Phản ứng lại đây Ngô Lỗi, trong lòng áy náy cảm nháy mắt biến mất, chọn cao anh đĩnh lông mày, giả cười nói: “Kia hảo a, Tam Lang, liếm hắn!”

Được đến chủ nhân mệnh lệnh Tam Lang nhanh chân liền truy ở Lưu hạo sau đó mặt, duỗi lưỡi dài đầu, hồng hộc mà hưng phấn thở dốc.

“Hảo, ta sai rồi, ta đầu hàng!” Bị truy đến không chỗ nhưng trốn, Lưu hạo nhiên chân dài một vượt, duỗi tay đem Ngô Lỗi từ vị trí thượng kéo tới, toàn bộ thân mình dán ở hắn mặt sau, trường tay ôm chặt, còn không quên nhân cơ hội hôn khẩu Ngô Lỗi đã hồng thấu lỗ tai.

“Lưu hạo yan!” Chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi quýnh lên, liền dễ dàng kêu sai tên của mình, Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi thật nóng nảy, vội vàng buông vui đùa tâm, giơ lên cao đôi tay, không hề vui đùa ầm ĩ.

Được đến chủ nhân thủ thế, Tam Lang ô ô vài tiếng liền xoay người đi hướng bữa tối của chính mình, Ngô Lỗi thấy Lưu hạo nhiên an phận, liền ngồi trở về, ăn xong rồi bánh mì.

“Đúng rồi, ngươi hôm nay vài giờ phi cơ, đến trước tiên thu thập hành lý đi?” Ngô Lỗi trang vân đạm phong khinh, lơ đãng đem chính mình nhất để ý hỏi ra khẩu.

“Ta liền chờ ngươi hỏi ta câu này đâu, ngày hôm qua chờ một ngày ngươi cũng chưa nói.” Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu mà nhìn chăm chú vào, khôi phục nhất quán trầm ổn, phảng phất vừa mới chơi đùa là ảo giác.

“Cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngẩn, ngơ ngác hỏi.

“Như vậy, ta mới có thể thuận thế vạch trần chuẩn bị đã lâu kinh hỉ.”

Nói, Lưu hạo nhiên từ quần trong túi móc ra một phen mang theo độ ấm chìa khóa, đem nó đặt ở Ngô Lỗi lòng bàn tay.

“Đây là cái gì?”

“Đối diện chìa khóa.”

“……”

Thấy Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác mà nhìn chính mình, nhân kinh ngạc lộ ra trước nha, rất giống chỉ bị kinh đến con thỏ. Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát đem ghế dựa thay đổi, lưng ghế về phía trước, cánh tay giao nhau đặt ở mặt trên, cười cong mặt mày chỉ làm người cảm thấy hàm hậu, hoàn toàn không giống nói giỡn.

“Ta kinh hỉ chính là, cái này nghỉ dài hạn sau, ta liền dọn đến đối diện trụ, không đi rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi chớp hai hạ đôi mắt, bỗng nhiên nhanh chóng mà đè đè Lưu hạo nhiên trên cổ dấu răng.

“Ai, đau!” Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn mặt, cầm Ngô Lỗi tay.

Bao vây lấy chính mình bàn tay truyền lại hơi ướt độ ấm, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới xác định chính mình thật sự đều không phải là nằm mơ.

“Nguyên lai đối diện…… Kia…… Vậy ngươi công tác……”

“Tổng công ty đồng ý ta xin, đem ta điều đến thành thị này công ty con đi làm.”

“Ngươi…… Ngươi làm gì không nói sớm?”

Trong lòng bị thình lình xảy ra mừng như điên nhét đầy, Ngô Lỗi giương môi, hoàn toàn không biết nên như thế nào biểu đạt, chính là đem nó chuyển thành hơi mang trách cứ ngữ khí.

“Ta là tưởng sớm một chút công bố cái này kinh hỉ a, nhưng người nào đó nói, Tam Lang không đi đối diện, hắn cũng không đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên ai oán mà đem đầu gác nơi tay trên cánh tay, biểu tình cùng bị ủy khuất Tam Lang không có sai biệt.

“Ta lại không biết là ngươi……”

“Không chỉ có như vậy, ngươi còn làm bộ làm ác mộng, đối ta tay đấm chân đá.” Lưu hạo nhiên che lại xương sườn, càng nói càng thê thảm.

“Nguyên lai ngươi biết ta tỉnh……” Ngô Lỗi càng chột dạ cũng càng đau lòng, biết chính mình cố ý, như thế nào còn chịu đựng?

“Ta đến bây giờ xương sườn còn đau đâu, ngươi cấp xoa xoa.” Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt đau khổ, đem chộp vào lòng bàn tay tay dán ở chính mình xương sườn thượng.

Nhất thời không có cảm thấy ra không đúng chỗ nào, Ngô Lỗi thật theo hắn nói, nhẹ nhàng mà xoa động, sợ làm đau hắn. Chờ giương mắt, mới phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên mị thành dây nhỏ trong ánh mắt lóe thực hiện được quang, hoàn toàn đã không có ngày thường ngay thẳng bộ dáng.

“Ngươi thật là, lăn!” Ngô Lỗi một chân nhẹ đá Lưu hạo nhiên cẳng chân, mới vừa thẹn quá thành giận đứng lên, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên kéo, trực tiếp nhào vào phòng ngủ.

“Tốt, lập tức lăn!” Lưu hạo nhiên hưng phấn mà ôm có chút mông vòng Ngô Lỗi, đảo hướng về phía giường đệm, cường kiện thân hình áp xuống, đối với Ngô Lỗi húc đầu một hồi loạn hôn.

“Uy, ngươi làm gì!” Thật vất vả tránh thoát ra khe hở, Ngô Lỗi rống lên thanh.

“Lăn giường a.” Liếm liếm răng nanh, Lưu hạo nhiên nói được đương nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi lại thẹn bực lại tức giận, đáy lòng lại vì hắn lưu lại mà vui sướng, các loại cảm xúc quậy với nhau, thế nhưng làm hắn nói không nên lời nửa câu lời nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên thở hổn hển thở dốc, thấy hắn trầm mặc, cũng không hề hồ nháo, dùng ngạch chống hắn cái trán, thấp thấp mà nói câu: “Chúng ta không bao giờ tách ra, không bao giờ.”

Nghe những lời này, Ngô Lỗi có chút mũi toan, vô luận là hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, vốn là không thích chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, lại bị bách nhẫn nại lâu như vậy. Cho nhau lý giải cảm tình như thế đáng quý, nhưng khuyết thiếu làm bạn, trong lòng bất an luôn là càng ngày càng tăng, cái loại này sợ hãi ở Ngô Lỗi ở sâu trong nội tâm tự nhiên cắm rễ, không cần nhiều hơn chiếu cố, chỉ cần ở đêm dài hoặc chợt thấy tịch mịch khi, liền có thể điên cuồng sinh trưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên những lời này, tựa như cởi bỏ xiềng xích chìa khóa, Ngô Lỗi sinh ra một loại nguyện vọng trở thành sự thật hân hoan nhảy nhót, càng cảm động với Lưu hạo nhiên như thế quyết đoán hành động.

Đôi tay dần dần vây quanh được mặt trên thân thể, Ngô Lỗi dúi đầu vào dày rộng ngực.

“Ân, không bao giờ.”

Từ đây, khiến cho chúng ta sáng lập ra một khác điều hoàn toàn mới ở chung hình thức, cứ như vậy, ngươi nắm ta, ta không rời ngươi, đi vào lẫn nhau sinh mệnh chỗ sâu trong.

Nghỉ dài hạn sau ngày đầu tiên, Ngô Lỗi uy hảo Tam Lang, liền chuẩn bị ra cửa, mới vừa khóa kỹ môn, đối diện liền khai.

“Buổi sáng tốt lành, Ngô tiên sinh.”

“Buổi sáng tốt lành, Lưu tiên sinh.”

“Hôm nay thời tiết không tồi, đúng rồi, giống như ta công ty ly ngươi công ty rất gần, có thể làm ta đáp cái đi nhờ xe sao?”

“Không thể, chính mình ngồi xe điện ngầm đi.”

“Tốt xấu là hàng xóm, châm chước một chút?”

“Lưu hạo nhiên, diễn đủ rồi không? Không nghĩ tễ tàu điện ngầm liền chính mình lái xe!” Ngô Lỗi một phen túm quá Lưu hạo nhiên cà vạt, đem chìa khóa xe đưa cho hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi cợt nhả bộ dáng, hô thanh tuân lệnh, đắp Ngô Lỗi bả vai triều thang máy đi đến.

Trong phòng, ăn no Tam Lang, hứng thú bừng bừng mà chơi nó món đồ chơi, chờ đợi chủ nhân cùng một cái khác chủ nhân về nhà.

( xong )


	15. Mỉm cười cải tạo

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 1 )

Mỉm cười cải tạo

CP: Lưu hạo nhiên X Ngô Lỗi

Ca khúc: When You Smile—— có biết hoa

=====================

Tết Đoan Ngọ vui sướng (*^▽^*)

Bởi vì công tác vấn đề đã lâu không viết, nghỉ tự nhiên muốn càng một phát

Lần này vẫn là tiểu bạch văn, đậu bỉ một chút, đại gia nhạc a nhạc a thì tốt rồi

Mặt sau nhìn xem hai ngày này có rảnh liền cày xong, không sai biệt lắm tam chương liền thu phục

Đậu bỉ công X khác loại đậu bỉ chịu

Lôi giả thận nhập, thật sự, thận nhập

======================

Thu đêm, đàn tinh lập loè.

Ánh sáng nhạt với vạn gia ngọn đèn dầu trung ảm đạm, một hộ trên ban công, lúc này vang lên vui sướng lại đi điều sinh nhật ca.

Ánh nến ánh thượng hai gã tuổi trẻ nam tử tuấn dật khuôn mặt, vì sắc thu tăng thêm vô hạn tốt đẹp.

Trong đó một cái nam tử chắp tay trước ngực, thành kính kỳ nguyện.

Trí tối nay không trung có khả năng thấy sao trời: Dung ta ưng thuận tâm nguyện, làm bên người ta kia đang ở mỉm cười ái nhân, không cần lại biến mất……

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cho phép cái gì nguyện, như vậy chậm?” Một cái khác tuổi trẻ nam tử nhìn bánh kem thèm nhỏ dãi, thấy hắn nửa ngày không động tĩnh, đơn giản đem bánh kem đặt ở lan can thượng, mưu toan làm phong đem ngọn lửa thổi tắt.

“Bí mật.”

“Thiết, dù sao nguyện vọng của ngươi chỉ có ta có thể thế ngươi thực hiện.”

“Nói cũng là.”

Này nguyện vọng, xác thật chỉ có ngươi mới có thể thực hiện.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỉm cười tiếp nhận hắn đưa cho chính mình bánh kem, trực tiếp cắn một mồm to.

Ngô!

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi làm cái này bánh kem rốt cuộc bỏ thêm nhiều ít đường!”

Chương 1

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không là cái xen vào việc người khác người, nhưng người luôn có đầu óc rút gân thời điểm, tỷ như hiện tại.

Nhìn trong ngực gầy yếu mèo đen, như thế nào cũng tưởng không rõ, chính mình vừa mới như thế nào sẽ từ trong bóp tiền móc ra chỉnh một ngàn từ nhỏ phiến trong tay mua nó.

Đây là chỉ bệnh miêu a……

Ta thích chính là quất miêu……

Một ngàn khối nhưng để được với tiền thuê nhà……

Trước nay chỉ nghe qua tình cảm mãnh liệt giết người, liền chưa từng nghe qua tình cảm mãnh liệt hiến tình yêu……

Vẫn là không mua!

Lưu hạo nhiên hạ quyết tâm, lập tức xoay người đi tìm người bán hàng rong, nhưng tại chỗ sớm đã không có một bóng người.

“Ta này cái gì đầu óc……” Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra sẽ chính mình hố chính mình, chỉ là nhìn đến miêu đôi mắt nháy mắt, như là bị làm pháp thuật giống nhau bị thao tác.

Tuyệt bích bị ma quỷ ám ảnh!

Nhưng có thể làm sao bây giờ?

Tốt xấu là một ngàn khối, tổng không thể đem miêu ném đi.

“Tính, trước mang về nhà đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên thuận thuận mèo đen lông tóc, vẻ mặt chán nản về nhà.

Cấp miêu uy sữa bò, sẽ giúp nó tắm rồi thổi hảo mao, dùng thùng giấy làm giản dị miêu oa, đem nó dàn xếp hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên mới trường hu một hơi, nằm ngửa ở trên giường.

“Đây là cái dạng gì một ngày nột!”

Lại là hao tiền không cần thiết tai một ngày đi……

Ngáp một cái, Lưu hạo nhiên quyết định không hề miên man suy nghĩ, rửa mặt xong liền tắt đèn nằm hảo, may mắn ngày mai nghỉ ngơi, có thể hảo hảo cùng giường giao lưu cảm tình, cũng coi như có một kiện làm chính mình thoáng giải sầu sự.

Chẳng qua……

Hắn không nghĩ tới, đương hắn như thường mở to mắt, nhìn đến không phải màu trắng trần nhà, mà là một trương xa lạ mà tinh xảo mặt.

“Ngươi chính là ta ân nhân đi?”

Che ở trước mắt gương mặt, giống như bị thượng đế tay tỉ mỉ điêu khắc, nơi chốn lộ ra hoàn mỹ, làm mơ hồ trung Lưu hạo nhiên không khỏi phát ra cảm thán.

“Lớn lên thật không kém a……” Nói, hắn trực tiếp duỗi tay đặt ở gương mặt kia thượng đông niết tây xoa, chưa đã thèm.

“Làm càn! Nhân loại đều là như thế thất lễ?” Khuôn mặt rốt cuộc nâng lên, làm Lưu hạo nhiên thuận lợi thấy rõ người tới. Đây là một cái diện mạo thanh tuấn thiếu niên, hắn trên người ăn mặc khéo léo áo bành tô, không có một tia nếp uốn, khí chất lạnh lùng, tự mang quý tộc ngạo khí, cực kỳ giống tranh sơn dầu vương tử.

Thất lễ? Chính mình cũng chưa trách hắn tự tiện xông vào dân trạch đi?

Như thế nghĩ, Lưu hạo nhiên liền nhớ tới thân phản bác.

Không đúng!

Tay chạm được ấm áp, Lưu hạo nhiên bỗng nhiên ý thức được không thích hợp, duỗi tay đánh đánh chính mình mặt, có đau đớn, không phải nằm mơ!

Trước mắt thiếu niên là thật sự?

“Tính, nhân loại, ngươi đã cứu ta, ngươi có thể đối ta hứa ba cái nguyện vọng, ta sẽ thay ngươi thực hiện, bất quá ta ma pháp còn không có khôi phục, yêu cầu thời gian.” Thiếu niên rõ ràng pha không kiên nhẫn, đôi tay ôm ngực, dùng chán ghét ánh mắt trên cao nhìn xuống.

Bởi vì thiếu niên ngồi đè ở trên người, Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản dịch bất động thân mình.

Chẳng lẽ đây là quỷ áp giường?!

“Quỷ…… Quỷ……” Hắn hậu tri hậu giác bắt đầu sợ hãi, toàn thân run rẩy muốn hô to, thanh âm lại nhất thời chắn ở yết hầu chỗ, căn bản phát không ra.

“Cái gì?” Thiếu niên chịu đựng chán ghét để sát vào, ý đồ muốn nghe thanh hắn nguyện vọng.

“Quỷ —— a a a a a a a a ——”

Phanh!

Một tiếng vang lớn sau, thế giới khôi phục bình tĩnh.

====================

“Cho nên, ngươi chính là kia chỉ miêu?” Lưu hạo nhiên che lại bị tấu đau mắt trái, thật cẩn thận hỏi.

Thiếu niên này theo như lời nội dung quá mức hoang đường ly kỳ, cái gì đến từ HT-9799 tinh thượng Leo vương tử, cái gì xuất phát rèn luyện, kết quả vũ trụ gặp nạn vô ý rơi xuống địa cầu, sau đó còn có thể biến thành miêu bị chính mình cứu?! Cuối cùng hắn còn phải còn phải dựa theo bọn họ tinh cầu chó má pháp tắc tiến hành báo ân?!

“Ta biến chính là hắc báo.”

“Ngạch, các ngươi thế giới kia, hắc báo —— cùng miêu lớn lên giống nhau?”

“Đó là bởi vì ta bị thương, ma pháp không đủ, mới biến thành như vậy.”

“Ha ha ha ha, kia còn không phải biến thành miêu!”

“Ngươi cười cái gì?”

“Khụ khụ, ta không phải cố ý muốn cười……” Lưu hạo nhiên xem thiếu niên thẳng lăng lăng nhìn chính mình, ho khan hai tiếng, lặng lẽ dùng tay che lấp không bị thương mắt phải, rất sợ thiếu niên lại cấp chính mình tới một quyền.

“Ta không biết chính mình sinh khí sẽ đánh người, ta cũng là lần đầu tiên như vậy sinh khí.” Leo cũng cảm thấy thần kỳ, ở chính mình tinh cầu, chưa từng có người dám nghịch chính mình ý tứ, cũng sẽ không làm chính mình như vậy sinh khí.

“Nga, phải không? Vinh hạnh của ta.”

A phi!

Lưu hạo nhiên hận không thể tát tai miệng mình, như thế nào một đôi thượng này khách không mời mà đến đôi mắt, chính mình đầu cũng chỉ biết nóng lên vô pháp công tác!

“Ngươi vừa mới đang cười cái gì? Là bởi vì ta sao?”

“Ta thật sự không phải cố ý! Chẳng qua vừa mới ngươi nói được có điểm……”

Đem buồn cười hai chữ nuốt vào trong bụng, cầu sinh dục làm hắn Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng câm miệng hơn nữa bắt đầu phủ nhận tam liền, “Không, không phải, ta không có!”

“Ngươi là cái thứ nhất bởi vì ta cười nhân loại.” Leo trong mắt lóe ngạc nhiên.

“Đó là bởi vì ngươi từ đầu tới đuôi không tiếp xúc quá mấy cái nhân loại đi? Nơi này mỗi người đều sẽ cười a, ở các ngươi tinh cầu cười thực hiếm lạ sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên một bộ hoạt kiến quỷ bộ dáng, muốn hay không liền này đều cảm thấy thần kỳ.

“Xác thật hiếm lạ, chúng ta tinh cầu sẽ cười người rất ít, đặc biệt là ta, ta vô pháp bật cười, cũng vô pháp lệnh chính mình tộc loại cười rộ lên.” Nguyên nhân chính là vì như vậy, phụ vương mới mệnh lệnh chính mình ra ngoài rèn luyện, tìm kiếm giải quyết phương pháp.

Khó trách hắn mặt vô biểu tình, cư nhiên sẽ không bật cười? Còn có này đều cái gì tinh cầu, loại này kỳ ba giả thiết phóng tiểu thuyết đều sẽ bị người phun tào não động thanh kỳ đi……

“Cho nên, ở thực hiện ngươi ba cái nguyện vọng trong lúc, hy vọng ngươi có thể hỗ trợ cải tạo ta.”

“Cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có từ vừa mới thần kỳ ngôn luận trung hoàn hồn.

“Kia về sau, ta liền trụ hạ, ta sinh hoạt cuộc sống hàng ngày liền từ ngươi phụ trách, được không?”

“A?”

“Thỉnh gật đầu.”

Hoàn toàn lâm vào hỗn độn trạng thái Lưu hạo nhiên, ngơ ngác mà nghe theo Leo chỉ thị gật đầu hai cái.

“Như vậy, sau này ở trên địa cầu, thỉnh nhiều chỉ giáo.”

Ngô Lỗi ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, trên mặt vẫn cứ không một tia ý cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem miệng trương đến đủ để nuốt vào nắm tay, sau một lúc lâu mới từ trên mặt đất nhảy dựng lên.

What?!!!!

=====================

“Này không phải thật sự, này không phải thật sự, này không phải thật sự……” Lưu hạo nhiên một bên dùng tay chụp phủi chính mình mặt, một bên miệng lẩm bẩm.

Đối với gương làm hồi lâu tâm lý xây dựng sau, hắn mới nhẹ nhàng mở ra một cái kẹt cửa, dùng chính mình thật nhỏ đôi mắt quan sát ngoài cửa động tĩnh.

“Ngươi tẩy hảo?” Ngoài cửa truyền đến hỏi chuyện đồng thời, Lưu hạo nhiên cự tuyệt nhắm mắt, hắn vẫn là vô pháp tiếp thu hôm nay đã phát sinh hết thảy, làm từ nhỏ liền tin tưởng khoa học đầy hứa hẹn thanh niên, vẫn không nghĩ từ bỏ tìm kiếm một tia sơ hở.

“Ngươi tẩy hảo sao?” Từ Lưu hạo nhiên nói ra muốn đi trước rửa mặt đã qua hai cái giờ, Leo nhẫn nại đã mau bị chà sáng.

“Tẩy hảo tẩy hảo.” Lưu hạo nhiên chạy nhanh mở cửa, bất chấp tóc ở tích thủy, vội vàng bước ra, hướng bên trong làm cái thỉnh thủ thế, “Ngài chậm dùng, chậm dùng.”

“Kia hảo, ngươi thay ta chuẩn bị tốt quần áo, thủy đều giúp ta phóng hảo?” Leo thấy hắn tránh ra nói, liền thong dong mà bước vào phòng tắm, chỉ một giây hắn có lại đi vòng vèo ra tới.

“Nhà ngươi không có bồn tắm?”

“Nhà ta chỉ có tắm vòi sen!”

Lưỡng đạo thanh âm đồng thời vang lên, về sau lại lâm vào xấu hổ lặng im.

“Tính, ngươi dạy ta như thế nào thao tác liền hảo.” Leo là gặp nạn tới địa cầu, cũng không nghĩ quá mức chú ý, chỉ có thể nhíu mày đi vào.

Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ cái mũi, xoay người đi cấp Leo chuẩn bị một bộ chính mình ngày thường xuyên áo ngủ, dù sao xem hắn thân cao, hẳn là cùng chính mình không sai biệt lắm.

“Nột, quần áo ta cho ngươi lấy tới.” Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy cửa ra, mãnh vừa nhấc đầu, lại ngốc lăng ở tại chỗ.

“Kia đem quần áo buông, dạy ta dùng như thế nào cái này máy móc đi.” Leo có chút buồn rầu, chính mình thật sự vô dụng quá, sợ không cẩn thận đem nó lộng hỏng rồi.

“Ngươi…… Ngươi như thế nào không mặc quần áo!” Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc tìm được rồi chính mình thanh âm, ta tích ngoan ngoãn, gia hỏa này cư nhiên lộ ra trọn vẹn!

“Xuyên như thế nào tắm rửa?” Leo có chút chịu không nổi Lưu hạo nhiên lúc kinh lúc rống, thân thể của mình cùng nhân loại rõ ràng không có gì hai dạng khác biệt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị phản bác đến vô pháp ngôn ngữ, nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, cũng đúng, hơn nữa đều là nam, liền tính hắn không có mặc quần áo lại làm sao vậy?

Cưỡng bách chính mình bình tĩnh sau, Lưu hạo nhiên liền buông quần áo, cấp Leo làm đơn giản giải thích, cuối cùng, quay đầu bình tĩnh rời đi. Ở lâm đóng cửa thời điểm, chỉ nghe phòng tắm nội truyền đến một câu lãnh ngữ.

“Ngươi chảy máu mũi.”

Bang kỉ, môn đóng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chân mềm quỳ gối cửa.

Chính mình cư nhiên chảy máu mũi! Lưu, mũi, huyết!

Chức trường dốc sức làm đến nay, nhiều ít mỹ lệ bẫy rập, nơi phồn hoa, dục vọng rừng cây, giống như mây bay trước mắt quá, chính mình đều có thể ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn, đang không ngừng thăng chức tăng lương trung vì chính mình phô bình một cái chú cô sinh con đường. Hiện giờ lại cơ khát đến xem cái đồng tính thân thể đều có thể huyết mạch sôi sục?

Ông trời a, ta một đời danh dự liền như vậy huỷ hoại sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên bịt mũi, vô ngữ hỏi thanh thiên.

==========================

“Ngươi áo ngủ có điểm ma làn da, ngươi gối đầu không đủ cao, giường không đủ mềm.” Leo nằm ở trên giường, lạnh lùng mà đánh giá.

“Ngươi ở các ngươi tinh cầu ngoại hiệu có phải hay không đậu Hà Lan vương tử?” Lưu hạo nhiên nằm trên sàn nhà, không khỏi phản phúng một câu.

“Không phải, ta không có ngoại hiệu.” Leo nghiêm trang mà trả lời.

“……”

Lưu hạo nhiên âm thầm cắn răng, liền như vậy một cái không biết từ chỗ nào rớt xuống ngoại tinh vương tử, bá chiếm chính mình phòng tắm, xuyên chính mình áo ngủ, nằm ở chính mình trên giường, nghĩ như thế nào đều làm người hưng phấn, a phi, tức giận!

“Ta nhịn không nổi! Ngươi đến tột cùng là tới báo ân vẫn là tới trả thù?” Lưu hạo nhiên đá văng ra chăn, liền tưởng cùng Leo lý luận một phen.

“Báo ân.”

“Nếu là báo ân, liền như vậy đối đãi ngươi ân nhân sao? Ngươi ngủ giường làm ngươi ân nhân ngủ sàn nhà, làm ngươi ân nhân hầu hạ ngươi?”

“Ta đối với ngươi báo ân phương thức chính là hoàn thành ngươi ba cái nguyện vọng, chẳng lẽ các ngươi nhân loại báo ân còn phải cúi đầu khom lưng, khom lưng uốn gối?”

“Ta nhưng không làm ngươi cúi đầu khom lưng, khom lưng uốn gối, nhưng ngươi ít nhất thái độ muốn hảo đi?”

“Ta thái độ có vấn đề sao? Ngày thường ta đối đãi tôi tớ chính là thái độ này.”

“Ta khi nào lại thành ngươi tôi tớ?”

“Ở ta tinh cầu, phụ trách ta sinh hoạt cuộc sống hàng ngày chính là ta tôi tớ.”

“Ta khi nào nói qua muốn phụ trách ngươi sinh hoạt cuộc sống hàng ngày?”

“Ngươi có.”

“Ta không có!”

Leo vươn ra ngón tay hướng không trung một chút, trần nhà lập tức xuất hiện cảnh trong gương, hình ảnh xuất hiện Leo cùng Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Kia về sau, ta liền trụ hạ, ta sinh hoạt cuộc sống hàng ngày liền từ ngươi phụ trách, được không?”

“A?”

“Thỉnh gật đầu.”

……

Hai cái thân ảnh nhìn nhau không nói gì.

“Ngươi xem, chính ngươi điểm đầu.”

“Ta mệt mỏi, ta muốn ngủ.” Lưu hạo nhiên khép lại miệng, đóng lại đèn, lại yên lặng nằm ở trên sàn nhà.

“Hảo đi, tuy rằng ta trước kia chưa từng cùng tôi tớ một trương giường quá, nhưng ngươi cũng là ta ân nhân, vậy một người một nửa đi.” Leo suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, làm ra nhượng bộ.

Trên mặt đất thân hình dịch a dịch, rốt cuộc dịch tới rồi trên giường.

“Ta có thể hay không hiện tại liền thỉnh ngươi thực hiện ta ba cái nguyện vọng! Tỷ như làm ngươi hiện tại liền biến mất?” Tế mắt trong bóng đêm phá lệ sáng ngời.

“Không thể, ta hiện tại ma pháp hao tổn quá nhiều, vô pháp lập tức thực hiện nguyện vọng của ngươi.”

“Ta đây không cần ngươi thực hiện nguyện vọng, như vậy ngươi tổng có thể lập tức rời đi đi?”

“Này đảo có thể.”

“Thật sự?” Hấp hối giãy giụa kinh ngồi dậy.

“Có hai loại phương pháp, một loại là ta muốn báo ân người tử vong, một loại khác là ta tử vong, ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ lựa chọn nào một loại?”

“……”

Hắc ảnh một lần nữa nằm ở trên giường, dần dần khép lại đôi mắt.

Ngủ đi, ngủ đi, có lẽ ngày mai tỉnh lại sẽ là bình thường một ngày.

Tới rồi ngày mai, ta vẫn như cũ là cái kia khí phách hăng hái chức trường hảo thanh niên, không có mèo đen, không có ngoại tinh vương tử, hết thảy đều là tốt đẹp thường lui tới bộ dáng……

Lưu hạo nhiên âm thầm cầu nguyện, khóe mắt rũ xuống hai hàng thanh lệ.

Trên mạng tìm đồ, cảm thấy thực phù hợp hạo lỗi thực đáng yêu, liền tồn 23333

Đồ xâm xóa.

Tết Đoan Ngọ vui sướng ~

Càng viết càng vui vẻ a, phỏng chừng này thiên không ngừng tam chương ( che mặt )

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 2 )

Chương 2

“Đây là cái gì?”

“Bánh chưng.”

“Có cái gì chú ý?”

“Hôm nay là Tết Đoan Ngọ, chúng ta nơi này đều là ăn bánh chưng chúc mừng.”

“Ân.” Leo đem bánh chưng đẩy đến Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt.

“Ngươi không ăn?”

“Ngươi không lột ta như thế nào ăn?”

“……” Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu một hơi, giây biến gương mặt tươi cười, “Thành thành thành, ta lột.”

Hắn cầm lấy bánh chưng nhanh nhẹn mà cởi bỏ sợi tơ cùng trúc diệp, đem lột ra bánh chưng đặt ở một cái mâm thượng, lại đẩy trở về.

“Lần này lại là cười làm lành?” Leo vươn ngón trỏ chống lại Lưu hạo nhiên cái trán, đem vùi đầu khổ ăn đầu chi khởi.

“Chúc mừng ngươi, đáp đúng. Xem ra ngươi đãi một tháng, rốt cuộc mới gặp hiệu quả.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem đầu sau này một dịch, ba lượng hạ đem bánh chưng ăn xong rồi.

Này một tháng, Lưu hạo nhiên dùng hết suốt đời sở học, dốc hết tâm huyết, 360 độ giải thích chính mình các loại cười hàm nghĩa, Baidu đều mau bị chính mình lục soát phiền, vì chính là ứng phó Leo các loại vấn đề.

“Ngươi như thế nào còn không ăn?” Hắn thấy mâm thượng bánh chưng nguyên xi chưa động, liền hỏi ra thanh.

“Ăn cái này, dùng dao nĩa, chiếc đũa, vẫn là dùng tay?” Leo biểu tình có chút do dự, nhân loại ăn một bữa cơm đều như thế phiền toái.

“Phốc.” Lưu hạo nhiên không nhịn cười phun.

Leo một cái mắt lạnh liếc quá, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức nhấp môi, biểu tình nghiêm túc.

“Nếu không phải bởi vì lần trước ngươi cùng không ta giải thích rõ ràng, ta sẽ xấu mặt?” Leo đối Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này cười phi thường không hài lòng.

“Ha ha ha ha, ngươi cũng nghĩ đến thượng……” Lưu hạo nhiên ôm bụng cười cười to, rồi lại ở đủ để đem chính mình đông lạnh thành băng lăng trong tầm mắt đột nhiên im bặt, “Ta cái gì cũng chưa nghĩ đến……”

Sự tình là phát sinh ở nửa tháng trước.

Leo trải qua Lưu hạo nhiên giải thích, trải qua hai cái tuần thói quen, rốt cuộc có thể đem chiếc đũa ứng dụng tự nhiên.

Mà mấy ngày này, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng dần dần cùng hắn thục lạc, phát hiện Leo chẳng qua mặt lãnh thiện tâm, một khi tiếp nhận rồi giả thiết, ở chung lên vẫn là thực hòa hợp. Đồng thời, hắn cũng phát hiện Leo là một cái may mắn giá trị khai quải tồn tại. Xem TV đoán vé số toàn đối, quát thưởng toàn trung, thậm chí điểm cái cơm hộp đều có thể lâm thời tới cái mua một tặng một.

“Oa, cảm ơn ngươi giúp ta quát trung một trăm nguyên!” Lưu hạo nhiên giơ quát thưởng tạp vòng phòng tiến hành chuyển động tròn.

Leo lắc đầu, rõ ràng hắn có thể đi mua vé số dãy số trung cái giải nhất, nhưng lại cố tình không đi, ngược lại vì một trăm nguyên mà cao hứng thành như vậy. Nhân loại a, thật là làm chính mình khó có thể lý giải.

“Vì khao ngươi, ta quyết định thỉnh ngươi đi ra ngoài ăn cơm!”

“Đi chỗ nào?”

“Yên tâm, tuyệt đối cao lớn thượng!”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi trở lại Leo bên người, rất giống một con dựa ở chủ nhân bên người thu điền khuyển, vỗ vỗ bộ ngực, vẻ mặt sáng lạn.

Leo ừ một tiếng, chuyên chú xem nổi lên TV.

“Các ngươi nhân loại vẫn là rất lợi hại.”

“Cái gì?”

“Như vậy cao huyền nhai nhảy xuống đi, còn có thể bất tử.”

“Không hiểu đi? Chúng ta nhân loại có hạng kỹ năng kêu vai chính quang hoàn, như thế nào làm đều bất tử.” Lưu hạo nhiên ỷ vào Leo không hiểu bắt đầu lừa dối.

“Thật vậy chăng?” Leo bán tín bán nghi.

“Đương nhiên là thật…… Ngươi như vậy nhìn ta có ý tứ gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên kinh giác mà sau này ngưỡng, đôi tay che ngực.

“Hôm nào chúng ta tìm cái huyền nhai thử xem.” Leo nhàn nhạt nói, nghiêm túc đến không giống vui đùa.

“Vương tử đại nhân, ta nói giỡn!” Lưu hạo nhiên sợ tới mức không nhẹ, vội vàng cầu tình.

Leo không hề để ý tới bên cạnh liền kém không lăn lộn đại hình linh trưởng loại động vật, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm màn hình. Chỉ là liền chính hắn cũng chưa phát giác, kia như tinh sáng ngời đôi mắt, thế nhưng dạng nổi lên hơi túng lướt qua sung sướng sóng gợn, nhấp thẳng khóe miệng hơi cong sau mới khôi phục thường lui tới bộ dáng.

=====================

“Đây là ngươi nói cao lớn thượng?” Nhìn quanh bốn phía, Leo thanh âm như cũ không hề phập phồng.

“Ở một trăm nguyên trong vòng cao lớn thượng chính là nơi này.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn di động, dùng ngón tay vuốt ve cằm, lại đem điện thoại đưa tới Leo trước mặt “Xem, hiện tại còn có thể di động điểm cơm, lại mau lại hảo, ngươi muốn ăn loại nào hamburger?”

“Kia vì cái gì không trực tiếp ở nhà điểm cơm?” Leo thẳng đánh trọng điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa đạt được một quả quan ái thiểu năng trí tuệ ánh mắt.

“Tổng ở nhà ăn cũng không tốt lắm sao, người là xã giao động vật, lại nói là điều cẩu đều đến mỗi ngày lôi ra tới lưu lưu……”

A phi!

Lưu hạo nhiên đánh chính mình một miệng tử, nào có đem chính mình so thành cẩu!

Hảo muốn gọi Leo đừng nhìn chằm chằm chính mình xem, mỗi lần bị hắn nhìn, chính mình liền dễ dàng tim đập gia tốc, đầu nóng lên, miệng mất khống chế.

Leo xem hắn như vậy cũng không nói chuyện nữa, ở trên màn hình di động ấn hai hạ, liền đem cơm điểm hảo. Lưu hạo nhiên thu di động, đối với Leo cười đến cực kỳ chân chó.

“Đây là cái gì cười?”

“Ngạch…… Đây là làm thỏa mãn chính mình tâm nguyện cười.” Lưu hạo nhiên vắt hết óc mà bịa chuyện.

“Ân.”

Chờ cơm trong lúc, Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện chung quanh ánh mắt chậm rãi tụ tập lại đây, tất cả tại chính mình cùng Leo chi gian qua lại, có thậm chí khe khẽ nói nhỏ. Chọc đến Lưu hạo nhiên cũng bắt đầu kỳ quái mà nhìn xem chính mình, nhìn xem Leo.

“Hảo soái a!” Nhĩ tiêm hắn nghe thấy được phía sau một bàn nữ hài ẩn nhẫn cảm thán, lúc này mới lắc đầu bật cười.

Leo xác thật lớn lên đẹp, mà chính mình cũng không kém, khiến cho chú ý là khó tránh khỏi.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, cái gì là gay?” Leo khó hiểu hỏi.

“Khụ khụ, ngươi…… Ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên hỏi cái này?” Lưu hạo nhiên ho khan hai tiếng, thấu qua đi, nhẹ giọng hỏi.

“Vừa mới nghe được, bên kia có người nói, chúng ta là gay.” Leo dùng ánh mắt ý bảo hắn phi thường góc một bàn, Lưu hạo nhiên suýt nữa vỗ án dựng lên.

Cái gì ngoạn ý nhi! Hắn cùng Leo nơi nào giống gay!

“Người nọ nói chúng ta ăn mặc tình lữ trang.”

Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa đứng lên, lại bị những lời này cấp ấn trở về, cúi đầu nhìn xem chính mình màu đen áo thun, nhìn nhìn lại Leo cùng khoản màu trắng áo thun, héo.

Nếu là làm Leo biết là bởi vì chính mình cho hắn xuyên y phục làm người ngộ nhận vì hắn cùng chính mình là một đôi, kia còn không được đem chính mình lột da.

“Cơm hảo, ta đi lấy cơm.” Vừa vặn nghe thấy kêu cơm hào, Lưu hạo nhiên như được đại xá, chạy nhanh chạy tới cầm.

“Không nghĩ tới, ngươi điểm cái hamburger còn có thể mua một tặng một, hamburger cửa hàng căn bản không cái này ưu đãi. Tới, ngươi hamburger, ngươi Coca.” Lưu hạo nhiên tự giác mà giúp Leo đem hamburger hộp mở ra, đem ống hút cắm vào Coca trong ly, lại đẩy đến Ngô Lỗi trước mặt.

Leo nhíu nhíu mày, tựa hồ có chút bất mãn.

“Vì cái gì không có chiếc đũa?”

“A?” Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới hắn có như vậy vừa hỏi, cũng ngốc lăng ở.

Vừa vặn một cái phục vụ sinh từ bên cạnh bàn trải qua, Leo kịp thời gọi lại hắn.

“Ngươi hảo, thỉnh cho chúng ta chiếc đũa.”

“Chiếc đũa?” Cái này phục vụ sinh vừa vặn giọng đại, kinh ngạc hỏi lại làm trong tiệm tất cả mọi người nghe thấy được.

“Không có chiếc đũa, chúng ta như thế nào ăn hamburger?” Leo lại bắt đầu nghi hoặc, Lưu hạo nhiên rõ ràng nói qua nơi này nhân loại đều dùng chiếc đũa ăn cái gì.

“Không đúng không đúng, chúng ta ý tứ là đóng gói, đóng gói.” Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng lại đây, lập tức cười gượng làm người phục vụ đóng gói, cùng sử dụng ánh mắt ý bảo Leo không cần lại nói.

Chung quanh cũng truyền đến từng trận cười trộm thanh, Lưu hạo nhiên đỏ mặt tiếp nhận đóng gói tốt đồ ăn, lôi kéo Leo liền mau chân rời đi.

“Cái này tiểu thụ hảo đáng yêu a ~”

“Đúng vậy đúng vậy, tiểu công vừa thấy chính là trung khuyển hình!” Góc kia bàn thấy bọn họ đi rồi, rốt cuộc yên tâm mà tiến hành kịch liệt đàm luận.

Lãnh Leo ra cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên vùi đầu một đường cuồng đi.

“Bọn họ đang cười cái gì?” Leo nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra.

“Không chỉ có bọn họ cười, phốc, ta cũng muốn cười a, ha ha ha ha ha ha ——” Lưu hạo nhiên đã nhịn không được, đỡ Leo bả vai cười đến bụng đau.

Cư nhiên ở hamburger trong tiệm muốn chiếc đũa, đây là cái gì thao tác a!

“Ngươi có thể đừng cười sao?”

“Không được không được, quá buồn cười ha ha ha ha ha ha!”

“……”

Phanh!

Một người cao lớn thân hình che lại đôi mắt, ngồi xổm ven đường, ai thanh xin tha.

Hừ, quả nhiên, đối phó Lưu hạo nhiên nhân loại kiểu này vẫn là nắm tay hữu hiệu!

======================

Leo hiện tại hồi tưởng lên vẫn là bực mình, mặt đen nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên liền người mang ghế, càng dịch càng xa.

“Ta, ta cho ngươi lấy chiếc đũa!” Lưu hạo nhiên có lấy cớ, lập tức lòng bàn chân mạt du chạy.

“Nhân loại, liền thích nói gần nói xa.” Tựa như phía trước chính mình hỏi vấn đề, gay chính là đồng tính luyến ái, tình lữ trang chính là tình lữ xuyên cùng khoản quần áo, loại này vấn đề nhỏ tra một tra bách khoa liền biết đến sự, Lưu hạo nhiên đều lảng tránh không đáp, thật đương chính mình ngu xuẩn? Leo cảm thấy chính mình đối nhân loại nhận thức lại tăng tiến một tầng.

“Đúng rồi, buổi sáng cha mẹ ngươi đã tới.” Leo tiếp nhận chiếc đũa, thong thả ung dung mà ăn.

“Cái gì? Bọn họ như thế nào chưa cho ta điện thoại a, cha mẹ ta nhìn thấy ngươi?” Lưu hạo nhiên khẩn trương lên, vạn nhất Leo nói không nên nói dọa đến lão nhân gia làm sao bây giờ!

“Bọn họ nói muốn cho ngươi kinh hỉ, liền không gọi điện thoại, cũng không cho ta đánh.”

“Ngươi không đối bọn họ nói cái gì ngươi là ngoại tinh vương tử linh tinh nói đi?” Lưu hạo nhiên lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi, hỏi đến cẩn thận, đã lo lắng cha mẹ đã chịu kinh hách, lại sợ Leo bị vạch trần thân phận, này hai bên, đều không phải chính mình có thể đắc tội.

“Không có, ta nói là ngươi bằng hữu.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi vậy là tốt rồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi, về sau lại khẩn trương lên, “Kia bọn họ người đâu?”

“Đi rồi. Ta không buộc bọn họ, chính bọn họ đi.”

“Ân? Bọn họ lâm thời có việc?”

“Không phải, mụ mụ ngươi đột nhiên hỏi ta một vấn đề, ta trả lời, sau đó bọn họ sắc mặt đại biến, liền rời đi.” Leo hồi tưởng hạ, bình tĩnh tự thuật.

“Cái, cái gì vấn đề?” Lưu hạo nhiên có loại dự cảm, chính mình sắp tiếp thu bão táp lễ rửa tội.

“Liền nàng hỏi ta cùng ngươi là cái gì bằng hữu quan hệ.”

“Ngươi như thế nào trả lời?” Run rẩy thanh, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là hỏi ra tới.

“Ta liền nói, ngủ cùng trương giường quan hệ.” Leo bình tĩnh mà đem cuối cùng một ngụm bánh chưng ăn xong, dùng cơm khăn lau lau khóe miệng.

“Ngươi ngươi ngươi…… Hại chết ta ngươi!” Lưu hạo nhiên a a kêu, lập tức cầm lấy di động bát gọi điện thoại.

Qua một phút đồng hồ, trong phòng lại lần nữa truyền ra Lưu hạo nhiên tan vỡ rống giận.

“Ngươi gạt ta!” Môn bị tạp đến loảng xoảng vang, Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm xuyên thấu qua cửa gỗ đều có thể chấn khởi toàn bộ phòng tro bụi.

Leo khí định thần nhàn mà chơi nổi lên Lưu hạo nhiên trong máy tính trò chơi, trong lúc lơ đãng, lộ ra mấy không thể thấy mỉm cười.

Xem ra, ngoại tinh vương tử trả thù tâm nhưng không thể so nhân loại thiếu.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 3 )

Chương 3

“Răng rắc, răng rắc.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị một trận nhấm nuốt thanh đánh thức, liền thấy Leo đưa lưng về phía chính mình ăn cái gì.

“Hơn phân nửa đêm, ngươi đang làm cái gì?”

“Gặm xương cốt.”

“Xương cốt?”

“Đúng vậy, ngươi xương cốt.” Leo dữ tợn mặt xoay người, bên miệng tràn đầy đầm đìa máu tươi.

Lưu hạo nhiên trợn tròn mắt, cúi đầu vừa thấy, thân thể của mình sớm đã biến thành tàn khuyết không được đầy đủ bộ xương!

“A a a a a a a!”

Phanh!

Chờ Leo đánh ra hằng ngày một quyền, thế giới lại một lần khôi phục bình tĩnh.

“Ngươi lại đánh ta!” Lưu hạo nhiên che lại nhức mỏi cái mũi, hàm chứa huyết lệ lên án.

“Là ngươi ở ta lỗ tai bên cạnh quỷ rống quỷ kêu.” Leo xoa xoa lỗ tai, mãn đầu óc quanh quẩn Lưu hạo nhiên tiếng thét chói tai.

“Ta đó là làm ác mộng, ngươi làm ác mộng không gọi sao?” Ngoại tinh nhân đều như vậy bạo lực sao? Mỗi lần đều đến động nắm tay. Lưu hạo nhiên thâm giác chính mình về tình cảm có thể tha thứ.

“Ta xác thật sẽ không làm ác mộng.” Ác mộng đơn giản là nhân loại trong não tiềm tàng tưởng tượng thôi, chỉ là Leo có chút tò mò, là cái gì có thể làm này nhân loại sợ thành như vậy.

“Ngươi mơ thấy cái gì?”

Bị Leo tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm đến phát mao, Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt nuốt nước miếng.

“Mơ thấy ngươi đem ta ăn……”

“Ngươi sợ ta.” Leo khẳng định gật gật đầu, phát hiện này nhân loại tâm lý thật sự quá yếu ớt.

“Ta kia không phải sợ, ta đó là…… Là kính sợ!” Lưu hạo nhiên ngạnh thanh trả lời, tầm mắt lại không dám lại nhìn về phía Leo, đành phải đứng dậy đi phòng bếp.

“Tính ngươi nói được thông.” Leo cũng không nghĩ quá khó xử Lưu hạo nhiên, rốt cuộc hắn gương mặt này đã không có có thể cấp chính mình xuống tay đường sống.

Qua mười phút tả hữu, Lưu hạo nhiên mới từ phòng bếp ra tới, hơi lớn mật mà ở ly Leo hai mét địa phương dừng lại.

“Chúng ta đánh cái thương lượng, như thế nào?” Lưu hạo nhiên cười làm lành, che kín xanh tím mặt toàn là nịnh nọt.

“Nói đi.” Leo đối hắn cái dạng này đã sớm xuất hiện phổ biến, thuận tay đem hắn mặt thương thi pháp chữa khỏi, liền rũ xuống tầm mắt, hoàn toàn không đem lực chú ý đặt ở hắn trên người.

“Ta đánh với ngươi cái đánh cuộc, nội dung ta định, ta thua, về sau ngươi ở địa cầu nghĩ muốn cái gì ta đều cho ngươi mua mua mua, nếu may mắn ta thắng, ngươi liền lại không thể đánh ta, như vậy có thể chứ?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bày ra đáng thương hề hề bộ dáng, mày rậm nhăn thành mực tàu viết thành bát tự.

“Ân.” Leo đáp ứng thật sự sảng khoái, đôi mắt vẫn luôn nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên bưng mâm, “Ngươi hiện tại có thể đem sủi cảo buông xuống đi?”

“Một lời đã định!” Lưu hạo nhiên đem nóng hầm hập sủi cảo phóng tới Leo trước mặt, triển khai gian kế thực hiện được tươi cười, lấy ra chính mình chuẩn bị đã lâu tờ giấy nhỏ, “Cái này đánh cuộc rất đơn giản, chính là lấy một vòng làm hạn định, nếu ngươi đối ta cười, liền tính ta thua, ngược lại, còn lại là ta thắng. Quy tắc đơn giản sáng tỏ, hai bên ngươi tình ta nguyện, đánh cuộc từ giờ trở đi khởi hiệu! Hôm nay thứ hai, ta còn phải đi làm, liền đi trước, tái kiến!”

“……”

Lưu hạo nhiên rất sợ Leo nói ra phản đối lời nói, xách lên làm công bao, lưu đến bay nhanh.

“Nhân loại nói chuyện ngữ tốc khi nào có thể nhanh như vậy?”

Bất quá, vừa mới hắn đều nói gì đó?

Leo đem đĩa CD tử đẩy, nhẹ nhàng đánh cái no cách.

==========================

“Đại ca ca, tiếp tục cho ta giảng ngoại tinh vương tử chuyện xưa đi?”

Leo ăn xong sủi cảo ra tới tiêu thực, không nghĩ tới bị tiểu nữ hài quấn lên. Hắn ngồi ở bàn đu dây thượng, cái kia tiểu nữ hài một phen bái ở hắn trên đùi, mang theo vẻ mặt chờ mong hồn nhiên tươi cười.

“Có thể. Bất quá Dao Dao, ngươi đến từ ta trên người xuống dưới.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói qua, không thể tùy tiện cùng địa cầu khác phái thân mật tiếp xúc, bằng không sẽ thực phiền toái.

Dao Dao phi thường ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn đu dây thượng, hai mắt vụt sáng lên.

Nàng là mấy ngày hôm trước đưa quả xoài cấp hàng xóm hạo nhiên ca ca mới nhận thức Leo, bởi vì hắn lớn lên đẹp, cho nên nàng lại chạy về gia nhiều cầm một phần quả xoài đưa cho cái này đại ca ca.

Làm đáp lễ, đại ca ca liền cấp chính mình kể chuyện xưa.

“Đại ca ca, lần trước ngươi nói vương tử tinh cầu lâm vào nguy hiểm, hắn phá tan địch nhân vây quanh, lại bị thương tính cả hắn phi thuyền rơi xuống địa cầu, kia kế tiếp đâu? Vương tử sẽ bị địch nhân phát hiện sao?”

“Không có, vương tử chẳng qua bị vết thương nhẹ, bất quá hắn phi thuyền đã chịu nghiêm trọng hư hao, phi hành hệ thống vô pháp vận hành, yêu cầu một ít thời gian chữa trị. Ở phi thuyền chữa trị trong lúc, hắn cần thiết ở địa cầu sinh tồn đi xuống. Hắn đành phải đem chính mình biến thành hắc báo, nhưng không xong chính là, hắn đáp xuống ở nhân loại cư trú thành thị, như vậy hắn sớm hay muộn sẽ bị nhân loại đuổi bắt, cái này biện pháp hiển nhiên không thể thực hiện được.”

“Kia làm sao bây giờ nha?” Dao Dao vì ngoại tinh vương tử cảm thấy sốt ruột.

“Hắn đương nhiên là có biện pháp ứng đối, hắn làm một chút tiểu ma pháp, nhường đường quá người có thể mua chính mình, nhưng không nghĩ tới rất nhiều người trải qua hắn trước mặt, đều không có dừng lại, cứ như vậy qua ba ngày. Thẳng đến……”

“Thẳng đến ngày thứ tư, ngoại tinh vương tử rốt cuộc đem chính mình bán đi?” Dao Dao nghe được mê mẩn, khẩn trương mà chờ mong trả lời.

Lời này như thế nào nghe tới quái quái.

Leo1 nhíu nhíu mi, nhưng lại nói không nên lời nơi nào kỳ quái.

“Ân, có cái thành niên nam tính nhân loại mua đi rồi hắn.”

“Thật tốt quá, vương tử được cứu trợ!” Dao Dao vui vẻ mà đặng chân, đem bàn đu dây đãng thật sự cao.

“Bất quá vương tử vì có thể ở nhân loại kia trong phòng trụ hạ, rải một ít dối.” Leo liễm hạ như tinh đôi mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên này nhân loại lá gan xác thật rất nhỏ, chính là hắn so mặt khác rất nhiều người loại tới thiện lương, tới ấm áp.

“Không có biện pháp, vương tử dù sao cũng phải trước lưu lại, thiện ý lời nói dối so đả thương người lời nói thật tới hảo.” Dao Dao tiểu đại nhân giống nhau mà nói chuyện.

“Ta cho rằng ngươi sẽ nói nói dối là không đúng.” Leo nghiêng đầu, đối tiểu nữ hài nhìn với con mắt khác.

“Bởi vì đây là ta chính mình tổng kết ra đạo lý,” Dao Dao hơi có chút kiêu ngạo, “Tựa như có chút người cùng ta nói ta ba ba đi rất xa rất xa địa phương, biến thành ngôi sao bảo hộ ta, cũng so với kia chút nói ta là cái không có ba ba dã hài tử hảo. Tuy rằng những cái đó thúc thúc a di nói dối, nhưng ta biết bọn họ là hảo tâm.”

“Vương tử xác thật không nghĩ làm này nhân loại cuốn vào trận này tai bay vạ gió, hắn đối chân tướng biết được càng ít càng an toàn.” Leo giờ phút này đôi mắt thâm thúy đến vọng không đến cuối, về sau chớp mắt quay đầu, triều tiểu nữ hài nói, “Bất quá chuyện xưa này nhân loại cùng vương tử nói, hắn muốn cho vương tử đối hắn cười.”

Leo hồi tưởng nửa ngày, mới chắp vá lung tung ra Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói.

“Đối hắn cười?” Dao Dao khó khăn mà vò đầu, này nhân loại cùng chính mình hảo bất đồng a, kỳ kỳ quái quái.

“Ta đã biết!” Dao Dao trước mắt sáng ngời, “Ta mụ mụ cũng đối ta nói như vậy quá, ta hỏi mụ mụ vì cái gì muốn ta cười, mụ mụ nói, bảo bối nha, mụ mụ thích ngươi, liền muốn nhìn ngươi mỗi ngày cười, ngươi vui vẻ, mụ mụ liền vui vẻ.”

“Nga,” Leo suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, sau đó khẽ gật đầu, “Hắn muốn vương tử đối hắn cười, là bởi vì thích vương tử.”

“Hẳn là như vậy.” Dao Dao giơ lên đắc ý khuôn mặt nhỏ, cảm thấy chính mình thế chuyện xưa vương tử giải quyết một chuyện lớn.

“Bất quá, có cái vấn đề.”

“Cái gì?”

“Vương tử hắn không biết như thế nào cười.”

“……”

==========================

Người gặp việc vui tâm tình sảng khoái!

Từ đem đánh cuộc một cổ não nói xong, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng đã nắm chắc thắng lợi, đừng nói một vòng, cấp Leo một tháng hắn cũng chưa chắc có thể cười ra một đóa tiểu bọt nước tới. Lần này chính mình khẳng định thắng! Không bao giờ dùng bị nắm tay uy hiếp nhật tử, cầu ngươi mau mau tiến đến đi!

Ngày này, Lưu hạo nhiên làm việc hiệu suất cũng trở nên cực nhanh, được thủ trưởng cho phép trước tiên hạ ban, nhiều hai cái giờ nhàn hạ thời khắc.

Cũng không vội mà về nhà, Lưu hạo nhiên đơn giản một mình đi vào phồn hoa phố xá đi dạo, hảo hảo thả lỏng.

Không biết chính mình tạo cái gì nghiệt, mấy ngày nay giống lão mụ tử giống nhau hầu hạ một cái ngoại tinh vương tử, liền cái hưu nhàn giải trí thời gian đều không có.

Hắn trong lòng sợ đến phát mao, nhưng hắn rõ ràng chính mình là không sợ Leo, nhưng làm hắn nói rõ chính mình sợ cái gì, lại vô pháp dùng ngôn ngữ hình dung loại này không yên ổn trôi nổi cảm.

Chính mình thật sự không phải đang nằm mơ sao?

Cái này cái gọi là đến từ HT-9799 tinh cầu vương tử là chân thật sao?

Hắn cùng chính mình phát sinh đủ loại gặp gỡ, thật sự không phải chính mình trống rỗng tưởng tượng sao?

Có quá nhiều nghi ngờ hoành khóa trong lòng, chờ hắn đi hảo hảo tự hỏi, nhưng làm hắn vô giải chính là, chỉ cần hắn vừa thấy đến Leo mặt, sở hữu vấn đề đều bị hắn vứt chi sau đầu, lại nghĩ không ra. Chính mình lấy làm tự hào tư duy logic cùng trinh thám năng lực toàn bộ tê liệt, ngay cả nên có EQ đều sẽ biến mất vô tung, này nên làm thế nào cho phải?

“Tê!” Lưu hạo nhiên bị trên chân đau đớn triệu hồi thần chí, chờ hắn đau đến thối lui, liền nhìn đến một người nữ sinh liên tục hướng chính mình xin lỗi.

“Không quan hệ, vừa rồi ta cũng thất thần.” Lưu hạo nhiên xua xua tay, làm nàng không cần để ý.

“Tiên sinh, như vậy đi, ngươi lưu cái WeChat, ngươi muốn bồi thường nói, tùy thời có thể tìm ta.” Nữ sinh sửa sửa bên tai đầu tóc, có điểm thẹn thùng bộ dáng.

“Ngượng ngùng, ta là nhan khống.” Lưu hạo nhiên lại lui hai bước, cùng sững sờ ở tại chỗ nữ sinh huy xuống tay, thập phần tiêu sái mà xoay người rời đi.

Đi ở một khác điều phố xá sầm uất phố, Lưu hạo nhiên càng nghĩ càng không thích hợp, vừa mới đối mặt cái kia nữ sinh thời điểm, là độc miệng đến chú cô sinh chính mình không sai, nhưng vì cái gì gặp được Leo liền không linh đâu?

Tính! Nếu khó được thả lỏng, cũng đừng tưởng cái gì ngoại tinh vương tử loại này siêu cương khoa học vấn đề, tìm một chỗ uống điểm tiểu rượu đi.

“Khoai lang hoàn, khoai lang hoàn, ăn ngon, tiện nghi!”

Vừa mới đi qua sạp bán đất dưa hoàn?

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại bước chân, Leo hẳn là rất thích ăn loại này ăn vặt.

Không! Hiện tại là chính mình hưu nhàn thời khắc, ăn nhà mình như vậy bao lớn mễ, cũng không gặp kia ngoại tinh vương tử ôm ấp cảm ơn, liền câu cảm ơn đều sẽ không nói, hừ, sớm hay muộn đem hắn đuổi ra đi!

Này phá khoai lang hoàn không mua làm sao vậy?

Đối! Kiên quyết không mua! Đánh chết đều không mua! Ta Lưu hạo nhiên tranh tranh ngạo cốt, chính là không mua!

……

“Tiên sinh, mua sao?”

“Mua.”

========================

“Hôm nay khoai lang hoàn ăn rất ngon.” Leo thế nhưng có chút chưa đã thèm, nhân loại nhất ghê gớm địa phương chính là có thể sáng tạo ra phồn đa thả mỹ vị đồ ăn.

“Đúng không? Ta vừa thấy đến liền biết ngươi sẽ thích.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhạc a ra răng nanh, chính mình đã sờ thấu Leo khẩu vị.

“Ân, trong phòng bếp có Dao Dao đưa tới dưa hấu.” Leo nhàn nhạt đáp lại, lại cũng không giống ngày thường chỉ hồi một cái ngữ khí từ.

“Ta đi lấy dưa hấu cho ngươi giải giải nị.” Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng không tự giác toát ra tiểu hoa, theo gió lay động.

“Cảm ơn.” Leo nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, ở chung tới nay lần đầu tiên cùng hắn nói lời cảm tạ.

“Ta ta ta ta lập tức đi lấy, ta không bao giờ lung tung muốn cho ngươi rời đi sự, thật sự!” Lưu hạo nhiên chân đánh run, tay vịn tường, chống chính mình chạy về phía phòng bếp.

Thật sự thật là đáng sợ!

Leo nhất định là biết chính mình có đuổi đi hắn ý tưởng, mới có thể xuất hiện cái loại này đáng sợ biểu tình!

Kia biểu tình quả thực tựa như một cái đao phủ nhìn sắp bị hành hình tù phạm, cái loại này làm ngươi cùng tử vong tới gần đáng sợ, ở cái này biểu tình trung biểu hiện đến vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn!

Lưu hạo nhiên ngã ngồi ở liệu lý trước đài, run rẩy thân mình, đầy mặt hoảng sợ.

Leo chớp hai hạ đôi mắt, lại nhéo nhéo chính mình gương mặt, cuối cùng đến ra kết luận ——

Dao Dao giáo phương pháp, không quá dùng được.

Nhưng vì cái gì Lưu hạo nhiên là có thể cười đến như vậy đẹp?

Leo đôi tay ôm ngực, lâm vào trầm tư.

========================

Vì cấp chính mình thêm can đảm, Lưu hạo nhiên trộm uống lên rất nhiều rượu.

Leo xụ mặt nhìn trên giường người không an phận mà tránh động, nói mê sảng.

“Leo, ngươi đừng quên, ngươi đánh với ta đánh cuộc……” Lưu hạo nhiên ở thanh tỉnh cùng hắc ám bên cạnh giãy giụa.

“Nguyên lai, ngươi là đánh với ta đánh cuộc?”

“Đúng vậy, làm sao vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức ngẩng đầu, phảng phất nghe thấy có người ở nói với hắn lời nói.

Leo nhìn mắt buồn ngủ mông lung Lưu hạo nhiên, lại quay đầu thẳng tắp nhìn phía trần nhà.

“Không, vậy đánh đố đi.”

Trầm mặc mấy giây, Leo bên cạnh lại truyền đến sột sột soạt soạt động tĩnh.

“Leo, khoai lang hoàn ăn ngon sao?”

“Ăn ngon.”

Ngắn gọn trả lời đổi lấy Lưu hạo nhiên một trận ngây ngô cười.

“Làm sao vậy?”

“Ta sợ lạnh vẫn luôn sủy ở trong ngực đâu, ngươi thích liền hảo……”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói mớ càng ngày càng nhỏ, thẳng đến cuối cùng nhẹ đến giống như ánh trăng phất quá Leo lỗ tai.

Thích?

Leo nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà đột nhiên xuất hiện lập loè ngôi sao, theo đôi mắt chuyển động mà chìm nổi. Hắn che lại đột nhiên gia tốc tim đập, thân thể giống trở lại trong phi thuyền không trọng trạng thái, lại có chút choáng váng.

Một lát sau, trong bóng đêm truyền đến đạm nhiên thả chắc chắn thanh âm.

“Quả nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên thích ta.”

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 4 )

Chương 4

“Leo.”

“Ân.”

“Ta vẫn luôn có cái vấn đề.”

“Cái gì?”

“Ngươi phía trước nói ngươi là lần đầu tiên tới địa cầu, kia vì cái gì ngươi sẽ trên địa cầu ngôn ngữ?” Lưu hạo nhiên chống cằm, đầy mặt tò mò, vì chuyện này hắn khó hiểu đã lâu.

“Ngươi liền ta sẽ ma pháp đều có thể tiếp thu, như thế nào cái này liền khó có thể lý giải?” Leo nhướng mày, này cũng có thể xem như vấn đề?

“Đúng vậy, ngươi như thế nào sẽ ma pháp?” Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới khiếp sợ mà hỏi lại, lần đầu tiên ý thức được chuyện này, hơn nữa hắn còn lớn lên cùng nhân loại giống nhau như đúc.

Ân, không thiếu cánh tay gãy chân.

Này mặt lớn lên thật sự không tồi a……

Lông mi khá dài, cùng Dao Dao có đến liều mạng.

Dựa vào cái gì hắn đôi mắt so với ta đại!

“Ngươi niết ta mặt làm cái gì?” Leo mặt vô biểu tình mà tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình động tay động chân.

“Này thật là ngươi vốn dĩ bộ dáng sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên chưa từ bỏ ý định mà muốn ở trên mặt hắn tìm được sơ hở.

“Ngươi biết ngươi loại này hành vi ở địa cầu gọi là gì sao?”

“Cái gì?”

“Tìm đường chết.”

Leo nhìn không chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm màn hình máy tính, bốn cái chữ to thập phần thấy được —— trò chơi thất bại.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy giây mau lui tới rồi cửa, từ ngoài cửa thăm dò.

“Ta đánh đố thắng, ngươi không thể đánh ta!”

“Nếu không phải cái này đánh cuộc, ngươi ở chạm vào ta mặt kia một khắc, đã tiến vào hoả táng giai đoạn.”

“Ta đi cho ngươi thiết dưa hấu!” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được nguy hiểm lửa giận ập vào trước mặt, nhanh chóng dời đi trận địa.

Thẳng đến chạy tới phòng bếp, Lưu hạo nhiên mới thở ra một mồm to khí, nguyên bản hoảng sợ khuôn mặt đột nhiên thả lỏng xuống dưới, mang lên ý cười. Hắn từ trong túi móc ra di động, nhìn trên màn hình di động biểu hiện “Trò chơi thắng lợi”, đắc ý mà sách một tiếng.

“Thiếu niên, ta đây là phòng ngừa ngươi trầm mê trò chơi. Làm ngươi cả ngày chơi trò chơi, không rảnh phản ứng ta đúng không?”

Ai, ta như thế nào đem tiếng lòng nói ra?

Lưu hạo nhiên che lại chính mình trái tim nhỏ, tế thành phùng đôi mắt đều mở to rất nhiều.

“Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?”

Leo đôi tay ôm ngực, tối hôm qua Lưu hạo nhiên chính là bóp chính mình cổ hô một đêm như vậy nói mớ.

Phía sau truyền đến Leo đặc có tiếng nói, lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên không rét mà run.

===========================

“Hạo nhiên ca ca, ngươi lại bị đuổi ra ngoài?” Dao Dao đối này đã thấy nhiều không trách, còn thực ngựa quen đường cũ mà ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh.

“Ai ——”

“Hạo nhiên ca ca ngươi như thế nào vẫn luôn thở dài?” Dao Dao ấu tiểu trong lòng ái lo chuyện bao đồng hạt giống sớm đã chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra.

“Dao Dao, ngươi tác nghiệp làm xong, thư đều ôn tập không?”

“Các ngươi như thế nào đều như vậy, hai ngày này liền đại ca ca đều hỏi như vậy ta, nhất định là các ngươi lây bệnh cho hắn.” Dao Dao bĩu môi, bắt đầu sinh khí.

“Ngươi cùng Leo quan hệ tốt như vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới phát hiện, Dao Dao gần nhất phi thường thích tới tìm Leo.

“Đương nhiên, Dao Dao thực thích đại ca ca, đại ca ca giảng chuyện xưa nhưng dễ nghe.” Dao Dao tính tình tới cũng nhanh, đi cũng nhanh, quay đầu lập tức trả lời Lưu hạo nhiên vấn đề.

“Phải không? Hắn còn sẽ kể chuyện xưa?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Dao Dao, cư nhiên mang lên hâm mộ, Leo gần đây đối chính mình đều là lạnh lẽo, còn thường xuyên đóng lại cửa phòng, không cho chính mình đi vào.

“Bất quá, ta phát hiện đại ca ca đều không thích cười, ta cũng chưa gặp qua hắn cười, chẳng sợ một lần, một lần đều không có nga.” Dao Dao vươn ngón trỏ, dùng sức cường điệu.

Đại ca ca đẹp như vậy, cười rộ lên khẳng định càng đẹp mắt!

“Ai nói hắn không cười, hắn có cười quá.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn mày rậm, thế nhưng cùng tiểu hài tử tích cực lên.

“Hạo nhiên ca ca ngươi gặp qua?”

“Đương nhiên!”

===========================

Đó là đánh cuộc cuối cùng một ngày.

Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ muốn nhảy dựng lên phất cờ hò reo, chính mình sắp được đến giải phóng.

Hôm nay hắn cứ theo lẽ thường chỉnh điểm tan tầm, nhưng lại ở xã khu chơi trò chơi khu thấy Leo cùng Dao Dao.

Ma xui quỷ khiến, chính mình cư nhiên vọt đến góc, núp vào.

Lúc này, một cái thu điền khuyển đột nhiên triều Leo chạy tới, nhẹ nhàng cọ hắn đầu gối.

Dao Dao chính vui vẻ mà chơi hoạt thang trượt, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới bàn đu dây thượng Leo.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa định nhảy ra đi dọa bọn họ, kết quả kế tiếp một màn, làm hắn toàn bộ thân mình đều đọng lại vô pháp nhúc nhích.

Hắn hắn hắn nhìn đến Leo cười!

Cười nhạt đem Leo đẹp mặt mày lại mạ lên một tầng nhu mỹ quang.

Này cười, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác hắn trên đầu trời xanh đều che kín ngôi sao, tim đập cũng biến thành đàn tinh lóng lánh tần suất.

Kinh diễm lệnh đầu óc trống rỗng, Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn quên mất đánh cuộc, quên mất hết thảy, dựa vào bản năng móc ra di động, chụp được cái này tốt đẹp thời khắc.

Làm xong này đó, mới hoàn hồn Lưu hạo nhiên giống làm chuyện xấu giống nhau, chột dạ mà thoát đi tại chỗ.

============================

“Oa! Đại ca ca cười rộ lên thật sự quá đẹp!” Dao Dao hóa thân thành tiểu hoa si, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên di động thượng ảnh chụp, kinh hô ra tiếng.

Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng làm cái hư động tác, đối với Dao Dao nói: “Đừng lớn tiếng như vậy, việc này không thể làm đại ca ca biết.”

Dao Dao lập tức che miệng lại, dùng nai con ánh mắt bảo đảm chính mình tuyệt đối không nói đi ra ngoài.

“Ân? Hạo nhiên ca ca, ta biết đây là ngày nào đó, ngày đó chính là này chỉ rất giống ngươi đại cẩu cẩu, chạy tới, đại ca ca thích chứ nó, nguyên lai ngày đó ngươi cũng ở sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, ngày đó Leo cũng cùng chính mình nói qua này chỉ cẩu rất giống……

A phi!

Hắn cố ý xụ mặt, dùng ngón trỏ quát hạ Dao Dao cái mũi.

“Ngươi này tiểu hài tử, như thế nào nói chuyện đâu!”

Không đến ba giây, hắn liền cười ra răng nanh, tiểu hài tử đồng ngôn không cố kỵ, nhưng vẫn là đặc biệt đáng yêu.

“Hạo nhiên ca ca, ta quyết định, chờ ta lớn lên, ta phải gả cho đại ca ca!”

Lưu hạo nhiên răng nanh cương ở khóe miệng ngoại.

Này tiểu hài tử, như vậy tiểu liền có loại này không thực tế ảo tưởng, vẫn là đánh một đốn đi.

===========================

Leo chữa trị phi thuyền công tác gặp bình cảnh, gần nhất tính tình xác thật táo bạo chút, chỉ cần vừa giận, liền đem Lưu hạo nhiên hướng phòng ở bên ngoài đuổi, trong đó khẳng định cũng có giận chó đánh mèo.

Trong lòng như vậy nghĩ, đối Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có chút áy náy.

Hắn đứng dậy ra cửa, liền đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lại nhìn đến hắn cùng Dao Dao ở hoạt thang trượt bên cạnh vòng vòng, ngươi truy ta đuổi, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới chính mình xuất hiện.

“Dao Dao, đình chỉ ngươi đáng sợ ý tưởng đi!”

“Hạo nhiên ca ca, ngươi ngăn cản không được ta!”

“Các ngươi đang làm cái gì?” Leo nhíu mày hỏi.

“Đại ca ca!” Dao Dao vui vẻ mà chạy tới Leo bên người, phi phác ôm lấy hắn, trong ánh mắt lóe đầy tình yêu, “Ngươi là tới đón ta trở về sao?”

“Không, tiếp hắn.” Leo chỉ chỉ đã ngã vào hoạt thang trượt thượng mệt đến thẳng thở dốc Lưu hạo nhiên.

Dao Dao ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn Leo, có nhìn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên minh bạch cái gì. Nàng buông ra Leo, biểu tình ai sau lại thoải mái.

“Tuy rằng ta thất tình, nhưng ta sẽ lựa chọn chúc phúc các ngươi.”

“Ân, cảm ơn.”

“Đại ca ca muốn hạnh phúc nga!” Thương tâm là khó tránh khỏi, nhưng Dao Dao lại cảm thấy chính mình làm chuyện tốt. Như vậy tưởng tượng, Dao Dao lại vui vẻ lên, một bên triều gia chạy một bên theo chân bọn họ phất tay.

“Này…… Này tiểu hài tử, phim truyền hình xem quá nhiều……” Lưu hạo nhiên thở hồng hộc, “Bất quá, nàng…… Nàng như thế nào chạy lâu như vậy đều không có việc gì!”

“Nàng nói như thế nào chính mình thất tình?” Leo tương đối muốn biết cái này.

“Ngươi, ngươi không biết nói, vừa mới vì cái gì cùng Dao Dao cảm ơn?”

“Người khác chúc phúc chính mình, đương nhiên đắc đạo tạ, này không phải các ngươi người địa cầu cơ bản nhất lễ phép sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên che mặt, Dao Dao cái này hùng hài tử, lưu trữ lớn như vậy cái hố, làm chính mình như thế nào giải thích!

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi nói qua luyến ái sao?”

Leo nhìn vẻ mặt rối rắm Lưu hạo nhiên, trong ánh mắt nhiều chút phức tạp cảm xúc.

“Ta đã liên tục cầm hơn hai mươi năm độc thân thành tựu, ngươi nói đi?” Lưu hạo nhiên lau mồ hôi, hắn đã từng cũng vô cùng khát vọng có được một đoạn nóng cháy cảm tình, nhưng trời cao chính là không cho an bài hắn chọn người thích hợp, hắn cũng không có gì biện pháp.

“Đã nhìn ra.” Leo xoay người, nhàn nhạt ném xuống một câu.

Lưu hạo nhiên sững sờ ở tại chỗ, trầm tư hai giây, sau đó phẫn mà ra thanh.

“Uy, ngươi đừng như vậy liền đi rồi, mau tới đỡ đỡ ta, ta khởi không tới!”

====================

Thỏ nha bởi vì răng nanh cười, liền tiểu tình địch đều cam nguyện rời khỏi, răng nanh nhưng trường điểm tâm đi 2333333

Hảo đi, ta chính là cố ý đem răng nanh viết như vậy đậu bỉ ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha dù sao các ngươi đánh không ta

Này hai trương thoạt nhìn đặc có phu phu giống 2333

Đồ xâm xóa.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 5 )

Chương 5

Sinh hoạt là một đoàn ma

Kia cũng là dây thừng ninh thành hoa

Sinh hoạt là một cây tuyến

Cũng có kia không giải được tiểu ngật đáp nha

……

“Ai sáng sớm tinh mơ phóng loại này ca, còn có để người ngủ!”

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo lấy chăn mông đầu, trong lòng phẫn uất.

Nhưng là, loại này thanh âm thế nhưng càng ngày càng gần, cảm giác tựa như dựa vào chăn thượng, ma âm xỏ lỗ tai làm Lưu hạo nhiên giận dữ dựng lên, có loại đề đao làm thịt cất cao giọng hát người xúc động.

Leo cầm di động đứng ở mép giường, di động phóng đúng là làm Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ không an bình ca. Sắc mặt của hắn là khó có thể có thể thấy được nhu hòa, ánh mắt tràn ngập sung sướng.

“Nguyên lai, các ngươi nhân loại còn có thể sáng tạo ra như vậy êm tai âm nhạc, ta thích.”

Ta thiên gia a……

Lưu hạo nhiên ủy khuất mà đem mày rậm nhăn ở bên nhau, cực kỳ giống thô lệ hai cái một chữ. Hắn hít sâu một hơi sau, không nói một lời mà lại lần nữa dùng chăn che lại đầu.

Cuộc sống này khi nào đến cùng a!

==========================

“Ta ma lực khôi phục không ít, có thể trước thực hiện ngươi một cái nguyện vọng.”

“Nguyện vọng của ta vẫn luôn không thay đổi, chính là ngươi không cần ở trước mặt ta xuất hiện, ngươi có thể thực hiện sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đối Leo nói không cho là đúng, dù sao lại không thể thật sự lập tức liền biến mất.

“Ta nói, có thể thực hiện, nhưng phải đợi.” Leo cầm lấy sữa bò chậm rãi uống lên lên.

Xem đi, lại là cái này trả lời.

“Ta chờ đến hoa nhi đều cảm tạ, ta chờ đến hải nhi đều khóc, ~” Lưu hạo nhiên hàm chứa bánh mì không đàng hoàng mà hừ lên.

Leo đem không cái ly hướng cái bàn một phóng, một câu chung kết Lưu hạo nhiên thình lình xảy ra tiêu ca phân đoạn.

“Ngươi xướng sai ca từ.”

“Khụ khụ!”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị nghẹn đến vội vàng rót một mồm to sữa bò, mới làm bánh mì thuận lợi lướt qua thực quản, lau lau khóe mắt nghẹn ra nước muối sinh lí.

Cái này ngoại tinh tới tiểu vương tử, hiện tại quả thực so với chính mình còn giống người địa cầu!

==========================

“Đại ca ca, quá hai ngày chính là Tết Trung Thu, ngươi là muốn cùng hạo nhiên ca ca trở về ăn tết sao?”

Dao Dao trong ánh mắt lóe đầy bát quái ngôi sao, trong đầu chứa đầy đối hai cái ca ca ảo tưởng.

Có thể hay không bọn họ trở về thấy gia trưởng, tiếp theo đính hôn, không lâu liền lập tức kết hôn!

Ta đây có phải hay không liền có thể nhìn đến đại ca ca xuyên áo cưới…… Nga, không, xuyên lễ phục bộ dáng?

Oa, ngẫm lại đều hảo kích động!

Dao Dao che miệng mừng thầm, lại nhịn không được cười khanh khách lên tiếng.

“Tết Trung Thu?” Lưu hạo nhiên cùng chính mình nói qua, Tết Trung Thu cùng Tết Đoan Ngọ giống nhau, đều là truyền thống ngày hội, Lưu hạo nhiên xác thật là phải đi về cùng người nhà đoàn viên.

“Hắn trở về, ta sẽ lưu lại.” Chính mình còn phải thừa dịp cái này khe hở đi thu thập phi thuyền chữa trị tài liệu.

“A?”

Dao Dao ảo tưởng tan biến, Dao Dao thực không vui.

Này hai cái ca ca thật là……

Không được, đại ca ca quá đẹp, không thể sinh hắn khí.

Hạo nhiên ca ca thật là quá không tiền đồ!

============================

“Này bộ di động cho ngươi, ngươi đói bụng liền điểm cơm hộp.”

Leo đem rương hành lý kéo dài tới môn quan ngoại.

“Nếu có chuyện muốn đi ra ngoài, nhớ rõ đem cửa đóng lại.”

Leo đem ba lô đặt ở rương hành lý mặt trên.

“Đừng vẫn luôn chơi trò chơi, tủ lạnh đồ uống có ga không cần uống quá nhiều.”

Leo đem Lưu hạo nhiên đẩy đến cửa.

“Còn có, ngươi muốn hay không…… Muốn hay không……”

Rắc.

Leo để lại cho Lưu hạo nhiên một cái nhắm chặt cửa phòng.

“……” Ngươi muốn hay không cùng ta cùng nhau về nhà.

Rõ ràng vẫn luôn hy vọng chính mình không bao giờ dùng thấy hắn, cũng thật có như vậy thời khắc, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng thế nhưng cảm thấy một chút sợ hãi.

Loại này cảm giác sợ hãi, chính mình trước nay chưa từng có, làm hắn trong lòng khó có thể an tĩnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem cuối cùng thiệt tình lời nói nuốt trở vào, kéo rương hành lý, lưu luyến mỗi bước đi mà rời đi.

============================

“Cư nhiên một chiếc điện thoại đều không có đánh cho ta!” Lưu hạo nhiên nằm ở trên giường, đối với di động hung hăng nói.

Về quê đã hai ngày, Leo hoàn toàn không liên hệ chính mình, phảng phất đem chính mình quên đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn không biết hiện tại chính mình tựa như một con bị vứt bỏ tiểu cẩu, ở mở ra đóng cửa bình bảo vô số lần sau, hắn rốt cuộc đưa điện thoại di động ném tới một bên.

Tính, ngủ!

Nhưng mới vừa nhắm mắt không hai phút, hắn liền bắt đầu lăn qua lộn lại, tổng cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào. Hắn dùng khuỷu tay chống thân thể, đem một cái khác gối đầu dựng đặt ở chính mình bên cạnh, dùng chăn cái hảo.

“Như vậy xem thoải mái nhiều.” Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa đảo hồi trên giường, trong phòng thực tĩnh, loại này thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đều là nghe Leo hô hấp, dần dần đi vào giấc ngủ.

“Tuy rằng hắn là ngoại tinh nhân, nhưng hắn so với chính mình tiểu, một mình ở tại trong phòng, có thể hay không xảy ra chuyện?”

Hắn hoàn toàn đã quên, Leo có ma pháp, cũng so với hắn cường đại rất nhiều. Lưu hạo nhiên bình sinh lần đầu tiên thống hận nghỉ phép, kỳ vọng nó nhanh chóng qua đi.

===========================

“Thành công.” Leo lộ ra như trút được gánh nặng mỉm cười, hắn phi thuyền khó nhất chữa trị bộ phận đã bị phá được, dư lại liền phi thường dễ dàng.

Không biết chính mình phụ vương còn có thể chống đỡ bao lâu, chính mình đến nhanh lên trở về hiệp trợ hắn.

Leng keng! Leng keng!

Leo nghe được tiếng chuông, lập tức thu hồi phi thuyền, ra khỏi phòng, mở ra cửa phòng.

“Đại ca ca, đây là ta mụ mụ làm bánh kem, cho ngươi!” Dao Dao cao hứng mà đem bánh kem đưa cho Leo.

“Cảm ơn.” Leo thích đồ ngọt, nhìn đến bánh kem, sắc mặt cũng có vẻ sung sướng rất nhiều.

“Đại ca ca, ngươi muốn hay không học làm bánh kem a?” Dao Dao đột nhiên thần bí mà thò qua tới, nhỏ giọng nói.

“Làm bánh kem? Không học.” Leo chỉ thích hưởng thụ kết quả, cái này quá trình hắn cảm thấy chính mình vô pháp đảm nhiệm.

“Chính là, quá không lâu, chính là hạo nhiên ca ca sinh nhật nha!” Dao Dao hai mắt vụt sáng lên, liều mạng ám chỉ.

“Hắn ăn sinh nhật, ta vì cái gì phải làm bánh kem?”

“Ngươi đem thân thủ làm lễ vật, đưa cho hạo nhiên ca ca, như vậy mới có vẻ ngươi để ý hắn nha!” Vì thỏa mãn muốn xem đại ca ca mặc vào lễ phục ảo tưởng, Dao Dao cổ đủ kính mà khuyến khích.

“……”

“Tính, khi ta chưa nói.”

Dao Dao có chút mất mát, bất quá đại ca ca đẹp như vậy, như thế nào làm đều là đúng.

“Từ từ, có thể đi nơi nào học?” Leo ở cuối cùng thời điểm kêu ở Dao Dao.

Dao Dao chuyển sầu vì hỉ, lập tức vui tươi hớn hở mà xoay người, lôi kéo Leo liền chạy.

“Ở nhà ta liền có thể học lạp!”

Nhưng qua không lâu, nàng liền hối hận.

“Đại ca ca, chúng ta vẫn là làm khác ăn đưa cho hạo nhiên ca ca đi……”

Trên bàn phóng một chỉnh khối cháy đen bánh kem, còn ở mạo hiểm nhiệt khí.

Nàng hiện tại mới biết được, cũng không phải mỗi người đều có mụ mụ như vậy tay nghề.

Leo trầm tư hồi lâu, nhìn di động bánh kem chế tác trình tự làm việc, lại liên tục phiên vài cái trang web, rốt cuộc khai kim khẩu:

“Ân, vẫn là đổi khác đi.”

============================

Lưu hạo nhiên hạ xe taxi sau, kéo rương hành lý một đường chạy như điên.

Nghỉ phép nhưng tính kết thúc, hắn gấp không chờ nổi mà hướng trong nhà đuổi. Hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì, chỉ là tưởng tượng đến có thể lập tức nhìn thấy Leo, trong lòng liền tràn ra hưng phấn.

Nhưng vừa mở ra cửa phòng, hắn liền sững sờ ở môn quan chỗ.

“Ai đem ta phòng bếp thiêu!”

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 6 )

Chương 6

Hôm nay buổi tối, nhớ rõ nhất định phải ở nhà chờ, chờ, chờ ta!!!

Lưu hạo nhiên ở tiện lợi thiêm thượng viết, cuối cùng ba cái dấu chấm than còn bị hắn cố ý thêm thô, dùng để tỏ vẻ cường điệu. Hôm nay là hắn sinh nhật, mà hắn tính toán chính là mang cái bánh kem về nhà, cùng Leo hảo hảo ăn một đốn, làm như chúc mừng.

Đem tiện lợi thiêm dán ở mép giường tiểu mấy trên đài, hắn mới đứng dậy ra cửa.

“Không được, vạn nhất hắn tỉnh lại căn bản không thấy được làm sao bây giờ?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở cửa dừng chân, lộn trở lại đi hướng phòng.

“Không thấy được ta có thể gọi di động nhắc nhở a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra đã toàn khai môn quan, xoay người đi rồi.

“Ấn hắn tính cách, ta gọi điện thoại hắn phỏng chừng sẽ ngại phiền tắt đi, gửi tin tức đều sẽ bị xóa rớt……”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngừng lại, bắt đầu trầm tư.

Tại chỗ đình trệ hơn mười giây, hắn mới có động tác, chỉ thấy hắn tay chân nhẹ nhàng mà lén quay về phòng, nhìn mắt còn ở ngủ say Leo.

“Làm ngươi ba ngày hai đầu không về nhà.” Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nói vừa dùng ngón tay nhẹ niết Leo gò má.

Còn rất mềm mại.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lòng thu tay lại.

Leo thiêu phòng bếp sau, liền xuất quỷ nhập thần, ba ngày qua này, hắn căn bản không biết Leo ở vội chút cái gì, tổng cảm giác quái quái. Liền Leo xem chính mình ánh mắt đều có chút biệt nữu, lời nói cũng không yêu cùng chính mình nói, phảng phất chính mình có thể có có thể không.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt ảm đạm, trong lòng có mạc danh không thoải mái, làm hắn cả người đều có vẻ nôn nóng lên.

Tính, tưởng chuyện này để làm gì!

Hắn lắc đầu, tùy tay đem mấy trên đài tiện lợi thiêm xé xuống, ấn ở Leo ót thượng.

Hoàn mỹ, đi làm!

========================

“Hôm nay đã là hạo nhiên ca ca sinh nhật, đại ca ca còn không có tưởng hảo muốn đưa hạo nhiên ca ca cái gì lễ vật sao?”

“Ân.”

“A? Kia nhưng làm sao bây giờ nha?” Dao Dao không có cách, buồn rầu thật sự.

Leo nhìn trong tay tiện lợi thiêm, thật sâu cảm thấy cấp người địa cầu đặc biệt là Lưu hạo nhiên đưa cái lễ vật so làm hắn hoàn thành hạng nhất tinh tế hoàn du nhiệm vụ còn gian khổ.

Làm hại chính mình nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên đều cảm thấy có chút áy náy, nói không ra lời.

“Hắn nhân duyên khá tốt, bằng hữu cũng nhiều, hẳn là sẽ thu được rất nhiều lễ vật, thiếu ta một phần cũng không có gì.”

Cầm tiện lợi thiêm tay ở không trung do dự một chút, rồi sau đó chậm rãi đem tiện lợi thiêm phóng tới trên bàn.

“Kia không giống nhau, đại ca ca khẳng định là đặc biệt.” Dao Dao mạnh mẽ phủ nhận, hạo nhiên ca ca ngày hôm qua còn cố ý cảnh cáo chính mình hôm nay không được ước đại ca ca đi ra ngoài, nói rõ chính là hôm nay hắn muốn độc chiếm đại ca ca ý tứ sao!

“Ta sẽ hảo hảo nghĩ lại.”

“Vậy được rồi, đại ca ca cố lên!” Dao Dao đôi tay nắm tay, vì hắn khuyến khích.

“Ân, hiện tại là buổi chiều 1 giờ 30 phân, ngươi nên chuẩn bị đi đi học.” Leo sờ sờ Dao Dao đầu.

“Đại ca ca, ngươi bị dạy hư.” Dao Dao mắt hàm lên án, đem đôi mắt trừng đến đại đại, cực kỳ giống phồng lên mặt cá vàng.

Học trước ban hài tử dễ dàng sao?

Các đại nhân thật là một chút cũng không hiểu thông cảm chúng ta.

“Ngươi học giỏi, là có thể giáo giáo hạo nhiên viết như thế nào tự.”

Lưu hạo nhiên tự viết đến còn không có Dao Dao đẹp.

“Đại ca ca, bao ở ta trên người!”

Dao Dao nháy mắt đem mặt nở rộ thành thái dương hoa, nhảy nhót mà rời đi.

Leo chống ngạch, nhìn tiện lợi thiêm xuất thần.

Rốt cuộc cái gì lễ vật hảo đâu?

Vì cái gì tổng cảm thấy vô luận cái gì lễ vật đều biểu đạt không được chính mình chân chính tâm ý đâu?

Không thể truyền đạt tâm ý lễ vật, đưa ra đi cũng là tặng không đi?

Dứt khoát chờ buổi tối hắn trở về, trực tiếp hỏi bản nhân thích cái dạng gì lễ vật đi.

Làm tốt quyết định, Leo cũng coi như định ra tâm.

=========================

Bị một chúng đồng sự ồn ào trêu chọc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc có thể bước lên về nhà lộ trình.

Năm rồi sinh nhật, đều là cùng này đó đồng sự bằng hữu quá, năm nay thái độ khác thường, tự nhiên sẽ bị hoài nghi có phải hay không kim ốc tàng kiều.

Bất quá cũng đúng, thật là kim ốc tàng kiều, ngạo kiều kiều.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị ý nghĩ của chính mình chọc cười, đôi mắt ở tế phùng lóe quang, rực rỡ lung linh gian nói không nên lời ôn nhu phai mờ mở ra.

Xe ở tới gần tiểu khu bánh kem cửa hàng phụ cận dừng lại, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm khái làm thọ tinh chính mình cư nhiên còn phải tự mình nhắc tới định tốt bánh kem.

“Tiên sinh, đây là ngài bánh kem.” Nhân viên cửa hàng đem đóng gói tốt bánh kem đẩy đến trước mặt hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hộp bánh kem thượng tiểu vương tử, hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày.

“Có thể sẽ giúp cái vội sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên đem răng nanh lộ ở bên ngoài, vẻ mặt phúc hậu và vô hại bộ dáng.

“Ngài cứ việc nói.” Nhân viên cửa hàng triển khai điềm mỹ tươi cười, như vậy soái khí khách nhân, đề yêu cầu khẳng định muốn thỏa mãn.

“Vậy giúp ta tiểu vương tử nhiễm cái tóc đen đi.”

“……”

=========================

“Ta đã trở về!”

“Ân.”

Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên sô pha đọc sách, Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng đem bánh kem giấu ở phía sau, tiếp theo thần bí hề hề mà đến gần hắn.

“Biết vì cái gì ta muốn ngươi lưu tại trong nhà chờ ta sao?”

“Vì cái gì?” Leo cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà trả lời.

“Bởi vì hôm nay là một cái đáng giá chúc mừng vĩ đại nhật tử.”

“Ân.” Leo như cũ không có ngẩng đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhiệt tình lại không có bởi vậy bị tưới diệt, nhướng mày cười, từ phía sau đem bánh kem lấy ra hướng trên bàn trà một phóng.

“Cái này vĩ đại nhật tử chính là ta ——”

“Sinh nhật.”

Đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa bị phá ngạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt ngưng tụ thành tượng thạch cao.

=========================

“Chúc ta sinh nhật vui sướng, chúc ta sinh nhật vui sướng, chúc ta sinh nhật vui sướng, chúc ta sinh nhật vui sướng ——” Lưu hạo nhiên lớn tiếng mà cấp chính mình xướng xong sinh nhật ca, đôi tay giao nhau, hứa nguyện, thổi ngọn nến, liền mạch lưu loát.

Leo ngồi ở một bên, xem hắn hãy còn động tác, đặt ở bàn hạ tay, có chút bất an động động.

Hắn không nghĩ làm Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ lầm chính mình ở làm hắn diễn kịch một vai.

Chính là…… Người địa cầu sinh nhật nên như thế nào quá?

“Hảo, ngươi vừa mới thấy rõ ràng ta như thế nào làm sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên vừa lòng mà chụp xuống tay, cười tủm tỉm hỏi Leo.

“Ân.”

“Vậy chiếu vừa mới lưu trình lại cho ta tới một lần.”

“……”

Lưu hạo nhiên hưng phấn mà đem thổi tắt ngọn nến nhổ, lại điểm một cây cắm thượng. Sau đó liền mở to ngập nước mắt nhỏ, nhìn còn ở trầm mặc Leo.

“Chúc ngươi sinh nhật vui sướng ——”

Cái này người địa cầu trang vô tội kỹ năng quả thực là cấp bậc cao nhất, Leo chung quy vẫn là đánh không lại Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt, khai giọng.

Tuy rằng cái này sinh nhật ca nghe tới có chút không đàng hoàng, nhưng Leo vẫn là kiên trì hoàn chỉnh mà xướng xong rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa hứa nguyện, thổi ngọn nến, tiếp theo thiết bánh kem.

Một khối cho Leo, một khối cho chính mình, nhiễm phát tiểu vương tử vẫn như cũ vững vàng mà ngồi ở bánh kem thượng, bên cạnh còn nhiều một con uy phong lẫm lẫm đại lão hổ.

“Ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì lễ vật?” Leo rốt cuộc hỏi ra chính mình nhất muốn hỏi vấn đề.

“Lễ vật? Ngươi muốn đưa ta?”

“Ân.”

“Lễ vật liền tính, chỉ cần làm ta khôi phục bình thường sinh hoạt là được.” Lưu hạo nhiên vùi đầu ăn bánh kem, hoàn toàn có lệ mà đáp lại, dù sao đáp án lại hay không nhận.

“Hảo.”

Bang!

Cái muỗng thượng bánh kem rớt trở về mâm, Lưu hạo nhiên sửng sốt ước chừng mười giây, mới lộ ra hoảng loạn biểu tình.

“Ta ta ta vừa mới chẳng qua là nói giỡn!” Hắn lập tức cấp ra hãn, tay liền cái muỗng đều bắt không được, run đến lợi hại.

“Ân, ta cũng là nói giỡn.” Leo chớp chớp mắt, buông xuống không mâm, xoa xoa lỗ tai.

Lưu hạo nhiên thích ta, sao có thể bỏ được làm ta rời đi đâu?

Leo đương nhiên mà tưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị chính mình rống ra tới âm lượng hoảng sợ, lúc ấy nghe được cái kia hảo tự, tâm tựa như ngã vào huyền nhai giống nhau, chính mình cũng bản năng hô ra tới. Thẳng đến chính mình màng tai bị chấn đến phát đau, hắn mới kinh ngạc phát hiện chính mình dùng bao lớn sức lực đi kêu, cho nên kêu xong lúc sau, một trận hư thoát cảm làm hắn không thể không nương tựa lưng ghế, mới không đến nỗi chảy xuống đến trên mặt đất.

Vì cái gì sẽ như vậy sợ hãi?

Liền Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình cũng không biết.

Nghĩ mà sợ làm Lưu hạo nhiên trở nên trì độn, chỉ có thể ngồi ở tại chỗ thở dốc, khóe miệng chỗ nhiều một đạo bơ xẹt qua dấu vết, có vẻ thập phần buồn cười.

Leo mấy ngày nay bởi vì tìm kiếm không đến thích hợp lễ vật mà buồn bực tâm tình, đột nhiên liền tan thành mây khói. Nhìn như thế ngốc lăng Lưu hạo nhiên, từ đáy lòng vụt ra sung sướng làm hắn cười lên tiếng, trong mắt mang theo chính mình đều không thể cảm thấy vui mừng.

Phanh!

Lưu hạo nhiên từ ghế trên té xuống.

Phanh!

Hắn giãy giụa lên thời điểm lại sẫy ghế dựa.

Phanh!

Hắn nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà chạy tới phòng tắm, dùng sức mà đóng lại phòng tắm môn.

Đại sảnh lâm vào an tĩnh, Leo không rõ nguyên do mà ngẩn ra một chút.

“Ngươi không sao chứ?” Hắn đứng dậy gõ gõ phòng tắm môn.

“Không, không có việc gì, không cẩn thận cắn được đầu lưỡi mà thôi!” Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên trong hàm hàm hồ hồ mà nói.

“Hảo đi, vậy ngươi nghĩ đến cái gì lễ vật liền cùng ta muốn đi.” Nói xong, Leo liền xoay người trở về phòng.

“Lễ vật? Ngươi đã tặng cho ta.” Lưu hạo nhiên còn có chút ngây người, dán ở ván cửa thượng, hồi tưởng khởi vừa rồi lệnh chính mình vô pháp chuyển tình tươi cười, lại click mở hình ảnh nhìn kia trương mỗi ngày tất xem mỉm cười hình ảnh.

Trời biết vừa mới chính mình nhìn Leo cười, trong lòng liền cùng dâng lên chín thái dương giống nhau, nóng hôi hổi nhắm thẳng thượng mạo, kết quả cái mũi nóng lên……

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở gương trước mặt, buông ra che lại cái mũi tay, hai điều rõ ràng vết máu còn không có ngừng.

Ai, này cái mũi, có thể tranh khí điểm đi!

Lưu hạo nhiên thực hối hận, không chờ Leo cười xong liền chảy máu mũi.

===============================

“Lưu hạo nhiên, nguyện vọng của ngươi muốn thực hiện, ta phải đi.”

Leo thân ảnh càng lúc càng xa, biến mất ở vô biên tinh tế.

“Không, không thể đi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên từ ác mộng trung bừng tỉnh, lập tức quay đầu nhìn nhìn bên cạnh, Leo còn đang trong giấc mộng, cũng không có rời đi chính mình.

Thở phào một hơi, Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa nằm xuống, trong đầu lại không ngừng xoay quanh phía trước Leo câu kia trả lời.

Hảo. Hảo. Hảo. Hảo……

Một ngày nào đó Leo sẽ rời đi……

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng một giật mình, cự tuyệt cái này tưởng tượng.

Hắn vẫy vẫy đầu, ý đồ làm chính mình không cần bị loại này ý tưởng bối rối.

Ngày mai còn phải đi làm, tổng không thể bởi vì cái này mất ngủ đi?

Hắn buồn rầu mà nhìn nhìn Leo, sau đó như là bế tắc giải khai, đằng ra tay ở trong chăn chuyển một trận, mới nhẹ nhàng mà nằm trở về, lộ ra an tâm mỉm cười.

Cái này hảo.

==============================

Lại là một ngày sáng sớm tiến đến.

Leo mở to mắt tỉnh lại.

Leo từ trên giường ngồi dậy, xốc lên chăn.

Leo chống tay nâng tới, một con chân dài tưởng vượt qua Lưu hạo nhiên đi giường ngoại.

“Ngô!”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị trên môi cảm giác đau đánh thức, mở ra mắt.

Trừ bỏ cuốn khúc lông mi, cùng như tinh tròng mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt lại nhìn không tới cái gì.

Bọn họ thân mình điệp thân mình, hai ngạch tương để, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, liền hô hấp đều cho nhau dây dưa ở bên nhau.

Cảm nhận được trên môi mang đến đau đớn cùng mềm mại, Lưu hạo nhiên bản năng đẩy ra Leo, thuận tiện xoạch hai hạ miệng.

“Cái gì mùi vị, ngọt ngào.” Lưu hạo nhiên lau lau đôi mắt, hắn tựa hồ nếm tới rồi kẹo hương vị.

“Đây là ngươi làm?” Leo lạnh mặt chỉ vào hai người áo ngủ góc áo bị hệ thành bế tắc.

“Không phải.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn bế tắc, lại nhìn nhìn Leo môi bị cắn mà ngưng tụ thành huyết châu, vẻ mặt chính trực mà trả lời.

“Trả lời sai lầm.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hai mắt một bế, thẳng tắp mà nằm, tiến vào chết giả hình thức.

“A a a a a a a!”

Dao Dao cõng tiểu cặp sách mới vừa đi ra cửa, liền nghe được đối diện tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

Dao Dao nắm mụ mụ tay, ngọt ngào mà nói.

“Mụ mụ, hôm nay lại là tốt đẹp một ngày nha!”

==================

Nửa đêm trộm càng một phát, hoàn mỹ, ngủ!

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 7 )

Bổ văn, mạc để ý (´ー`)y━~~

=======================

Chương 7

“Ai, cách! Ngươi, ngươi khoảng thời gian trước không phải đáp ứng cho ta một cái lễ vật sao?”

“Biết hiện tại cái gì thời gian sao?”

“Khi, thời gian gì đó không quan trọng, mấu chốt là ngươi không thể nói chuyện không giữ lời!”

“Hiện tại là đêm khuya 12 giờ.”

“Ta muốn lễ vật……”

“Ngủ đi, ngày mai cho ngươi.”

“Nhưng ta ngủ không được, ta liền muốn lễ vật……”

Leo nhấp môi thở dài, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên nóng bỏng gương mặt.

“Uống lên nhiều ít rượu, uống thành như vậy?”

“Mới tam bình!”

Lưu hạo nhiên vươn năm cái ngón tay.

Leo bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn mắt còn ở ha hả ngây ngô cười Lưu hạo nhiên, từ trên tủ đầu giường cầm di động, bắt đầu lên mạng điều tra tỉnh rượu phương pháp.

“Ngươi đang làm cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng đầu dựa gần Leo bả vai, muốn đi lay hắn di động.

“An phận điểm, ta đi cho ngươi nấu canh gừng.”

“Đừng! Ngàn vạn đừng!” Lưu hạo nhiên tay chân cùng sử dụng, một phen đem Leo cô ở trong lòng ngực, “Ta sợ ngươi lại đem phòng bếp thiêu!”

“Vậy ngươi rốt cuộc muốn như thế nào?” Leo dùng bàn tay đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên ở chính mình cổ loạn củng đầu, đôi mắt đã có tàng không được tức giận.

“Ta muốn ngươi đưa ta lễ vật!” Lưu hạo nhiên quay người đem Leo đè ở dưới thân, ấm áp mùi rượu toàn phun ở hắn trên mặt, cồn hương vị che đậy Lưu hạo nhiên đặc có khí vị, làm Leo khẽ nhíu mày, gia hỏa này say đến không nhẹ.

Như thế nào người địa cầu vừa uống say liền biết rải tính tình?

“Vậy ngươi muốn cái gì lễ vật?” Vì chính mình giấc ngủ chất lượng suy nghĩ, Leo lựa chọn thỏa hiệp.

“Chính là ngươi cười cười,” Lưu hạo nhiên nói liền thượng thủ, dùng hai cái ngón trỏ ấn Leo khóe miệng hướng lên trên đề, “Đúng vậy, cứ như vậy, lộ hàm răng cái loại này.”

“……” “Không đúng, muốn lại sáng lạn một chút, đôi mắt cong lên tới……”

“……”

==========================

Đồng hồ sinh học làm Lưu hạo nhiên từ trong bóng đêm thức tỉnh.

“Tê ~ ta bối như thế nào như vậy đau?” Hắn một bên xoa bả vai, một bên đứng dậy, lại ở trợn mắt khi khiếp sợ, “Oa! Ngươi ngươi ngươi như thế nào sớm như vậy tỉnh, còn như vậy nhìn ta……”

“Không có gì, chỉ là phát hiện một vấn đề nghiêm trọng.”

Leo ăn mặc áo ngủ, đôi tay ôm ngực, ngồi ngay ngắn ở chi ở mép giường ghế trên, vẻ mặt đông lạnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt nuốt nước miếng, chỉ chỉ ngoài cửa phòng, “Vậy ngươi chậm rãi tự hỏi, ta đi trước rửa cái mặt.”

“Ân.”

Như được đại xá, Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh nhẹn mà xuống giường, chạy ra cửa phòng.

“Hôm nay hắn như thế nào như vậy quái?” Lưu hạo nhiên một người khóa ở trong phòng vệ sinh, đối với gương lầm bầm lầu bầu, “Còn có ta phía sau lưng như thế nào còn như vậy đau?”

Hắn đem quần áo cởi, kinh ngạc phát hiện bờ vai của hắn hai bên các có bốn cái ứ điểm, tưởng cũng biết là Leo làm cho, nếu không phải chính mình làm cái gì quá phận sự, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không như vậy.

Tự trách mình bị bằng hữu chuốc rượu uống cao, đều nhớ không rõ ngày hôm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì, vừa mới Leo biểu tình không phải rất đẹp, sẽ không còn ở sinh chính mình khí đi?

Lưu hạo nhiên ảo não mà khấu khấu huyệt Thái Dương, tìm kiếm từ từ tìm cái thời cơ cùng Leo xin lỗi.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra ngoài, Leo đã sớm ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn thong thả ung dung mà ăn bữa sáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi di qua đi, nịnh nọt mà cười, “Hôm nay vừa vặn là cuối tuần, nếu không ta mang ngươi đi phía trước nói muốn đi nhà ăn ăn cơm?”

“Không cần, ta có việc, ngươi vội ngươi, không cần phải xen vào ta.”

“Leo…… Ta ngày hôm qua uống say, có phải hay không làm cái gì quá phận sự?”

“Không có.”

“Ta có phải hay không đánh ngươi?”

“Ngươi dám sao?”

“……”

“Ta ăn no, hôm nay ngươi rửa chén.”

Leo nói xong, không chờ Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng lại đây liền trở về phòng, tướng môn nhắm chặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở cửa bồi hồi, vò đầu bứt tai, gấp đến độ lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi.

Như vậy còn không bằng làm hắn đem chính mình đánh một đốn, nên như thế nào hống mới hảo a!

Lúc này hắn, cảm thấy chính mình nhỏ yếu, bất lực, lại đáng thương.

============================

Chờ Leo mở ra cửa phòng, liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên dựa ngồi ở cạnh cửa mơ màng sắp ngủ. Bị bừng tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức từ trên mặt đất bò dậy, co quắp mà cười làm lành. Leo có chút nghi hoặc, người này như thế nào không đến trên sô pha ngủ?

“Ngươi làm gì?”

“Ngươi không tức giận?”

“Ta không có sinh khí.”

“Ngươi không tức giận, kia vì cái gì một buổi sáng cũng chưa lý ta?”

“Không có, ngươi ngày hôm qua đối ta làm sự làm ta phát hiện một vấn đề, ta ở tự hỏi vấn đề.”

“Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi……” Lưu hạo nhiên thở phào một hơi, căng chặt thấp thỏm tâm rốt cuộc thả lỏng xuống dưới.

“Ngươi như thế nào như vậy sợ hãi ta sinh khí?” Leo xem hắn như vậy khẩn trương, khóe miệng nổi lên một tia ý cười.

“Kia khẳng định sợ hãi a, vạn nhất ngươi cái này ngoại tinh tiểu vương tử khởi xướng cây đuốc phòng ở hủy đi làm sao bây giờ?”

“……”

Không biết vì cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên cái này trả lời làm Leo trong lòng phi thường không mau.

“Tuy rằng ta không tức giận, nhưng ta tự hỏi vấn đề cùng ngươi ngày hôm qua hành vi có quan hệ.”

“Tạc, ngày hôm qua? Ta rốt cuộc làm cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi phải cẩn thận cẩn thận, sợ chạm được nghịch lân.

Leo không nói chuyện, xụ mặt, một bước vượt tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, đem Lưu hạo nhiên bức cho đem phía sau lưng dính sát vào ở trên mặt tường, hơn nữa khoảng cách còn tại không ngừng ngắn lại. Thẳng đến hai người bọn họ mặt đối mặt, chóp mũi đều mau cọ đến cùng nhau thời điểm, hắn mới dừng lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngày thường mắt nhỏ giờ phút này đã trừng tới rồi lớn nhất hóa, đương Leo lại lần nữa tới gần, khi bọn hắn môi điệp môi khi, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu óc biến thành trống rỗng. Trước mắt chỉ có Leo cuốn khúc lông mi, cùng bởi vì toàn thân nóng lên mà bốc hơi với trước mắt hơi nước.

Phảng phất trong lòng trang một trăm chỉ con bướm, đồng thời phác nổi lên cánh, làm thân thể hắn không tự chủ được mà trôi nổi, lại trôi nổi.

Đương hắn nhịn không được tưởng nhắm mắt lại khi, đôi tay sắp hoàn thượng kề tại chính mình trước mặt eo nhỏ khi, trên môi ấm áp lại rời đi.

“Ngươi làm như vậy sau, liền đối ta nói, ngươi thích ta.” Thối lui một bước, Leo nghiêm trang mà trần thuật.

“Ta thích ngươi?” Lưu hạo nhiên đã cả kinh chỉ có thể bản năng lặp lại Leo nói được lời nói.

Ẩn sâu ở trong lòng tình tố từ da nẻ khe hở dò ra, dần dần thành hình.

“Cho nên ta ở tự hỏi, ta rốt cuộc muốn hay không thích ngươi.” Leo gật đầu, tiếp tục bình tĩnh mà nói ra làm Lưu hạo nhiên đầu nổ mạnh lời nói.

“Kia…… Vậy ngươi…… Ngươi muốn thích ta sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng liền chính mình đều nghe không rõ thanh âm hỏi.

“Cái gì?”

“Không phải, khụ, thực xin lỗi, đối với ngươi làm như vậy quá phận sự! Ngươi biết người uống say thật sự không biết làm chuyện gì, ta không phải cố ý, thật sự, ta sai rồi……” Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng hoảng loạn loạn mà bắt đầu xin lỗi, ý đồ che dấu quá vừa mới chính mình đưa ra vấn đề.

“Ta chưa nói đây là quá phận sự.”

“A?”

“Không có gì, ta đã đói bụng.”

“Ta, ta, ta đi dưới lầu cho ngươi mua ăn!” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chung quanh, chính là không dám nhìn Leo đôi mắt.

“Không phải có thể điểm……” Cơm hộp sao?

Không đợi Leo nói xong, Lưu hạo nhiên sớm đã chạy ra nhà ở, chỉ để lại dồn dập tiếng đóng cửa.

“Hắn sẽ không thật sự đi?”

Leo trong miệng nhẹ giọng nói, nhưng ẩn ở tóc mai sau mỏng nhĩ đã lộ ra phấn hồng, ngày thường như tinh tròng mắt càng là lóe e lệ ánh sáng nhu hòa.

Rõ ràng ôm hù dọa tâm tình của hắn, nhưng nghe được hắn câu kia hỏi lại, tâm nháy mắt cuộn tròn sau chợt thả ra gấp bội ngọt ngào, làm hắn nhịn không được bật cười.

Kỳ thật, đêm qua ——

==========================

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi có thể hay không đừng lại náo loạn?”

Leo kéo xuống Lưu hạo nhiên ở chính mình trên mặt tác loạn tay.

“Ta không cần, ta muốn lễ vật, ngươi đến cười, cách!” Không nghĩ tới say rượu Lưu hạo nhiên cậy mạnh cũng lớn, hơn nữa đem thân mình toàn đè ở hắn trên người, trọng đến hắn căn bản phiên bất quá tới.

“Ngươi câm miệng.”

“Ta không.”

“Buông tay.”

“Ta không!”

“Cho ta tránh ra!”

“Ta muốn lễ vật, ta muốn lễ vật, ta muốn lễ vật…… Ngô!”

Leo thật sự bị phiền đến nỗi lòng hỗn loạn, đầu óc nóng lên, trực tiếp dùng miệng đi ngăn chặn còn ở lải nhải môi.

Tức khắc, Lưu hạo nhiên an tĩnh xuống dưới, mà khi hắn thối lui khi, Lưu hạo nhiên môi lại đuổi theo, ở Leo khẽ nhếch trên môi cọ xát.

Vốn dĩ chỉ là đơn thuần ngăn cản Lưu hạo nhiên làm ầm ĩ hành vi, ở gia tăng hôn môi trung biến chất.

Trói buộc tay bị buông ra, Leo không tự giác mà đem chúng nó vòng tới rồi rộng lớn phía sau lưng, ngón tay gắt gao khấu ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai, theo giống như cắn nuốt hôn nồng nhiệt, càng thêm dùng sức.

Đương Leo phát ra chính mình trước kia chưa bao giờ phát ra rên ( ngâm ) khi, hắn rốt cuộc từ trong thất thần bừng tỉnh, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên thực tủy biết vị tiến công, làm hắn vô pháp thối lui, lại càng không biết như thế nào cho phải, chỉ có thể chặt chẽ ôm lấy hắn, tùy ý hắn làm.

“Leo……” Bám vào nhĩ sườn lẩm bẩm, làm Leo toàn thân nổi lên xưa nay chưa từng có tê mỏi cảm, làm hắn run sợ động đến lợi hại.

Không biết khi nào, hôn môi kết thúc, bọn họ vẫn như cũ thở hồng hộc mà ôm nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên phun ở bên cổ hơi thở chậm rãi vững vàng, hiển nhiên đã đi vào giấc ngủ.

Cái này đến phiên Leo không bình tĩnh, hắn vuốt chính mình kinh hoàng trái tim, hắn minh bạch, nhân loại vì cái này hiện tượng sáng tạo một cái danh từ, kêu tâm động, vì thế hắn bắt đầu sinh một cái nghi vấn ——

Chẳng lẽ chính mình cũng thích Lưu hạo nhiên?

Vì biết rõ ràng chính mình tâm ý, Leo suy nghĩ suốt một đêm.

Nhìn rạng sáng Lưu hạo nhiên an tĩnh tuấn dật ngủ nhan, nhìn sáng sớm hắn bừng tỉnh khi, thật cẩn thận ánh mắt, nhìn bữa sáng khi, hắn ý đồ lấy lòng gương mặt tươi cười.

Leo đem chính mình nhốt ở trong phòng, lại suy nghĩ hồi lâu.

Cuối cùng, hắn xác định.

Hảo đi, hắn thừa nhận chính mình thích Lưu hạo nhiên.

==========================

Ta thích Leo?

Lưu hạo nhiên hỏi chính mình một đường, cũng rơi xuống một đường ngây ngô cười.

Nghĩ cùng Leo tương ngộ sau ở chung điểm tích, mỗi thời mỗi khắc sinh ra cảm tình đều giống giọt nước, biến thành đã thâm lại xa con sông.

Chính mình cư nhiên như vậy trì độn, thế nào cũng phải chờ đến Leo nói mới phát hiện, nguyên lai, hắn đều đã ở chính mình trong lòng xây lên biệt thự, chính mình mới ở hôm nay gõ khai kia phiến môn.

Trong lòng trước sau có một cổ nhiệt lưu không hề quy luật mà thoán động, toàn thân khinh phiêu phiêu, làm hắn hưng phấn lại cực độ thấp thỏm.

Đây là hắn bình sinh tới nay, lần đầu tiên chân chính thích a.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 8 )

Chương 8

“Ngươi đang xem cái gì?”

“E.T.”

“Các ngươi nhân loại tưởng tượng ngoại tinh nhân đều trường như vậy sao?”

“……”

Nhìn mắt hơi có chút ghét bỏ Leo, Lưu hạo nhiên yên lặng đóng cửa video, lại click mở một cái khác.

“Này lại là cái gì điện ảnh?”

“Ta dã man bạn gái, nam chủ yêu người máy bạn gái, rất cảm động.”

“Liền người máy đều thích, người địa cầu rất khẩu vị nặng.”

“……”

Lưu hạo nhiên nuốt nuốt nước miếng, trong lòng có chút may mắn, còn hảo không lục soát bạch xà truyện, nhân loại sức tưởng tượng, phỏng chừng ngoại tinh nhân là không thể lý giải.

“Ngươi chỉ biết…… Ở các ngươi tinh cầu, các ngươi chỉ biết thích đồng loại sao? Có thể hay không thích mặt khác dị loại? Tỷ như…… Mặt khác tinh cầu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nắm con chuột tay, khẩn trương đến hơi hơi đang run rẩy.

Phải biết rằng lúc này đáp, nhưng liên quan đến Leo có thể hay không thích thượng chính mình. Nếu trả lời là sẽ không, chính mình còn không có thổ lộ liền thất tình, kia cũng quá bi thôi.

“Sẽ không.” Leo nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên nhàn nhạt nói.

Trong không khí tràn ngập trầm mặc, hơn mười giây qua đi, Leo vỗ vỗ đã đọng lại thành điêu khắc Lưu hạo nhiên mặt.

“Ta vừa mới lừa gạt ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đi thân, mặt hướng hắc ám chỗ, trên lưng phảng phất tràn ngập ủy khuất, sẽ nói giỡn ngoại tinh nhân thật đáng sợ.

Leo nhìn hắn, tươi cười như che kín xuân sơn dương quang.

“Chúng ta tinh cầu đồng bào, bởi vì ngoại hình cùng người địa cầu lớn lên giống nhau, cho nên nếu không phải thích chính mình tinh cầu, cũng có khả năng là thích người địa cầu.”

“Đó chính là ngươi…… Nhóm có khả năng thích chúng ta nhân loại?”

“Ngươi không phải xem qua 《 gia có ngoại tinh nhân 》 sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng đem thân mình quay lại tới, gật gật đầu, bởi vì bên trong có cái tiểu nam hài lớn lên rất giống Leo, Lưu hạo nhiên cố ý tìm cấp Leo xem qua.

“Nếu chúng ta tinh cầu đồng bào muốn lưu tại địa cầu sinh hoạt, cơ bản tựa như cái kia kịch giống nhau, chỉ cần xin sau, có được một người địa cầu thân phận là được.”

“Nga, cho nên ngươi hiện tại là nhập cư trái phép, phi pháp ngưng lại?”

“Ngươi được đến kết luận chính là cái này?”

“Còn có cái gì sao?”

Leo khôi phục lãnh đạm, đẩy ra gần trong gang tấc gương mặt tươi cười, cũng không tưởng lại phản ứng.

Ngu xuẩn người địa cầu, ngôn ngữ lý giải năng lực quả thực là số âm.

=========================

Không có so trước mắt này hết thảy càng làm cho hắn vừa lòng.

Lưu hạo nhiên phát ra từ thiệt tình mà thừa nhận.

Leo ngồi ở trên sô pha, không ngừng cắt kênh truyền hình, chỉ là bên cạnh ánh mắt quá nóng rực, làm hắn nhịn không được hồi quay đầu, nhưng tầm mắt chuyển qua đi nháy mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức nghiêng đi mặt, Leo chỉ có thể nhìn đến hắn từ bên tai lan tràn đến cổ chỗ hồng nhạt.

“Ngươi có chuyện muốn nói?”

“Ân.”

“Nói đi.”

“Cái kia…… Ngươi thích miêu vẫn là cẩu?”

“Cẩu.”

“Thích dùng bữa vẫn là ăn thịt?”

“Thịt.”

“Thích sơn vẫn là hải?”

“Hải.”

“Thích khoai lang hoàn vẫn là……”

“Khoai lang hoàn.”

“Không, không phải, còn không có hỏi xong……”

“Khoai lang hoàn.”

“Ngươi nghe ta nói xong lại trả lời được không?”

“Không tốt.”

Leo từ trên sô pha đứng lên, quanh thân hàn khí bức người.

Còn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ thổ lộ, cư nhiên nói như vậy một đống vô dụng, lãng phí chính mình thời gian cùng chờ mong. Leo cảm thấy chính mình lại không rời đi, khả năng sẽ trực tiếp ra tay hoả táng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Bị Leo quanh thân hàn khí dọa đến, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn hắn đến gần phòng, cửa phòng tại hạ một giây nhắm chặt.

Thích khoai lang hoàn vẫn là thích ta?

Tốt xấu cuối cùng một câu làm ta nói xong……

Lưu hạo nhiên đem chính mình oa tiến sô pha, tựa như một con mặt ủ mày ê thu điền.

Chính mình luyến ái trình độ chẳng khác nào trong trò chơi chỉ kiến hào lại chưa từng thăng cấp tay mới hào, mà đối phương vẫn là trực tiếp nhảy vọt qua nhân loại cấp bậc trời giáng hình Boss a!

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu Leo hình tượng càng lúc càng lớn, tiếp theo nâng lên một chân như rơi xuống cự sơn đem chính mình dẫm thành trang giấy.

“Loại này thổ lộ kịch bản một chút dùng đều không có!”

Sô pha góc căm giận mà truyền ra một câu, xuyên thấu qua kẹt cửa, chui vào dựa vào phía sau cửa Leo trong tai.

Cuốn khúc lông mi hạ, một đôi mắt dung thành hai vầng trăng cong soi sáng.

Nguyên lai là như thế này……

======================

Hai người cứ như vậy vẫn luôn không lại đối thoại quá, thẳng đến cơm chiều thời gian.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.”

“Ân ân!”

Lưu hạo nhiên một bên mồm to lùa cơm, một bên đáp lại Leo.

“Chúc mừng ngươi, ngươi có thể thực hiện nguyện vọng của ngươi, ta phải rời khỏi địa cầu.”

Loảng xoảng!

Cùng với chén sứ rơi xuống đất thanh, tê tâm liệt phế ho khan làm Leo tâm cũng nhắc lên.

“Nghẹn tới rồi?”

“Khụ khụ khụ! Ân khụ khụ khụ khụ!” Lưu hạo nhiên không ngừng gật đầu, nắm tay không ngừng tạp hướng chính mình ngực.

Leo lập tức cấp Lưu hạo nhiên múc canh hướng hắn trong miệng đưa.

Chờ một chén canh xuống bụng, Lưu hạo nhiên mới cảm thấy chính mình sống lại, hữu khí vô lực nằm xải lai ghế trên thở hổn hển.

“Vừa rồi……”

“Không được, bụng đau, ta đi hạ toilet!” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên tới sức lực, ôm bụng vội vội vàng vàng triều buồng vệ sinh chạy tới.

Bọn họ đối thoại không thể không gián đoạn.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta muốn ly……”

“Ta còn có một phần văn kiện yêu cầu sửa chữa!”

“……”

“Ta nói ta muốn……”

“Ta đi tắm rửa, có chuyện đợi chút nói.”

“……”

“Hiện tại luôn có thời gian?”

“Đã trễ thế này, ngủ đi, có chuyện gì ngày mai lại nói.”

“……”

Leo rốt cuộc nhẫn không đi xuống, đem người từ trong ổ chăn rút ra tới.

“Ta nói ta phải rời khỏi địa cầu, ngươi nghe thấy được không!”

Leo rốt cuộc rống to ra tiếng, rất sợ chính mình khống chế không được thương tổn Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn đành phải hoài tức giận mà đứng dậy rời đi.

Lý tính nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, đây là hẳn là ra tiếng lưu lại hắn, cũng chúc phúc hắn lên đường bình an, chia đều khi khác cho nhau nói vài câu lời khách sáo, bọn họ cứ như vậy trở thành ngẫu nhiên hoài niệm bằng hữu bình thường, hoặc vĩnh không hề thấy người xa lạ.

Cố tình lúc này, cảm tính so lý tính tới trước một bước.

Hắn đột nhiên lôi kéo Leo tay, Leo đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa bị túm đến xoay người, mất đi trọng tâm, hướng tới Lưu hạo nhiên mặt ngã xuống.

Lẫn nhau hàm răng nặng nề mà khái ở đối phương trên môi, đau đến bọn họ đồng thời che miệng lại hô một tiếng.

“Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì?” Leo đã mất đi cuối cùng kiên nhẫn.

“Ta muốn thay đổi nguyện vọng.”

“Cái gì?” Bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên che miệng, nói được có hàm hồ, Leo căn bản nghe không rõ hắn nói cái gì.

“Ta nói, ta muốn thay đổi nguyện vọng.” Lưu hạo nhiên buông xuống tay, môi cùng hàm răng đều dính huyết.

“Vậy ngươi nói đi, cái gì nguyện vọng?”

“Ta thích ngươi! Rời đi phía trước, cùng ta yêu đương, cùng ta ở bên nhau đi!”

Lúc này đến phiên Leo ngốc lăng ở, an tĩnh một lát sau, hắn mới tìm được chính mình thanh âm.

“Ta là ngoại tinh nhân, hơn nữa ta đều phải rời đi…… Ngươi vì cái gì còn muốn cùng ta ở bên nhau?”

“Này không có biện pháp sự a……” Lưu hạo nhiên tự giễu mà nhún nhún vai, trên mặt cười so với khóc còn khó coi hơn, “Ai làm ta người nào cũng không thích, chỉ thích thượng ngươi.”

Có chút người tình cảm chính là như vậy, luôn là mù quáng tin tưởng ái có thể vượt qua hết thảy, tỷ như chính mình.

Gặp được Leo là kinh hỉ, là ngoài ý muốn, làm chính mình trước kia bình đạm sinh hoạt một đi không trở lại, nhưng cùng với này đó, mới làm chính mình phát hiện Leo là một cái cỡ nào độc đáo tồn tại, thậm chí tại nội tâm chỗ sâu trong, dần dần phát lên chỉ hy vọng chính mình có thể thấy hắn dục vọng.

Loại này dục vọng cường đại, tới rồi hiện tại đủ để cho hắn đương nhiên mà tiếp thu Leo hết thảy, độc chiếm hắn hết thảy.

Nhưng chính mình tiếp thu không đại biểu Leo có thể tiếp thu, cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên vì thế mà co rúm hồi lâu, mạnh mẽ đem loại này dục vọng làm lơ, đem nó trở thành một loại ảo giác, một loại kỳ quái ý nghĩ chợt loé lên, thẳng đến ngày đó, mới làm hắn chân chính mà nhìn thẳng vào chính mình cảm tình.

“Chỉ là, ngươi sẽ thích ta sao? Rốt cuộc ở ngươi trong mắt, ta cũng là ngoại tinh dị loại……”

“Ta kỳ thật còn không có phải rời khỏi địa cầu, ta nói dối.”

“A?”

Lưu hạo nhiên mắt nhỏ lại một lần trợn tròn.

“Ta nói dối là bởi vì muốn cho ngươi nói ra thích ta.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thạch hóa tại chỗ.

“Muốn cho ngươi nói ra thích ta, là bởi vì ——” Leo giờ phút này trong mắt tràn ngập ôn nhu, “Ta cũng thích ngươi.”

Từ ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên khởi, chính mình tâm liền triều hắn tới gần, từng bước một, kiên định mà kiên định. Hắn cũng không cảm thấy nói ra lời nói thật, có bất luận cái gì khó khăn.

“Ngươi……” Phản ứng lại đây Lưu hạo nhiên, trong lòng mừng như điên làm hắn thần kinh trì độn, nhìn Ngô Lỗi nói không ra lời.

“Ngươi vừa mới vì cái gì đâm ta?” Leo đỏ mặt, lại làm bộ vân đạm phong khinh mà nói sang chuyện khác.

“Không, ta là tưởng thân…… Thân ngươi……”

Ai biết dùng sức quá mãnh, thân là thân thượng, nhưng cũng đạt được gấp bội thống khổ.

“Ngươi, đem vừa rồi nguyện vọng lặp lại lần nữa.” Leo nghiêng mặt, trên mặt ý cười như xuân, lại không nghĩ làm Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến.

“Ta thích ngươi, chúng ta ở bên nhau đi.”

“Hảo.”

Leo một phen nhéo Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo, làm hắn cùng chính mình mặt đối mặt.

“Ngươi……”

Sẽ không muốn đánh chính mình đi?

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng hoảng sợ, mồ hôi lạnh đều toát ra tới.

“Ta nói tốt.” Leo tiếp tục dùng sức làm Lưu hạo nhiên hướng chính mình tiếp cận, lẫn nhau môi dựa vào rất gần, “Ngươi thân vẫn là không thân?”

Qua vài giây, Lưu hạo nhiên mới phản ứng lại đây, cười liệt miệng.

Thân! Không thân là ngốc tử!

Mà khi bọn họ môi tương chạm vào, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức lui về phía sau, che miệng môi tê tê kêu.

Hai bên lẫn nhau coi liếc mắt một cái, cương tại chỗ.

“Vì cái gì miệng của ngươi không có việc gì?”

“Ta là ngoại tinh nhân, chữa trị năng lực mau.”

Leo đem Lưu hạo nhiên tay kéo hạ, giúp hắn đem miệng vết thương khép lại.

“Ngươi……”

Leo còn muốn nói gì, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên liền tưởng thoát cương cự hình khuyển, cho đến phác tới, cùng hắn thân thành một đoàn.

Được, cái gì đều không cần nói.

================================

Leo cũng không biết chính mình nói đến luyến ái tới sẽ như thế quên mình.

Cũng cũng không biết, ở gặp được Lưu hạo sau đó, chính mình sẽ trở nên như thế ái cười, ái nháo.

Hắn thích Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chính mình đi bên ngoài, đi công viên, đi siêu thị, đi tản bộ, nơi nào đều hảo.

Hắn thích Lưu hạo nhiên cưỡng chế đem chính mình ôm vào trong ngực, không ngừng cấp chính mình tắc đồ ăn vặt, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ bởi vì như vậy mâu thuẫn nhỏ sinh khí, đấu võ mồm.

Hắn thích Lưu hạo nhiên lải nhải sợ chính mình lãnh, ngồi xổm xuống cấp chính mình xuyên vớ.

Loại này xưa nay chưa từng có hạnh phúc cảm, làm hắn mỗi ngày đều giống ngâm dưới ánh nắng, thật hy vọng như vậy nhật tử có thể lại lâu chút.

Mà khi hắn phi thuyền phát ra cấp bách tín hiệu khi, hắn mới phát hiện, hắn thật sự phải rời khỏi.

“Vương tử đại nhân, làm gì đâu, như thế nào vẫn luôn đang ngẩn người?”

Mới vừa tan tầm trở về Lưu hạo nhiên, thấy Leo ngơ ngác mà ngồi ở trên sô pha, lập tức lo lắng mà đi tới.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, kế tiếp, ta có lời cùng ngươi nói, ngươi không cần kích động.”

“Hảo, ta đang nghe, ngươi nói.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cười ngồi ở Leo bên cạnh, một phen ôm.

Không lâu, hàng hiên truyền ra đã lâu tiếng hô, mà đại gia tựa hồ sớm thành thói quen, trừ bỏ chấn phi ngoài cửa sổ chim nhỏ, ai đều không có để ý.

【 hạo lỗi 】 ngắn mười ba mỉm cười cải tạo ( chương 9 )

Chương 9

Một năm sau

“Ta ăn no.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đối với bên cạnh không vị tử, tập mãi thành thói quen mà nói một câu.

Từ Leo rời đi sau, hắn mỗi ngày sinh hoạt liền biến thành như vậy, phảng phất Leo chưa bao giờ rời đi.

—— nếu ngươi đã trở lại, đừng chạy loạn, ở nhà chờ ta, tủ lạnh có ngươi thích ăn kem, TV đã điều đến ngươi ái xem kênh, tưởng chơi trò chơi liền mở ra máy tính, ta đều có thế ngươi đổi mới.

Lưu hạo nhiên viết hảo nhãn, đem ngày hôm qua kia trương xé xuống, đem tân dán lên sau, lại cẩn thận mà đem nó nếp uốn ấn bình.

“Ta đi làm.”

Theo tiếng đóng cửa, toàn bộ phòng lâm vào trống vắng.

======================

“Ai, chúng ta văn phòng những người này đều đi đâu vậy?”

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa bước vào văn phòng liền phát hiện không thích hợp.

“Công ty mới tới cái thực tập sinh, lớn lên cùng minh tinh dường như, những cái đó nhan khống thời kì cuối nữ tính người bệnh đều chạy tới nhìn.”

“Không riêng gì nữ đi? Nam cũng không gặp bóng người?”

“Lòng yêu cái đẹp người đều có chi sao.”

“Hoá ra còn nam nữ thông ăn?”

“Hạo ca, ngươi nam thần địa vị nếu không bảo a. Ngươi chính là bọn họ thủ trưởng, ngươi không quản?”

“Không phải ngươi nói, lòng yêu cái đẹp người đều có chi? Loại này mất đi nhân tính sự ta mới không làm. Đợi chút, bọn họ tự nhiên sẽ trở về. Bất quá nói trở về, chúng ta nơi này tới thực tập sinh, ta như thế nào hoàn toàn không biết tình?”

Nhân sự bộ căn bản chưa cho hắn thông báo một tiếng, có quan hệ thực tập sinh tư liệu cũng không nộp lên.

“Nghe nói là hàng không, hôm nay sáng sớm tinh mơ, chúng ta chủ tịch tự mình dẫn hắn tới.” Cấp dưới thần bí hề hề nhỏ giọng nói.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhướng mày, cư nhiên là đơn vị liên quan?

“Kia chờ thực tập sinh vào được, ngươi làm hắn tiến ta văn phòng một chuyến.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn đồng hồ, triều cấp dưới công đạo sau, liền vào chính mình văn phòng.

Sau đó không lâu, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.

“Mời vào.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt từ văn kiện chuyển dời đến người tới trên người, lại ở kia một sát, đình trệ sở hữu động tác, thời gian phảng phất đọng lại giống nhau.

“Ngươi hảo, ta là Ngô Lỗi.”

Người tới mang theo lệnh trời quang đều thất sắc sáng lạn tươi cười, triều Lưu hạo nhiên tự giới thiệu nói.

“A a a a a a ——”

Không lâu, văn phòng truyền ra kinh thiên địa quỷ thần khiếp tiếng kêu.

=======================

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh lại, phát hiện chính mình hảo hảo mà nằm ở nhà mình trên giường.

“Nguyên lai, lại là mộng……” Nhìn quanh trống vắng bốn phía, Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt ánh sáng nháy mắt tắt.

“Ai nói yêu một cái không trở về nhà người, duy nhất kết cục chính là vô ngăn tẫn chờ……”

Tối tăm trung, di động tiếng chuông vang lên, Lưu hạo nhiên bản năng ấn tiếp nghe.

“Hạo ca, ngươi tỉnh, như thế nào hảo hảo bỗng nhiên té xỉu?”

“Ta? Té xỉu?”

“Đúng vậy, cái kia thực tập sinh Ngô Lỗi tiến vào sau không lâu, liền truyền ra một trận tiếng hô, tiếp theo ngươi đã bị hắn cõng ra tới, hắn nói ngươi té xỉu, muốn mang ngươi đi bệnh viện, chúng ta còn không có tới kịp phản ứng, liền không thấy các ngươi bóng dáng. Đánh vài cái điện thoại đều không thông, hiện tại xem ngươi không có việc gì, chúng ta cũng liền an tâm rồi.”

“Thực tập sinh…… Ngô Lỗi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu thoáng hiện quá kia trương bắt mắt gương mặt tươi cười.

Hắn dùng sức mà quăng chính mình một cái tát, đau!

“Không phải mộng, không phải mộng!”

“Ai, hạo ca ngươi như thế nào……” Không đợi đối diện nói xong, Lưu hạo nhiên liền treo điện thoại, bay nhanh mà xuống giường.

Mà đương hắn mở cửa thời điểm, bên ngoài vừa vặn cũng đứng một bóng người, muốn tiến vào.

Lẫn nhau ánh mắt một tiếp, Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt liền nhiệt, gắt gao ôm lấy trước mắt ấm áp thân thể không buông tay.

“Ngươi nói tốt chỉ đi mấy ngày, này đều một năm ngươi mới trở về!”

“Này một năm, ngươi đều đang đợi ta?”

Gác ở cổ đầu liều mạng điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại kích động đến nói không ra lời, hắn sợ hãi này hết thảy lại là chính mình ảo tưởng.

“Phải không?” Khinh phiêu phiêu nghi ngờ thanh từ bên tai vang lên.

“A?”

Đẩy ra ngốc lăng Lưu hạo nhiên, rốt cuộc lại lần nữa buông xuống địa cầu Leo tươi cười mang theo thấm người khủng bố.

“Nghe ngươi đồng sự nói, ngươi có một cái cả ngày không về nhà người yêu? Còn mỗi ngày khóc lóc kể lể này người yêu bỏ ngươi mà đi, vong ân phụ nghĩa, ngươi muốn nhiều đáng thương liền nhiều đáng thương?”

“Đó là chính bọn họ não bổ, ta trước nay chưa nói quá này đó!”

“Phải không? Ngươi di động tiếng chuông, khá tốt nghe.”

Lưu hạo nhiên hết đường chối cãi, vẻ mặt mau khóc biểu tình, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn mà nghiêm trạm hảo.

“Tức phụ nhi, này đó ta có thể giải thích.”

“Kêu ai tức phụ nhi?”

“Kia……Leo……”

“Về sau cũng không thể kêu ta cái này.”

“Kia kêu ngươi cái gì?”

“Kêu ta địa cầu danh.”

“Ngô Lỗi?”

“Ân.”

“Vì cái gì ngươi phải cho chính mình đặt tên kêu Ngô Lỗi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên lặng lẽ nói sang chuyện khác, ở cùng Leo ở chung thời điểm, phát hiện hắn sẽ thói quen mà hỏi gì đáp nấy, điểm này chỉ sợ liền Leo chính mình cũng không biết.

“Xin người địa cầu thân phận thời điểm, tổ chức tùy cơ trừu.”

“Vậy ngươi như thế nào thành chúng ta công ty thực tập sinh?”

“Các ngươi chủ tịch là chúng ta tinh cầu.”

“Kia vì cái gì ngươi nói tốt chỉ đi mấy ngày, kết quả làm ta đợi một năm?”

“Bên kia tình hình chiến đấu khẩn cấp, ta không có biện pháp bứt ra……”

“Ngươi trở về là đi đánh giặc?!”

“……”

“Có hay không bị thương? Thương đến chỗ nào rồi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đem Leo toàn thân trên dưới tỉ mỉ kiểm tra rồi một lần, trong ánh mắt toàn là lo lắng.

Leo ngừng hắn động tác, phiết quá mặt, mất tự nhiên mà nói:

“Ngươi lại cho ta nói sang chuyện khác, ta liền vận dụng vũ lực.”

“Vậy ngươi cũng đừng cho ta nói sang chuyện khác, rốt cuộc vì cái gì trở về? Vì cái gì gạt ta nói chỉ là trở về mở họp?”

Lúc này đổi thành Lưu hạo nhiên hùng hổ, tưởng tượng đã có khả năng chính mình cả đời này đều không thấy được Leo, nhưng vẫn bị hắn chẳng hay biết gì, không chút nào cảm kích, trong lòng tựa như đổ cục đá, làm hắn thấu bất quá khí, ánh mắt cũng hung không ít.

“Ngươi có phải hay không quyết định nếu không về được, khiến cho ta nghĩ lầm ngươi là gạt ta?”

“Không có…… Làm cái người địa cầu thân phận, dù sao cũng phải chút thời gian, ta chính là tưởng cho ngươi kinh hỉ mà thôi.”

Leo ánh mắt bắt đầu dao động, chột dạ đến không dám lại nhìn thẳng vào Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Nói cho ta lời nói thật được không? Ngươi biết không? Ta thường xuyên làm ác mộng, ta sợ hãi sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi, sợ hãi ngươi chỉ có thể trở thành ta hồi ức, nhưng đều so ra kém ngươi nói vừa rồi nói ra câu kia chân tướng làm ta sợ hãi. Ngươi mạnh khỏe mới là quan trọng nhất, ngươi không thể có việc, hiểu hay không?”

Lưu hạo nhiên gấp đến độ mau điên rồi, hắn không hy vọng Leo có bất luận cái gì nguy hiểm, đặc biệt là ở chính mình nhìn không tới địa phương.

“Cho nên, ta mới không thể nói cho ngươi lời nói thật……”

Leo dùng gần như không thể nghe thấy thanh âm trả lời, hắn càng luyến tiếc Lưu hạo nhiên ở vào ngày ngày đêm đêm lo lắng cho mình hoảng sợ bên trong.

“Ngươi nói cái gì?”

“Không có gì, chúng ta đều mặc kệ trước kia hảo sao? Ta đã trở về, ngươi chỉ cần biết rằng điểm này thì tốt rồi.”

Leo tiến lên, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Ngươi đã trở lại?”

Lưu hạo nhiên thật cẩn thận hỏi, đôi tay chậm rãi hồi ôm, đem Leo toàn bộ kéo vào chính mình trong lòng ngực, hắn tức giận đã sớm đang xem đến Leo ôm lấy chính mình khi biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, hắn luyến tiếc đối Leo sinh khí.

“Ân, ta đã trở về.”

Hiện tại ta có được một cái hoàn toàn mới thân phận, ta kêu Ngô Lỗi, tính cách không tồi, ái cười, đối người nhiệt tình, ta có thể quang minh chính đại mà cùng ngươi xuất hiện ở địa cầu bất luận cái gì một góc, có thể không hề cố kỵ mà cùng ngươi ở bên nhau.

Chúng ta là trời đất tạo nên một đôi.

Lưu hạo nhiên không tiếng động mà hôn hôn Leo nhĩ sườn, nếu Leo không cho chính mình hỏi, vậy không hỏi.

“Cảm tạ trời cao, làm ngươi đã trở lại.”

Leo ở cực nóng ôm ấp trung, lộ ra hạnh phúc cười.

============================

“A? Này liền xong rồi?”

“Ân.”

“Đại ca ca, ngoại tinh vương tử rời đi một năm chi gian rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, mặt sau thì thế nào? Ngươi vì cái gì không nói?”

“Bởi vì ngoại tinh vương tử nhớ không được.”

“Không thể nào? Hắn trí nhớ kém như vậy?”

Leo sờ sờ Dao Dao đầu, liền tính hắn nói Dao Dao cũng không nhất định minh bạch.

Hắn có thể nói ra Lưu hạo nhiên điểm điểm tích tích, liền tính rời đi nhật tử, hắn cũng có thể tưởng tượng đến ra Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi một ngày sẽ như thế nào vượt qua, hắn hiểu biết Lưu hạo nhiên hết thảy tựa như hô hấp giống nhau tự nhiên. Mà chính hắn, đến tột cùng là như thế nào thích thượng Lưu hạo nhiên, lại như thế nào vượt qua tưởng niệm Lưu hạo nhiên mỗi phân mỗi giây, hắn ngược lại vô pháp nhớ tới.

Liền cùng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể chuẩn xác mà miêu tả ra bản thân là như thế nào một mình luyện tập tươi cười, như thế nào dung nhập thế giới này, lại nói không ra hắn vì cái gì sẽ có dũng khí cùng một cái ngoại tinh nhân ở bên nhau lý do giống nhau.

Đương vì đối phương suy nghĩ tâm mãnh liệt quá hết thảy, ngay cả chính mình cũng có thể xem nhẹ.

Dao Dao bĩu môi, tự hỏi một hồi lâu, theo sau lại vui vẻ lên.

“Mặc kệ nó, dù sao cuối cùng ngoại tinh vương tử thực hạnh phúc, đúng hay không?”

“Ngô Lỗi —— về nhà ăn cơm lạp ——”

Nghe nơi xa truyền đến ái nhân kêu gọi, Leo gật gật đầu.

“Đúng vậy, hạnh phúc liền hảo.”

Hắn nhớ tới Lưu hạo nhiên nói qua một câu.

Có một loại mệnh trung chú định, kêu gặp gỡ liền sẽ ái.

-end-

=========================

Di động tiếng chuông: Vương Phỉ 《 buồn 》

Kết thúc lạp ~

Ta liền ái rải đường, đừng gọi ta dừng lại ~


End file.
